Seto and Katsuya's Drabble Collection
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: Chapter 103: An unwanted surprise can brighten up your day. SetoxKatsuya. A little OOCness.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Author's Note

Well lately I seem to be getting these random ideas, and some wont fit in with stories that I am either in the middle of or are planning, also I like my one-shot stories to be a decent length, so don't want to be posting any more stories that are not at least I don't know a thousand or over, you may not think these are drabbles but I will probably have long and short ones, it just depends on the spur.

I have so many other ideas that I can't add these to the list, I might as well get them up and out of the way to move onto my others. I get like an idea everyday or every second day, and they can be ever so random, cute or maybe slightly angsty (not sure)

I don't know what ratings they'll be, it just depends on what my mind will come up with, though I doubt any will be M - rated, just not something I do, maybe in time, I just might, we'll see!

I'll write what warnings and ratings and also names of them on each one I write. The ratings will most probably range from K - T mostly! So get ready for a lot of adorable fluffiness!

Thankies for taking your time and reading this...I hope you enjoy my drabbles^^

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	2. Break Your Silence

Author's Note:

This one is K rated, nothing suggestive just some harmless kissing!

Type of drabble - Pure Romance

Name - Break Your Silence

I came across this idea, by the way I was feeling today at work.

Katsuya is really quiet, Seto's worried, what is wrong with Katsuya? (This is in Seto's POV)

Ah, Seto's probably OOC, I really need to work on improving his character! I think I can get Katsuya's mostly!

~ Onto the story ~

Something's wrong with my puppy, my puppy being Katsuya Jounouchi, he's been really quiet today, which isn't like him, if you knew him you'd know he's always loud and cheery like an energetic puppy. He wonders why I call him a puppy, more specifically MY puppy, he's as cute as one, even cuter and he acts like one.

As I was saying, he's been so quiet sat upstairs in our room that even Mokuba noticed and asked me if there were something wrong with him, to be honest I don't know, but I can't stand not knowing any longer so it's time to find out and deal with it.

It's 6pm, Mokuba's sat watching TV and indulging in ice-cream, I told him to stop doing that, he'll wreck his meals. I walk up to our room and open the door slowly, the lights off which I'd thought would be on since its dark outside, he can't be asleep already can he? No he's not, the lamp is on, on the bedside table and I can see he has his face hidden in the pillows.

I silently close the door and walk over to our bed sitting beside him and rubbing his back hoping he'll face me, he doesn't. I'm unnerved; he doesn't act like this usually. I run my fingers through his hair, I always love to play with his golden mop of hair, so silky. Still no reaction. Maybe he has fallen asleep with his face in the pillows?

I decide to say something since my actions are not getting any response.

"Katsuya?" I say quietly almost a whisper, if he is asleep I don't want to go and wake him.

"...What?" He says after about a minute.

"What's wrong?" I say, not knowing is bugging me.

"Nothing..." He says, such a liar it's obvious something's wrong with him, why won't he tell me, I'm his boyfriend after all.

"Don't lie. I know there is something wrong, you have been too quiet all day. You also NEVER sit in our room on your own; you are either out with your friends or spending time with Mokie and me."

"I don't know" He says finally turning to face me; I can see tear stains and your eyes are all puffy. Why have you been crying, what has happened to result in this?

"Why have you been crying, puppy?" I say, he scowls at me when I say puppy, though he is one and deep down he knows he's my puppy, though the scowl doesn't look so intimidating when his eyes are red and puffy and there are tear stains on his cheeks.

"I told you, I don't know. I just feel in a weird mood, I don't know what's wrong but I've felt like crying today and I wasn't going to do it in front of you and Mokie so I stayed in our room. I don't know why I've wanted to cry, it's an odd mood, I am neither happy nor sad, hurt or lonely. It's confusing Seto."

I sit staring at his beautiful face into his stunning honey eyes, I can't stand to see him cry, does he know that? I love his smile since it makes him look even more beautiful. I can't take it any more; I lean into him and kiss him chastely, I need to see that cute blush stain his cheeks and I need to see his smile that just makes me feel better even if I have a bad day at work. If he's not happy, I certainly am not. Not like I'll tell him all this, he'll never really know how romantic and sweet I can be or how I really think of him. It annoys him when I call him a puppy, though he is my puppy, now and forever.

Finally it's there that smile and that cute blush; he blushes even more as he pulls me on top of him and kisses me quite passionately, no way puppy, I'm the dominate one here, I push further into his mouth plundering every part of his mouth, after a while the stupid need for air arises so I pull away, but I am most satisfied with how he look. Full intense blush, dazed expression and the biggest smile.

As usual once I've kissed him I need to again, so I pull him back into a passionate kiss as he makes a mewl sound, so innocent you are Katsuya. After awhile he pulls back this time and just lean in and hugs me then I hear him whisper quietly "Thank you, Seto" before falling asleep in my arms, all that crying must have tired him out.

"Your welcome" I whisper and place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Yes I love you Katsuya, but you'll never truly know how much.


	3. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Spider

Author's Note:

This story is K rated

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour?

Name - Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Spider

This story is based on true events that have actually happened to me. Yes I woke up with a spider dangling above my head... truly terrifying T_T

A scream could be heard throughout the manor... what could of happened?

Oh since I forgot to mention in my last story, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, sadly.

(also I am going to try post a drabble every single day, I may not succeed, but they'll definetly be lots more to come)

~ Onto the story ~

Jounouchi rolls over in his and Kaiba's bed, already awake but trying his best to fall back asleep, after about five minutes of tossing and turning he gives up and opens his eyes to face the ceiling but in his view instead he sees a hairy eight legged black thing just dangling right above his forehead, completely terrified he screams, and jumps out of the bed and lands on the floor, hurting his ass as he lands.

Kaiba had got up earlier that day, due to some unfinished work for Kaiba Corp, thinking he'd get that done then he could spend all day with his beloved puppy. Almost finished his work and he hears a piercing scream, worried he jumps out of his seat, not bothering to close his laptop, he rushes to the room in which he heard Jounouchi scream.

Running down the corridor into their room he's met with an amusing sight, there his puppy is backed away from the bed rubbing his ass with a horrified expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Katsuya?" Kaiba asks as he walks over to the frightened puppy, to let Jounouchi know that he thinks its amusing him being scared of a little spider hanging from the ceiling, would either anger or hurt the blonde, so he won't say anything about it.

Jounouchi looks at Kaiba before running into his open arms and sobbing "It w-was hanging r-right above my head Seto, it was so close to me" Jounouchi cries.

"Okay, don't worry about it anymore puppy, I'll get rid of it for you shall I?" Kaiba says trying to calm Jounouchi down.

"Yes (hiccup) please" Jounouchi says pulling away slightly from Kaiba's embrace and placing a chaste kiss on Kaiba's lips.

Kaiba smiles down at Jounouchi and runs his fingers under his eyes to remove the tears that had been falling.

Kaiba walks over to the bed and picks the spider dangling from the ceiling up in his hands, cups the spider so it can't crawl away and walks out of their bedroom to let the spider escape outside.

A shocked Jounouchi stands still in shock before shivering and shouting "EWWWWW, you touched it"

A chuckle can be heard from the front door downstairs as Kaiba lets the spider escape. His puppy really is too funny and cute.


	4. Think Before You Speak

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K (Just cuteness)

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - Think Before You Speak

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters!

Seto says something... which results in cute reactions!

(The film is the only one I could think of, and since I adore vampires I thought I'd include it)

~Onto the story~

Kaiba and Jounouchi sat on the sofa with Jounouchi's head on Kaiba's shoulder watching a movie that Jounouchi had picked called 'Blade' since Jounouchi loves vampires and Kaiba agreed just to make his puppy happy.

They had been together for a few months, not that long, and Jounouchi couldn't really believe it, he thought Kaiba must have been messing, but apparently he wasn't.

Half way through the movie and Kaiba felt a vibrate, he looked towards Jounouchi confusion evident on his face, but before he could ask, Jounouchi moved around the sofa trying to locate his mobile, that Kaiba had so nicely bought for him.

Finding it after a little while hidden under a cushion, he slides it open to reveal a text from his little sister saying:

_Hi Katsuya,_

_I'm coming to see you in a few days, mum doesn't know but that doesn't matter, I miss you too much._

_See you soon big brother xxx _

Jounouchi smiles as he shuts his phone before saying "my sister is coming to visit" and placing his head back on Kaiba's comfortable shoulder.

Kaiba's shocked since he doesn't know Jounouchi has a sister, he doesn't really know much about his boyfriend, he'll need to work on that in the future.

They continue to watch the movie for a little while and then Kaiba says "You and your sister... are you alike?"

Jounouchi still watching the movie replies "Yeh, quite a lot"

Not thinking about what he's saying Kaiba blurts out what he's thinking "then she must also be very cute"

Jounouchi turns away from facing the TV that is showing the movie to look up at Kaiba who is watching the film, not even realising what he just said and admitted. Jounouchi chuckles and blushes slightly, hearing this Kaiba faces Jounouchi wondering what he found funny.

"What's so funny, pup?" Kaiba asks, using the pet name he loves so much.

Jounouchi stops chuckling and looks at Kaiba smiling and says "you said that if she was like me, she must be cute."

Kaiba realising that he said what he thought out loud blushes slightly and turns away saying "idiot, that's not what I meant"

Jounouchi still smiling says "Then what did you mean? Anyone who hears what you just said would think the exact same, you think I'm cute."

Kaiba blushes more and puts his face in his hands before sighing and saying "fine... I admit I think you're cute."

Jounouchi leans up and kisses Kaiba chastely until Kaiba deepens the kiss, turning it into a make-out session, the film had been forgotten, and Jounouchi lay shirtless on the couch with Kaiba sat on top of him kissing him everywhere.

Jounouchi thinks 'I may be cute according to Seto but, Seto is really cute when he blushes. I'll have to make sure I make him blush more often in the future'


	5. Insecure Thoughts

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Name - Insecure Thoughts

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the character

Seto and Katsuya have been going out for a couple of months, Katsuya loves Seto but how Does Seto feel?

(This is in Katsuya's POV, I based his reactions and how he's feeling from Shinobu from Junjou Romantica...)

To be honest, I am not all together happy with this story, worst one I've done so far I think.

~ Onto the story ~

Seto and I have been going out for a couple of months, I being Katsuya Jounouchi, but we don't seem like a couple, we did at first, in the first month he was really sweet and loving which surprised me, but now he's really distant. Could it be he only became my boyfriend out of pity or sympathy? Because I pestered him too much? I don't want or need that.

I'm fed up with it, if he doesn't want me to be his boyfriend he should come out and say it. Ah well there's no point sitting pretending to watch TV when my thoughts are too preoccupied. I guess I have to go see Seto and end it.

Getting up from the comfy spot on the couch I walk to Seto's office, though I'm mad, I think I'm more hurt than anything. What was I thinking of course this relationship would never result to anything, he just accepted since I was getting to annoying. If that's so then why did he act like a nice boyfriend in the first month? Ah...I'm so confused.

I don't know if I should knock on the door or not, so I'll gently knock, hopefully he won't tell me to go away. Is that wishful thinking?

"Come in" Seto says, thank goodness for that, at least he didn't tell me to leave

Walking in I see Seto sat in his seat behind his desk typing, nothing new. I breathe a sigh before I decide to say "Seto..... I-I think we should end it" that was harder than I thought it would be.

Seto's looking at me now, confusion is evident on his face, and how can he not understand? I love him but if he doesn't love me and is my boyfriend out of sympathy I can't do this anymore.

"-to break up?" Seto says, ah great I was thinking so much I missed what he said.

"What did you say?" I ask, he sighs and closes his laptop before repeating "Why do you want to break up? Wasn't this your idea?"

I bite my lip, I'm getting a little nervous, angry and irritated. "It was my idea, but I think we should end it" I say. Why is he making this so hard?

"Why?" he asks is he confused or just curious?

I feel as if I could cry, I don't want to break up with him, he means a lot to me. I should have known this wasn't going to be easy from the start.

I sigh again, I feel the tears prickling my eyes, the tears are brimming my eyes, I look down at the floor, he won't see my tears if I can help it. I say "Because I don't need a boyfriend out of sympathy or pity" Getting the guts, I don't care that tears are streaming down my face, I face him and he looks shocked, at what my tears or what I'm saying? "That's what this is, isn't it? You don't feel anything for me; this is just your sympathy. You agreed because I was becoming too annoying didn't you? Well I don't need that" I say, I'm out of breath; I don't want to be here any longer. I turn to walk out of the door, I've said what I needed, it's over.

"Wait." Seto says, why? Why does he want me to wait? I don't turn back around to face him but I stop to hear what he has to say.

"Who ever said that our relationship was out of my sympathy or pity? I didn't. I never realised how insecure you are. I agreed to our relationship because I was harbouring feelings for you too, though I didn't know that. I've been busy with work lately; a lot has been happening and going wrong, due to my employees, so I haven't been able to show you affection. I care for you Katsuya, no scrap that I love you Katsuya, I'm just a bit hurt you didn't realise that. I don't have time to be dating someone out of pity or sympathy; I'm with you because you mean alot to me."

I can't believe it. I'm stunned, I never new, I feel like such an idiot now. I can hear him walking towards me and I can feel his arms wrap around my waist and he's kissing my neck. I can't take this any more I spin round in his arms and kiss him with all the passion I have.

Not wasting a minute he dominates the kiss, I don't really mind, but I fight to get dominance so he knows that I won't let it happen so easily.

"You're stupid pup" he murmurs "stupidly cute"

That's an insult and a compliment in one. Well at least I know how he feels now. One last thing.

"I'm not a pup" I mumble whilst pouting. He chuckles at my comment.

Well now I know, I'm his and he's mine.


	6. Perfect Boyfriend

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (Insinuated sexual references)

Type of drabble - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning - Beware of the cuteness XD

Name - Perfect Boyfriend (The name sucks but I could't think of anything else, so if you have any ideas, please tell me and I'll try change it^^)

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters

I got this idea after reading the first manga of Absolute Boyfried, but I thought the line wouldn't fit so I altered it to fit the two, it made me smile so much reading that line in the manga, because Night is so sweet. Anyone who's so considerate like this is amazing^^

I am incredibly proud of this one (hope I don't sound big-headed...not trying to be) I was dying to post it straight after I had finished it but I thought no, I'll wait to post it tomorrow! So I hope you all enjoy! I think this one is my favourite so far! XD

~ Onto the story ~

Jounouchi squirmed trying to move from under Seto, they were both laid on the bed, they had, had a little to drink and was a bit tipsy, but when things other than kissing and caressing started happening, Jounouchi freaked. "Ah, Seto....um....can we stop here please?" Jounouchi said as he pushed Seto off of him and sat up, they had been going out for quite a while but Jounouchi wasn't comfortable with the prospect of sex, even if he did love Seto. He was embarrassed, hoping Seto wouldn't be cold with him. Seto was probably frustrated with him by now since this was at least the third time he'd turned down sex with Seto.

Kaiba sat up off of Jounouchi brushing his fingers through Jounouchi's hair and pulling his puppy into him to give him a passionate kiss that lasted for a while, once they weren't able to breathe anymore Kaiba pulled back admiring his puppy's eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. Jounouchi was biting his lip, looking incredibly nervous.

Kaiba smiled at his puppy running his fingers through the golden blonde hair again before saying "I understand... a good master, **never** forces himself on his puppy, don't worry"

Jounouchi's eyes got misty, he was touched that Seto was so considerate of his feelings, instead of been angry at him. Jounouchi whispered "Seto..." as a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

Kaiba surprised by this leant forward and kissed the tears away causing Jounouchi to blush to his ears. "What's wrong, puppy?" Kaiba asked once he'd pulled back from kissing the tears away.

"I-I-I thought you'd b-be angry with me" Jounouchi stuttered facing down and playing with the bed sheets.

"You are a silly pup. Why would I be angry? I respect that you aren't ready for sex yet. I'll wait till you are ready, **I won't force you**" Kaiba said placing his arms around Jounouchi's waist letting him lean into him.

"Thank you, Seto" Jounouchi said and then yawned making Kaiba chuckle at the cute act.

"Come on Katsuya, time for bed" Kaiba whispered in Jounouchi's ear whilst picking him up, which made Jounouchi blush and squeak, before saying "put me down, I can go to bed myself. Put me down, Seto" Kaiba just laughed at the cute attempt to be let go whilst placing him in their bed, climbing in the other side and placing the duvet over the both of them, ready to fall into the land of dreams. But before Kaiba could fall asleep, he leant over to place a kiss on his pup's forehead, smiling at his adorable puppy that was fast asleep before whispering in his ear "I love you, Katsuya" and falling asleep himself, so he'd be refreshed for a new day spent with his puppy.


	7. The Thunder And Lightening Scare

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Name - The Thunder And Lightening Scare

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters

Sorry I haven't uploaded any of these in a few days, I've been busy with a few things and I haven't sat or laid down and typed anything, so sorry about that! I'll try to get more posted but I've run out of ideas at the moment, but there will be more soonies!

I don't know what I think of this one... It isn't my best I know that!

Katsuya goes missing... Seto's worried... What will happen!?

~ Onto the story ~

Kaiba and Jounouchi was sat on the sofa cuddled up together, Jounouchi leant against Kaiba with Kaiba's arm around his puppy, watching final destination. They usually went out on a Saturday evening but because of the miserable weather they decided to stay in for the night. Mokuba was staying at his friend's house for the night, leaving the couple alone.

Everything was fine, Jounouchi was happily eating the snacks laid on the table for him whilst watching one of his favourite movies and Kaiba wasn't too bothered about the movie just that he got to spend some time with his pup, rather than being busy with work for Kaiba Corp like always.

Half an hour into the film and loud thunder could be heard, then a clash of lightening could be seen outside the window, Jounouchi was scared of the thunder and lightening but made sure that Kaiba didn't realise, he didn't need Kaiba knowing he was scared, Kaiba would probably laugh at him even though he was his boyfriend.

Quietly Jounouchi pulled out of the comfortable position he was in and stood walking towards the stairs, seeing the questioning look Kaiba was giving him, he turned to face Kaiba and gave him his goof ball smile that he does when he wants to hide how he's feeling and then said "I'm just going to the toilet, I'll be right back"

Kaiba sat for at least fifteen minutes waiting for Jounouchi to get back; he'd missed some good parts of the film. Finding he was getting worried about his puppy, Kaiba decided to pause the film and go and see if he could find his puppy.

Kaiba walked to the bathroom first to see if he was okay, but noticing the door open and his puppy nowhere in sight he swiftly turned around and proceeded looking in rooms, getting panicked since he couldn't find Jounouchi anywhere, Kaiba started to shout his name, but no answer came. He kept searching for a few minutes more before walking into their room.

Kaiba sat down on their bed, getting a little hysterical that his puppy had gone missing, not that you could tell, on the outside he just looked like his normal cold CEO self. He heard a quiet whimper from under the bed and bent down on the floor, looking under the bed he found his missing puppy scrunched up as tightly as possible his eyes clamped shut with tears amongst tears rolling down his cheeks, and Kaiba noticed his puppy was also shivering.

Thankful that he had found Jounouchi, Kaiba said "puppy, why are you hiding under the bed? And also why didn't you answer me when I was shouting your name?"

Jounouchi uncurled a little and opened his eyes so Kaiba could see the frightened look on Jounouchi's face. Jounouchi's hair was messed up, he was shaking, there was fear shown in his honey coloured eyes and his skin was pale, the tears still streaming and more brimming his eyes. Jounouchi looked positively terrified.

A loud sound of thunder could be heard, it must have been quite close to them and then another clash of lightening straight after, Kaiba noticed how Jounouchi clamped his eyes shut again and curled back into himself and Kaiba finally understood Jounouchi's behaviour and why he looked so terrified.

Kaiba sighed and then said "you're scared of the thunder and lightening"

Jounouchi opened his eyes and nodded, the teardrops still falling down his cheeks down his face. Kaiba looked at Jounouchi for a few second and then outstretched his hand for Jounouchi to take, after a while Jounouchi took Kaiba's hand and crawled out from under the bed, once out the thunder and lightening came again and Jounouchi rushed into Kaiba's arms and hid his face in Kaiba's chest whilst Kaiba stroked Jounouchi's soft blonde hair trying to calm his pup down.

Whilst stroking Jounouchi's hair Kaiba said "why didn't you tell me you were afraid? Why did you hide up here all alone when you have me?"

Jounouchi sniffed and then answered saying "I thought you'd laugh at how pathetic I was to be afraid of thunder and lightening. As for why I hid under our bed, it's because when I lived with my drunk of a dad, I hid under my bed from him, from this weather, from a lot of things, so I became accustomed to doing just that when I'm afraid" Jounouchi finished, shivering.

Kaiba was speechless for a few seconds and then tightened his hold on Jounouchi and said "Katsuya, I wouldn't laugh at you because you're scared, don't you know that?" Kaiba was a bit hurt that his puppy thought he'd deliberately laugh because Jounouchi was scared. "Also from now on, if anything scares you, **don't **hide under our bed, come to me, okay?"

Jounouchi nodded but then replied with "kay, Seto"

Kaiba smiled and then said "good, now lets finish watching the movie, I liked being cuddled up with my puppy"

Jounouchi blushed a little and then said "thank you, Seto" and leaned into him and gave him a chaste kiss, until Kaiba deepened it, exploring every part of his puppy's mouth. Pulling away Kaiba placed a kiss on his pup's nose, making him blush again, and then picked him up bridal style and carried him down the stairs so they could finish watching their movie, whilst Jounouchi blushed and kept repeating 'put me down, Seto' but Kaiba ignored that, and only put him down once they reached the living room where they cuddled up again and continued watching the movie, and every time thunder and lightening struck Kaiba would tighten his hold on his pup and do his best to calm him, as a good boyfriend should for his frightened puppy.


	8. The Incident

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (for implied sexual references)

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - The Incident (I know rubbish name, but I couldn't think and I didn't want it to be too obvious)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any oft the characters

Well I am having a major issue with writers block with all of my stories including my drabbles at the moment. No inspiration sucks! But since I am speaking online with a friend she gave me a fun idea to work with, so a bit of the story is because of her! So I thought I should mention that. So...this drabble is dedicated to** xxxemoshortyxxx**. (thankies so much for the idea)

Seto's giving Katsuya the silent treatment...why's that!?

(I am sort of proud of this one...it was fun to write)

~Onto the story~

"Come on talk to me already" Jou said as he sat in front of Seto's chair looking up at him with pleading eyes, practically begging him to face him with a gentle smile and talk to him. Though Jou **never **begged.

Kaiba ignored him and continued typing furiously on his laptop, trying to get as much work done as possible. Though he wasn't succeeding, even though he looked like he was getting a lot done, he really wasn't, he was too distracted. He hated ignoring his puppy, but Katsuya had humiliated him today, so he needed some sort of punishment.

"Please, stop giving me the silent treatment already Seto, I said I was sorry. It was a dare, I never back down from dares" Jou said whilst placing his hands on Kaiba's knees, trying with all his might to get Kaiba to understand and forgive him.

Kaiba stopped pretending to work and looked at Jou, who looked really frustrated; well he shouldn't have done something so stupid and humiliating. Wait...a dare?

"You were dared?" Kaiba said with a deadpan voice, with an arched eyebrow.

Jou looked up into Kaiba's icy azure eyes, gulped and whispered "yes"

Kaiba was in shock, he couldn't believe how stupid his puppy really was, he placed his head in his hands, trying his best to muffle the chuckles that were working up from inside of him.

"Seto?" Jou said in a quiet voice mistaking his silence for more anger.

"I can't believe you. You seriously dressed up in a school girls uniform, even going so far as to put your messy tresses up in pig tails and adding a hint of eyeliner and pink lip-gloss and then skipping and prancing around me, singing, all for a dare? Kaiba said, looking at Jou with his usual emotionless face.

"Y-yes" Jou stuttered, really not wanting to upset his boyfriend anymore than he already had.

"Gods...Katsuya" Kaiba said letting out the chuckles he had been holding in.

"Seto?" Jou said confusion evident in honey pools.

"You're such a silly puppy" Kaiba said standing from his office chair for the first time that afternoon and walking around his desk so he was stood right in front of Jou.

"I'm not a puppy" Jou pouted

Kaiba smiled at Jou for the first time since the incident, and pulled Jou towards him, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and leaning down just enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Kaiba pulled back just enough to be a slight distance between their faces. "I'm sorry though, Seto" Jou said.

Kaiba chuckled and then said "well, I'll admit you looked pretty as you were"

Jou saw red and then yelled "PRETTY!? That's a girl compliment, I'm no girl, Seto" growling the last part like the canine Kaiba always used to call him.

"Yes it is. But you were, dressed as a girl puppy" Kaiba said chuckling, loving the look of anger in his puppies honey eyes.

"It was a dare, Seto" Jou said trying to make it sound like it wasn't his fault.

"You wore make-up" Kaiba said incredulously

Jou had the grace to look sheepish at Kaiba, who couldn't take it anymore and pushed Jou into a wall to ravish him for all he was. The last thing that was heard was Jou mumbling Seto no baka, in which Kaiba just laughed before sucking and kissing at the sensitive spot on Jou's neck.

All this started over a silly dare that Jou just had to agree to, all because of his pride.

The last thought that ran through Jou's head was 'I won't **ever** agree to a dare suggested by Otogi **again**...though I did end up in a good situation, so maybe I just might' and the last thought that ran through Kaiba's head was 'though I'll never say it, the pup did look cute in that uniform, I wonder if I can get him to wear it again' before the two of them ended up in their bed, naked, sweaty and covered in a sticky substance.


	9. Only Until Dawn

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Name - Only Until Dawn

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters

Well I got inspiration for this story from a puppyshipping picture. Seto and Katsuya are only young children in this story, and there are mentions of child abuse in this story, though only minor, more insinuated more than anything. Don't ask how I came by this story... I seriously don't know, if I'm honest! It's different from my usual stories, but I hope you still enjoy this one!

Two boys are running... from what though!? Read to find out of course :)

~Onto the story~

It was just turning midnight and a small boy by the age of six with blonde hair and honey eyes was running through a deep dark misty forest, making sure he didn't trip over the branches on the ground, the last thing he needed was to get mud all over his white t-shirt and jeans.

Once he found his destination, he stopped and looked around him, waiting for a certain someone to arrive; he got a chill down his spine and wrapped his arms around his small body, trying to keep whatever heat he had close to him.

A rustling sound alerted the boy that someone was arriving, after a minute another small boy by the age of seven walked through the bushes, he had brunette hair and azure eyes, he took a look at the younger boy and gave him a small smile.

The blonde boy ran into the brunettes arms, wanting safety and warmth. On a closer inspection deep cuts with dried up blood could be seen all over the blondes face, and a black eye could be seen forming on the brunettes face.

They both cried into each others shoulders, letting out the bottled up pain inside them. After letting the tears spill down their faces, they pulled apart and held onto each others hands. They walked deeper into the forest together, after a five minute walk they stopped and settled under a tree, cuddled up close together, watching the fireflies around them in awe, wishing they could be free from the pain they suffered.

They sat there huddled up together until the brunette looked down at his wrist at his watch and noticed it was six o'clock in the morning, the sun just rising, he pulled away from the blonde and stood up first and gently helped the blonde stand, being extra careful not to hurt him.

Once they stood, they walked out of the misty forest still holding hands, when they reached the entrance to the forest they let go of the others hand, leaned in for an innocent and chaste kiss, gave the other a quick embrace and pulled apart to go their separate ways home but not before agreeing to meet at the same spot the next night at the same hour.

This is a routine that both Katsuya and Seto agreed to do every night to escape their abusive lives, and be able to be with the other. It had to be kept a secret, because if anyone found out, there would be worse trouble and a whole lot more pain. Because their love was a forbidden love, that always had to be forever a secret.


	10. What Boredom Can Do

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - What Can Boredom Do

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters

I wrote this drabble either last year at christmas time or the beginning of this year, I got inspiration from another cute PS picture. Just had to write something, and I think this came out pretty well, it's also kind of cute! I thought I should finally post this! XD I'd seriously love to be in a lesson with these two...I'd never get any work done but ah well! I could go intio fangurl mode^^

I have one more drabble completed, I am not sure when I'll post that, I wasn't going to post this until I got 30 reviews but ah well!

(Katsuya bored in lesson...what can Seto do to change that? Read to find out!)

~Onto the story~

Jou sat at his desk in history in front of Kaiba, bored rigid, sick of the teacher droning on about something boring. He sighed before he laid his head down on the desk ready to catch some much needed sleep.

Kaiba tapped Jou on his shoulder trying to get his attention, after less than a minute Jou sat up and turned around in his seat facing his brunet haired and sapphire eyed lover.

"That's like your twentieth sigh since this lesson began" Kaiba said with a half smile, half smirk.

"I can't help it, this lesson is so boring and stupid, why learn about something that happened years ago" Jou said sighing for the twenty first time.

"Because pup, people find it interesting and also these people are famous" Kaiba whispered.

"So…It's still a very boring lesson, I'm nearly falling asleep here" Jou said playing with the pens aligned on Kaiba's desk.

Kaiba smirked before saying "Well what would you say if I told you I had an idea that will make you enjoy this lesson a whole lot more?"

"Depends what you have in mind" Jou replied with a bored tone, missing the smirk on Kaiba's face.

Kaiba placed his fingers under Jou's chin lifting it up to face Kaiba's face before leaning in and kissing the blonde's lips chastely to begin with before deepening the kiss to its full potential. After a while Kaiba pulled away to admire the becoming blush on Jou's face whilst the girls in the classroom got fan girl grins and dazed eyes, the boys chuckled and the teacher looking amused at the pair.

A few "Awwww, aren't they cute" comments could be heard with laughter in the background.

The teacher Ayuki sighed before saying "Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Jounouchi could you please refrain from kissing in class, and can I please return to my lesson."

Kaiba glared mildly at the teacher before looking away and down at his puppy, who is smiling brightly.

After a couple of minutes silence Jou comments with "I wouldn't mind having lessons like that more often" whilst slowly licking his lips causing Kaiba to smirk and give Jou a quick chaste kiss so nobody could see.


	11. Can't Take It Anymore

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T

Type of drabble - Angst

Name - Can't Take It Anymore

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters

After listening to the song - 'Outta Here by Esmee Denters' I got inspired for an angsty fiction, but this was way longer than I originally intended, but I tried my best with it. The story is slightly different to the song since they haven't broken up, I think I like this idea better rather than them breaking up since I couldn't think how that could go. I hope you enjoy! Two drabbles in one day, I'm on a role lol XD (Not that this is a drabble :( )

~Now onto the story~

Jou stared at the ceiling in Kaiba's room; he'd been lying wide awake in Kaiba's bed ever since they'd had sex earlier that night, Kaiba had fallen asleep not long after leaving Jou to shed his tears in the dark again. Jou rubbed at his eyes trying to stop them falling down his already wet cheeks, he just wanted to leave, leave Kaiba's mansion but he'd fallen too deep, even though Kaiba used him over and over again, even though Jou felt broken he couldn't bear to leave, he didn't have the strength anymore.

* * *

_Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now

* * *

_

Jou thought back to the time they were having sex, making love in Jou's eyes, he'd rather hold onto an impossible fantasy than his harsh reality. Remembering how harsh Kaiba had been, practically ripping and tearing his body apart, not caring to give pleasure to Jou, just using Jou for his own selfish pleasure. Jou rubbed at his eyes again, trying to stop the tears continuously cascading down his cheeks. The ice cold narrowed azure eyes and the cold voice echoing through Jou's ears, the unkind words of mutt and whore practically spat in Jou's face. Jou didn't recognize Kaiba anymore, he had been slightly caring and loving when they first got together, but now that image had been erased, like a total stranger had replaced him.

* * *

_It's so amazing how you have so many faces  
And you are not that person I thought that  
I had fell so deep in love with_

_You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed what a waste of my heart and me

* * *

_

Jou turned over for the umpteenth time, unable to sleep from the physical and emotional pain inside him, taking over his body. Jou looked at Kaiba a pained smile on his face noticing how relaxed Kaiba was reminding Jou of how Kaiba used to be slightly. Sighing Jou turned away not being able to look at Kaiba's face a minute longer, placing his head into the pillow muffling his sobs, soaking the pillow with the waterfall of tears.

* * *

_Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now

* * *

_

Jou sat up again wincing from the pain, glancing one last time at Kaiba, he climbed out of bed being careful to make no noise, he didn't need Kaiba waking up and giving him more abuse, he knows he just can't handle anymore. Walking to the bedroom door, he opened it slowly trying to not make a sound, but a squeak from the door and a moan from Kaiba panicked Jou, he swiftly turned around but Kaiba was still asleep, Jou walked out of the room and descended the stairs to go sit in the living room like his usual routine. He sits on the sofa curled up into a ball, his whole body trembling.

* * *

My body's trembling it's so damn hard  
To kick this feeling, your heart is so cold and now I'm freezing  
Wish you could feel the pain, maybe I will arrange it  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah

You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize, you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed, what a waste of my heart and me

* * *

Jou layed in the dark for what seemed like forever, he glanced at the clock to see the clock flashing 3am, groaning he grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face. Jou sighed and sat up once again, he walked out of the room stopping at the front door, just staring, after a while he stretched his arm ready to pull it open so he could be free from the pain, but sighing he pulled his arm back and trudged into the kitchen to get a cold drink. Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Jou's mind runs back to Kaiba, he clenched his fists and his eyes; he didn't need to think of Kaiba anymore, he didn't want more pain. Dried up tears started up again streaming down his cheeks and falling onto the table's surface. It hurt Jou to know Kaiba would never love him back, and would continue to break Jou, not caring how Jou feels.

* * *

I thought that we were forever  
I guess I misunderstood  
My fault for thinking you loved me  
Or in thinking you ever could  
Get me out of here right now  
Get me out of here right now

* * *

Sighing his thousandth sigh that morning, Jou forced himself to stand and climb the stairs and go back to Kaiba's bed, lying beside his beloved. This was how it always worked, Kaiba would use Jou, Jou would cry tossing and turning, after not being able to settle would walk down the stairs and stay there for a short while, getting the courage he would attempt to leave the building but would withdraw knowing he can't leave, get a drink and think of Kaiba more and then trudge back to the bed, barely stopping crying.

* * *

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
(you don't really care)  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

* * *

At around 5am Jou would finally fall asleep from crying far too much, knowing an hour or two later he would be up again for school. No one knew what was happening, no one ever would, though people had started to notice that Jou was lacking sleep. Jou leans over Kaiba and places a simple chaste kiss on Kaiba's lips also a tear falling on Kaiba's flawless face, Jou pulls back admiring him for a minute more before whispering into the dark "Please…someone get me outta here…" and then finally falling into his land of dreams, away from all the pain and suffering. One day he might be able to reach for that door and pull it open and be free, but until then he would suffer from the hands of his beloved CEO.

* * *

_1,2,3,4  
Right now, right now, right now  
Someone get me outta this place  
Get me outta here

* * *

_


	12. Don't Be Stupid

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble -Drama/Romance

Name - Don't Be Stupid

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story

I got this idea whilst watching something on tv which just inspired me. I don't think I like how this came out much, though it is cuteee! XD Anyhow I hope you enjoy reading it! I uploaded it earlier but I just read through it and the typo-errors were too much for me to handle, so I had to reupload this and edit it! Having shoulder instead of shower was unacceptable, same with other minor errors. It's nearly half past twelve at night now and I need to be up early so I'm going to leave now, for you all to enjoy another drabble. The next installment will be uploaded...erm...when I write it lol. So maybe if you're lucky over the next couple of days...we'll see XD Enough with my ranting...onto the story!

Oh and for the people who are reading my story 'Omae Wa Ore No Mono' I have wrote a fair bit for the next chapter, suddenly getting over my writers block, so a new update might be uploaded sooner than I thought! I still have a fair bit to go, but I have wrote quite a bit!

(Katsuya's paranoid...Seto reasures him) I don't blame Katsuya for feeling insecure about this...I do often! I don't have someone sweet like Seto to help me though lol T_T

~Onto the story~

"What are you doing, puppy?" Kaiba asked as he walked into the gym downstairs in his mansion, to see his puppy running on a treadmill.

"Exercising" Jou simply replied, slowing the treadmill and wiping the sweat from his brow whilst looking at Kaiba.

"I meant why?" Kaiba asked as he walked closer to Jou.

Jou looked away before answering with"...I'm fat" after a minutes silence.

Kaiba's eyebrows disappeared under his brunet hair in pure disbelief. His puppy seriously believed he was fat?

"Are you joking?" Kaiba asked incredulously staring at Jou who had restarted the treadmill but faster this time.

"No. I'm fat, and I hate it, Seto" Jou said out of breath.

"What brought this on?" Kaiba asked trying to get the reasoning behind it.

"I happened to look in the mirror when I was changing for my shower, and then I decided I would use the gym to become slightly thinner" Jou said stepping off of the treadmill to start on the air rower.

Kaiba sighed before picking Jou up bridal style, making Jou squirm, blush and shout to be let go. But of course Kaiba didn't let go and just walked to the closest bathroom which was up the stairs, a couple of doors down from their room.

Once inside the bathroom, Kaiba let Jou go to balance on his feet. Turning him around to face the mirror and wrapping his arms around Jou's waist, he slowly pulled up Jou's t-shirt revealing the nice toned stomach hidden.

"Now tell me where here are you fat?" Kaiba asked whilst pointing at Jou's stomach.

Jou blushed before pointing all over his stomach, not understanding how Kaiba couldn't see it, when it was so obvious.

Kaiba felt like smacking himself in the head or Jou's head, but refrained from doing either. Kaiba instead pulled down Jou's t-shirt and turned Jou to face him before he said seriously "You are not fat. You are perfect just the way you are, so don't think otherwise, okay?"

"...Okay Seto, but I am far from perfect" Jou replied blushing lightly.

"You are perfect to me" Kaiba whispered into Jou's ear, whilst biting lightly on the top. Turning Jou back around to face the mirror Kaiba tightened his grip around Jou's waist and murmured into Jou's ear "We make the perfect couple, ne?"

"No. You're perfect, I'm not" Jou replied in self doubt.

Kaiba sighed before he said "The mirror shows otherwise"

Jou looked in the mirror, and after looking deeply enough he started to see that they were the perfect couple, they fit each other completely. Jou turned around in Kaiba's arm and smiled wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck. Kaiba smiled back before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Jou's lips.

"I think I'm going to cut back on unhealthy food" Jou said once Kaiba had pulled back.

Kaiba glared down at his puppy before replying with "Don't be stupid" and kissing him again.


	13. Never Going To Happen

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - Never Going To Happen

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story

I don't know how I got this idea, but the idea of having Katsuya in a wedding dress for Seto is appealing and a fun idea to me :) So this is the result! I'd love to go to their wedding, I'd use up so much film with the same pictures because they're just too cute XD

(Katsuya's irritated, he doesn't want to wear a dress... but will he?)

~Onto the story~

"I'm not wearing it" Jou growled out at Kaiba

"Yes you are pup" Kaiba sighed pinching the bridge of his nose; they'd been arguing over this for at least half an hour, none stop and he was getting really annoyed.

"I'm not Seto, I said after you forced me into that laced up maid outfit that I would never wear a dress again, especially in front of people, it wasn't so bad when it was just the two of us, but I'm not wearing a dress in front of all my friends and family" Jou practically shouted feeling the anger bubble inside him.

"Look I've had enough of this conversation, you are and that's final" Kaiba said in his 'do as I say voice'

"I'm not wearing any of that, no matter what you say" Jou shouted pointing at the white gown, gloves and veil on the hanger hung up on the wardrobe. Jou sighed before he said "I agreed to our wedding Seto, but I didn't agree to this."

"Fine, how about this, you wear the dress for the wedding and then you can change into a suit for the reception party, last offer?" Kaiba said trying to get his own way and get his puppy in a dress.

Kaiba had reached his irritated level and just sighed before saying "I see, fine then" and then walking out of their room to do some work in his office, slightly hurt that Katsuya wouldn't even consider it.

Jou laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking 'maybe I should wear the dress, at least for a short while, it'd make Seto happy... but I'm a guy, I shouldn't wear dresses.' Jou laid on the bed for what seemed like forever before reaching the decision 'I'll wear the stupid dress, if it'll make Seto happy, it's only one day, it can't hurt, right?'

Jou sprang up off of the bed, after finally making his mind up; he started to walk down the corridor but ended up sprinting until he reached Kaiba's office. He stood staring at the door for a minute before quietly knocking, after receiving an 'enter' he opened the door and quietly stepped in.

Kaiba asked never stopping typing "What do you want?" in his usual cold voice that he used with incompetent employee's, not with his lover or brother. Jou flinched inwardly knowing that Kaiba was mad at him.

Sighing and hiding his eyes with his hair out of embarrassment, feeling the blush on his face he whispered "Okay, I'll wear it"

Kaiba's typing haltered and he looked up in surprise at his embarrassed lover asking "You'll seriously wear it?"

Jou stared down at the ground fidgeting under the gaze fiddling with his hands "Y-Yes, I'll wear it, if it makes you happy"

Kaiba looked surprised and shocked before a genuine affectionate smile was placed on his lips, he walked over to Jou, finding the embarrassment cute.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Jou's waist and tilted his head so he was looking into confused amber eyes and then whispered "thank you, Katsuya"

Jou blushed even more before stuttering "I-I-I'll wear i-it for th-the wed-wedding only"

Kaiba chuckled before pulling Jou into a deep kiss, loving the whimpers and moans coming from his puppy when he tightened his hold on him. Kaiba pulled back and showed an affectionate and loving smile to Jou who intern gave his own small shy smile.

Jou then pulled away and said "I'll only wear the dress for the wedding if you let me get changed after into a suit for the reception party, if not I'm not wearing it, that's my condition."

"Of course pup" Kaiba answered with before pulling Jou back into him to explore his pup's mouth again.

Their wedding would truly be a unique event full of laughter and fun, Jou would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.


	14. An Act Of Kindness

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Name - An Act Of Kindness

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters included in this story

I got this idea last night but since I had no access to the laptop since I was staying at a friend's house, I had to wait to write and post it today. .

(Katsuya's upset...who can comfort him?) I know I don't mention what Katsuya's upset about since I don't think the story needs it... but it's a matter of opinion! I tried my best to make Seto not OOC! I'm not sure if I succeeded...please let me know! I wanted to write that Seto wraps his trenchcoat around Katsuya, but like I said I'm trying not to make him TOO OOC! So this is the result!

~Onto the story now~

The sky was dismal grey, raindrops hammering down on a boy with sunshine blonde locks which were slowly pasting to the blonde's forehead, usual sparkling honey pooled eyes had become dull to the world, teardrops hung on long lashes, ready to fall down pink cheeks again.

Jou stared at the dark miserable sky letting the raindrops soak him to the bone, his white t-shirt and blue jeans sticking to his skin, but he didn't care just continued staring at the sky, the raindrops getting mixed in with the teardrops which were slowly falling down his face and landing on the floor amongst the rain on the ground.

A brunette boy was passing by the door to the roof but stopped once he saw the blonde huddled on the ground soaking wet and shivering but looking as if he didn't have a care in the world anymore. He stood staring through the window a smirk playing about his lips before swiftly opening the door and striding over the blonde.

Kaiba started to call Jou his usual nickname 'mutt' but after seeing the red rimmed eyes, and tears falling down his cheeks, making the blonde look heartbreakingly fragile and even through the teardrops and soaked clothes clinging to his body, he still looked beautiful, he bit his lip repressing the nasty words threatening to spill out of his mouth, instead he knelt down in front of the blonde.

By this time the blonde had noticed the others presence and had hid his honey eyes by his blonde hair, staring at the ground instead of the one who was going to ridicule him at any moment, but what surprised him was the warm hand tilting his head up to stare into worried and questioning azure eyes.

Kaiba didn't ask any questions knowing it was none of his business what was wrong with the blonde, but even so he wouldn't let the blonde cry alone, he pulled him forward slightly so he was leant on him. Jou looked up at Kaiba for a minute in wonder and confusion, but not a word was spoken from Kaiba's lips. The blonde understood when he was leant against Kaiba that he wasn't going to ridicule him and was just there to keep him company in his time of need and also to comfort him.

A mutual understanding was between them, Kaiba knew Jou didn't want to talk about why he was sat on the roof in the pouring rain crying his eyes out and Jou knew that Kaiba was doing his utmost best to comfort him and wasn't going to question him.

They sat together both sopping from the rain that had soaked both of them to the bone now, After a while Jou sat up from leaning against Kaiba's shoulder, staring at Kaiba until Kaiba was on the verge of being uncomfortable, but then Jou showed Kaiba a shy smile, even though it was small, Kaiba knew at that moment it had been the right thing to comfort his upset puppy, even though they would both probably have flu the next day.


	15. Fantasy

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (Minor sexual situations)

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour?

Name - Fantasy (Struggled with a name, and I didn't want it to be too obvious)

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story.

I got this idea after recieving a picture of Katsuya dressed in a nurse's outfit and Seto dressed in a doctor's outfit. Then I made it up from there, but I didn't want to dress Seto up, and I wanted Katsuya to get spanked since I think it's amusing lol! I won't write sex scenes, since it's not something I do, so its minor.

I keep forgetting to write this so: IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ, IT'S SIMPLE!!!!

(Katsuya interests Seto...how!?)

~Onto the story~

"You have some weird fantasies, Seto" Jou says sitting next to Kaiba on the sofa.

A confused Kaiba looks towards Jou about to ask what Jou is on about but his breath hitches as he sees the outfit his lover is wearing. Jou smirks when he notices Kaiba staring at his outfit since he's wearing a sexy pink nurse's outfit which only just covers his arse, with pink stockings and a pink nurse's hat balanced on messy blonde locks, with a brown collar connected at his neck and a leash attached to the collar.

Kaiba's mouth drops open, his pants beginning to feel a little too tight for his liking, he licks his lips subconsciously. Coming out of his stupor he pulls his puppy into him by the leash, smashing his lips to Jou's causing Jou to gasp before fighting in the kiss, trying to get the upper hand against Kaiba, but not succeeding. After a while Kaiba pulls back, smirking at his now blushing puppy, he then grabs Jou by the arse picking him up until he's sat on Kaiba's lap.

"Been going through my diary _again, _puppy?" Kaiba asks brushing his fingers through Jou's hair.

Jou blushes slightly before saying "I was bored, and I thought I'd see what other fantasies were in there, you like to have me cross-dress don't you?"

"Nosey puppy, I think you need to be punished" Kaiba says bending Jou over his lap.

"What do you-eep" Jou begins to say until Kaiba spanks him rather hard.

"Stop Seto, I won't do it again" Jou says trying to squirm off Kaiba's lap

Kaiba pulls up the small dress caressing the now red arse, Jou blushes even more mumbling "Hentai" under his breath.

"Who's fault is that pup?" Kaiba says undoing the back of the laced up dress.

"Ah, Seto, stop" Jou says knowing exactly what Kaiba is planning.

Changing his mind Kaiba stops untying the lace since most of it's untied and instead picks his pup up bridal style walking up the stairs to their bedroom, once there Kaiba gently places Jou on the bed.

"Good thing, Mokuba is staying at a friend's house tonight" Kaiba says whilst straddling Jou, pinning his legs to the bed with his body, he pulls the now untied dress down revealing Jou's chest, he starts to kiss Jou's neck, lightly nibbling until he bites down intending on a love bite, he then moves down and starts to molest Jou's chest with small bites, leaving little red marks.

Kaiba pulls the dress down further so Jou's completely naked; Jou then works on Kaiba's clothes, throwing them onto the floor, since they are too preoccupied with each other to care. They continue into the night making love until they are fully exhausted, realising they have school tomorrow and knowing they have to be up early, they decide to sleep but before they fall asleep Kaiba whispers to a sleepy Jou whilst smirking "You can read through my diary anytime you like, pup."


	16. Tears Of A Puppy

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Tragedy/Romance

Name - Tears Of A Puppy

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story sadly.

I got inspired for this story after listening to a sad song called 'Tears of an Angel' a beautiful song but sad, and whilst listening to that song I got this idea like BANG hit me! I haven't ever been in a hospital when a loved one has died, so I struggled with this, but I think it came out okay... not sure though! Oh I think people will want to know this, I don't want people saying I never said so...it's a death-fic.

(Tears flow... Who's tears?... What could of happened to cause this?)

~Onto the story~

"...Don't lie to me" Jou screamed at the doctor whilst covering his ears to hide from the devastating words he was hearing.

"I'm sorry to say, Mr Jounouchi that I am not lying" Dr Hidetoshi replied with a sad smile as he watched Jou fall to floor, teardrops streaming down ghost white skin as Jou rubbed furiously trying to make them stop whilst mumbling "Your lying, it can't be true, it can't."

Dr Hidetoshi knelt in front of Jounouchi watching as Jou trembled and struggled to breathe from crying too much. Not knowing what to do he gently rubbed his back, trying to give as much comfort as he could, but then the door slammed open and a small kid came running into Jou's arms.

"Seto's okay, right Jou?" Mokuba said in a panicked voice.

Jou began to answer back until he was cut off by the doctor saying "Mr Kaiba didn't make it, we tried our best to resuscitate him, but we didn't succeed, I'm sorry"

"Liar" Jou said harshly before saying "Seto isn't dead, stop lying and upsetting us, Seto can't die, he just can't. He said he'd never leave us, he promised, so he can't be gone" and breaking down in a fresh load of tears with Mokuba clinging to him crying into his sky blue silk shirt.

"I'm sorry" Dr Hidetoshi repeated before walking away and leaving the two crying on the floor.

"Wa-wait" Jou struggled to say quietly but Dr Hidetoshi heard and stopped and then turned to face them both.

Jou stood up with Mokuba and then said bravely "Can we see him?"

The doctor gave a small smile before nodding his head and showing them to the room that Kaiba was in. Once there they walked in, a bit afraid, Jou more so since he was in denial.

As soon as Jou saw Seto laid there not breathing, his world came crashing down as reality hit, and his tears that had finally stopped had started up again, causing Mokuba who was trying to be strong to break down and cry along with Jou. They stood at the side of Kaiba for what seemed like forever, until Jou turned to Mokuba and put on a brave face and said "We'll be strong. Seto wouldn't want to see us this way, everyday on we'll go even if its hard" Jou tried to smile but it turned out more of a fake smile than anything.

Mokuba looked up at Jou and smiled back to show he appreciated Jou trying, Mokuba gripped Jou's hand wanting as much comfort as possible. Before leaving the room, Jou approached Kaiba and placed the last kiss on his lover's lips and also let a tear fall on Kaiba's face, once Jou had done that, Mokuba hesitantly approached and hugged his brother one last time, and then stepping away like Jou did and walking out of the room.

They both stood tears streaming down both their faces as they watched Seto's body get wheeled to the mortuary, neither one trying to stop their tears since they were justified since a brother and boyfriend had just died.

Jou and Mokuba turned to leave, almost reaching the door, they glanced back one last time before walking out into the fresh air, feeling broken, but knowing they had to continue with life for Seto.


	17. Do Not Disturb

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - Do Not Disturb

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story, that right goes to Kazuka Takahashi.

I got an idea for this story after seeing a sketch someone had done with Katsuya smashing an alarm clock and also another picture with Katsuya practically sat on Seto's lap, so I combined the both of them. I think they're both cute, so I sort of like how this turned out, at least it's romantic :) I updated my story so I thought I'd write a drabble as well, now everything is updated XD Enjoy!

(Morning romance...)

'It's time to get up now. Great' thinks Kaiba as he rolls over to turn the alarm clock off that has alerted him that he needs to get up for work. Just as he's about to turn it off, the alarm clock suddenly gets smashed.

Kaiba looks at the blonde he's holding around the waist close to his body, and sees the outstretched arm, hearing the cute snore coming from the puppy he realises his boyfriend is still asleep. 'Note to self, never try waking up his puppy' he thinks, as he kisses Jou's shoulder.

This sudden gesture awakens the blonde, taking a moment to blink his honey eyes awake; he turns to glance at Kaiba and gives him a tired smile, he then says "I don't need to get up yet, I'm sleepy"

Kaiba smiles a small smile especially for his puppy; he then picks Jou up by the waist causing the puppy to squeak out of shock, Kaiba then balances Jou on his lap and holds him around the waist.

"Seto, don't you need to get ready for work?" Jou asks as he tries to squirm off of Kaiba's lap.

"Yes I do, but I always have time for my puppy, sets me up for a good day" Kaiba says as he nibbles on Jou's neck causing a small moan to come from his pup's lips.

"S-Seto" Jou moans as Kaiba pulls back the baby blue pyjama top, to kiss along his pup's stomach.

Kaiba stops kissing Jou's stomach and then pulls Jou into him to give him a long and passionate kiss to send any thought in his head to mush. They sit there kissing, until they realise the time and Kaiba leans back and gently pulls Jou off his lap and places him back on the bed so he can get ready.

After five minutes Kaiba is dressed and ready for work, he walks over to the bed where his pup is still slightly dazed from the passionate kisses and leans in and kisses his pup again but this time chastely. He then kisses Jou on the nose, not being able to resist the cuteness that is simply his puppy.

"I'll see you after work, and we'll continue this" Kaiba says whilst smirking at Jou, who blushes slightly as he understands what Kaiba is suggesting.

Kaiba then leaves Jou to lay in bed thinking to himself 'Man, Seto is sure affectionate in the morning' whilst running his fingers over his now red lips, and smiling to himself, looking forward to when Kaiba did finish work, so they could continue the pleasurable things Kaiba had started before leaving for work.


	18. Could It Be Love?

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (Few swear words included)

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - Could It Be Love?

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included.

Well, well, well people, I'm back with another drabble, it would of been a while, but since I am struggling with an assignment so much, I'm stressing myself out, I thought I'd give myself a pleasant distraction by writing another puppyshipping drabble to add to my collection! This hasn't turned out how I planned what so ever, after listening to a song I got a good idea and thought I'd write a story to it, but this has just spun on it's own and this is the result, I won't say the change from my idea isn't good, because I think this turned out kawaii XD So I hope you all enjoy hehe!^^

(Dreams can turn into reality for some people...)

~Onto the story now~

Strong arms wrap round a smaller boys waist hugging the body closer until there's no gap between both of their bodies. Sapphire eyes stare down lovingly into shining happy honey pools staring right back. A warm hand runs through messed up blonde tresses as the blonde boys head leans on the other's shoulder.

They sit like that for a while until the blonde changes position and lies his head down on the older boy's lap, so he's lying comfortably, he stares up at the red, orange and pink tinted sky for a minute while the other just stares down at the blonde, after a minute the blonde turns his head slightly to watch the sun setting much to the sapphire eyed boys disappointment, who was just getting ready to kiss the beautiful blonde.

A few minutes pass by as the blonde watches the sunset, the next thing the other notices is the blonde staring at him whilst playing with the brunet's hair. The other gives a small smile for a minute and then frowns when he notices the others bangs out of place, he reaches towards them and gently pushes them to the style they are normally in while the blonde blushes lightly. They sit in the comfortable silence for a little while longer just listening to each others heartbeats.

The brunet makes his decision and then pulls the smaller one into a fiery kiss with all the love he feels for the other poured into it, they sit holding each other close kissing for a while enjoying the taste of the other, needing air they pull back and stare into each others eyes again both keeping close to the other.

"Katsuya" Kaiba whispers to the blonde giving him a small smile.

"Seto" Jounouchi whispers back, grinning at the brunet.

x-x-x

On one side of town in a small house a blonde boy with honey eyes shoots up from his bed wide eyed as if water has just been splashed onto him, a small blush appearing on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He looks around his room, dawn light just beginning to peak in the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Jou asks to the air, with a slightly strained voice.

On the other side of town in a huge mansion a brunet jumps himself awake, blinking his tired sapphire eyes in shock glancing around his still dark room. He places a hand over his face and rubs his nose slightly feeling a headache starting.

"That mutt? Seriously?" Kaiba says to the dark room, before lying his head back down on his pillow and staring at the ceiling.

Both boys knowing that neither one of them is going to get any more sleep that morning.

x-x-x

Jou walks around aimlessly for a while until he sees a sakura tree, he stares at the tree watching as each sakura petals falls to the ground, after a minute he walks over to the tree and seats himself down on the fresh looking grass leaning his head against the tree and closing his honey eyes.

Kaiba strides through the park needing fresh air, since he's been feeling slightly suffocated in his office. He paces around the park for a little over ten minutes before he spots a puppy leant against a sakura tree, sakura petals landing in blonde tresses. Kaiba smiles despite himself until he realises and wipes the smile away replacing it with a scowl as he strides over the blonde.

Noticing the other is obviously sleeping 'cutely' Kaiba's mind adds, he stares at the blonde boy for a while with a hint of a smile on his face.

Feeling someone watching him, Jou stirs and opens honey eyes to look up into sapphire eyes that look softer than usual, a light blush begins to spread on Jou's cheeks, Jou quickly changes his line of view until he's staring at the ground.

"Shouldn't dogs be on leashes, mutt?" Kaiba taunts with his same smirk.

Jou growls still not looking at Kaiba and says "I'm not a dog, moneybags"

Kaiba stands still for a moment lost in his thoughts before he smirks and walks closer to Jou who blushes even more, as he notices Kaiba coming closer, Jou can feel his heart racing for some unknown reason.

Kaiba sits down at the side of Jou under the sakura tree, he then moves his hand and Jou flinches thinking Kaiba is going to hit him, but Kaiba does something Jou never imagined, he ran his hand through the blonde locks before pulling out the sakura petals that have fallen into Jou's hair. Once Kaiba's done that he pulls away and says "No your right, you're not a dog, your a puppy"

Jou feels the blush become more intense so he covers his cheeks with his hands, as a feeble attempt to hide the blush from Kaiba's eyes. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Jou thinks as he looks anywhere but at Kaiba who is still seated next to him.

'Ever since that dream, I have been acting and feeling weird around rich boy' Jou chances a look at Kaiba but looks away when he sees Kaiba looking straight back at him. 'I'm acting like a lovesick girl' 'lovesick...? Could that be it, I love _him_?' Jou thinks as he nervously plays with his hand which doesn't go unnoticed by Kaiba as he is also thinking along the same lines as Jou.

Going on a whim, Jou closes his eyes and leans across to shock Kaiba by giving him a chaste kiss, which sets all different feelings off. Jou shyly pulls back and stares at the sky, until he feels himself roughly being pulled into Kaiba, he swiftly turns his head around which is just what Kaiba wants as he pulls Jou into a deep passionate kiss, after a while they pull away and look into each others eyes, and Jou's shocked to see a new emotion in usual cold icy sapphire eyes, an emotion he'd never of imagined would be directed at him, love.

Kaiba wraps his arms around Jou's waist so he's pulled against Kaiba's body as they feel the wind rush through their hair, the sakura petals now fallen on the both of them, Kaiba pulls back slightly and brushes both the sakura petals out of Jou's hair and also sorts Jou's bangs out so they are in their normal style again, Jou feels heat coming to his cheeks as Kaiba does this, after a while Jou stares at the sky watching the sun setting, safely in the arms of Seto Kaiba, both feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, but neither caring.


	19. A CEO's Birthday

Author's Note:

This story is rated: K

Type of drabble: Romance

Name: A CEO's Birthday^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story

Well hello friends, I'm back with a new drabble to celebrate a cold hearted, ruthless CEO who's icy heart was only melted by a golden puppy's birthday, yes I am talking about Seto Kaiba, it's his birthday, hooray! So happy birthday Seto Kaiba. I had to write a drabble to celebrate, I'll also hopefully have one for Katsuya's next year. I wrote another for Seto's birthday but I thought it turned out very rubbish, I wasn't pleased, I panicked since I wanted a drabble for his birthday and then whilst I was falling asleep, I came up with this idea, funny how that happens, so I had to write it before my hellish day at work, hopefully I'll get some nice reviews to make my day after my bad day at work! This is a long one as well, precisely - 1154 words!^^ So I hope you all enjoy...

~Onto the story~

A brunet haired boy rolled over in his bed for the sixth time, he'd been tossing and turning trying to sleep since he was tired but for some reason he just couldn't stay asleep for more than a few hours, sighing he rolled over for the last time so he was facing the ceiling, opening his sapphire eyes he just stared at the ceiling, quite angry that he couldn't sleep.

His bedroom door opened to reveal Mokuba who ran and jumped on Seto before shouting "It's snowing, Seto. It's snowing"

Kaiba groaned, he hated the snow, then it clicked today was his birthday, he groaned again, he hated his birthday too, nothing good ever came of it apart from being bombarded with gifts from his fangirls hoping to get a chance to go out with the rich CEO.

"Mokuba go get ready for school" Kaiba said tiredly, running a hand through his hair.

Mokuba frowned before saying "But Seto, there is no school today, schools are shut because of the snow"

Well at least one good thing had become of the snow; he didn't have to go to school.

"Okay Mokuba, what do you want to do today?" Kaiba asked as he started to sit up in bed, feeling a chill he wrapped the royal blue duvet around him.

Kaiba found himself amused when Mokuba jumped into a list of things he wanted to do, unfortunately it all included the snow. "-I want to have a snow ball fight, I want to make a snow man and lastly I want to make a snow angel." Mokuba finished grinning at Kaiba.

Kaiba groaned again, this would be a long day.

x-x-x

On the other side of town, a blonde haired boy was getting himself wound up about what to get Seto Kaiba for his birthday, you see he had had a huge crush on the brunet for at least 2 or more years, and this year he was working up the guts to get him a present, the bad thing was he didn't have a clue what to get him.

Also another bad thing was he didn't have a lot of money to buy said present, so unfortunately it would have to be a cheap present.

Jou walked out of the door to see everything covered in snow, although the boy loved the snow, now it would mean not many shops were open, if any.

Jou sighed before trudging through the cold snow that was soaking through his pants, the snow was that thick.

Jou searched for hours on end for a gift, only a couple of shops were open and they weren't very good ones that did nice presents, Jou was beginning to lose hope, he knew the CEO didn't like him, despised, hated him, the list was endless and it hurt to know this, but even knowing this, Jou was still determined.

He walked into the last shop open, and had a look around, this wasn't the kind of shop the CEO would like, but hopefully the quote 'it's the thought that counts' would come into play here. Spotting a small package, Jou picked it up, took it to the counter and paid for it.

Now the last thing to do was go and see the CEO himself.

Jou made his way in the direction of the mansion, and after a ten minute walk found himself right outside. He heard some shouting which sounded a lot like Mokuba and Kaiba, so he made his way further towards them, and couldn't help smile as he saw Mokuba and Kaiba having a snow ball fight, and to the side a snow man had been made, not perfectly but it wasn't bad.

Kaiba stopped suddenly when he saw Jou standing there, curious to know why he was there and also irritable because of the lack of sleep.

Jou froze as he realised Kaiba heading towards him, breathing in deep, Jou smiled at Kaiba

Before either of the two could speak, Mokuba came rushing over, dragging Jou further in before asking "What are you doing here, Jou?"

Jou ruffled Mokuba's hair laughing as Mokuba tried to fix it again before saying "I came to talk to Kaiba. Talk not argue"

Kaiba was mildly surprised by this but didn't let on, but said "What do you wish to talk to me about, mutt?"

Jou frowned slightly, but then smiled and shook his head, indicating Mokuba listening in.

Kaiba sighed before asking Mokuba "Can you go get the mutt and I a drink, since the mutt wants to talk to me"

Mokuba pouted but walked inside the mansion to get a drink anyway. Kaiba watched him go before turning back to face what looked like a nervous Jou, unbeknownst to either of them, was that Mokuba was watching them instead of getting the drinks.

"I-err wanted to err-"Jou said nervously

Kaiba growled feeling irritable, and not in the mood for this said "spit it out mutt, I don't have all day"

Jou glared at Kaiba before saying "I wanted to give you a birthday present, since today is your birthday, but since it snowed most of the shops weren't open and I don't have a lot of money either"

Kaiba blinked as he processed what the puppy was saying, Kaiba was astonished, he never would of thought or imagined the pup would get him anything for his birthday, or even try.

"It's only small, but hey it's the thought that counts right?" Jou asked nervously whilst handing out a small cake in a box to the CEO. I also wanted to know if you would perhaps want a puppy for your birthday too, since this certain puppy has no master" Jou continued whilst biting his lip.

Kaiba surprised Jou again when he did something else he thought he'd never see, he smiled at Jou before pulling him into an embrace.

Before either of the two could relax in each others arms, Mokuba came running out shouting "Finally, I thought you'd never get it together, what are you waiting for Seto, kiss Jou, you want to right?"

Kaiba blushed slightly whilst Jou laughed, but the only laughter and cheering heard was when Kaiba leaned down and kissed his puppy passionately, the puppy moaned lowly just as Kaiba was pulling away. He was pleased to see the blush and glazed expression in his pup's eyes.

Kaiba picked up a snow ball before lobbing it at Mokuba before growling out "That'll teach you to embarrass me"

Jou laughed before being pelted with snowballs, which started a fun snow ball fight.

One thought ran through Kaiba's head as he looked at Jou and Mokuba throwing snow balls at each other 'birthdays aren't always bad and neither is snow' Kaiba smiled before joining back in the fight.


	20. The Fun One Can Have With Fireworks

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (suggestive scenes)

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'The Fun One Can Have With Fireworks'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included

Warnings - Boys Love/shounen-ai. Don't like!? Why are you here then!?

Pairings - SetoxKatsuya (OBVIOUSLY ;)) OtogixHonda, YamixYugi and BakuraxRyou!

Well here's another drabble for my fans, I've reached 20 now! I'm so pleased, and I love all my reviewers you are amazing, thankies for all your kind words, they give me confidence to carry on writing! I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Well it's bonfire night people, so I had to write a drabble, I don't like Halloween so one didn't get written, but couldn't miss bonfire night! I have to be honest, I don't like this one much...it is without doubt the worst...but no idea would come to me and I really needed one up for tonight, so I forced myself to write this, unfortunatly...it didn't turn out very good, so I'm discouraged and disappointed about that T_T Enjoy...my fans... Be honest if you review...I'm not fussed if you say it's bad...I already know! *cries*Oh and by the way the song was the one that was on a film I was watching when I wrote this...I thought it fit so I included it.

~Onto the story~

Jou sat sprawled out on the sofa with his earphones in listening to one of his favourite songs that reminded him of his brunet love, Seto.

Just as the song 'Breathless' was finishing, Jou felt hands covering his honey eyes, knowing immediately who it was but wanting to play along when Kaiba asked "guess who" huskily into his ear.

Jou smirked before twisting around and didn't get to speak a word, because as soon as he was facing Kaiba, Kaiba had swiftly pulled him into a kiss, dominating it immediately. After a minute or so Kaiba pulled back in satisfaction as he watched his puppy blush 'cutely' he added, and also breathing heavily, since Kaiba had rendered Jou breathless.

Kaiba chuckled before whispering into Jou's ear "get changed pup, I have a surprise for you."

Feeling curiousity bubble in his stomach, Jou leaped up in delight like a hyper puppy grinning wildly, standing in front of Kaiba.

"Where are we going?" Jou asked eagerly.

Kaiba gently nibbled on the shell of Jou's ear before whispering again huskily "It's a Himitsu" (A/N Secret for anyone who doesn't know xD)

Jou pouted but then 'eeped' when Kaiba squeezed his arse gently, and ran to his and Kaiba's room to get changed. Kaiba had laid out a cream coloured kimono with a green kaku obi belt.

Once changed Jou descended the stairs, once Kaiba saw his pup in the kimono he had chosen for him, his breath hitched, his puppy looked breathtakingly stunning.

Jou himself thought the same of Kaiba in his midnight blue kimono and light blue kaku obi belt, simple but eloquent. Jou wished he looked that amazing, unknown to him his lover was having a hard time refraining himself from jumping the blonde.

Jou reached the bottom of the stairs and stood next to Kaiba, Kaiba gently took his hand and they both walked out of the door to an awaiting limo.

They both sat quietly, Jou nervous and curious at the same time, and Kaiba looking anywhere but at his nervous pup, anymore of this and his Katsuya was going to get ravished in the limo, before they even met their destination.

Jou nibbled on his bottom lip but gasped as he was pushed back against the seat, getting thoroughly kissed by Kaiba, Jou smiled into the kiss and began to fight with Kaiba for dominance, surprising them both when he actually succeeded in getting dominance before the kiss ended.

The limo stopped and they both climbed out, Jou noticed they were in the park, the stars in the dark sky were shining brightly.

Jou nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, turning he saw Ryou, Yugi and Honda, but no sign of there lovers, or his for that matter.

They began discussing their confusion to what was going on when there lovers came and wrapped their arms around their waists. All four of them had different reactions, Ryou blushed heavily when he was pulled around and found himself in a deep kiss with Bakura, Yugi also blushed but not as bad, and leaned into Yami's touch, Honda feeling a tinge of fear span round and hit his lover Otogi on the head, causing him to put on a hurt look which made Honda melt which started a make-out session for the both of the two, who decided to lay on the floor not caring about the others, Jou blushed and shivered as Seto blew cold air into his ear, tightening his grip on his waist and tilting Jou's chin up so he could lean down and kiss his pup (A/N Jou has his back to Seto)

As soon as they had all stopped kissing questions flew as they asked where they were and why.

But fireworks shot up into the sky illuminating it, stopping everyone's questions as they watched in awe, as the pretty colours faded before more colours lit up the sky. They all stood watching the fireworks with their lovers standing beside them, they stood watching them for what seemed like hours, Bakura was growing tired so he decided to take his Hikari home so he could 'have his way with him' Otogi and Honda had been the next to leave since Otogi felt like jumping Honda.

Yami noticed his Hikari getting tired so he kissed him chastely and carried him home but not before winking at Kaiba who smirked back.

"Shouldn't we be going too, Seto?" Jou asked as he realised they were both alone now.

"Not just yet, there's one more firework" Kaiba smiled as he said this, since he knew exactly which firework it was.

Jou's eyes sparkled with pure happiness and love as he saw his favourite red eyes black dragon and Kaiba's favourite blue eyes white dragon in the sky tails together like their owners holding hands and there heads leant in like they were kissing.

Jou turned to face Kaiba and gently pushed him into a tree which was near and kissed the life out of him, well at least until Kaiba took back the initiative.

Kaiba smiled truly happy, his puppies smile could make anyone smile.

A whispered 'thank you, Seto' was all that was heard from Jou's lips as Kaiba swiftly picked him up and carried him back to the limo, it was now 10pm and Kaiba couldn't wait any longer to molest his pup, yes his puppy would be sore in the morning, but neither cared.


	21. Trapped

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T/M (suggestive themes, mentions of rape) I'm not sure if this is meant to be T or M, so please let me know so I can change it if it's wrong, I rather not have my work taken down after I've taken the time to type and publish it!

Type of drabble - Angst/Tragedy/Romance

Name - 'Trapped'

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters included in this story, or even the ones mentioned.

Warnings - Boys Love. Mentions of rape. Don't like, then simple leave this page and don't read!

Pairings - SetoxKatsuya obviously!

I have no idea how I got to writing this, I thought of this idea whilst in the shower...funny how ideas can randomly come to you. Well I don't mind this one, I can't believe I wrote such a drabble, though it isn't much of one since it's so long, but I couldn't make it shorter without explaining things. I hope you enjoy. (Baka = idiot and Okaerinasai - Welcome home)

~Onto the story now~

I've been laid here for at least an hour, I'm too sore to want to move at this moment, lying here staring out of the window at the sky slowly fading from the hot sunny day it had been into the dark night.

He's upstairs, he has been since he left me here to sort myself out and then make dinner if he even feels like eating. He being my best friend Seto Kaiba, we've been best friends since childhood since I started to live with him from an early age. My mother and sister was in a tragic accident and my dad was too drunk to even take care of himself never mind his own son, so Seto agreed to take me in, he had had a younger brother by the name of Mokuba but his life ended a year ago due to a hit and run, a part of our families lives ending in tragedy but we stuck together through the hurt and the pain.

I am Katsuya Jounouchi, I and Seto live alone now, you could say I'm trapped, though he is my best friend, the things we do suggests otherwise, since we are in fact lovers. This happened a few years back when he wanted to take our friendship to something I thought we'd never become. The first night he raped me is still fresh and clear in my mind, no matter how much I wish it to go away. I was just going to retire to my room when he grabbed me by the wrist quite hard and span me into him, I stared up into sapphire eyes confusion evident all over my face, but before I knew it, he was opening my t-shirt buttons and running his hands all over my skin, then he progressed to undressing me completely, before long he was already raping me, I was so shocked and I think I even shed some tears that my best friend would do such a horrible act, but all I could do was stare out of the window as the rain poured down, the raindrops streaming down the window much like my tears were streaming down my face, since my pathetic attempt of stopping him didn't work. This carried on through the years, and gradually over time I chose to not care no more, he could do what he wanted, I felt too broken to care anymore.

That explains why I'm lying here on the floor, while he's upstairs working, he used to do his work at KaibaCorp but now he has started to do his work here, I preferred it when he was away from here though. I bet you think why don't I move out? Simple, because I can't afford to, I have no job and I barely even attend school anymore, my life has become such a mess.

I cook spaghetti bolognaise, and we eat in silence, once he's done he smirks at me and says "It was fun, we should play again" and retires to his own room, most probably to do more work. He never used to be like this, never used to be so harsh. Every time he rapes me all I can think is what has happened to my kind best friend Seto?

I run up to my room slamming the door, like hell it was fun! That sick bastard. If I ever moved out I wonder how he'd react, he'd probably make me stay, forcing me, maybe even blackmailing me, I don't know this person anymore, so I don't know his reaction.

I climb into bed and just as I'm about to fall into the land of dreams, my door squeaks open and I know it's him, since there's no one else here beside us two, he can't possibly want to do _it_ again. But he surprises me when he kisses me tenderly on the lips and ruffles my hair, he_ never _does that. Then he whispers my name whilst gently shaking me, I groan and open my eyes, I'm clearly annoyed and say "What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" He gives me a tired smile before saying "I forgot to mention that I'm going away for a while, I need to sort some things out for KaibaCorp, will you be okay by yourself?" I scoff before replying with "Of course" he nods and then walks out. His behaviour surprises me but I decided I'd think more on that in the morning.

I thought his behaviour was odd but thought nothing of it. When he left I didn't bother to see him off, he probably wasn't that bothered anyways. I went to school for a change surprising people who hadn't seen me in so long, and came home expecting to see _him, _but he wasn't there. He hadn't been in contact since he left, I even tried ringing him but couldn't reach him, don't get me wrong I liked having the house to myself, I felt safe for a change, but he's been gone a whole month and now I'm starting to worry about him. Maybe he left? But why would he, this is his house; I thought he acted weird the night before he left.

I walk around the house; well it's more like a mansion than a house. I decide to walk into his room, I haven't been in here since we were kids and I see a note on his desk, I walk over to it and pick it up, it's addressed to me, so I open it, and as I read I feel tears parade down my cheeks.

_Dear Katsuya_

_By the time you get around to reading this, I will no longer be in Japan, I know that during the time you have lived with me, you hated me, I also know if you could you would of moved out a long time ago. I know I'm hurting you, and I can't carry on doing so, though you probably will scoff when you read I didn't want to hurt you. Enclosed is a bank book, use this money to buy yourself a house to live in. Katsuya you are my best friend and have been for years, when we were younger I saw you as my best friend, but as we grew older my feelings began to change and I fell in love with you. The time we spent together made my feelings all the more stronger and turned into misguided desire that I couldn't hold back, the thought of ever losing you, you being with someone other than me, I couldn't accept, so I did something appalling and outrageous to you. I'm a monster I know, but the time I spent with you has been the happiest time of my life. I don't want you to forgive me, since I know you never can, you can even forget you had such a best friend, I hope that someday you can find someone who you love and who loves you back. All I wish is that you can find true happiness._

_Seto_

I drop the letter, my hands trembling and I collapse to the floor, teardrops cascading down my cheeks dropping onto the cream carpet. "Tell me these things, baka" I scream punching the floor "How am I meant to know otherwise?" 'That's right, you couldn't tell me, could you Seto, how could you?'

I have been living in the mansion for seven month and whilst I'm in the kitchen, I hear the door unlock and I know immediately he's home. He walks around the house, thinking I'm not there. He walks into the sitting room looking out of the window I spent so many days staring out of when he started his _act._

"Okaerinasai" I say leaning against the wooden door to the living room.

He turns around and stares in shock at me before saying "Katsuya?"

I sigh before saying "seven months is a long business trip, don't you think?"

His eyes open more as he asks quietly "you... haven't left?"

"I was planning on leaving, I suffered for years because of you, I even had plans to search for a job so I wouldn't need to use your money"I say as I watch every movement he makes.

"Then why?" he asks in confusion and wonder.

I feel tears run down my face as I run to hug him; he's too shocked to return the hug. I let a shaky sigh out and a sob before saying "If you love me, then it's a different matter"

"Katsuya?" he says quietly.

"These arms kept me trapped for years, but if you tell me you love me then they become a safe haven for me. Don't they?"

He doesn't speak for minutes that seem like hours before he runs a hand through my blonde locks and says "its okay for me to say it?"

"Yes" I say.

"Even if I'm a monster?" he asks.

"Yes" I whisper.

"And...Even if this love is wrong?" he asks.

I sigh before murmuring another "yes"

He tilts my head up and before he kisses me passionately he says "I love you, Katsuya"


	22. Stolen

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name 'Stolen'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story.

Hi there, well this was a random drabble I thought of on my way home from college, weirdly I thought of it thinking about this couple who are in my class who had had an argument and fallen out, yes you'll probably ask after reading this, how I got such an idea from such thoughts but I did...my mind is weird aha. So I hope you like the newest installment, it's just cute fluffiness, I'd say anyhow, though it might not make sense! Enjoy! xD

~Onto the story~

"Seto" Katsuya says whilst kneeling in front of his boyfriend who is happily and quietly reading a book that he's been trying to finish for a few days, but due to some distractions such as his adorable puppy it had been impossible to finish it.

"Hmm?" Seto answers too enthralled in his book to say anything else.

"You stole something from me" Katsuya says innocently looking up into sapphire eyes that are gazing down at the blonde.

Seto blinks a couple of times, completely confused, since he'd never steal anything and especially off of his puppy Katsuya.

"I didn't" Seto answers, knowing for a fact he hasn't stolen and never would.

"You have Seto; don't you know what it is?" Katsuya asks whilst laying his arms across Seto's legs, leaning his head on his arms and watching Seto.

"Should I?" Seto asks placing the book on the sofa, and running his fingers through soft silky blonde locks.

"Yes, you should" Katsuya says whilst pouting, which causes an affectionate smile to appear on Seto's face.

Seto thinks about anything he could of possibly stolen, but thinking he hasn't stolen anything, he says "I know I haven't stolen anything from you, puppy. So what do you think I have stolen from you?"

Katsuya tilts his head much like a confused puppy and says "My heart" likes it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Seto's dumbfounded for a moment before he starts to chuckle causing Katsuya to become confused.

"What?" Katsuya asks after a minute of Seto chuckling. "It's true"

Seto stops chuckling and leans down and kisses his pups soft lips, lightly nibbling on the pups bottom lip asking for entrance, that Katsuya gives immediately. The kiss carries on for a while before Seto pulls away due to lack of oxygen, and kisses him chastely before saying "Well if I stole your heart, then you most definitely stole mine."

Katsuya smiles before asking quietly "Would you like it back?" a frown replacing his carefree smile.

Seto sits quietly, not answering and worrying Katsuya about his answer before Seto picks Katsuya up and places him on the couch so Katsuya's heads on Seto's lap, picks his book up and carries on reading but not before saying "I wouldn't dream of wanting my heart back, pup. It's yours forever" relieving Katsuya of his worries.

Katsuya continues lying across the sofa whilst Seto carries on reading his book which Katsuya finds out later that he is reading a boys love manga called Loveholic. Both of them content and happy.


	23. Buzzing

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Buzzing'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story.

Recieving ideas at about 1am in the morning whilst trying to sleep but something annoying you and then getting hit with an idea, can be annoying, seriously! This happened to me last night...and gods was it annoying...and even the last sentence happened...moved to another room...my dad's, it was funny! Finally eventually got to sleep. So hope you enjoy the random idea. These keep coming...I only wrote one on thursday! XD

(An annoying buzzing sound irritates both Puppy and Master)

~Onto the story~

Katsuya glared up at the ceiling mostly hidden by the darkness, he'd been awake for a while now, whilst Seto had been sleeping soundly beside him, not bothered by the buzzing what so ever.

Katsuya was increasingly getting annoyed, it was around midnight now and he had to be up for school in six or seven hours, which would make Katsuya very irritable if he didn't get at least the right amount of sleep, but with the insistent buzzing, it was doubtful he was going to get any at all.

Seto opened his sapphire eyes to sideways glance at the angry Katsuya, he wasn't really sleeping, he just had his eyes shut trying to sleep, but with Katsuya moving so much and radiating angry beams, he wasn't getting much sleep either, so sighing he turned over to face Katsuya.

"What's wrong with you?" Seto asked whilst running a hand through his brunet hair.

"Seto? I thought you were asleep" Katsuya replied turning away from glaring at the ceiling to look at his tired boyfriend.

"Who else would it be? How can I sleep when you keep tossing, turning, and growling?" Seto asked in a tired voice with an edge of anger.

"You know I'm tossing and turning and also growling but you can't hear that annoying buzzing?" Katsuya asked in disbelief.

"I can hear it, but it's less annoying than you at the moment" Seto muttered not realising that his words hurt his Katsuya slightly.

Katsuya bit his lip slightly and closed his eyes, not knowing what to say to that comment without starting an argument so late at night, he was too tired, but it didn't stop him from being hurt by his boyfriend's words.

Seto was mentally bashing his head since it had just clicked what he had said, and of course he knew that he had hurt his puppy. Katsuya was insecure about bothering people with his problems, so saying that he was more annoying than some buzzing sound was harsh.

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before getting closer to Katsuya who was fake sleeping and pulling him back towards Seto's chest so Seto could cuddle up to him.

Katsuya made no reaction, which for anyone other than Seto would make them think he was asleep, but Seto knew better. Seto brushed some of Katsuya's golden hair with his fingers whilst whispering "I'm sorry puppy"

Katsuya stiffened before relaxing in Seto's arms, which made Seto smile and he kissed his hair before saying "I really am sorry puppy, I'm just tired, I didn't think about what I said before I blurted it out, forgive me?"

Katsuya didn't move or say anything worrying Seto slightly.

"Come on pup, I said I was sorry" Seto said acting like a small child.

Katsuya laughed before rolling over so his face was hidden in Seto's chest, he could feel Seto's heartbeat which soothed Katsuya more.

Seto smirked before pulling Katsuya's chin up slightly and kissing him lightly, before pulling away and pecking him on the nose.

"That's it, that buzzing is grating on my last nerve, I won't get any sleep if it doesn't stop, what is it?"

Seto was about to reply with 'how the hell should I know' when he caught the thing that was making the buzzing sound out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but chuckle at how silly this really was, which confused Katsuya.

Sitting up so he was up to the level Seto was now; he asked "What's so funny?"

"You wanted to know what the buzzing sound was, right." Seto asked between chuckles.

"Yes, I do want some sleep tonight, so I need to know what it is so I can stop it"

"I don't think you'll be able to stop it pup, because it's a fly buzzing around the room"

Katsuya blinked for a minute before groaning and pulling the duvet over his head, but still being able to hear the buzzing, he climbed out of his bed, stomped to the door and kept it open till the fly flew out into the hallway, and then climbed back into the bed beside Seto cuddling up to him and closed his honey eyes.

Seto smirked before wrapping his arms around Katsuya's waist and leaned his head in Katsuya's hair and they both fell into blissful sleep finally.

If either of them had spent a second to glance to their side they would have noticed the alarm clock saying it was '02:00' it had taken them two hours to figure out what the buzzing was and to get it out of their room. It would mean that Katsuya wouldn't be in the best of moods tomorrow, and it was also likely that Seto wouldn't either.

A few doors down, onyx eyes opened as a buzzing sound awakened a young boy who was happily sleeping; it was going to be a very long night.


	24. Creaks And Squeaks

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - 'Creaks And Squeaks'

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters included in this story, nor do I own the movies mentioned.

I get inspiration and ideas, from the most random of things, here's another drabble, I hope you all enjoy! XD This was longer than I thought, and I did struggle and get mad and irritated, since the words weren't working for me... but this is the outcome, I'm slightly satisfied with it... I'll see if you all are!

~Onto the story~

It was ten at night and creaks could be heard throughout the house, the only other sound was the TV playing. Katsuya and Seto were curled up together on the sofa comfortably. Mokuba had decided to stay at a friend's house for the weekend, so Seto and Katsuya were alone. Unknown to Seto, Katsuya was getting scared for two reasons, one they had been watching horror movies for the evening, the first had been the movie Poltergeist and the second movie they had been watching was The Amityville Horror, the second had been freaking Katsuya out more than he let on, but the creaks of the mansion hadn't been helping his fear.

After a minutes silence, Katsuya decided to speak up and ask "Seto, do you believe in ghosts?"

Seto slowly turned his head away from the TV to blink at Katsuya before returning to watch the movie and saying "Of course not, there's no such thing. It's all a myth"

Katsuya had given a nervous laugh which Seto had raised an eyebrow at before returning to watching the movie. The movie had then ended an hour later, and by the end of it, Katsuya had Goosebumps. Seto then mentioned to Katsuya that he was going to get a drink for them both, but that had been half an hour ago and Katsuya was beginning to get worried.

Sitting up from the position he had been in, Katsuya decided to go look for Seto and check everything was okay. He had a really bad feeling that something wasn't right at all, and that feeling scared him most of all.

Katsuya walked through the hallways and corridors exploring every room, but Seto couldn't be seen anywhere, so Katsuya decided to explore upstairs, since sometimes Seto could fall asleep on their bed if he was exhausted enough. Katsuya checked every bedroom, all the bathrooms and the gym. Seto wasn't anywhere. Katsuya was beginning to get frantic by this stage.

Walking down the stairs back into the main hallway, Katsuya was feeling very ill with worry, his eyes also getting teary. Creaks could be heard again, and Katsuya felt a shiver go down his spine, as he glanced around, sighing in relief he continued his mission on finding Seto. Katsuya looked in the kitchen, but as he was about to leave, he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye, and stood stiff, as if frozen, his heart beating rapidly. But then he shot around to see the shadow, but nothing was there.

Katsuya had been looking for Seto for an hour and he was no-where. 'What could have happened to Seto?' Was the only thought going through Katsuya's head.

Before Katsuya knew it, tears were cascading down his now pale white cheeks, Katsuya rubbed at them, but they just fell more. Katsuya ran around the mansion just in case he could find Seto, he had a look in the study, and jumped out of his skin, when someone said "boo" right in his ear, a loud scream could be heard echoing through the mansion.

Katsuya turned around like a robot to look into amused sapphire eyes, he didn't know what he felt, he felt relieved Seto was okay, frightened out of his skin, but more than anything, he was angry at Seto.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Katsuya screamed at Seto.

Seto wrapped his arms around Katsuya's waist, tightening the grip when Katsuya tried to squirm, and gently wiped the tears from Katsuya's eyes with his thumb. "I wanted to show you there's no such thing as ghosts, since you think there is. And no don't disagree because I know you believe there is" Seto cut over Katsuya when he noticed Katsuya was going to deny the accusation.

"You think I didn't notice how pale you went when we were watching the movies? You think I don't know that you didn't ask me to turn them off because you didn't want yourself to seem weak? You also think I don't know that you had Goosebumps after the movies and you also sighed as if relieved? I noticed it all Katsuya"

Katsuya mouth was wide open in shock, not knowing that Seto had known any of that, Katsuya tried to speak some words to deny everything Seto had said, but his voice wouldn't work.

Seto shook his head before leaning his forehead against Katsuya's and said "You have to stop doing this. We aren't rivals or enemies anymore, so stop thinking I'll ridicule you because you're scared!"

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I had to prove to you that there were no such things as ghosts, and even if there were, you'd be fine because you're with me" Seto continued to say.

Katsuya was quiet for a while and Seto was getting worried until Katsuya pounded against Seto's chest shouting "Seto no baka. You didn't need to do such a thing."

Seto chuckled before ruffling Katsuya's hair, and then gently pulled Katsuya's chin up, leaned down to the soft looking lips and kissed Katsuya chastely, chuckling when Katsuya made a 'mewl' sound when Seto deepened the kiss, and felt so relieved when Katsuya sighed in happiness and then made a 'Mmmm' sound in contentment.

Seto pulled back, admiring the light pink blush working itself onto his Katsuya's cheeks, it always made Seto smile at how easily Katsuya blushed, especially from an innocent kiss; his puppy really was too innocent for his own good.

Katsuya glanced up through his blond bangs at Seto questionably.

Seto smiled a genuinely happy smile reserved only for Katsuya before saying "come on puppy, let's go and watch another movie, this time I'll let you pick. Since neither of us is going to sleep tonight."

Katsuya pouted making Seto chuckle, before they both descended the grand stairs and seated themselves back on the sofa in a comfortable position. The movie Katsuya had chosen to watch much to Seto's displeasure was 'Robin Hood' one of Katsuya's utmost favourite movies. But Seto would do anything to see that smile on his puppy's face, even sit through a Disney movie.


	25. It's Okay To Cry

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Name - 'It's Okay To Cry'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters mentioned in this story.

Warnings - Character-death (not who you think, I'd figure) also slight Boys Love.

I'm back again friends with yes yet another drabble, these just keep taking over my mind lol! Need to sit down and work on chapters for the rest of my stories, but not finding much time or inspiration, kind of annoying, but the drabbles are fun to write XD I have read through this at least twice, so there shouldn't be any mistakes with grammar or spelling, but I could be wrong. Enjoy friends, hope you like and enjoy, reviews are always appreciated, but it's up to you x3

(Seto learns it's okay to cry)

~Now onto the story~

A lone figure stood rigid to the spot, frozen to the bone as the raindrops soaked through a black turtleneck top and black skin tight pants, the white trench coat not doing much to keep the brunet warm. Brunet hair stuck to pale white skin, and sapphire eyes had lost all signs of life.

The rain continued to pour down as the brunet stood staring unblinking at a grave stone, he'd been stood there for at least an hour if not longer, not able to move, and leaving the gravestone would be too painful to bear. Flowers ladened the ground in front of the gravestone, different types of flowers such as lilies, posies and daisies, most probably left by Yugi and his Yami, Otogi and Honda and also Anzu, along with a lot more friends.

Sapphire eyes kept reading over the words engraved in the stone, trying to comprehend the tragedy that had happened, since he was still very much in denial.

In loving memory of _Mokuba Kaiba._

_July 7__th__ 1997 – June 7__th__ 2009._

_Aged 12 years old. _

_A beloved friend and brother will be greatly missed._

Footsteps could be heard approaching the brunet, after a minute, a hand touched the brunet's shoulder giving slight comfort to the brunet.

The brunet turned his head slightly to look at the blond with honey pooled eyes gazing at him with a sad smile, his arms cradling a bouquet of a range of different flowers.

They both stood staring at the grave stone, tears freely sliding down the blonds' slightly pink cheeks, whereas the brunet refused to let his tears fall, he was far too stubborn for his own good.

The blond noticed this and sighed before he leaned closer to the brunet and whispered quietly in his ear "Don't be afraid to cry, Seto"

The brunet scoffed at the idea of being afraid of anything and replied with "I'm not afraid of anything, it's just a weakness to cry, and I am not weak"

The blond shook his head slightly before saying "Crying isn't a weakness and even if it is, I think there's an acceptation for someone who's just lost his little brother"

A tense silence enveloped them for what seemed like forever, before tears slowly slid down pale cheeks.

The blond smiled slightly at that, since Seto was finally showing his grief for losing his little brother instead of bottling it up and dealing with it by his himself, like he always does.

The brunet choked a few words out that shocked the blond "It's my fault"

The blond blinked before he replied "It wasn't your fault Seto, there was nothing you could do, it was a hit and run"

The brunet was silent for a minute before he said "It is my fault, I yelled at him, and upset him so much that he ran out of the mansion and was killed, all because I was simply stressed. I killed my brother"

The blond growled slightly before pulling the CEO around so they were facing each other looking directly into each others eyes.

"It. Wasn't. Your. Fault. You are human Seto, everyone gets stressed, you didn't kill your brother, that drunk moron did, and he'll pay for that in jail, so stop feeling so guilty for something that isn't your fault, okay?" the blond said.

The brunet blinked a few times, before a small smile appeared and he hugged the blond close, whispering "Thank you, Katsuya"

The blond smiled and pulled the brunet back slightly so he could give him a chaste kiss, hoping to comfort the brunet. The brunet deepened the kiss, and the blond didn't complain since he knew the brunet needed the comfort.

Once the both of them finished kissing, they pulled apart slightly and both looked back at the gravestone, after a minute they turned to leave both holding each other's hand, but before they left the brunet whispered "I'll see you tomorrow, Mokie"

The blond smiled a sad smile and then, both the blond and the brunet walked out of the cemetery still holding hands to the awaiting limo, knowing they'd be there again tomorrow for another visit.


	26. Strawberry Kisses

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Strawberry Kisses'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters mentioned in this story

Konbawa (good evening) friends, I'm back with another drabble, this was a random spur of the moment, only took me about five or ten minutes to type up, since it was a random idea, but cute never the less! So I hope you enjoy, since I don't think I'll have any more out until christmas time unless they come randomly like this one. I have a christmas drabble ready to post and working on a christmas story for you all to enjoy also, so busy bee lol! Anyhow enough ranting onto the drabble, it's the shortest one I've ever done^^

~Not onto the story~

"Mmmm" could be heard from Jounouchi as Kaiba kissed him deeply, they'd been apart for quite a while due to Kaiba having things to sort out with Kaiba Corp, so he'd been out of the country alot. But he was glad to finally have his puppy back in his arms, to kiss the life out of him.

The exquisite taste of Katsuya Jounouchi still drove Kaiba crazy; he'd missed the taste of the kisses his puppy gave him. Jou could breathe through his nose because Kaiba wasn't going to stop kissing him anytime soon.

Jounouchi pushed gently against Kaiba's chest trying to break the kiss, he was losing breath. Kaiba got the hint and pulled back, his pup's lips looked practically molested, they were all red and plump, and Jounouchi's eyes were glazed over, Kaiba smiled before claiming his puppy's lips again, he couldn't stop kissing the blond, he was infatuated by the blond pup, and he really couldn't care less.

Jounouchi broke the kiss this time as he tried to get his breath back by breathing in and out deeply, when he eventually got his breath back he raised his eyebrow at Kaiba before asking "What's with all the kisses? You've never been so affectionate. I do need to breathe you know"

Kaiba smiled before giving Jounouchi a chaste kiss and then replying with "I missed your strawberry kisses"

Jounouchi tilted his head to the side in total confusion which made Kaiba chuckle, but he decided to have pity on the blond and explain.

"Your kisses always taste like strawberries, and I really missed the taste, I can't get enough of it. Besides since when do you complain at getting affection?" Kaiba said raising an eyebrow at Jounouchi whilst smirking.

Jounouchi pouted but that was all it took for Kaiba to kiss the lips of Jounouchi's again, he didn't even get chance to take a breath, Kaiba must of really missed him, and that made Jounouchi a very happy puppy.


	27. I Only Want You

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/Family

Name - 'I Only Want You'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story.

Christmas has come around, so it's time for some festive cheer, I have already uploaded a christmas fiction, which is the longest story I've ever written especially for a one-shot, so I hope you all enjoy it if you have yet to read it, for the friends who have read and reviewed, thankies, it means a lot to me^^ I thought an xmas drabble was needed for my collection, so thought I would write a quick cute drabble to add, so I hope you all enjoy. I hopefully will be able to get writing chapters for my two ongoing stories now, but the real world is dragging me down since I'm swamped with college work, and work in general is just a living nightmare, so please bare with me. **Last note - MERRY CHRISTMAS FRIENDS^^** (Hope you all have a fabtastic time and get everything you want)

~Onto the story~

"It's Christmas" Mokuba shouted bouncing on both Seto and Katsuya who were until Mokuba's wake up call sleeping soundly cuddled up to each other.

Katsuya groaned and snuggled up closer to Seto as Mokuba continuously bounced on their bed. Seto woke up properly opening his tired sapphire eyes to glare at his hyper little brother. Mokuba smiled back before running down the stairs ready to open his presents.

"Come on puppy, you know he'll come back in and bounce on us again if we don't get up" Seto said when he noticed Katsuya rolling over to go back to sleep.

"I know but I rather stay in bed" Katsuya mumbled sleepily.

Seto sighed before pulling back the duvet and picking Katsuya up, with a squeak of shock from Katsuya and 'put me down, I'm up already' Seto placed Katsuya on his feet, Katsuya scowled at Seto before they both walked downstairs holding hands.

Mokuba was already opening his gifts before the blond and the brunet arrived. Seto and Katsuya decided to open their gifts along with Mokuba. Mokuba got far more presents than Katsuya and Seto, one because he was younger and two because...

"You didn't have to get me anything Seto, since there's only one thing I really wanted" Katsuya said once he'd opened his gifts leaning his head on Seto's shoulder sucking on a candy cane.

"Hmm, and what's that Katsuya?" Seto replied also eating a sweet treat.

"You of course" Katsuya answered chuckling.

Seto laughed too before saying "Well isn't that a big coincidence then?"

"Why?" Katsuya sighed out, relaxed.

"Because all I wanted for Christmas was you too" Seto replied taking the candy cane out of Katsuya's mouth before leaning down to kiss him.

Mokuba sighed and rolled his eyes before saying "I know its Christmas, but you don't need to be mushy and lovey dovey"

A mumbled 'shut up Mokuba' could be heard from the two boys before they resumed kissing, Mokuba rolled his eyes again as he said "I'm going to go play my new video games" and ran off but not before smiling at the couple almost making out, he was truly happy that Seto finally found someone to let in and love other than him.


	28. World Of Flowers

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/Fantasy

Name - 'World Of Flowers' (was originally going to be called 'Beautiful Flower' in japanese, but I lost the place I found it translated! =\ Which is a better name 'Beautiful Flower' in english or the name I have chosen already. If anyone knows what 'Beautiful Flower' is in japanese, then please tell me because I would change it if I knew.)

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters included in this story. I also don't own the flower mentioned, it is included in an anime series called 'Petite Princess Yucie' so I'm just borrowing the flower in this story, since it's such a beautiful flower, I only wish I owned one.

Well, it's nearly 'New Years' so I thought I'd write a drabble for that, thinking to myself 'Oh I will not struggle with this' heh, yeah right. I did struggle a lot and it didn't come out nearly like I wanted, completely different, doesn't seem like my work lol, but it is. This is an idea I got after seeing the flower in an anime series, and I've been wanting to write it ever since, so it's based around the flower. I also might include this in my story 'Looking Through Another's Eyes' so this could be a sort of preview, though I doubt if I do include it in my story then I don't think it will turn out like this, I'll change it. So an early 'Happy New Years' to all of my friends who read my stuff, I hope you enjoy this one. I really tried to describe the flower, I don't know if I succeded in writing it well. Oh also I am going to try my very best with updates now, because I think It's been long enough, just please bare with me friends. Anyhow...that's all for now, one last note. BRING ON 2010, I'M READY!

(If you don't like boys love then don't read it, simple ne?)

~Onto the story~

"Come on puppy, I want to show you something" Seto declared as he walked into the lounge where Katsuya was happily reading an interesting book. Much like Seto would he turned a page and raised his eye brow at Seto and asked "What would you like to show me?" He really had been with Seto too long.

Seto smirked before striding over to Katsuya who was lounged in a comfy seat, there he took the book out of Katsuya's hands and placed it on the table near by, he then picked Katsuya up by throwing him over his shoulder and carried him out of the lounge and into the living room, Katsuya struggling all the way there.

Seto sighed whilst putting Katsuya on his own two feet once they reached the nicely furbished living area. Katsuya gazed up at Seto and frowned at the tired look Seto had on his face. After a moments silence with Seto looking anywhere but at Katsuya and Katsuya just staring at Seto who looked slightly uncomfortable, Katsuya decided to then lean up and kiss Seto chastely before he asked "What did you want to show me, and where?"

Seto turned to face Katsuya and gave him a small smile which Katsuya grinned back at. He then smirked and said "It's a secret" causing Katsuya to give Seto an adorable pout.

"Come with me" Seto then said whilst dragging Katsuya with him out of the door and into an awaiting limo, which caused Katsuya to become confused since he didn't recall Seto phoning someone to drive the limo out front.

They both climbed into the limo sitting side by side, Seto gazing out of the window whilst Katsuya sat anxiously waiting to arrive at wherever Seto was taking him, every now and then looking at Seto questionably before staring straight ahead.

After a half an hour drive, the curiousity and anxiousness finally got to Katsuya and he decided to ask again "Where are you taking me?"

Seto stopped looking out of his window to face Katsuya with a thoughtful look on his face before it vanished; he then smirked and murmured "You can't be patient can you?" Katsuya growled slightly at that before resuming the silence and copied Seto by looking out of the window.

After an hour drive the limo finally stopped and Seto stepped out of the limo gracefully, Katsuya decided to follow Seto by stepping out of the limo as well. Once both boys were outside the limo, Katsuya noticed that Seto was looking in the boot of the limo for something. Curiousity peaking his interest, Katsuya walked around to where Seto was to see a basket sat in the boot.

"What's that?" Katsuya asked in a bewildered tone of voice.

Seto rolled his eyes before he answered with "I thought even a pup like you would know what a picnic basket looked like"

Katsuya scowled at the referral to being called a dog before he tilted his head in a confused manner.

Seto sighed before he shut the boot of the limo, dismissed the driver, then picked up the basket and started walking ahead leaving Katsuya blinking as Seto walked away from him. Finally registering that Seto was leaving him, Katsuya ran after him causing Seto to lightly chuckle quietly.

Finally caught up the two walked beside each other, Katsuya noticed that the scenery was breathtakingly beautiful, it was a place he'd never been before and he was wondering how Seto even knew such a place, and why he had decided to show him this place. It was deserted apart from the two boys.

Once they found a nice spot they seated themselves on the fresh green grass, leaning against the trunk of a Japanese alder tree, a light wind blowing their hair about. It was strange for Katsuya to see Seto in such a place, to even be sat next to Seto in such a serene place felt unreal.

They quietly ate the food Seto's cooks had prepared for them, Seto gazing at the scenery whilst Katsuya was watching Seto out of the corner of his eye, Seto seemed distant to Katsuya, and it was something Katsuya didn't like. He didn't know much about Seto's past so when Seto felt far away, Katsuya was always questioning what was running through Seto's mind and that made him slightly insecure.

Not being able to take the way Seto was acting Katsuya asked in a quiet tone "What are you thinking about?"

Seto snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the quiet words from Katsuya's lips.

Seto sighed quietly before he replied with "Nothing in particular"

Katsuya frowned at that ready to ask again and hopefully get a better answer but then decided to drop that question, and instead asked "Why did you bring me here, Seto?"

The distance was back and it really unnerved Katsuya, thinking he wasn't going to get an answer he was about to try again when Seto said "I used to come here when I was younger"

Katsuya thought that would be something to be happy about but Seto had a sad smile and Katsuya really wanted to do something for the normal smirk to return to Seto's face.

They sat together for the rest of the afternoon, not really talking just enjoying being together and in their surroundings. Katsuya was ready to snap, he really wanted his Seto back, and he was either going to hit Seto or scream, most likely scream, since he doubted Seto would take kindly to being hit.

Katsuya clenched his fists tightly ready to scream loud, when Seto turned to face him and then surprised Katsuya with a chaste kiss, and then murmured "Look over there"

By this time Katsuya had noticed that the sun was setting, it was getting late and when he looked to see where Seto was pointing he gasped as he saw the most beautiful flowers starting to open up. It was the most amazing sight he had seen in a long time, he felt like he had left his world and entered a new world where just Katsuya and Seto existed. The flowers looked like a unique type of rose, the vibrant warm apricot orange colour of the petals mixed with tints of yellow were growing in a field close by. These flowers just stood out compared to other flowers he had seen.

"These flowers only open when the sunsets, Katsuya; this is what I wanted to show you" Seto said whilst running his finger along the softness of the petal.

"Beautiful" Katsuya whispered in awe.

"They are" Seto answered nonchalantly.

"How did you come across such a quiet and beautiful place, such as this, Seto?" Katsuya asked in wonderment and slight confusion.

"It was my escape when I was younger" Seto answered simply.

Katsuya knew if he asked anymore he wouldn't get a straight forward answer and just decided to sit amongst the flowers with Seto. Seto would tell him everything about his past when he was ready, and Katsuya would just have to wait patiently, but until then he would enjoy his time with Seto and his tranquil world of flowers.


	29. A Puppy's Birthday

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - A Puppy's Birthday (Not very original I know, but couldn't think of a better name, sorry)

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters mentioned or included in this story, it's so obvious I don't

Hello, I'm back with yet another drabble, I was panicking like mad, I for some reason got it into my head that it was Katsuya's birthday on the 15th but it isn't it's the 25th, so I feel much better now, I thought this was going to be late, but it's infact early^^ So I hope you all enjoy, I've been struggling with this for a while now, I so wanted a drabble with 'kakigori' in it, I just didn't know how to work it, so I hope I succeeded with this one. I really tried to make it cute, and I don't know if they're OOC, if they are sorry. For anyone who isn't aware what kakigori is it's a japanese dessert made from shaved ice flavoured with syrup. I so want to try some, who agrees? I've re-read this at least five times, so hopefully it won't have any spelling or grammar mistakes, if it does...ah I'll be so annoyed.

I only found out yesterday that drabble meant 100words only, I never knew, so I feel bad I've been including a lot more than 100words T_T Hope nobody is angry or anything that I do.

One last note - HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI XD

~Onto the story now~

Jou walks past the kitchen and takes a look in to see what Kaiba is doing; he'd been in the kitchen for at least an hour and wouldn't tell Jou why. Jou's eyes widen when he sees the small fire that Kaiba has created. Thinking quickly he sprints to the hallway to pick up the fire extinguisher that is currently hanging on the wall not too far away from the stairwell. Running back into the kitchen Jou quickly puts out the fire that is beginning to extend into larger flames. Once the fire is put out he stares at Kaiba in shock and confusion whilst Kaiba looks to Jou's surprise, guilty and slightly irritated.

"What were you trying to do? Burn the mansion down?" Jou asks in an exasperated tone with a look of disbelief clearly written on his face.

Kaiba stands silent for a few minutes, until he blinks and finally realises what has happened, a small blush unnoticeable to anyone that isn't paying close attention is running along his pale cheeks, but unfortunately Jou is watching Kaiba quite intently and finds the blush to be rather cute on Kaiba.

"I was trying to make you a chocolate cake for your birthday" Kaiba replies in a tone not his own whilst looking away from Jou.

It's Jou's turn to blink now, trying to process what Kaiba has said, the only thing Jou can think of to say though is "why?"

Kaiba turns to face him with slightly narrowed eyes and says "because it's your birthday"

Jou's mouth drops as he asks "It is?"

Kaiba feels his left eye twitch slightly, 'how can the pup not know it's his birthday?' Kaiba sighs before he says "Yes it's your birthday, what did you do, forget?"

A murmur of "yes" shocks Kaiba. The puppy seriously forgot his own birthday? But of course he would do, he'd been so busy with his school work and his job, as well as his sister's visit, how could his puppy remember such an important day with everything that he had been doing.

Kaiba smiles and pulls his puppy into an embrace; a small squeak can be heard from Jou's lips as he does so. They stand embracing each other for a few quiet moments before Kaiba tilts his head up and kisses him lightly.

Once they have stopped kissing, Jou chuckles and asks "Why go to so much effort making me a cake, why not just _buy_ me one? It would save the mansion"

"...Because Mokuba said it was a lot more considerate if I tried making you a cake, he just doesn't know how bad I am at cooking, that's all. He also said you'd find it more romantic instead of me just buying you it"

Jou grins and says "I'll have to thank Mokuba for the suggestion, where is the little squirt anyways?"

"He's gone to a friend's house; he'll be back later this evening" Kaiba replies

"Ah, well I'll thank him later then, but for now, why don't you just treat me to some kakigori? It's a nice day outside after all"

Kaiba glances through the window to see the sun shining brightly in the sky with the pale blueness of the sky, a slight breeze rushing through the trees. Kaiba smiles and nods his head.

They both decide to walk into town appreciating the nice day, keeping a small distance between each other and not holding hands, so they don't draw any unwanted attention. After a five to ten minute walk they reach a little shop by the name of Gyokuen that sells kakigori, Jou decides to have cherry flavoured kakigori whilst Kaiba decides to try sweet plum to keep his puppy happy. They walk along until they reach a deserted area close by to a river; they seat themselves and eat their kakigori. To Jou's surprise Kaiba uses his small spoon to try a little of Jou's kakigori, Jou's smiles as he sees this and also tries Kaiba's, disgust written all over his face at the taste that causes Kaiba to chuckle.

They sit together in peace and quiet and listen to the sound of the river as well as the little birds chirping. Jou leans against Kaiba practically falling asleep; Kaiba sees this and smiles down at Jou.

"Happy birthday, Katsuya" Kaiba murmurs whilst smiling at his tired Katsuya.

Jou grins at Kaiba before pulling him down into a passionate kiss, the kiss lasts for a while, both boys just enjoying the taste of each other, Jou trying his best to get beyond the taste of plum, whilst Kaiba quite enjoys the taste of cherry. They pull back gasping for much needed air, and then Jou grins at Kaiba and Kaiba shows a small smile to Jou.

Seeing the sun set they both start to return to the mansion, stopping just before reaching it so Jou can pick up his pocky. Kaiba sighs as he watches Jou try to decide between both chocolate and strawberry, but losing patience just buys them both.

When they reach the mansion they both collapse on the sofa next to each other, the phone rings but neither answer it, so the voicemail picks it up '_Hi Kaiba, is the birthday party still on for Jou? If so we'll all be up shortly, see you both soon, bye'_

Kaiba groans as Jou looks at Kaiba and asks "You're going to have a party for me?"

Kaiba rubs the bridge of his nose before replying "yes, puppy. It is your birthday after all"

Jou smiles, a small blush appearing on his cheeks and along his nose as he says "You really don't need to go to so much trouble for me Seto, but I really do appreciate it"

Kaiba leans over Jou and wraps an arm tightly around his waist whilst he runs the other through the blond locks of his puppy's as he kisses Jou deeply, Jou sighs into the kiss whilst wrapping his own arms around Kaiba's neck.

Jou decides that this birthday is his best by far, and it could only get better.

"Katsuya, happy birthday"


	30. Time

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Time'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story.

A new drabble is posted and this is all thanks to my friend for inspiring me with something she wrote in a text to me, so thankies Kayles^^ This was just a quick idea I wrote in the space of five or ten minutes. There shouldn't be any spelling or grammar mistakes either! I am presently at college meant to be cracking on with a long assignment, but this needed to be wrote first or I wouldn't be able to concentrate on it. Enjoy friends, I think it's kind of cute.

~Onto the story now~

"Come on Jou, what kind of relationship are you in, you never even see each other since he's always busy working at Kaiba Corp" Yugi says leaning back in his chair sat close to Yami.

"Yugi, you don't understand" Jou tries to say.

"No, you don't Jou. How do you know that he really actually wants to be with you and isn't just making excuses to stay away? He's Kaiba, don't forget" Honda cuts across feeling angry that Kaiba isn't bothering to make time for his best friend.

"He does want to be with me, you don't know how he is when you guys aren't around. I won't tell you because he'll kill me if I ruin his cold-hearted image" Jou says chuckling quietly.

"We're worried about you Jou" Otogi then says walking out of the kitchen and taking a seat next to Honda with a soda in his hand.

"Well don't be, I'm perfectly fine guys. Anyway I better get going, Seto said he's going to be home soon" Jou says smiling and standing up to walk to the front door.

"Friends need to stick together Jou, so we're always here if you need us" Anzu says as she watches Jou walk to the front doorway.

"Yeh I know, Anzu. I'll see you guys later" Jou says walking out of the door into the cool breeze outside.

'They wouldn't understand how it is between Seto and me' Jou thinks to himself walking in the direction of the Kaiba mansion staring up at the pale blue sky and listening to the sound of the birds.

Once Jou gets to the mansion he opens the heavy mansion door and walks inside closing it behind him, he then walks into the living room where a tired Seto is seated on a small cream sofa typing away on his laptop, the typing halts as Seto looks up and smiles at his puppy.

Jou grins back whilst walking towards his tired boyfriend, he sits down close to Seto and leans in to give him a chaste kiss, whilst thinking 'The guys will never understand that even though Seto works a lot and hardly has time to spend with me and Mokuba, the time he does end up getting to spend with us is much more special'


	31. Ai

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/Drama

Name - 'Ai'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this drabble.

I'm on a roll, I only posted a drabble just yesterday but I got this idea randomly so I thought I'd write it and post it. Quite fluffy, hoping Kaiba is IC though, he doesn't seem to be 'lovey-dovey' but what do I know, he could be in other people's opinions. Are these too short for people's liking!? I got an anonomous review saying they are :( I don't want to make them too long since they are meant to be 'drabbles' which are only meant to be 100words long, but mine never seem to be, but I also don't want to make them too short. Ah I just can't win, anyhow enjoy friends.

~Now onto the story~

"Seto, you love me right?" Jou asks as he walks out of the school gates with his brunet haired, sapphire eyed boyfriend.

Kaiba turns his head slightly to look down at his puppy raising an eyebrow in question as he says "What kind of a question is that? Of course I do, you silly puppy"

"Then why do you never tell me?" Jou inquires sadly.

"What are you talking about, I've told you I loved you before" Kaiba says as he looks away from Jou and returns to facing the front.

"Yes you have when we first got together, but since then you haven't said it once. You don't even show affection, I always have to start" Jou continues to say as he feels the sadness and anger bubble from his boyfriend not bothering to show or tell him that he loves him.

"Don't talk nonsense, I've said it more times than just that one time" Kaiba says refusing to look at Jou, not seeing him cross the road without bothering to look out of the anger he's feeling.

A swerve, a loud 'beep' sound and a man yelling brings Kaiba's attention to the scene at hand, a bewildered Jou and a very annoyed young man shouting at his puppy to 'look before crossing the damn road'

Kaiba blinks a few times before striding over to Jou and pulling him into a tight embrace whilst whispering harshly into Jou's ear "you stupid puppy, I could of lost you"

Jou scowls before a small happy smile takes place as he realises that this is Kaiba showing his love in his own way.


	32. Don't Tempt Me

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (suggestive themes ;)

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - 'Don't Tempt Me'

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters included in this story, I just own the idea.

I was wondering when I'd get an idea for another drabble and out of the blue whilst I was eating a strawberry and cream chupa chups lolly at college I got hit 'bang' with an idea! That made my day all the more brighter, since my day today was just so annoying. So I hope you all enjoy the new installment, and to be honest I really don't care if this is too short, I like the turn about so, so what if its short? Why does it matter? Simple - It doesn't! Enjoy friends xD

~Now onto the story~

Seto Kaiba was sat in his office trying to concentrate on his Kaiba Corp work; he could concentrate a whole lot better if a blond haired golden puppy wasn't sucking at a lollipop so seductively distracting him from his work at hand, his pants had began to get tighter with every lick and suck the blond was giving that lolly, making him feel so uncomfortable he was shifting around in his seat.

Noticing the look of discomfort on his boyfriends face Katsuya innocently asked "Is something wrong, Seto?"

Seto raised an eyebrow at that question whilst thinking 'he seriously doesn't know what effect he's having on me? He must know and he's torturing me with it, the sadistic bastard'

"Seto?" Katsuya asked again, Seto was acting weirder than normal to Katsuya and he really didn't understand why.

"Hn" was all that was heard from Seto whilst he returned to typing furiously at his laptop, well until Katsuya licked at the lolly again seductively and let out an audible moan, he was obviously enjoying his lolly, and Seto could feel his eye twitch, his puppy was not supposed to be enjoying the lolly that _much._

Seto took a deep breath and then attempted to continue with his work for a third time, but when Katsuya popped that lolly in his mouth and gave it a hard suck, and then brought it out and swirled his tongue around it once again, Seto had snapped thinking 'that's enough' he shut his laptop and stood from his seat and walked to the blond who was happily sat leant against a small sofa in the corner of the office humming whilst still sucking on the lolly to see the CEO approaching him with a hungry look on his face.

A quiet growl alerted Katsuya to Seto's closeness, he blinked wondering when the CEO had even stopped working, but then blushed at the proximity between the two of them, his blush became more pronounced when he noticed the lust hidden in sapphire orbs.

"Seto w-what are y-you doing?" Katsuya stuttered trying to lean further into the sofa away from Seto.

"Well since you've been torturing me with that lolly, I think it's about high time I ravish my puppy, since he deserves it. Do you even know what kind of effect you've been having on me whilst sucking that lolly, _Kat-su-ya_?" Seto whispered huskily getting closer and closer to Katsuya, emphasizing his name.

A pleasurable shiver ran down Katsuya's spine as he replied with "eh? All I've been doing is eating this lolly"

"Each lick and suck you gave to that lolly just made me want to pounce on you" Seto said whilst nibbling on Katsuya's ear.

Katsuya's breath hitched as Seto set to planting kisses on his neck "I-I was just eating a lolly, it's not my fault you had to get all perverted about it"

"Ah Seto, s-stop, we're in your office, what if people hear us?" Katsuya moaned out, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible, but failing epically.

"Let them" Seto mumbled biting down on Katsuya's neck intending on making a 'kiss mark' who said Seto wasn't possessive?

"Ughh Seto, you're impossible" Katsuya growled before enjoying everything Seto was doing to him once he captured Katsuya's soft lips with his in a heated kiss.

Seto's work had been completely forgotten, to make way for much more pleasurable things, and Katsuya was glad he'd bought that chupa chups lollipop before going to see his boyfriend, he'd have to remember to buy more lollipops in the future he loved torturing Seto.


	33. Teach Me

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Teach Me'

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters involved in this story, I just own the idea.

~Now onto the story~

"Why is it always me who initiates any intimate moments between us?" Kaiba asked out of the blue typing on his laptop whilst currently sat on the sofa in the living room with Jounouchi. The question had been constantly on his mind and he really wanted to know the answer.

Jounouchi was currently reading a book he found quite interesting but when he heard what Kaiba had said, a pale blush started to dust his cheeks. The only smart thing that Jounouchi could think to say was "Hah?"

"Everytime I kiss you, touch you and embrace you, you submit eventually but I'm always the one to initiate it and so I want to know why you leave it up to me" Kaiba never looked up from his laptop as he said this, so he couldn't see the adorable blush starting to deepen on Jounouchi's cheeks.

"That's because...I mean...well..." Jounouchi started to stutter out, he hadn't a clue what to say to such a question, it wasn't his fault Kaiba was such a pervert and always touched him.

"Kiss me" Kaiba demanded finally closing his laptop down and looking at Jounouchi who was doing his best to avoid eye contact, his book for the moment lay on the floor, completely forgotten.

"Huh kiss you? That sort of thing is..." Jounouchi's words were starting to get jumbled up in his head as well as when he was speaking "I c-can't do that, I mean I'm not that experienced for such a thing. Why me?"

Kaiba sighed and pinched his nose; his puppy was being difficult, and incredibly stupid. "Katsuya, kiss me, you'll never learn unless you try" Kaiba said in a playful manner winking at Jounouchi once he'd finished what he was saying.

Jounouchi squirmed around in his seat; Kaiba was making him nervous and uncomfortable. Why was he saying all this now? Jounouchi started to fiddle with the hem of his t-shirt. It was just one kiss right? He could do that right? ...absolutely not...

"Some time today" Kaiba said, he was starting to get irritated.

Jounouchi gulped as he leaned in closer to Kaiba nervously, who was glad his puppy was finally going to initiate a kiss. Pressure was added to his cheek as he quickly realised that his puppy was giving him a kiss on the cheek. That wasn't exactly what he'd expected.

"There, how's that?" Jounouchi asked his cheeks by now a lovely red colour.

Kaiba was stunned for a minute but then began to laugh much to Jounouchi's dismay.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Jounouchi asked, completely embarrassed.

"You. You're just so innocent" Kaiba said between his laughter, his sides were beginning to hurt by now.

Jounouchi pouted, he wasn't really that innocent was he?

Kaiba stopped laughing and pulled Jounouchi closer to him by his collar and before Jounouchi knew what was happening he was being kissed deeply by Kaiba. The kiss wasn't exactly unpleasant for Jounouchi but it did set his heart racing.

Kaiba pulled back and admired his now embarrassed puppy. He started to pull Jounouchi's t-shirt up running his hands along Jounouchi's smooth and firm stomach. Jounouchi squirmed and attempted to get Kaiba to let him go but to no avail, Kaiba just wouldn't listen to him.

"Don't worry puppy, you'll become more experienced with me here to teach you" Kaiba whispered into Jounouchi's ear whilst biting lightly on the top of it causing Jounouchi to flinch slightly.

"Like hell I will, let me go" Jounouchi shouted trying to move away from Kaiba, Kaiba just laughed at the futile attempt to escape, he then stood and threw his puppy over his shoulder and carried him to their room, Jounouchi kicking and screaming all the way there.


	34. Misunderstanding

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T

Type of drabble - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Name - 'Misunderstanding'

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters in this story, I'm not making any sort of profit, this is just for the fans of the couple as well as my enjoyment.

This was just a spur of the moment sort of thing. Seto is kind of IC for me, but I think he has his OOC moments! Got to love an insecure Katsuya^^ Hope you enjoy friends xD

~Now onto the story~

"Why d-do y-you a-always t-touch me l-like this?" Jou asked nervously as Kaiba ran his hands all over his body just stopping at the waist band of his jeans.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow sitting up from his position from leaning over Jou. "You honestly don't know?"

"N-no, you hate me, so w-why go to the tr-trouble of torturing my body this way?" Jou's figure was beginning to shake at Kaiba's touch.

"I hate you? You seriously think I hate you?" Kaiba asked stunned as well as surprised.

"Yeah, you make it so clearly obvious even for an oblivious guy like me. You know I like you so you're just using this as a way to hurt me like you always love to do" Jou could feel tears prickling the back of his eyes, but he'd be damned if he was going to let Kaiba see him weak and broken.

Kaiba sighed and ran a hand through his hair whilst he replied "I knew you were stupid but I didn't realise just how stupid you were"

"Huh? Hey, I'm not stupid" Jou could feel himself getting angrier despite the situation he was in.

"You must be if you haven't realised why I touch you like this" Kaiba replied leaning over Jou's body again but this time to take Jou's pink lips in a soft kiss.

Jou struggled at first, but after a few moments settled down and began to get into the kiss along with Kaiba. The kiss was short lived much to Jou's disappointment, but while it had lasted Jou felt at his happiest, even if this was just a game to Kaiba, Jou got his dream come true even if it was just for a few precious moments.

"Don't you get it you stupid puppy? I like you, I really like you. Do you honestly think I'd spend all this time out of my busy schedule to play around with you?"

Jou knew his answer would be yes, but he found it in his best interest to keep his thoughts under lock, god knows how Kaiba would react if he knew, so Jou didn't say a word, answering Kaiba's question anyway.

"You do. You think I'm using you, you think this is a game. I don't believe you Katsuya" Kaiba replied incredulously, feeling that the situation had been ruined.

"Can you blame me? The way you've always acted with me, to suddenly out of the blue get someone to collect me and bring me to your office, for you to just start doing this? You never told me how you felt. How was I meant to know? I just thought you'd realised my feelings for you and wanted to use it to your advantage, like you always do. Break the stupid mutt emotionally as well as physically so to say."

Kaiba could feel an emotion well up, one he rarely ever felt. Guilt. He'd made his puppy think he was really that horrible? Katsuya seriously thought he was that cruel to do something like this to him as a game? He'd have to sort this out, and quick.

"Katsuya" Kaiba murmured running his fingers through Jou's blond messy tresses, hearing a sigh of contentment from Jou made Kaiba smile.

"So what now? What does this mean, I'm confused" Jou muttered looking at Kaiba.

"Well I would like to begin again; this way you'll understand I have no impure or cruel plans. So, will you go out with me Katsuya?"

Jou's breath hitched as he asked "You seriously mean it?"

"Of course I do, puppy"

"Then I'd love to, but..." Jou began to say, but stopped himself, he didn't want their whole relationship to be strictly physical like it had been so far, but he wasn't sure how he was meant to bring this up to Kaiba.

"But?" Kaiba urged, trying to get his puppy to speak up.

"This thing, this relationship between us, what does it mean?" Jou asked not looking at Kaiba but instead down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked, not completely sure what Jou was getting at.

"I mean well so far this thing between us has been physical, what I want to know, is it going to stay that way or...what?" Jou answered, trying to explain as well as he could, but not really knowing how to. But by the look on Kaiba's face, Jou guessed he understood.

"Ah, I understand. I want this to be a normal relationship, but seen as I don't know much about them, you'll have to help me. If I do hurt you again, or something alike, then please tell me instead of hiding it like you have been doing, okay?"

Jou smiled, he felt happy for a change in Kaiba's presence now everything was sorted, Jou sat up from his position for the first time and kissed Kaiba deeply, Kaiba was shocked by this so Jou had the upper hand for a moment or two, but then Kaiba regained his initiative and took back control from the puppy. By the end of the kiss the poor puppy was flustered and Kaiba had a smirk on his lips.

"I like you Kaiba" Jou muttered leaning his head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Its Seto puppy. I was wondering when you were going to call me by my real name, but since you haven't been, I thought I'd tell you."

"Okies, Seto" Jou replied smiling up at Kaiba who in turn smiled at his puppy.

For once Jou felt secure in Kaiba's arms, instead of broken like he had previously felt. Maybe they could get into a normal relationship, but seen as his boyfriend was Kaiba he highly doubted it, but he wasn't complaining, it just meant that this would be a new experience for the both of them.


	35. Doujinshi

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (hints of sexual activity)

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - 'Doujinshi'

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters included in this story, so I'm not making any sort of profit.

I wrote this about a week ago, since I thought the idea would be quite funny, didn't turn out the best but its not too bad, at least in my own opinon xD I have another one that I prefer that I wrote last week as well I'll post that at some point!

~Now onto the story~

Shizuka was laid on her bed on her stomach flipping through a doujinshi whilst listening to some instrumental music, she flipped another page and her pale blush became a full deep red as the pictures began to get more graphic and explicit. Just as she was about to flip the page again her bedroom door opened to reveal Katsuya standing in the doorway ready to ask her what she was doing but when she turned to look at him, he quirked an eyebrow at the deep blush spread all over her face.

He walked up to the bed and picked up the book that Shizuka had been reading, Shizuka attempted to get it back from her big brother but to no avail. Katsuya looked over the picture where a tall man was ready to enter the smaller man. He gasped at the pictures and looked at Shizuka with an angry expression.

She flinched as Katsuya shouted "Shizuka, what are you doing reading something like _this?_"

Shizuka looked off to the side as she mumbled "a friend at school said it was really interesting and let me borrow it. Give it back to me brother"

"I am not returning this to you, it is far too _graphic_ for my baby sister to be reading" and with that said Katsuya walked back out of the bedroom with the book in his hand leaving Shizuka to pout.

Later in the afternoon found Katsuya laid on the sofa in the Kaiba mansion, he had accidently picked up the doujinshi when he had placed some school books in his bag for Seto to help him with. Waiting for Seto, Katsuya pulled out his books, the doujinshi landing on the floor, curiosity getting the best of him he picked the book up and looked at the cover of the book.

Two guys were on the cover one was medium height with his shirt undone as well as his pants being unzipped, the other man was slightly taller than the medium sized man and he had one hand down the front of the smaller mans pants and the other hand wrapped possessively around the other mans waist, he also had no shirt on. The smaller man had blond hair and the taller one had brunet.

Katsuya hummed as he opened the book and started to read it, not even a quarter the way into the doujinshi and Katsuya had a deep blush running across his face. Katsuya was so enthralled in the book that he hadn't noticed Seto walk down the stairs and into the living room, just as he was ready to let the blond know he had arrived he noticed the blond was reading something interesting which was making him blush profusely. Seto raised an eyebrow at this and walked behind the sofa and glanced over Katsuya's shoulder at the book he was reading.

Seto smirked as he saw the graphic pictures as well as Katsuya's arousal, Seto knelt down and nibbled on Katsuya's ear making his breath hitch and whispered seductively "we'll have to try some of those positions, what do you think, puppy?"

A nod and a deeper blush was the only answer Katsuya could give as Seto sealed Katsuya's lips shut in a deep and hungry kiss. Katsuya could say he was glad he had found his sister reading the book, though she would be in for a good telling off when he could escape Seto's groping hands.


	36. Routine

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K/T

Type of drabble - Humour/slight romance.

Name - 'Routine'

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters included in this story, I only wish I did, they'd be able to cheer me up with their cuteness xD So I'm not making any profit of any kind.

I'm back again with another drabble for the collection, I prefer this one to the other one, I thought of this at work last week, trying to keep myself from getting too angry, it kind of worked! I thought I'd post this even though I only posted one a few days ago since I feel so low right now, that I need to cheer myself up somehow! What better way than with puppyshipping^^ I hope you enjoy this new installment, friends. Heh I recently found out I'm a little like Seto and no I don't mean I'm a good looking rich billionaire type person, who loves a puppy lol! Anyhow please leave some lovely reviews to make my day that much happier and brighter, it would really mean a lot!

~Now onto the story~

Kaiba was proud of his final cruel comment to the mutt and was making his way out of the school gates but froze as he heard Jounouchi say something under his breath."I swear ya get off on insulting me"

Kaiba turned around so he was facing the mutt once again and blinked wondering if he misheard what the mutt had just said, after a minute of endless silence he said "want to repeat what you just said, mutt"

"Geez moneybags are you deaf or something? I said I swear ya get off on insulting me" Jounouchi replied, quite irritated that he had to repeat himself, now scowling at the ground. All he really wanted to do was go home, but Kaiba just had to be an arsewhole. This was becoming a routine, since they always argued as they were leaving the school, and more often than not Jounouchi would go home annoyed, angry and flustered.

Kaiba glared ferociously at the mutt, trying to keep a blush from appearing on his pale cheeks; after all it would do no good to let the mutt know that there was truth in those words.

"In your dreams mutt" Kaiba snapped as a reply, narrowing his eyes to slits, ready to walk away and get in his limo to go do work at Kaiba Corp.

A blush dusted Jounouchi's cheeks as his mind processed Kaiba's words, It was true he had been dreaming of the blue eyed CEO but Kaiba didn't need to know that, especially since it would either end up with him getting pummelled into the ground by an angry and disgusted Kaiba or a smirking and smug Kaiba with his snide and cruel comments thrown at him. Either way Jounouchi didn't need it.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow when he noticed the blush across Jounouchi's face, dare he say the blush on the mutt's face was very becoming and it made the mutt look even cuter in Kaiba's eyes. He ran over the words he had just spoken to Jounouchi and smirked as he realised the blush probably meant that the mutt had indeed been dreaming about him.

"So you have been dreaming of your master then mutt" Kaiba said in a careless way with a smug smirk settled on his lips.

"W-what? I have not at all, who would dream about you?" Jounouchi stuttered out as a reply, cursing himself at the slight stutter, that Kaiba no doubt would pick up on, and know he was lying. Jounouchi was as good as dead, or humiliated, whichever one, it wasn't going to end good for poor Jounouchi.

"Actually most of the female population dream about me. As for your denial in saying you haven't been dreaming about me, I'd say from the stutter and time it took for you to answer, you are lying, which would mean the puppy has been dreaming of his master."

Jounouchi's pale blush turned to a full strawberry pink blush, there was no denying it now, it was obvious by his heated cheeks that he was lying. Jounouchi gulped before replying "So what if I have? It's only you being defeated in a duel by me that I've been dreaming of."

Kaiba stood stunned for a minute before he started chuckling much to the confusion of Jounouchi. He titled his head slightly, a smile gracing his lips as he watched Kaiba laugh. It was nothing like the cruel mocking laughs he'd heard before, it was a happy and carefree sort of laugh and Jounouchi found himself liking Kaiba's true laugh much against his will.

After a minute or two Kaiba finally settled down, wiping a tear from his eyes from the laughter, he looked at Jounouchi who looked completely puzzled. "You really are a silly pup. You will never beat your master with the duelling ability you have right now."

Jounouchi scowled as he snapped as a reply "you're not my master, and I'm not a dog, so just quit it with the dog insults already"

Kaiba smirked and walked over to Jounouchi and ran his fingers through the soft blond locks of Jounouchi's hair. Jounouchi stood frozen in place wondering what the hell Kaiba was doing and for what reason. He looked up at Kaiba from under his bangs just watching him play with his hair.

They stood like that for a while but then Kaiba quickly glanced around to see that nobody was around since most of the students had left to go home and the teachers were probably still inside the school marking work. Kaiba tilted Jounouchi's head slightly and bent down so he was close to Jounouchi's face, he caressed Jounouchi's cheeks and then quick as a flash pecked Jounouchi's lips with his own, and then in a blink of an eye he pulled back to smile at the full blush now settled on the mutt's face.

He patted Jounouchi on the head before making his exit out of the school gate, his trench coat dramatically billowing in the wind, leaving a flustered and even more confused puppy stood staring after him, with a couple of fingers subconsciously touching his lips and a tilt of his head in wonder.

Jounouchi stood frozen trying to process what had just occurred, when his mind had caught up with the events that had taken place, he screamed "KAIBA" his face looking very much like a tomato.

Not too far away Kaiba chuckled, there was no doubt about it, he had just humiliated his puppy badly. He looked forward to their next argument, because really that peck of the lips hadn't nearly been enough for Kaiba, he needed to have Jounouchi, and in time his little puppy would belong to him, either willingly or not, Kaiba wasn't picky, all he knew was the puppy would be his and soon.


	37. Distraction

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K+

Type of drabble - Romance/Family/Humour

Name - 'Distraction'

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters included in this story, I only own the idea, even if it isn't a very good one lol! I'm not making any profit of any kind, well apart from my own happiness, does that count?

This idea was really random, probably makes little sense but ah well. I thought of this on the bus home when I was stuck in endless traffic, trying to keep my temper in control, best way thinking of stories. So I hope you enjoy this random piece of crap lol!I have another one wrote up, which will be published whenever. Enjoy!

Deiz:- Well since you so kindly made it impossible for me to reply since the reviews you left were anonymous, I thought I'd reply via this. Firstly if you didn't like it, why did you review it? Ah well nevermind that, I know my characters are OOC in a sense, and I also know that my drabbles are kind of short, though I do try make them longer, guess they like being short. Thank you for pointing out the flaws though, sorry if this is coming across rude in a sense, I'm happy in your opinion in my drabbles, even if in the end you don't like them.

~Anyhow now onto the story~

Kaiba glanced out of his office window, giving his eyes a rest from the constant staring at the laptop screen. He'd been doing Kaiba Corp work for at least five or six hours now, trying to get as much done as possible so he could spend time with his little brother and his energetic puppy.

Kaiba turned to look at his laptop screen again checking the time in the bottom right corner which now read 3:00pm; he sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking out of the window again. He'd been doing that a lot today, it was the middle of spring and the weather was glorious outside, the sky was blue, the sun was shining brightly, people were walking around with shorts or skirts on, some guys having no t-shirts on, it was that hot and even some girls in bikini tops.

Typing started up again; Kaiba was intent on finishing his work before he could bask in the weather with his family. Three quarters the way through and not one interruption, Mokuba and Jounouchi must be playing video games; otherwise they would have distracted him long ago.

"_AAAARRRGGGGHHHH_"

Kaiba froze before practically jumping out his seat and running out of the room in the direction of the scream. Work could wait if his brother or lover was in any sort of danger. Kaiba ran throughout the mansion trying to locate both his puppy and brother.

He soon found his brother clinging to his shirt with tears in his eyes; Kaiba wrapped his arms around his brother, wondering what could have caused such a reaction.

Jounouchi walked out of the kitchen next looking a little scared but not nearly as upset as Mokuba.

Kaiba looked down at his brother and then back up at Jounouchi in puzzlement and asked "What happened?"

"Well you see-"Jounouchi attempted to say but Mokuba cut in by crying out "There's a huge wasp in the kitchen, it was so close to me, Seto"

Kaiba scowled and walked into the kitchen closely followed by Mokuba and Jounouchi. Kaiba looked around the kitchen and then turned to face the two of them with a frown now placed on his face as he asked "well? Where's the wasp?"

"Well you see I kind of let it out the window as Mokuba ran to you" Jounouchi said smiling broadly at Kaiba. Kaiba just blinked in response.

Kaiba sighed before smiling at Jounouchi and messing Mokuba's hair, much to his annoyance.

"So have you finished working now Seto? Can we go to the park, finally?" Jounouchi asked, his voice coated in excitement.

"Yeah can we, please big brother?" Mokuba asked bouncing up and down in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba sighed; he could always get the work done later on, either in the afternoon or in the evening. His family were much more important, work could wait for now. "Yeah, we'll go to the park now"

Both Mokuba and Jounouchi grinned at Kaiba and then exchanged a secret smile to each other. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and walked out of the mansion door and into an awaiting limo whilst Jounouchi and Mokuba stayed behind a moment.

"You owe me ice-cream Jou" Mokuba stated smiling.

"Yeah I know, thanks for acting like you were afraid instead of me, I'd never live it down if he found out it was me who had screamed and not you, good job he didn't distinguish our screams. But I guess we distracted him from his work so he could take us to the park."

"Yeah, but if he finds out you do know he'll probably kill us, right?" Mokuba answered laughing.

"Yeah I know, but its all in the fun."

Kaiba stood stunned a minute, he had only got out of the limo to see what was taking both the boys so long, and he had over heard them, so he hadn't necessarily been ear-wigging. Kaiba smirked at the punishment he had instore for both boys once they returned to the mansion; they were going to be in for _some serious tickling, _after all they deserved it for lying to him.


	38. Denial

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (A little suggestive, rated only for safety)

Type of drabble - Humour

Name - 'Denial'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters I include in this story, if I did then I wouldn't be writing about them...or would I! :) So no profit made here apart from my own happiness of course!

Another one, already? Geez I'm on a role with these lately. Well this was just another random piece that I thought would be a fun idea, introducing the characters to the world of fanfiction xD I have an idea for one involving Seto but not sure if I will write that one up yet, we'll see! Without further ado, enjoy friends!

~Now onto the story~

"Shizuka, what are you doing?" Jounouchi asked out of pure curiosity, his sister was typing away on her computer, she'd been doing so for a few days now and wouldn't allow her brother to see, which just made him want to know that much more.

"I'm writing, big brother, that's all, nothing more." Shizuka answered simply, continuing to type away not sparing a minute to turn and face her nosey brother.

Jounouchi leaned over and started to read what she had wrote, and his face quickly turned from the original colour to a candy pink and then beetroot red and then to a green colour. He didn't know if he felt embarrassed or felt really sick either way, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"W-What is t-that?" Jounouchi screeched out

"My stories, Katsuya. Why is there something the matter with them?" Shizuka asked innocently.

"Is there something wrong with them? Of course there is, it's m-m-me and K-Kaiba, I mean what made you write such an impossible and disgusting thought" Jounouchi carried on saying, he felt a shiver run down his back at just the thought. What had caused his sweet loveable sister to write something so appalling?

"Oh come off it, everyone knows you two have feelings for each other and just have too much pride to admit it." Shizuka sighed as she continued typing.

"I have no such feelings for moneybags, I only have one feeling for him, hate, a strong pure hate, for that stuck up rich jerk" with that said he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Shizuka stopped typing for the first time and turned to face the recently slammed door, she sighed whilst running her fingers through her auburn hair thinking to herself 'He's so in denial, and he doesn't even realise it'

Not a minute since he left he walked back in the room, and said "Why is Kaiba the seme? That means I'm the uke. Why does he get the dominant role?"

Shizuka smiled, resisting the urge to giggle, maybe her brother wasn't a hopeless and lost case after all, and they could be still some hope for him yet.

"Because, everyone knows that you'd be uke since Kaiba is a lot stronger than you, he's also older than you and he'd just have the dominant role, and you are smaller than him, also you are younger than him and you can be so innocent, basically you just scream uke and he screams seme"

To say Jounouchi was in shock to hear what his until then innocent sister had said was an understatement; he was disgusted as well as appalled. "besides I bet you'd love to be controlled by him, after all you are his little puppy"

"I'm no uke to _anyone. _I'm no puppy either, least of all Kaiba's_" _Jounouchi shouted as he walked out of the room once again, slamming the door behind him, the poor door would be broken off its hinges once Jounouchi was through with it.

Shizuka grinned, not once had her brother said he wasn't gay, her new task was to get her big brother with Kaiba, she doubted it would be easy, but she would enjoy the challenge.

The door slammed open and Jounouchi saw red as he shouted at the top of his lungs, deafening poor Shizuka "I'M NOT GAY!"

Poor Shizuka couldn't hold it in anymore, she chuckled, giggled, and laughed her little heart out at Jounouchi's outburst, he was so slow, how could he not see what was right there in front of him? Poor poor Jounouchi really was oblivious.

Well getting both the boys together was a challenge she really was going to enjoy accomplishing, maybe she could get the assistance of Mokuba?


	39. Aqua Fun

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Humour

Name - 'Aqua Fun'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters I included in this story sadly, I only wish I did! So I'm not making any profit.

Well got bored in college so this idea hit me yesterday at work so thought I'd work on it, only did it in the space of five or ten minutes, so its a little random, hope you enjoy anyhow! Review if you want to :)

~Now onto the story~

Kaiba was sat in a chair reading an interesting book, he had been doing some work on his laptop earlier but he was getting more stressed as he went on, so decided to give himself a break by reading a few chapters of his book.

Whilst Kaiba was reading, Mokuba and Jounouchi had decided to have a water fight since it was so hot outside and they needed to cool off. Laughter was heard from both boys as they ran around chasing after each other with water guns, intending to soak the other, every now and then Kaiba would glance up from his book and a small smile would appear as he watched his little brother and his puppy.

Kaiba turned a page of his book but as he began to read the page, water came flying in his direction wetting the page, Kaiba frowned and placed the book down on the seat and looked at an apologetic Jounouchi and a laughing Mokuba.

"Was there any reason for that, puppy?" Kaiba asked frowning at Jou. He was really interested in what was happening in that book, but he had to admit he was glad he had put his laptop away; his puppy would have been in big trouble if he had managed to get that wet.

"S-Sorry, Seto. Its Mokuba's fault, he moved as I fired" Jounouchi replied glaring at Mokuba who just shrugged his shoulders and said "you can't expect me to allow you to get me"

Kaiba sighed before saying "fine" and continued to read his book.

Jounouchi sighed with relief and continued with their water fight chasing after Mokuba again shouting "get back here you little imp"

Kaiba shook his head at their antics before continuing with his book, after a while he put his book down and watched both the boys play with the water, but gasped as his black turtle neck shirt got soaked in water since Mokuba had moved _again_ causing Jounouchi to misfire _again._

Jounouchi looked shocked and began to stutter an apology; Kaiba just raised an eyebrow at him, before he stood from his seat and approached Jounouchi.

"Now puppy, surely you don't want me to soak you as well, do you?" Kaiba asked Jounouchi, whilst wringing his wet shirt out.

"Sure because rich boys always partake in water fights" Jounouchi replied sarcastically missing the mischievous look that flashed across Kaiba's features for a split minute to be replaced with a smirk.

"They don't, but I never said I was going to get you back with a water gun, did I?" Kaiba said in a smug tone, the smirk on his lips never leaving.

Jounouchi was momentarily confused but screamed as Kaiba pushed him into the swimming pool right behind them. Kaiba stood and watched Jounouchi go under the water and then emerge on the top of the water spluttering; the look on Jounouchi's face was priceless that Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle.

Mokuba was laughing at Jou's expense as well, some tears rolling down his cheeks he couldn't help it, it was funny and the look on Jounouchi's face just made it so much funnier.

Jounouchi climbed out of the pool with a little help from Mokuba whilst saying "ha-ha, very funny" sarcastically. He wasn't amused; he was going to get Kaiba back before the day was over if it was the last thing he did.

"Well, I'll leave you both to play, I'm going to go finish my book inside, I might be able to finish it then without any distractions or interruptions" Kaiba walked inside the mansion leaving an angry and wet puppy stood on the side of the pool.

"Oi, get back here and apologise. Don't walk away from me. Seto!" Jounouchi shouted after Kaiba running to try catch up with him, a water gun in his hand. Mokuba stood laughing for a minute but as soon as he heard "KATSUYA" shouted by an angry Seto he ran inside the mansion to see a laughing puppy running up the stairs trying to escape an angry dragon right on his tail.


	40. Possessive

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Possessive'

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters included in this certain story, so I'm not making any sort of profit what so ever.

I only uploaded one of monday but ah well, these drabbles never leave my mind alone until they get written, so I hope you enjoy this one, I love a possessive Seto xD

~Now onto the story~

"Your mine, don't you forget that" Seto said once they both got into the mansion, he embraced him tightly, causing Katsuya to struggle breathing because of the the tight grip.

Katsuya banged his fists against Seto's chest trying to get him to release him or at least loosen his grip on him, so he could breathe at least.

Seto wasn't intending on letting him go though so Katsuya sighed and replied although his voice was a little muffled since he was in a tight embrace "I know I'm yours, that guy was just talking with me. Geez you really need to be less possessive, Seto."

"You're mine, puppy, and even if I have to mark you all over your body to prove to the world who you belong to, I will. That guy might have been 'just' speaking with you, but he had impure thoughts" Seto said starting to nibble on Katsuya's ear causing him to flinch slightly.

"What? How can you know he had impure thoughts? Its not like you can read peoples minds" Katsuya argued. "And like hell you are marking me all over"

"Anyone could see the lust in his eyes as he was speaking with you, your just too oblivious to notice, so its up to me to keep you safe, after all we can't have him stealing you from me" Seto took his chance to kiss along Katsuya's neck, biting down slightly intending on creating a mark to show the world who his puppy belonged to.

"Ugh, stop treating me like a damn possession. It could of just been your imagination, he was really kind" Katsuya started squirming in Seto's arms, he really did need to be less possessive of him, but Katsuya was slightly glad because it showed how much he really cared and loved him.

"But you are_ mine" _Seto stated firmly, dragging Katsuya into a deep open mouthed kiss, pouring all his love for the blond into it.

Katsuya sighed before kissing Seto back running his fingers through Seto's brunet hair, smiling at the sigh of contentment that came from Seto. Although Seto's possessiveness was beyond annoying at times, Katsuya had to admit it was a quirk that he liked about Seto, since he doubted there was much Seto was so possessive of apart from his little brother and his company. Only three things and Katsuya was one of them, he felt quite important to the CEO, and that made him really happy.

"No. Stop" Katsuya shouted as Seto picked him up and took him into the living room before throwing him down on the sofa intending on ravaging him. "SETO"'

Katsuya was instantly shut up as Seto plundered his mouth in a deep and meaningful kiss.


	41. Lonely Silence

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (one swear word and abuse)

Type of drabble - Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Name - 'Lonely Silence'

Warnings - Minor abuse, nothing too graphic and gruesome.

Disclaimer - I don't own the series Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters I included in this story, if only! So I am not making any profit from them.

Well to be honest I have no idea where the hech this came from at all, I was just listening to a song and this just ended up getting written, so also I am trying to work towards getting my characters as IC as possible, so my updates on my stories will be slower because I want to improve on my characters and my writing.

~Now onto the story~

I watch from afar as he hits you multiple times, you curled up into a ball trying to protect yourself from the bodily harm he's giving you. I've been watching for a while now, and restraining myself from doing anything, wondering what you'll think of me if I do make a move and do something about this jerk that's hurting you. Will you be pleased and grateful? Or will you be angry that I've involved myself in your life when it's none of my business?

But there's only so many times I can see you cry before I snap and rush to your aid, there's only so many times I can see that broken look in your eyes as you beg for him to stop, repeating the words of 'I love you' over and over again, trying to get him to see, trying to get him to stop.

He laughs at you and I clench my fists as he punches you again, it really shouldn't be any of my business since it is after all your life but I can't help but care for you even if I have to keep my concern under wraps.

One final blow to your stomach and you pass out on the floor leaving you completely at his mercy, there's no way I'll allow that bastard to harm you anymore. I bang open the door, the sound of it banging against the wall startling 'him'. He stops from attacking you again to face me with that sneer on his face, I walk over calmly and tell him to back off of you or he'll regret it, he just laughs and turns away ready to assault you again. But if he thinks I'm just going to allow this to happen he's sourly mistaken.

I grab the arm he's ready to hit you with and twist it behind his back harshly as he lets out a pathetic whimper, I then throw him to the ground, causing his head to collide with it and for his world to go black. Good, I need to get you to safety, once I've done that I can come back to finish him off. There's no way he's getting off lightly for hurting someone precious to me.

I pick you up carefully being extra wary of your wounds, and carry you out to my limo that has been there waiting for me. I place you on the back seat of the limo and sit across from you so I can tend to your new wounds as I instruct my driver to return us to the mansion.

Half way there you let out a groan and your honey eyes open, you glance around at your surroundings obviously confused to where you are. You flinch as you try to move, I'm guessing from the pain you are in. You finally look at me and my heart clenches at the hurt and pain that shadows your eyes.

A feeling of dread settles in as you just stare at me not saying a word, but then it vanishes as you say 'thank you, Kaiba' and for the first time you smile at me, before closing your eyes and letting unconsciousness take over.

I'm glad I discovered what was happening to you when I came across your fresh words during physical education, if not you could of died before I could save you, and don't worry anymore puppy because that scum will not hurt you ever again, I'll make sure of it.


	42. Mistaken Puppy

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Name - 'Mistaken Puppy'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story so that equals no profit from these stories.

Another one? I can't believe how much I've wrote today and got uploaded, I feel so shattered! But as long as you all enjoy them then that makes me happy! Well this was just a random idea that I thought I'd work with, didn't turn out that good but I guess it'll do. I hope you enjoy anyhow^^

~Now onto the story~

"...I love you..."

Katsuya could feel his heart breaking at those words; he'd been suspicious as to what Yami and his boyfriend Seto had to speak about when they stayed behind as everyone made their exit from the game shop ready to hit the arcade.

He wished he'd never been nosey then his heart might feel whole once more, Seto and Katsuya had been dating almost a year but had never mentioned those three special words, biding their time so when they were ready they would be able to tell each other, or so Katsuya thought but hearing Seto say those sacred words to another, crushed him as realization struck that Seto didn't love him and probably never had.

Before Katsuya knew it tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he was finding it really hard to breathe, Katsuya rubbed at the tears trying to get them to stop but to no avail they didn't want to. Before he knew it he was kneeling on the floor his tears burning his eyes at the intensity of them, he felt like he could hear the pounding of his beating heart in his ears.

Regaining his composure as best as possible Katsuya stood up and walked much like a robot out of the door missing the ruby eyes that saw him leave.

Inside the room

"Kaiba, I think you need to do some running" Yami said knowing exactly what was running through Katsuya's head right at that moment.

"What do you mean? You're meant to be helping here" Seto snapped at Yami.

"I think Jou just witnessed you tell me that you love me" Yami replied.

Seto blinked for a moment before saying "what's your point? That's exactly what I just did"

"Kaiba you really are stupid, what I mean is Jou just witnessed _you_ confessing your love to _me_" Yami replied emphasizing on the 'you and me' for effect, trying to get CEO to understand what he was getting at.

"Oh! Are you telling me that he thought...?" Seto began to say, his mind catching up to what the pharaoh was getting at.

With a nod from Yami, Seto was out of the door as quick as lightening in search of his mistaken puppy who no doubt would either be at home but that was an unlikely possibility or wandering the streets somewhere.

With Katsuya

Having no where to go Katsuya decided to just go sit somewhere in the park, since there was absolutely no way he was returning to his home at the mansion or his old home with his dad since his dad wanted nothing to do with him and all his friends were probably now at the arcade, so the park was the option left.

He climbed the branches of the tree until he was safely secure in the tree and sat there just letting his tears falls not caring, he felt too hurt and heartbroken right then to care about much else and it was unlikely anyone would see him in the tree.

But to his surprise the one he didn't want to see was watching him, he'd looked for his puppy everywhere but of course he should of known he was at the park after all that's where dogs loved to go.

"Katsuya, please come down, you're mistaken" Seto shouted up to Katsuya.

"Go away, I don't want to see you or speak to you ever again. I can't believe you'd cheat on me" Katsuya screamed at Seto.

"Come down and let me explain, you've got it all wrong, I wasn't confessing to Yami" Seto said trying to get Katsuya to understand.

"It sure sounded like you were, how else can you explain you saying you love Yami?" Katsuya said sarcastically.

"Practicing" Seto said simply resting his back against the trunk of the tree and staring at Katsuya in the tree that was looking right back at him.

"What do you mean by practicing?" Katsuya asked rubbing at his now red eyes and purposely looking away from Seto so he couldn't see how hurt he was, even though it was obvious.

"You know I'm not good at showing my emotions, so you should also know I don't tell people I love them, so I was practicing on Yami since he was the only option to say it to you, but of course you got the wrong end of the stick"

"You were practicing so you could tell me you love me?" Katsuya asked beginning to climb down from the tree slowly.

"Yes, I would never dream of cheating on you Katsuya, I'm a little hurt that you don't know that already though" Seto said whilst walking away slowly, getting ready for Katsuya to come run after him.

"Wait, Seto" Katsuya shouted after Seto as he finished climbing down from the tree and ran towards the brunet that was still walking away.

Once Katsuya had caught up Seto finally stopped and turned to face him and embraced him tightly.

"This isn't the way I wanted to tell you nor the place, but I can tell you at other times as well" Seto said pulling away from the embrace slightly so he could tilt Katsuya's chin so they were looking into each others eyes.

Katsuya leaned up and placed his lips against Seto's kissing him sweetly and soundly, after a moment or two they pulled away and Katsuya's heart sped up as he heard the words he'd been waiting to hear for so long."I love you, puppy"

Katsuya smiled a beaming smile at Seto, his honey orbs sparkling with happiness before saying "I love you too, dragon"

Seto chuckled at the nickname that his puppy had given him; he then kissed Katsuya again making this kiss a lot more passionate compared to the chaste kiss they'd just shared.

Seto licked Katsuya's bottom lip eagerly asking for entrance, without any hesitation Katsuya opened his mouth for Seto's tongue to explore the familiar area, feeling the need for oxygen they both pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Let's go home, Katsu" Seto said as he wrapped his arm around Katsuya's waist.

"What about the arcade? We're expected there" Katsuya asked.

"I'm sure they'll forgive us for skipping out this once, besides I can't hold back the urge to ravish you puppy, unless you'd rather me do it in the arcade. Seto said smirking at his now flushed puppy.

"Seto, you pervert" Katsuya shrieked hitting Seto on the head before trying to escape the CEO. Katsuya ran out of the park and into the waiting limo, closely followed by Seto who instructed the limo driver to go home whilst he had a little fun with his puppy on the back seat.


	43. Broken

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T/M (attempted rape, violence)

Type of drabble - Tragedy/Angst

Name - 'Broken'

Warnings - Attempted rape, violence, character-death.

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story, so I am not making no profit.

Sorry but I'm kind of down and depressed and this is the result, I lost my will to write lately, I kind of have it back but this is the result. I don't know how this one came about, it just did!

~Now onto the story~

Katsuya sighed as he placed yet another picture of Seto on the floor, this one was where he was laughing crazily, like after he'd destroyed an opponent in a duel. He'd been drawing for hour's non stop, all the pictures being Seto, around twenty to thirty littering the floor now.

Katsuya started to sketch another picture of the teen CEO, but tears started to fall from his honey eyes spoiling the pencil work so he sighed and screwed the picture up chucking it to the other side of the room. He then moved all of the pictures aside and laid on the floor just staring at the ceiling as tears trickled down the side of his face. He didn't make a sound just let the silent tears stream down the side of his face onto the floor.

He'd had a break up with Seto only a few days ago and his way of coping was drawing pictures of Seto, every expression from smiles and laughter including happy laughter and crazy laughter to pictures of Seto glaring, scowling and frowning. One emotion he had yet to capture in his drawing was an upset Seto because he had never cried in front of him, just made Katsuya cry instead. He had placed the pictures he had drawn in a folder apart from the ones scattered all over the floor.

None of his friends knew about their break-up nor why the break-up had happened, Katsuya didn't really understand why they broke up; he just assumed that Seto wasn't happy with him being his boyfriend and got rid of him. He had tried to ask at school but Seto just blanked him not even spending any time to even insult the blond like Katsuya thought he would. His so called family didn't even care, his father was too busy drowning in alcohol at some pub to spare his son some thought, whilst his mother was god knows where and his sister didn't even speak to him anymore. Katsuya couldn't feel more alone, lying in that cold apartment.

Rain started to fall from the dark and dismal sky hitting the window; Katsuya sat up and looked outside just watching the rain, and whilst watching the rain fall to the ground he made a decision to go walk in the rain and clear his head a little bit. He put the rest of the pictures into the folder and then hid the folder in a hole in the wall in his bedroom which was covered by his drawers just in case his father returned before he decided to go back home.

He then walked out of the apartment not even bothering to grab a coat, he rather feel the cold rain against his skin soaking him to the bone, he didn't even bother locking the door since he doubted his father would have a key to get back in. He walked down streets aimlessly letting the rain just soak his clothes so they were stuck to his skin. It was already late in the evening around eleven, he expected his father to get back about midnight, but Katsuya wasn't planning on returning until the early hours of the morning, most likely giving his father the excuse he needed to shout abuse at him as well as throw bottles but Katsuya didn't give a damn anymore.

Before he knew it, he was in a creepy alleyway that didn't look in the slightest safe, but before Katsuya could back out of the alley he was cornered by a group of thugs eyeing him up. Katsuya was in no mood for fighting but even if he was upset, heartbroken and deeply hurt as well as feeling depressed, he wasn't going to give up and let them just do as they pleased.

"Want to have some fun, Blondie" One of the thugs said walking closer and closer to Katsuya, a smirk on his face, lust clouding his horrible green eyes.

"Get away from me" Katsuya shouted getting ready to punch him in the face, but before he could, the second thug grabbed his arms pinning them behind his back whilst the third approached him with a knife holding it up to his throat.

"Now be obedient, or I'll slit your throat" the third thug with black hair growled running a hand under Katsuya's t-shirt, causing Katsuya's eyes to widen as their intentions became clear.

Katsuya shouted for all his might, squirming as well as kicking and thrashing about trying to escape, but the third thug placed the knife against his neck harder cutting into Katsuya's neck slightly, but Katsuya still screamed until the thug with the knife shut him up by kissing him, Katsuya felt like he could throw up and bit the tongue invading his mouth making the attacker pull back and hit him across the face. To Katsuya's horror he could feel tears running down his cheeks, he felt completely worthless, there wasn't anything to stop the inevitable that was about to occur.

The first thug started to unzip his jeans pulling them down but before he could get to his underwear Katsuya kneed him in the groin making him cry out in pain and kneel on the floor. The other thugs not liking what had happened to their boss got involved the second thug pulled Katsuya's hair harshly making Katsuya scream out whilst the third one moved the knife away from his neck and down to his t-shirt cutting it open with one quick slash also cutting into Katsuya's chest slightly.

Katsuya was practically fully exposed now; he scrunched his eyes closed trying to will away the pain, he couldn't believe what was happening, if only he had never gone out. Sure he'd have got abuse from his father but even so he wouldn't get raped.

Just as Katsuya was ready for the thugs to start what they planned he caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye and relief started to build inside that someone could save him. Katsuya fought harder but stopped again once the knife was placed against his neck once more but that's when the saviour came to help out, he attacked the second thug knocking him out after a couple of minutes, the first one was still knelt on the floor holding his privates. Katsuya's saviour attempted to get the third thug away from Katsuya carefully since he was still armed with a knife, but before the saviour could help, the third thug smirked evilly at him and then turned round to look into terrified honey orbs, he leaned closer to his ear as he whispered "too bad, you would of been a nice toy to have had" before he licked the tears from his face and then pushed the knife into Katsuya's neck, slitting it straight across. The thugs laughed insanely and left the dying blond and his saviour in the night.

On closer inspection Katsuya noticed that his saviour was none other than Seto Kaiba in the flesh, Katsuya reached a hand up intending on touching his smooth face but Seto grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, and for the first and last time Katsuya got to see tears fall from those icy sapphire eyes before he closed his honey orbs forever leaving a crushed CEO holding the dead body of his cherished puppy.


	44. Possessive Jealousy

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - 'Possessive Jealousy'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, I just use them for my own enjoyment, so I am not making any sort of profit.

Well after last nights depressing story I think there's a need for a happier one so here it is. I want to thank Willowsnake for the lovely review with kind words, it really cheered me up and you did get me to smile, so thank you^^ I have one more happier story to post later today at some point as well! Everytime I write a depressing and angsty story I always need to follow up with stories with happier notes!

~Now onto the story~

Katsuya felt his eye twitch as he watched the _slut_ hanging all over _his_ boyfriend, as he presented her with an award that he'd been forced to give her for excellent attendance. He had given one to a boy with the highest attendance and he hadn't put his hands all over Seto, so why did this slut?

What was worse was that Seto didn't even do anything about it; did he even notice what she was doing? She was clinging to him like he was her possession or something, her hands all over his shoulders and around his chest, Katsuya knew they were posing for a picture but that was a bit much.

The assembly quickly ended and Katsuya confronted Seto immediately after to ask what the hell he was thinking.

"Do I mean nothing to you?" Katsuya asked his tone of voice rather upset.

"What?" Kaiba asked, flabbergasted.

"I mean why you let that _slut _cling to you like that?" Katsuya practically shrieked.

Seto glanced around at the onlookers and knew they were getting far too much attention so he dragged Katsuya by the wrist to a quiet area outside.

"She wasn't really clinging, just leaning and it was only for a picture" Kaiba replied, not understanding what had gotten his puppy so upset.

"Since when do you let people touch you, I thought the only ones who were allowed were Mokuba and I?" Katsuya exclaimed.

Seto rubbed the bridge of his nose; he was getting an unnecessary headache. "It was for a- wait were you jealous?" Seto asked changing the subject.

Katsuya blushed, huffed and turned away causing Seto to smirk.

"You were weren't you?" Seto said wrapping his puppy up in his arms. "You really are cute, puppy"

Katsuya blushed once more before pulling away and looking up at Seto seriously as he stated "You are mine, and I am yours, nobody should be allowed to touch you as nobody is allowed to touch me, understand?"

Seto chuckled causing Katsuya to frown, noticing this he stopped and said "Oh? So Mokuba isn't allowed to touch me? So I can't even hug my little brother?" Seto enquired with a look close to a pout.

"You know what I mean, Seto" Katsuya growled as a reply, his back to Seto.

Seto smiled at his puppy as he brought him back into his arms and tilted his head up and leaned down to seal their lips in a loving kiss, to ensure his puppy that he belonged to him and only him.


	45. Horny

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (sexual themes)

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - 'Horny'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters mentioned in this story, I just use them for my own entertainment! Which means I am not making any kind of profit from these stories.

~Now onto the story~

"Seto I'm trying to cook here" Katsuya sighed trying to stir the food in the pan without it burning.

"So? There's something much more delicious right here in front of me, that needs to be eaten" Seto purred latching on to the junction that connects the neck to the shoulders whilst running a hand up Katsuya's baggy t-shirt.

"Ah Seto, come on I need to cook" Katsuya moaned as a reply.

"Surely cooking can wait until later? You know you're enjoying this, and if I don't get you to the bedroom this instant, I am going to end up taking you on the kitchen unit and will Mokuba get a surprise when he gets in." Seto replied starting to undo Katsuya's pants.

Katsuya growled as Seto reached a hand into Katsuya's pants, he then turned the gas off and faced Seto with a scowl on his face "fine, but _you _can make the evening meal because I'm sure not going to. Everytime I try to, you always do something like this"

Seto frowned as he said "It's not my fault you have to look so sexy whilst cooking, practically begging for me to pounce on you."

"I'm cooking Seto for crying out loud, it's a domestic job, nobody looks sexy whilst cooking" Katsuya replied incredulously.

"You do" Seto growled latching onto Katsuya's ear whilst his hand reached into Katsuya's boxers.

"STOP Seto, we're in a kitchen, we can do this later" Katsuya shrieked.

"Hush now puppy, you've got me all horny now, so unless you want me to take you on the kitchen top I'd get moving to our room, and I mean _now_."

Katsuya didn't need to be told twice he sprinted out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into their room, Seto smirked whilst getting some chocolate sauce, strawberries and cream from the fridge before following after him. Little did Katsuya know that Mokuba had rung saying he was staying at a friends so he wouldn't be home that evening. So he had all night long to play with his puppy, he doubted either of them would want anything to eat until morning since they would be too occupied with each other, which meant another meal would go to waste. Katsuya was going to kill him, when he found out.

But right now Seto was too horny to care about anything apart from making love to his puppy and that's just what he intended on doing, he could bet his puppy wouldn't be able to get up once he was through with him.


	46. Interruptions

Author's Note:

This story is rated - M

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Interruptions'

Warnings - This has a lemon included, so if this is something you don't like, then I'm asking you nicely to please leave!

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story, so no profit made here.

Okay, I'm glad my will to write has returned but getting this idea whilst trying to take a nap after a tiring day is irritating, the amount of ideas for stories that keep entering my mind is getting ridiculous, although I really shouldn't complain! Well this is my first and last lemon, I only wrote it so I could get some sleep, the outcome isn't bad in my opinion, but I'd love to know your opinions so drop a few lines and let me know your thoughts, I promise I don't bite :) Constructive criticism ONLY! I don't plan on writing anymore lemons, keep it cutesy, just the way I like it.

~Now onto the story~

Katsuya was sprawled out on the bed, his body completely exposed to the dragon on top of him currently marking his body possessively. Katsuya waited nervously and anxiously for Seto to enter him, he had assured Katsuya that it would only hurt at the beginning but would slowly feel better, so when Seto inserted himself Katsuya was ready to scream blue murder from the pain, tears building up at the corner of his eyes, seeing this Seto didn't move not wanting to hurt his precious puppy more than he already had.

Just as Seto was about to move after getting a nod from Katsuya as an okay signal to move, his phone started vibrating on the table near the bed, Seto leaned over slightly to pick it up looking at the caller ID and seeing it was his secretary, he rolled his eyes before giving an apologetic look to Katsuya and answered the call to see what his secretary wanted.

His secretary immediately started to let Seto know about what his incompetent employees had done now, but Seto was in no mood to listen and Katsuya was slowly getting aggravated at the interruption so he growled out of anger scowling up at Seto. Seto took notice of this action and moved inside Katsuya hitting his prostate straight on causing Katsuya to scream out of pleasure, but unfortunately Seto's secretary heard.

"Mr Kaiba, what was that sound?" She asked curiously, hoping she wasn't right about what she thought the sound was, because that would mean she'd interrupted her boss whilst he was _busy entertaining. _This thought causing her to blush, luckily her boss couldn't see her.

Seto smirked whilst looking back at Katsuya who was holding a hand over his mouth to try and contain his screams whilst Seto was busy pounding into him. "Oh that is just a puppy howling" he replied thinking to himself _'in pleasure'_

Seto's poor secretary was confused but felt it best to let the subject drop, especially when she heard what her boss said next.

"Just deal with the problem as you feel fit, and don't bother me again" Seto growled down the phone, before hanging up and switching his phone off so he could pay more attention to what he was currently doing.

"Tut tut you naughty puppy, my secretary heard you, so now you need to be punished" Seto purred before kissing Katsuya deeply, whilst continuing his ministrations, not giving Katsuya a chance to utter a word.

Katsuya felt ready to burst from pleasure, the passionate love making was practically sending him over the edge. As he was ready to cum, Seto grabbed his member stopping him. "Seto" Katsuya moaned, his face flushed with a deep blush running over his cheeks and nose as his eyes glazed with passion and lust.

Seto smirked down at Katsuya as he started to pump Katsuya's member whilst thrusting into him, after a few moments Katsuya came first closely followed by a panting Seto who filled him with his seed.

They pulled apart panting and sweating, they laid together until they got the energy to move, once the energy returned Seto walked into the bathroom for a wet cloth to clean the both of them off whilst Katsuya just stared at the ceiling trying to stay awake but his honey eyes closing every now and then.

After he'd finished he laid back next to Katsuya wrapping his arms around Katsuya's waist, and laying Katsuya's head on his chest.

Just as Seto was on the edge of sleep he heard Katsuya growl "next time I get to ride you, and see how you like it, embarrassing me like that, you jerk."

Seto just smiled and tightened his grip on Katsuya before falling asleep leaving a sleepy Katsuya plotting revenge on how to embarrass Seto as soon as possible, it had been humiliating when Seto said to his secretary that a dog was howling, if Seto hadn't been sending him close to heaven with the pleasure he would of attacked Seto until he took the comment back. He was just glad Seto's secretary didn't know him otherwise that would have been mortifying.

Katsuya smiled as he sighed out of happiness and cuddled closer to Seto, a feeling of fulfilment enveloping him as he let sleep take him over.


	47. Annoyances

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Annoyances'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters mentioned in this story, they are only used for my entertainment. So this means I'm not making any profits from these stories.

This is a reply to the person who sent me the annoymous review, I'd write the name but it won't allow me to so - Thanks for the review, although I don't appreciate the comments you gave you just made my hits and my reviews go up so thanks :) Consider the idea stupid if you like, It doesn't bother me in the slightest, I just thought I'd let you know that the idea reminded me of a scene from 'Papa to Kiss in the Dark' since something similar happens...but I guess you'd consider that stupid too? If you mean am I young by the comment 'teeny bopper' then no actually I'm not! So if you sent that review to annoy me or something...I'm sorry to tell you (actually no I'm not) that it didn't work! Thanks anyways! :) And apparently you can't read since I said 'CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY! I also like the fact that you wrote as anonoymous so I couldn't reply... but here's your reply anyway!

This idea I've had for months since I just thought it would be amusing to annoy Seto and I couldn't think of a way of writing it but I got around to it, not the best but it's not too bad in my opinion! So enjoy and leave a review if you like! :) **Constructive Criticism ONLY! **

~Now onto the story~

Kaiba was ready to shout at his puppy, he was trying to work on some Kaiba Corp work, he'd become behind on since Jounouchi was intent on taking up all of his attention so he couldn't get any work done, and now he was doing it again.

Katsuya was laid on his stomach popping bubble wrap to entertain himself, but also annoying Kaiba since he couldn't concentrate. Jounouchi had been popping it for the last half an hour now. Kaiba got up from his comfy chair and walked over to Jounouchi snatching the bubble wrap away from him leaving him to pout at the loss of his entertainment.

Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba with a frown marring his face and asked "what gives Seto? I was playing with that."

"You were annoying me with it; I'm trying to get some work done, since I'm so behind because of you" Kaiba accused.

"Hey, don't blame me, it's your fault that you always have to attack me causing you to fall behind" Jounouchi argued back.

"It is your fault, you purposely act innocent and sexy to drag my attention away from my work, so don't try play the fool puppy" Kaiba replied.

"I do no such thing" Jounouchi denied.

"Don't lie, you know exactly what you do" Kaiba sighed walking back to his seat and placing the bubble wrap in a drawer.

Jounouchi pouted and rolled over onto his back staring at the ceiling, now he was bored yet again and there was nothing to play with but that's when Jounouchi saw it, an innocent pen resting on the edge of Kaiba's desk. Jounouchi crawled over to the desk and grabbed the pen, Kaiba not noticing because he was back to being enthralled in his work.

Crawling back to the middle of the floor, Jounouchi smiled to himself before he started to click the pen watching the pen tip go in and out. Kaiba's eye twitched as he listened to the pen click over and over again, after ten minutes of the clicking Kaiba snapped.

"Will you stop that already" Kaiba roared.

"What? I'm bored here" Jounouchi shouted back.

"Then go play games with Mokuba and leave me to do my work" Kaiba snapped.

"I don't want to; I wanted to spend time with you" growled Jounouchi.

"Look just let me finish this piece of work off with no interruptions or annoyances then we'll do something, alright?" Kaiba suggested typing on his laptop.

Jounouchi sighed as he placed the pen back on the desk before lying back down on the floor closing his honey eyes ready for a nap since there was nothing better to do.

After an hour and a half Kaiba stopped typing and glanced over to Jounouchi, he noticed that he was sleeping peacefully, he smiled at his cute puppy. He then looked back at his laptop and saved the work he'd done before he shut the laptop down and approached his puppy.

Jounouchi felt himself being shaken awake; he opened his eyes glaring at the person who dared wake him from his nice dreams to see sapphire eyes looking back down at him. Before Jounouchi could say a word Kaiba claimed his lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

Once Kaiba pulled away he helped Jounouchi up and held a hand out for him to take as he said "come on puppy, let's go for a drive"

Jounouchi smiled and slipped his hand into Kaiba's as they made their way out of the office, down the stairs and out of the mansion into a car ready to go for a peaceful drive, neither knowing where nor caring, just looking forward to the drive with each other.


	48. Fallen

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Fallen'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters mentioned in this story, I just use them for my personal entertainment and happiness, the right goes strictly to Kazuki Takahashi.

I should of said this ages ago but ah well, like different people I portray characters differently, to some they might seem OOC, that's fine. In my stories I like for Katsuya to be his normal hot headed and prideful self but I also like him when he blushes around Seto and has his shy moments. With Seto I like him to be distant and cold at times but still to be loving and caring when it comes to Katsuya and of course Mokuba and Shizuka when she appears. If you do not like the way I portray my characters then it isn't too hard to leave the page, just click the back button.

~Now onto the story~

Kaiba's mouth dropped open to the floor as soon as Jounouchi opened his front door; the mutt had never looked so breathtakingly stunning in Kaiba's opinion. He was dressed smart casual with jeans and an ironed crisp white shirt and some white trainers which looked brand new, his hair was his normal and messy style except it seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. Kaiba could honestly say the mutt didn't look half bad.

He'd only agreed to this date to shut the geek squad up about going on a date with the mutt, he wasn't stupid, of course he knew the mutt had a crush on him, it wasn't like he was the only one but deep down, there had always been something about the mutt that caught his eye although he never really understood what that something was but for the first time since he'd met Jounouchi he was starting to see him in a whole different light.

Kaiba could tell that Jounouchi was nervous but was trying his damned best to keep it from showing. He held out his hand for the mutt to take and couldn't help the smirk playing on his lips once Jounouchi placed his hand in Kaiba's before a pale blush started to spread across his cheeks.

They walked to the limo, their hands still clasped together; Kaiba was finding it hard to pull away from the heat the other was producing. They seated themselves in the limo across from each other and Kaiba couldn't help but notice every little thing Katsuya did, like biting his lip when he thought he'd say something stupid or out of nervousness, turning pink and playing with his hair once he realised Kaiba was watching him. Against his will Kaiba was beginning to find the mutt quite attractive.

They arrived at the mansion after a short drive, Kaiba had agreed to spend time with the mutt but that didn't mean he was going out in public with him, but the expression on Jounouchi's face as he stepped out of the limo and looked up at the massive mansion was pure awe, his mouth hung open and his eyes became bigger. Kaiba guessed that the mutt didn't seem to mind spending time at his mansion.

Katsuya followed after Kaiba silently not knowing what to say so opting for keeping quiet. Although Kaiba liked his peace and quiet, it felt wrong when the mutt wasn't speaking about nonsense. They seated themselves in the sitting room and watched a movie that Kaiba had kindly let Jounouchi pick. As the evening progressed Kaiba had to admit he enjoyed spending time with the mutt, but the time flew by and Jounouchi had to return home, but before he could leave the mansion to walk in a daze home, Kaiba grabbed him around his waist and then tilted his chin up slightly so he could lean down and kiss him sweetly yet soundly.

Kaiba pulled back after a minute to admire Jounouchi's heated cheeks, he smirked as he patted his head before leaning down to his ear and whispered 'see you later, puppy' if Jounouchi's cheeks were pink to start with they were now turning a nice red colour. Jounouchi nodded his head before making his way out of the mansion in the direction of his home.

Kaiba shut the mansion door and walked to his study to do some work, two fingers placed on his lips, it was then that Kaiba realised he had fallen for the mutt, but perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	49. Hiccups

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Humour/Romance

Name - 'Hiccups'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor the characters included in this story, that right only belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, so no profit is being made from this story.

The ways I've included on getting rid of hiccups are from personal experiences and some ideas off of my dad. So I hope you enjoy this one, two in one day, and still about four or more to upload at some point!

~Now onto the story~

"These hiccups never go and once they do they just return later" Jounouchi groaned as he walked next to Yugi, Anzu and Honda on their way out of the school grounds.

"Have you tried holding your breath, Jou?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I've tried that Yug, I thought it had worked but they just came more frequently" Jounouchi replied quickly, before he hiccupped yet again.

"Okay, how about having a drink?" Honda suggested after a moment of thinking.

Jounouchi stopped walking and opened his bag to pull out a bottle of water, he unscrewed the top and gulped a quarter of the water, he then screwed the top back on and placed it back in his bag, he waited a minute to see if they had vanished, but he just hiccupped once again.

"They just will not go" Jounouchi whined.

"Oh I know, how about breathing into a paper bag?" Anzu suggested next holding out a paper bag, but before Jounouchi could take the bag from her, his head was tilted back and the next thing he knew a pair of lips had covered his soft pink lips. Jounouchi's eyes widened and his fists clenched as he noticed just who was kissing him, it was none other than Seto Kaiba. Before Jounouchi had chance to close his eyes and settle into the unexpected kiss, Kaiba pulled away and smirked at the look of utter surprise and shock on the mutt's face.

"Shut up whining about hiccups, mutt" Kaiba said before turning and walking away leaving the geek squad in complete shock. Yugi's mouth hung open in shock, his eyes bigger than normal; Anzu looked creepily happy, her eyes starry and slightly glazed and Honda looked completely horrified at what he'd just seen happen to one of his best buds.

Jounouchi was stood in shock but before anyone knew what was happening, Jounouchi snatched the paper bag out of Anzu's hands and started breathing into it, whilst the others just watched, speechless.

After a while Jounouchi calmed down enough to realise his hiccups had finally vanished, he didn't know if he should be pleased they had vanished or horrified they had vanished after Kaiba had kissed him.

In a limo not too far away sat Kaiba on his way to Kaiba Corp, typing away on his laptop, but after a few minutes, he stopped and groaned, the mutt had transferred his hiccups to him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to shut the mutt up with a kiss after all.


	50. Oblivious

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K+

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - 'Oblivious'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story, so no profit made here.

~Now onto the story~

Seto's eye twitched as he watched yet another sales assistant trying to flirt with his boyfriend Katsuya, but only Seto realised what the assistant was doing, poor Katsuya was totally oblivious and just thought he was being polite.

Seto and Katsuya had decided to come shopping for Mokuba's upcoming birthday and since Seto didn't have a clue on what kind of present to get his little brother, Katsuya thought he'd help him, if Seto had known that nearly every shop assistant would try to flirt with his boyfriend, he would have put his foot down. If only.

Katsuya walked around the shop asking the assistant what prices different items were whilst the sales assistant was right behind him gently pushing on Katsuya's back to guide him around the shop although Seto had seen him more than enough try to cop a feel of Katsuya's ass. He was so close to punching the guy's lights out at this action.

But once the sales assistant started playing with Katsuya's hair before leaning into his face Seto snapped, he clenched his fists and bit his lip before striding over to Katsuya and the sales assistant, he then pulled Katsuya into a deep open mouthed kiss right in front of the sales assistant. Katsuya didn't know what to do so he just went along with Seto's random act of affectionate.

After Seto had pulled away from the kiss and wrapped a possessive arm around Katsuya's waist the sales assistant turned pale white as he realised that the gorgeous creature he had been trying to flirt with was taken but not just taken, he was taken by 'The Seto Kaiba.' He'd assumed when the blond came into the shop alone and started glancing at the different items ladling the shelves that he was there alone but it seemed that his boyfriend was waiting for him on the outside.

Seto smirked as recognition dawned on the sales assistants face before turning pale white in panic and shock, Seto narrowed his icy sapphire eyes at him whilst the sales assistant started to sweat.

Katsuya stood frozen as he watched his boyfriend glare at the maroon haired sales man who was sweating badly and looking panicked. He raised an eyebrow at Seto as if to ask 'what's wrong' but one look into those blue eyes and he knew what had been happening without him realising. Katsuya smiled before grabbing Seto's hand.

They both made their way out of the store, whilst the sales man sighed with relief but as soon as Katsuya ran off to look into another shop just like a little kid, Seto smirked and dialled the head boss and informed him that the sales assistant had shown 'inappropriate behaviour' and Seto didn't think he was fit to do the job, not too long later and the sales man would be getting a phone call informing him that he no longer worked for that company.


	51. Unrequited

Author's Note

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/General

Name - 'Unrequited'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters I included in this story, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi, so no profit made here.

This story is from Otogi's POV! I don't even know how this came about, but I hope you enjoy never the less. I like the HondaxOtogi pairing but I know Otogi likes Katsuya as well but of course I don't support OtogixKatsuya so sorry to Otogi, but he has Honda anyhow. An unrequited love...really does suck!

~Now onto the story~

I watch you laughing and holding hands with him as you both leave the school and climb into an awaiting limo and I can't help but wonder what you see in that cold hearted jerk, he's only going to hurt you in the long run, so why do you stay by his side?

Why is it him and not I? Is it because I made you wear a dog suit? But he compares you to a dog everyday so it couldn't possibly be that. I'm a CEO of a popular company as well so I could provide you with anything your heart desires, so why does your heart desire him?

I know it's killing Honda deep inside that I'm with him but I don't love him even though he loves me, as much as I want to love him, I can't help but love you instead. So why can't you be mine and return my feelings?

I often wonder what it is you see in him, he's just a cold shell of a man with too much pride and ego right. Maybe if I understood him better and maybe if I understood your relationship with him much more than I currently do, I might then start to understand why you chose him and not I. For now though, it'll remain a mystery as I watch you love another from the sidelines.

It's funny in a sad way that you love him and he loves you, yet I love you and you don't feel the same and that Honda loves me but I don't feel the same about him since you already have my heart and you don't even know.

All I can do is love you from a far as you love another, it'll kill me inside seeing the laughs, the kisses, the hand holding, the embracing, knowing that it should all be with me and not him, but there's nothing I can do, you can't always get what you want but in his case maybe you can.


	52. Forever

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Forever'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story, I only wish I did, that right belongs exclusively to Kazuki Takahashi, so no profit is being made from this.

I know this one is really short, but it just was a quick idea, so I hope you enjoy it! I like when Katsuya has his doubts. I also love when Seto calls Katsuya, Katsu so I thought I'd make him call him it in this story. I think it was a relatively cute idea even if it turned out short, If I carried on with writing it, it would just drag on, so I think it's okay as it is. Now that's all the ones completed, I just have three to finish now.

~Now onto the story~

"I'm never letting you go Katsu, you'll be mine forever" Seto whispered as he cuddled up to Katsuya in their bed before closing his sapphire eyes and falling into his dreamland leaving Katsuya wide awake to think.

Katsuya rolled over and stared at the ceiling thinking over the word 'forever' he used to believe in that word but as his life went on he found himself doubting the word. His mother and father had said they would be together forever but that didn't last and they ended up divorcing, his friends said they would be friends forever but they had ended up with them growing apart over time, nothing he had been told had ended in forever hearing Seto say he would be his forever, he couldn't help but doubt those words although Seto had never given him any reason to doubt him.

He sighed and curled up closer to Seto, breathing in his cinnamon scent which relaxed him instantly. If he believed in the word forever like he used to would he be hurt and disappointed in the long run? Was he willing to find out? Would Seto feel hurt if he doubted his words?

All these thoughts ran through his tired mind but a sigh that escaped Seto's mouth drew his attention to Seto's lips as they curled into a small smile, and Katsuya guessed he was having pleasant dreams. Maybe just maybe he could believe in forever? He was almost positive that Seto wouldn't intentionally hurt him and that was good enough for now.

He would find out over time if Seto's 'forever' was meant or if it was yet more empty words.


	53. Reward

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour/(little) Drama

Name - 'Reward'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, I think that's quite obvious now though.

I've had this idea for six or seven months now, it was originally going to be a one-shot, but I couldn't think how to write it so I thought I'd try it out as a drabble, the result didn't turn out too bad, and Seto is in character somewhat! But anyway hope anyone enjoys it^^

~Now onto the story~

"You stupid mutt, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Kaiba yelled at a shocked Jounouchi, his hand holding Jounouchi's arm since he'd just pulled him away from being run over.

They had been laughing and making their way out of the school gates after a fun day at school, and Jounouchi was in a really good mood, but he had forgotten to look left and right when crossing the road which had caused Kaiba to take action and pull him away from the car.

"T-thanks Kaiba" Jounouchi replied with a slight stutter from his shock as he pulled his arm away from Kaiba's grip.

"Hn" was all that Kaiba replied with before a smirk settled on his lips as he stated "I don't do favours for nothing, mutt."

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes at him as he asked "what do you want?"

Kaiba's smirk turned feral as he replied "you'll just have to wait and see, mutt. Be at my mansion at 5 sharp" before he turned and walked away in the direction of his limo.

Jounouchi could feel a shiver run through him as thoughts of what Kaiba wanted took over his mind. None of them seemed very nice though.

His friends rushed over to him as soon as Kaiba had gone, worried and asking if he was okay. Jounouchi just nodded his head still thinking on what sort of things Kaiba wanted from him.

He said goodbye to his friends before making his way home to get changed from his uniform and then making his way to the Kaiba mansion. He rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer, not a minute after the bell had been rung, Kaiba answered also changed from his uniform a smirk settled on his lips.

"Well are you coming in, or are you just going to stand on the doorstep" Kaiba asked, with slight annoyance.

Jounouchi growled and glared at Kaiba before he pushed past Kaiba and made his way into the mansion closely followed by a still smirking Kaiba. They both walked into the living room before Jounouchi turned around and faced Kaiba.

"So now I'm here, what do you want?" Jounouchi demanded.

"What's the rush mutt? Why don't you take a seat" Kaiba replied gently pushing Jounouchi on the sofa. Kaiba sat down closer than Jounouchi thought he would, which made him slightly nervous and on edge.

"Look Kaiba, whatever you want just spit it out" Jounouchi sighed, just wanting to get it over with, he hated owing anyone especially Seto Kaiba.

"Eager?" Kaiba accused before he asked "what do you think I want?"

Sighing Jounouchi stood from the sofa and started taking off his cream jacket as he snapped "let's just get this over with"

Kaiba just sat back and watched in shock, not understanding what Jounouchi was talking about but as he started to take his top off with shaking hands, he stood from the sofa and embraced him causing Jounouchi to stop and just stand there confused at being embraced by Kaiba.

"What are you doing, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked his confusion obvious.

"The better question is what do you think you were doing?" Kaiba demanded clearly shocked.

"What you wanted, moneybags" Jounouchi replied starting to struggle in the embrace.

Kaiba's icy azure eyes widened in surprise as he stated "you thought I wanted that? Jounouchi you can be so stupid at times"

"What? I'm not stupid" Jounouchi objected before he asked "if that wasn't what you wanted, then what was it?"

Kaiba simply rolled his eyes at the question, angering Jounouchi as he started to demand what Kaiba wanted but his words got cut off as Kaiba shut his mouth with a sweet kiss, Jounouchi stood shocked, his caramel eyes wide open as he watched Kaiba kissing him, after a moment or two he slowly closed his eyes and started to take part in the kiss that Kaiba had initiated. Just as they were both losing breath, Kaiba pulled back and just stared into Jounouchi's eyes as he stated "that was what I wanted, puppy"

Jounouchi tilted his head, two fingers to his lips as he asked "you wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes but you got the wrong end of the stick yet again" Kaiba replied chuckling at Jounouchi's expense "I wouldn't even consider that unless you agreed especially as a reward after saving your life. A kiss was the perfect reward"

Jounouchi's cheeks started to heat up in his embarrassment, even more so once Kaiba tilted his chin up gently and said "so what do you think, do you think we could work out?"

Jounouchi smiled as he replied with "we'll just have to see" before taking the initiative and kissing Kaiba this time chastely. Jounouchi was glad Kaiba had saved his life otherwise they wouldn't even be in this position right now but instead arguing and fighting until they were blue in the face. Jounouchi could say he preferred kissing Kaiba to hitting him, and he was quite positive Kaiba agreed.


	54. Cosplay

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (Seto just can't keep his hands to himself)

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour/(slight) Drama

Name - 'Cosplay'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi only.

Well this story just spun on its own, completely different to how it originally was meant to go, but ah well, as long as people enjoy it I guess that's all that matters.^^ Anyway this certain story is dedicated to two of my friends - **Solo's Orca** and **Willowsnake** because they helped me out with the idea, so thank you very much to the both of you! Hope you enjoy!

~Now onto the story~

"Ugh, why must I wear this?" Katsuya growled trying to pull the hem of the short dress down over his long and slender legs.

Anzu sighed for the fifth time whilst trying to do something about the blond unruly mess that was settled on Katsuya's head "because, we're _waitresses_, so you have to wear a dress or skirt."

"That's all well but why must I be a _waitress, _why couldn't I be a _waiter_?" Katsuya replied still trying to get the waitress dress to cover more of his exposed legs.

"Because in this group we chose to be waiters and waitresses" Anzu snapped back, losing her temper whilst pulling roughly at the blond hair with the brush.

"Ouch, Anzu" Katsuya cried, that had really hurt. "Fine, so why aren't the rest of the males in this group wearing _dresses_?"Namely Yami and Yugi, since Honda and Otogi had decided to be _ill_ that day, but everyone knew neither were ill and had just skipped out on wearing the dresses to spend the day making out with each other, this had really frustrated Anzu.

Anzu growled yanking the hair brush through the knot of hair harshly causing Katsuya to cry out in pain before practically shouting "I couldn't say no to Yugi's wide puppy dog eyes and as much as I'd love to see Yami in a dress he plain refused and I couldn't make my Yami do something he doesn't want to do" Anzu finished, stars in her eyes as she imagined her Yami in a waitress dress, she started drooling at the mental image, this made Katsuya sigh and Yugi narrow his eyes at her, after all Yami was his and only his.

Unknown to any of them sapphire eyes watched and listened as the blond complained about his ridiculous outfit, but Seto Kaiba thought the mutt looked quite sexy in his black and white waitresses' dress, that was quite revealing. It was tight around the waist and then fanned out, whilst the sleeves started out puffy and then thinned out down his arm, the dress had a white bow at the back and had white ruffles around the bottom of the dress. He was wearing white stockings accompanied by black stilettos and now Anzu had just finished with his puppy's blond tresses and placed a white ruffled head band on his head for completion. Seto could honestly say he'd never seen his puppy look more _fuckable. _

The point of dressing up was for a school festival event, each group had to choose something different to dress up as, and it was a sort of competition as well, the best looking group got to go on a few days trip to Tokyo Disneyland, and Anzu was one of the most excited about this along with Yugi and his Yami, Otogi and Honda could care less, Katsuya was a little excited but not that excited to want to wear a stupid dress, he cursed Seto since he refused to get involved and had threatened anyone on losing their jobs if they made him, so the lucky rich boy had gotten out of dressing up as anything, it paid to be rich, popular and the CEO of a large corporation.

When it came to revealing, there was five groups, one group dressed up as anime characters, the second group dressed up as animals, the third group dressed up as fairytale and Disney characters, the fourth group dressed up as superheroes and the last group being Katsuya's group dressed up as waitresses and waiters.

The teachers who were the judges found it impossibly hard to decide who would win the event and the trip to Tokyo Disneyland, but they finally decided that the group dressed up as anime characters won the event and also the trip.

This made Katsuya incredibly angry as he shouted "I wore a fucking dress for nothing" before glaring at Anzu who had forced him into said dress. Seto smirked as he listened to Katsuya rant on about the dress he had been forced to wear for a stupid competition he didn't even win.

Katsuya stomped over to the dressing room to get changed out of the dress but shrieked when the curtain was pulled back as he was starting to pull down the sleeves of the dress. Seto just smirked at an embarrassed Katsuya, a cute blush spreading across his face as he noticed that he was only half dressed infront of his nemesis and crush.

"You must be testing my patience puppy wearing something as revealing as that" Seto whispered huskily as he made his way over to Katsuya who was backing up until he hit a mirror screwed on the wall of the changing room.

"W-What do you mean, Kaiba? Can't I just get changed in peace?" Katsuya asked nervously, noticing the predatory look in Seto's eyes as he walked closer.

"Be my guest and get changed, nobody is stopping you" Seto replied wrapping an arm around Katsuya's waist tightly.

"I-I can't, when you are in here" Katsuya squeaked out, his blush getting redder.

"Hm? Well then why don't you allow me to assist you?" Seto murmured as he ran his hands along Katsuya's arms as he removed the tight sleeves.

"K-K-Kaiba, w-what are you doing?" Katsuya stuttered trying to struggle out of the grip Seto had on him.

"What does it look like? Undressing you" Seto stated pulling the dress down slightly over his chest. "I wonder if you are wearing cute little panties under that outfit as well, puppy" Seto added reaching down to lift the hem of the dress.

"STOP" Katsuya screeched trying to get Seto to pull away and stop undressing him.

"You know you like it" Seto chuckled but stopped never the less, he was only teasing his puppy, he wasn't going to completely strip the puppy, not against his will anyways, although he was very tempted to lift the dress up.

Katsuya sighed in relief and leaned against the mirror sliding down onto the floor, Seto knelt in front of Katsuya watching him breathe in and out.

"Was that your purpose, undressing me?" Katsuya growled a blush still present on his cheeks.

"No actually, but you shouldn't be wearing something so revealing if you don't want to be molested, you were just begging to be fucked in an outfit like that" Seto stated, smirking as Katsuya squeaked again and covered his heated cheeks.

"That's not true" Katsuya argued.

"It is actually, because that's exactly what I was tempted to do" Seto replied leaning forward to nibble on Katsuya's ears.

Katsuya flinched as he tried to back further away from Seto "you can't be serious"

"I'm completely serious, puppy. Consider yourself lucky I am not taking you right now" Seto taunted.

"So, is that all you want? To screw me?" Katsuya asked heatedly, trying not to feel hurt.

Seto frowned as he tilted Katsuya's chin so he was looking into his sapphire eyes "no it's not, I want you Katsuya, all of you, I want to be able to kiss you, embrace you, spend time with you, getting to know you and then move onto having sex with you."

Katsuya eyes widened dramatically as his jaw dropped to the floor as he questioned unsurely "you like me?"

"Like? I think it's more than that, I love you, Katsuya" Seto admitted.

"Love?" Katsuya murmured tilting his head as he let out a bitter laugh and snapped "more like you lust after me, who are you trying to fool? You aren't going to fool me, with such words." With that said he stood up from the floor pulling the dress up as he attempted to make his way out of the changing room, he didn't want to listen to anymore lies.

He was stopped as Seto grabbed his wrist and swung him around so he was facing him yet again but before he could say anything Seto had smashed his lips with his, Katsuya struggled in his grip, punching against his chest and refusing to open his mouth, anything to get away. Frustrated Seto let his hands wander down to Katsuya's ass squeezing and causing Katsuya to squeak in alarm and open his mouth for Seto to explore.

Seto kissed Katsuya until he was having trouble standing up straight and practically leaning on Seto for support, Seto pulled away and smiled down at a dazed Katsuya.

"I love you Katsuya, you don't need to believe me now, but at least let me prove it to you, just give me one chance to show you. I know after the way I've acted in the past I don't deserve it, but give me one chance to show you how you deserve to be treated, puppy"

Katsuya was quiet for so long that Seto was starting to believe that Katsuya was going to deny him but then he stared at Seto with a neutral look on his face as he replied with "one chance, just one" before gathering his clothes and walking out the changing room and into another one where he could change in peace.

Seto stayed behind just smiling to himself, he had gotten his puppy, all he needed to do now was prove his love for him, and as their relationship progressed he would prove to his puppy that he did truly love him and maybe if he was lucky he could earn Katsuya's love in return. Unknown to him, Katsuya already liked him, he was just waiting for Seto to show him that his words rang true and he wasn't just saying them so he could get into his pants.


	55. Bouquet

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance (fluffiness galore)

Name - 'Bouquet'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, nor will I ever do, I only use them for my own enjoyment, no profit made what so ever.

~Now onto the story~

Katsuya stood frozen as he held the bouquet of flowers that had just been thrown by his sister after her wedding to her new husband 'Seraphis' he stared down at them blankly, his honey eyes wide and his jaw open slightly whilst Seto stood at the side of him looking equally just as shocked and surprised.

Everyone cheered as soon as they realised that Katsuya was the one who had ended up catching the flowers. They all wished Katsuya congratulations whilst Katsuya just blushed, Seto and Katsuya hadn't even discussed getting married just yet, and now he had just caught the flowers even though he really wasn't aiming to. What would happen now? What would Seto think?

"I don't think we can hold off _our_ marriage anymore, can we puppy?" Seto asked a smirk on his lips whilst thinking 'how convenient'

Katsuya's mouth dropped open in surprise as he wordlessly opened and closed his mouth.

"Come on big brother, don't you want to marry Seto?" Shizuka asked.

"Of course I do" Katsuya quickly replied before blushing at what he'd just said even though it was the truth.

"Hm, well I think it's time we start planning our wedding then" Seto replied wrapping an arm around Katsuya's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Katsuya frowned and pushed away as he turned around to face Seto and stated "You haven't even proposed, so no wedding is going to happen until one of us proposes to the other"

"Oh? I haven't proposed?" Seto replied thoughtfully.

"No you haven't, I'm sure I'd remember if you had"

Seto smiled and pulled Katsuya over to him embracing him tightly, he then walked off dragging Katsuya by the hand behind him, leaving the group confused as to where they were going. Seto dragged Katsuya over to a swing in a garden near by, he let go of his hand and gently pushed him down onto the swing. Katsuya sat wondering what Seto was playing at.

His breath hitched however when Seto knelt to the ground and pulled out a box and held it up to him as he stated "this isn't exactly how I planned to ask this question, I wanted to make it more romantic when I did but I was sort of put on the spot, forgive me, but will you marry me Katsuya?"

Katsuya's eyes widened as he held a hand to his mouth in shock as the tears started to fall from his eyes, he then sprung from the seat and tackled Seto onto the ground, who cared about their suits getting dirty, he just kissed Seto deeply getting no resistance from Seto. They kissed each other over and over again until they started to get lightheaded and breathless.

Seto pulled back and chuckled as he asked "is that a yes then puppy?"

"Yes most definitely yes, Seto" Katsuya cried before climbing off of Seto and standing up straight.

Cheers were heard and the shocked couple looked behind them to see everyone there smiling and cheering for them, it seemed that they'd heard everything they had said.

Seto chuckled once again before delicately placing the ring onto Katsuya's ring finger. Katsuya held his hand into the sky to admire the ring; it was a gold band with a sapphire gem and a topaz gem on.

Shizuka ran up and hugged Katsuya and wished him congratulations whilst Mokuba did the same to his brother. Yugi and his group cheered for them, Honda patted Katsuya on the back, Anzu shrieked as she hugged Katsuya tightly and Yugi just smiled and wished them good luck.

After everyone had gave their congratulations they all made their way to the reception party, Katsuya admiring his ring whilst Seto just smiled at his happy puppy. He looked forward to their wedding, it defiantly would be an experience for them all and even better it would mean his puppy would be his forever.


	56. Ignore Me

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Drama/Humour/Romance (hints)

Name - 'Ignore Me'

Disclaimer - Unfortuantely I still do not own the right for Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters so apart from this idea for the story, the rest belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

I have lost my muse _yet again_ but this idea hit whilst I was watching a movie by the name of 'The Wedding Date' and I got hit with an idea, which in the end didn't turn out anything like I had hoped it would, but I guess in the end it'll do. I wanted Seto teasing Katsuya by being so close to him, experiencing the thrills throughout his body with the proximity of Seto, I also wanted it to end in a sweet kiss but none of that happened...I didn't even make them kiss o_o but despite that I hope you enjoy this story anyhow. Oh I'm also hoping I've kept them relatively in character.

~Now onto the story~

Katsuya watched as Seto invaded his personal bubble by walking closer and closer to him until they were practically nose to nose pushing him more into the wall that Seto had purposely trapped him against. Although this was meant to be threatening and intimidating, Katsuya couldn't help but marvel at Seto, he'd always known he was quite handsome, with his breath taking midnight Atlantic orbs and his brunet hair cut into a certain style, along with his slim yet fit body but staring right into the face of Seto Kaiba with him being only a breath away, Katsuya felt himself being bewitched by him.

He nervously licked his lips at the thoughts currently running through his mind, he gulped however when Seto leaned in further and growled "did you hear me, mutt?"

He wondered if he should lie and say he had heard him or be truthful and say he wasn't listening, although he vaguely wondered if that would lead Seto to become violent, either way he couldn't care less. Katsuya pretended to yawn as he replied "I wasn't really listening, why, did you say something?" he mentally smirked as Seto's eyes narrowed into slits, if looks could kill Katsuya was positive he wouldn't be alive any longer, the look he was being given was like daggers being sent right through him. He was having too much fun messing with Seto to be scared though.

"You worthless mutt, listen when your master is talking to you" Seto sneered with his infuriating smirk placed on his lips. By this time they had drawn a lot of attention from the students but both ignored them and concentrated entirely on each other.

Katsuya noted the time as he replied "are you done, because I have somewhere to be" it was a complete lie but he was enjoying annoying Seto by ignoring him, he knew it was something that irritated the teen. For extra measure he pushed Seto back slightly so he could have his personal space back.

"You will leave when I'm done with you" Seto snapped getting ready to grab Katsuya's zipped up blue uniform jacket. It was then that Seto noted the amusement shining in the mutt's caramelised eyes and the smug look on Katsuya's face and realised that Katsuya was enjoying getting to Seto.

Katsuya raised an eyebrow at the other teens unusual silence but then scowled as Seto just turned away completely ignoring him still standing leant against the wall with his mouth slightly open in shock and confusion.

Thinking that the argument had finished the students in the corridor started to leave and go home. They all filed out of the school door in a rush to leave.

"Oi Kaiba, get back here, I'm not done with you yet" Katsuya shouted at the retreating CEO.

Seto didn't stop nor turn around he just kept heading for the door whilst he replied "I thought you had somewhere to go, mutt? I for one have work to do and can't afford to waste time here with a mutt."

Katsuya growled "so you're just going to leave with your tail between your legs? And you say I'm the dog, I think you're mistaken"

"Whatever, mutt" was the last words he heard from Seto before he was completely out of earshot.

Katsuya slid down the wall until he hit the cold floor, he was completely confounded. Why had Seto just walked away with fighting back? He didn't have a clue so after a few minutes he climbed up from the floor and with a discouraged sigh made his way out of the school and to his home.

By this time Seto was making his way through Kaiba Corp to his office, ignoring all his incompetent employees, once there he sat down in his chair and gazed out of the window smirking, he had annoyed the mutt by ignoring him, he had got back at him with the same tactic the mutt had tried with him.

He turned to his laptop and started it up; whilst he was waiting for it to load he rested his chin on his hand thinking about the look on the mutt's face when Seto didn't even fight back with him. He looked forward to the next confrontation where he could get to the mutt again but until then he had work to be cracking on with, and with that last thought, he concentrated wholly on his Kaiba Corporation work.


	57. Dominant

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K+

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour?

Name - 'Dominant'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, just the random ideas my mind comes up with.

This was just a spur of the moment, inspired by something off of facebook, it's a silly little idea and a quite short, but I hope people like it never the less.

~Now onto the story~

"Come again?" Seto asked as he placed the laptop he had been currently typing on aside on the sofa and looked up at Katsuya who was hovering over him with a smirk.

"You heard me, heads or tails" Katsuya replied, playing around with the coin in his hand.

"Pray tell, why?" Seto questioned in confusion and slight curiosity.

"Simple, heads I'm yours, tails you're mine" Katsuya stated smugly, running a hand through his blond messy tresses.

Seto raised an eyebrow as if in question but didn't utter a sound. He wasn't quite grasping onto what Katsuya was getting at with this coin toss.

Katsuya sighed before he went into explanation on what he was meaning "I'm sick of you dominating me all of the time so I think it's high time I dominate you, and this was a way to see that it went my way."

Katsuya frowned as he heard Seto let out a chuckle at his expense, once Seto calmed down he murmured "I see, well have it your way puppy. Flip the coin and see what happens."

Katsuya grinned brightly before he flipped the coin in the air catching it in his hand and turning it over on his palm, he scowled as the coin showed heads. Seto didn't need to see the coin to know that it had landed on heads, it was written all over Katsuya's face.

Seto stood, smirked and ruffled Katsuya's hair as he stated "well it seems that the coin doesn't believe you should be the dominant one"

Katsuya growled at that before an obvious pout took place on his pale pink lips.

"Come on, Katsuya, you can be dominating this once" Seto chuckled as he entwined his fingers with Katsuya's and walked up the stairs with him in tow to their bedroom.


	58. Gate Crash

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K+

Type of drabble - Romance/Drama

Name - 'Gate Crash'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters that I use in my story, so no profit is being made from this, so please don't sue me :)

I can write again, it's about time, it feels like it's been weeks since I've done some writing! I was inspired by 'four weddings' just watching some people get married made me think of this idea, went further than I wanted but ah well it's done now. I wanted Katsuya to put a little bit of a fight up since he's unsure what he should do.

On another note, I hope to be working on 'Looking Through Another's Eyes' quite soon since it has been a long while since the last update, so I hope you can look forward to that :)

~Now onto the story~

The big wooden doors opened with a bang and a voice echoed "stop the wedding" throughout the church making the guests turn around from looking to the front to looking at the person who had just interrupted the wedding.

Jounouchi turned around from looking at the priest to staring in shock at Kaiba who was walking closer and closer towards him. He gulped when he noticed the determination in the surprisingly warm sapphire eyes of Kaiba's

It was now Jounouchi's almost husband's turn to look at the one who had interrupted his wedding, he narrowed his eyes at Kaiba who in turn ignored him and just headed for Jounouchi. Once there he didn't spend anytime with pleasantries and instead just picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder ignoring the sounds of protest from him before walking straight back out of the doors of the church, leaving Jounouchi's fiancé stunned and the guests gossiping wondering what is going on.

Once outside Kaiba walked towards the limo he had arrived in and placed Jounouchi in the backseat of the limo, he then climbed in and sat on the opposite seat to Jounouchi, he then directed the driver to go before Jounouchi could manage to get out of the limo.

"What the hell, Kaiba?" Jounouchi growled when the car began moving "how dare you interrupt my wedding, take me back _right now_"

"You are sorely mistaken if you think I'm letting you marry _him" _Kaiba snapped back glaring into honey coloured eyes.

"It is none of your business who I decide to marry" Jounouchi barked before he asked "why did you even come?"

"I made the mistake of letting you go once, I wasn't going to make the mistake of letting you marry someone other than me" stated Kaiba, crossing his legs and staring right into Jounouchi's startled eyes.

"You broke up with me, remember? You had no right coming to my wedding and then taking me away from my fiancé" Jounouchi replied now looking at the passing scenery out of the window instead of at Kaiba.

"You can't honestly tell me, you love him" Kaiba deadpanned.

"I do...love him" Jounouchi answered unsurely.

"Right, now tell me that so I can believe you" Kaiba replied rolling his eyes. He knew Jounouchi didn't love his fiancé but was far too stubborn for his own good to admit it.

"I love-" Jounouchi began to say but stopped suddenly when Kaiba stole his lips in a passionate kiss, Jounouchi's eyes widened in shock at the nerve of Kaiba, he then began to punch against Kaiba's chest trying to end the kiss, but Kaiba was having none of it and just deepened the kiss instead. He knew if he let Jounouchi escape then he'd lose him and he was adamant that wasn't going to happen if he had anything to do with it.

"s-stop" Jounouchi cried out breathlessly.

Kaiba listened to the wishes of Jounouchi and pulled back but didn't give him room to escape. "I still love you, Katsu" Kaiba whispered before he said "don't marry him"

Jounouchi sighed and leaned back in his seat "don't ask that of me"

"You love me right?" Kaiba asked.

"That's not the question here, I have a fiancé waiting for me, I can't just cancel the wedding for you, you had your chance and you hurt me" Jounouchi murmured now looking down at the limo floor.

Kaiba frowned as he replied "I know I hurt you, I was a jerk, a big jerk, but I never wanted to let you go"

"It doesn't matter if you wanted to or not, you still did"

"What can I do or say for you not to go through with this wedding? I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, just as long as I have you by my side again" Kaiba vowed, trying his hardest to get Jounouchi to come around.

"It wouldn't work, you'd take me for granted again and treat me like nothing like you did last time, I'm not going to allow myself to be hurt by you again" Jounouchi firmly stated.

Kaiba was feeling more and more irritated, he didn't know how he was going to get Jounouchi to come back to him and by the way he was talking, it seemed he'd already made up his mind and it couldn't be swayed.

"Even if you marry him, I'll still be here. You belong with me and we both know it, stop being so stubborn and lets just try this again"

Jounouchi looked up from the floor into the piercing eyes of Kaiba's, he could see the love there as well as determination and regret, but it wasn't so simple to just forgive and forget, of course he still loved him but what if he went back to him and he ended up hurting him again? But marrying someone he didn't love wasn't right either; sure he could learn to love him. Maybe. But what if he couldn't?

"Kaiba, if we began our relationship again, how can I be sure you wouldn't be like you was last time? Yes I love you, of course I do but you love your company way more than me, you make it so obvious, I don't want that sort of relationship"

Kaiba leaned forward and tilted Jounouchi's chin before he leaned in and kissed Jounouchi chastely. "I will not make the same mistake twice, I promise you, Katsuya"

Jounouchi bit his lip in thought for a moment before he let a hesitant smile take place on his lips. "we can try again but this is the last chance"

Kaiba smiled at Jounouchi before he pulled him over to his side of the limo, wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's waist, he started to plunder Jounouchi's mouth for all it was worth, hardly leaving time for Jounouchi to take a breath.

"Hold on, what about the wedding, we've just left everyone there" Jounouchi asked pulling away from Kaiba.

Kaiba smirked as he replied with "they've been waiting a while, a little longer will not hurt"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes before he continued to kiss Kaiba, he only hoped that it would work out after all, he really did want to be with Kaiba but he wasn't going to put up with being hurt again by him, so this was Kaiba's last chance to show him if it was worthwhile.


	59. Doubt

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K+

Type of drabble - Romance/Slight Drama

Name - 'Doubt'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters I include in my stories, they all belong to Kazuki Takahashi, no profit being made here.

I like it when Katsuya doubts Seto, so this is what my mind came up with a few months back! Enjoy.

~Now onto the story~

Katsuya sat fidgeting in his seat whilst Seto sat on the other side of Katsuya typing away on his laptop. They had both been on the aeroplane for around five to six hours and had another six hours to go until they reached Japan. Seto had needed to go see some business men in America to talk about a deal to do with Kaiba Corporation and had decided to take Katsuya with him, they had stayed there a week, after meeting up with the business people, Seto had taken Katsuya to visit different parts of New York and now they were on the plane on their way home to their country Japan.

A sigh was heard from Katsuya before Seto vaguely heard Katsuya ask "Seto...would you care if I died?"

Seto not paying too much attention since he was too enthralled in his work automatically answered with "no"

Katsuya's eyes widened in shock, his eyes stinging from the want to cry, but nodding his head Katsuya climbed out of his seat which was situated in the business class of the plane and walked down the aisle until he reached some stairs, he then walked down the stairs which led to the economy class. He glanced around until he noticed an empty seat, making sure nobody noticed him, he chose to sit in the empty seat, hoping Seto wouldn't find him. He probably wouldn't even care to notice.

How wrong Katsuya was, after ten minutes Seto noted the unusual silence, Katsuya usually talked to him even if he wasn't listening to him. He paused in his typing and glanced to the side where Katsuya should have been seated, but noticing the empty seat he closed his laptop and placed it in his bag. Thinking that Katsuya was probably at the bathroom, he waited five minutes, but still no show of Katsuya. Frowning Seto waited a little while longer but growing concerned and a little irritated, Seto climbed from his seat and walked around the plane trying to spot Katsuya but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Seto scowled as he walked down some stairs leading to the economy class, he didn't think Katsuya would be sat down here, why would he be when there was plenty of comfort in the business class. Seto started to search around the economy class ignoring the looks the passengers were giving him once they realised who he was. Not finding his puppy he decided to return to the business class but just as he was about to go back, he spotted his blond seated on his own in an aisle looking like he was asleep. Walking closer he noticed that Katsuya had indeed fallen asleep but on closer inspection Seto saw the tears ready to fall from long eyelashes.

He reached a hand out to wipe away the beginning of the tears and gently shook Katsuya awake. Katsuya blinked his honey eyes open assessing what was happening, glancing to the side he noticed Seto and frowned which confused Seto because he thought he would be happy to see him.

"What do you want?" Katsuya demanded in an angry tone of voice.

Taken aback by how angry Katsuya seemed to be, Seto raised his eyebrow whilst replying "I came to see where my puppy had disappeared to"

"Well you needn't have. I'm fine, so go back to your work" Katsuya replied shutting his eyes again.

"What's your problem?" Seto hissed, wondering what had angered Katsuya.

"You, so leave me alone" Katsuya snapped.

Seto blinked at that reply, what had he done? All he'd been doing was his work on the laptop; Katsuya knew how important his work was to him so that couldn't be it, so what else?

'_Seto...would you care if I died?' _

Seto's eyes widened in horror once he remembered what Katsuya had asked and what he had replied with. Katsuya had been doubting him for whatever reason and he had answered cruelly. No wonder Katsuya was upset, he had thought that Seto didn't care for him.

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Seto asked "how idiotic are you, Katsuya?"

Honey eyes snapped opened and looked into sapphire as he asked "what is that meant to mean? I'm not an idiot"

"You must be if you thought I didn't care about you" stated Seto.

Before Katsuya could answer, Seto leant across Katsuya and placed his lips on Katsuya's starting a chaste kiss that lasted a few moments before he leant back.

"Foolish puppy, come on" Seto murmured to Katsuya whilst holding out a hand for him to take.

Katsuya hesitantly took Seto's hand as he climbed from the chair; once he had stood up beside Seto he noticed the looks of the passengers, and the squeals of some of the female teenagers onboard. Groaning Katsuya pulled Seto down the aisle before the girls could begin to attack them.

Once out of ear and eye shot of the girls, Seto pushed Katsuya into a secluded spot and pinned him against the wall before he started ravishing Katsuya's lips before he could even start to complain.

After a few blissful minutes Seto pulled back and smirked at the dazed puppy against the wall. It was then that Seto got an idea, dragging Katsuya up the stairs until they were back at their rightful class. Seto kept pulling Katsuya until they reached the bathroom; he pushed Katsuya in and followed straight after remembering to lock the door.

"Well since we have a lot of time to waste, why don't we waste it together?" Seto hinted seductively, a smirk placed on his lips.

Katsuya smiled in return before he crushed his mouth with Seto's, the last words he heard Seto mutter was "never doubt me."


	60. Elevator Kisses

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Elevator Kisses'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, that right solely belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, so no profit being made here people... so move on to sue someone else.

~Now onto the story~

Jounouchi stood waiting for the 'ding' of the elevator to take him down to the bottom floor, so he could pay for his items and then go home, he'd been shopping for quite a while now and was completely exhausted, who knew shopping could be so tiring.

After a few moments the elevator finally arrived much to the relief of Jounouchi, stepping in he placed the basket of items on the elevator floor and then pressed the bottom floor number and waited impatiently for the door to close. Unknown to him someone had been watching him closely for a while, someone he knew quite well but didn't always see eye to eye with.

Just as the elevator door was about to close, a brunet wearing some old jeans, trainers with a stylish coat along with some glasses stopped the door from closing and walked into the elevator momentarily glancing at the other occupant before staring at the elevator door as it closed.

Jounouchi and the brunet stood waiting for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. Every now and then Jounouchi would glance at the stranger at the side of him, who had a smirk on his lips.

Before Jounouchi knew it, he had been slammed against the elevator wall and was being kissed rather passionately by the stranger with the brunet hair. Panicking Jounouchi started to push at the brunet's chest to try detaching him from his being but to no avail, the brunet was quite heavy and just wouldn't budge.

Jounouchi not knowing what else to do stamped on the brunet's foot trying to get him away from him which worked since the brunet stopped kissing him to instead get his feet to safety. Jounouchi glared at the brunet, completely outraged that a complete stranger had just had the audacity to do that to him.

He frowned however when the brunet stranger began to chuckle as if amused by something.

"What's so funny?" Jounouchi demanded stepping away from the wall.

"Who would have guessed, you'd react so violently just over a simple kiss, mutt"

Jounouchi eyes widened in shock as he squeaked "Kaiba?"

The stranger now identified as Kaiba smirked as he took off his glasses to reveal amused sapphire eyes that no doubt belonged to Kaiba.

"Why did you kiss me, moneybags?" Jounouchi growled in reply, irritated that his heart was racing just because Kaiba had kissed him.

"Why indeed" Kaiba murmured.

"Don't play with me, rich boy" Jounouchi spat in anger.

"Hm?" Kaiba murmured whilst stepping closer to Jounouchi who was backing into the elevator wall the closer Kaiba got "ever think maybe I wanted to kiss you?"

Jounouchi eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he stated "I thought you hated me"

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't" Kaiba murmured just before the doors to the elevator opened on the bottom floor.

"See you around, puppy" Kaiba chuckled leaving a bewildered Jounouchi behind.

Jounouchi blinked, he couldn't comprehend what had just happened, he bent down and picked the basket up ready to take it to the tills to pay for, he then walked in a daze out of the elevator, his heart still racing for some reason unknown to him.


	61. Downfall

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - General, hint of romance

Name - 'Downfall'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters I choose to use for my entertainment in my stories, that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi only, so no profit is being made from this.

This is just a short piece, it turned out differently than I planned but I'm hoping to work on a better one after I've posted this, the next one will probably be how this one should have turned out but didn't in the end. Either way I hope you enjoy this really short piece although nothing much happens, it's just Seto being his annoying self to Katsuya.

~Now onto the story~

"What did you just call me?" Jounouchi demanded dropping the feather duster on the floor along with the polish he had been using to clean until Kaiba had arrived home.

Kaiba began to remove his trench coat completely ignoring the question which just angered Jounouchi further. Growling Jounouchi strided over to Kaiba until he was stood right infront of him, he then grabbed Kaiba by the crisp black shirt he was wearing causing Kaiba to frown for a moment since the mutt was getting his shirt crinkled.

"Dammit, Kaiba don't ignore me" Jounouchi snapped

Kaiba pried Jounouchi hands away from his shirt effortlessly before he glared down at Jounouchi as he spat "know your place mutt, and get out of my way. I may have allowed you to clean this place but I will punish you if you get out of line."

"Like hell you will" Jounouchi seethed making Kaiba smirk down at him.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked off up the stairs in the direction of his office but not before turning slightly and watching Jounouchi continue to clean the rooms of the mansion. A small smile found its place on Kaiba's lips as he watched the mutt clean muttering obscenities about him as he went along.

Riling the mutt up was without a doubt amusing to say the least, he always gave back as good as he got, he never just took whatever he said to him, he always had to argue and get in his face and it was because the mutt did that, that Kaiba had found a soft spot for him. Of course the mutt would never know why Kaiba kept picking on him and annoying him with the names, as far as he knew Kaiba hated him and that's what the mutt was always going to think, Kaiba couldn't let the mutt know that he was his weakness that would be his downfall in the end.

With that last thought Kaiba continued down the hallways and corridors until he came across his office, planning on doing some work while the mutt calmed down enough for Kaiba to annoy him again later.


	62. Husband

Author's Note:

This story is rated K+/T for a few minor swear words

Type of drabble - Humour/hint of romance

Name - 'Husband'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters I decided to use in this story, so please don't sue me and just enjoy the story because there's no profit being made here.

~Now onto the story~

"You'll make a good house husband, mutt"

Jounouchi stood frozen with the bags of shopping in his hands as he slowly turned to face the limo that had stopped at the curb behind him. Before he had heard the voice he wasn't even aware that a limo had even stopped near him.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Jounouchi growled whilst glaring at the smirking CEO who was sat in the limo with the window wound down.

"I was just passing by and I saw a busy filthy mutt who looked ready to pass out" Kaiba replied, the smirk never leaving his pale pink thin lips.

Scowling Jounouchi snapped "If you know I'm busy, why bother me?"

"Now mutt, how rude and here I was contemplating on offering you a ride but now I think I'll change my mind" Kaiba chuckled as Jounouchi narrowed his eyes further.

"I don't need any ride from the likes of you, so leave me be" Jounouchi seethed gripping the handles of the bags tighter, just wanting Kaiba to disappear.

Glaring Kaiba opened the limo door and stood in front of Jounouchi as he dragged Jounouchi to the limo and then pushed him in so he landed on the floor with the shopping "I wasn't giving you a choice mutt"

Kaiba elegantly climbed back into the limo and shut the door leaving Jounouchi sprawled on the floor for the moment whilst he directed his limo driver.

With a nod from the driver the limo began to move again whilst Jounouchi shouted "you bastard, this is kidnapping Kaiba"

"Your point mutt" Kaiba sneered.

"You're such a fucking jerk Kaiba" grumbled Jounouchi as he picked himself up off of the floor and seated himself on one of the limo seats.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kaiba demanded.

"What does it look like? I'm sitting down" Jounouchi snarled.

"Dogs sit on the floor not the furniture, mutt" Kaiba smirked.

"For the last time I'm not a fucking dog Kaiba" Jounouchi shouted, sick and tired of Kaiba and his stupid dog insults.

Before Kaiba could reply the driver interrupted by informing them that they had arrived at their destination.

Stepping out of the car with his shopping Jounouchi immediately scowled once he noticed the big Kaiba mansion instead of his little flat where he was thinking he was going to be.

Kaiba stepped out of the limo and smirked at the angry Jounouchi, he knew that Jounouchi thought he was getting taken home which is why he didn't take him home.

"What the hell Kaiba, why am I here?" Jounouchi demanded.

"What, you didn't think I was taking you home did you, mutt?" Kaiba asked innocently, well as innocent as he could with the evil smirk settled on his lips.

"You son of a bitch, Kaiba" Jounouchi screamed now realising that he was at the opposite side of town than he needed to be at.

"Do you ever stop barking mutt, now get out of here, I have things to do instead of playing with a dog" with that said Kaiba walked up the drive way to his mansion, not sparing another look at Jounouchi he walked into the mansion closing the door behind him leaving Jounouchi gawking after him in shock and anger.

Growling Jounouchi gripped the bags tightly and started on his journey home which was going to take twice as long now thanks to the jerk Kaiba.

Unknown to Jounouchi Kaiba was watching him leave his property from the window in his office with a smirk on his lips. He did enjoy messing with the mutt, he was just too easy to get to and that was half the fun.

Leaning back in his chair Kaiba closed his eyes, a smile taking place instead of the smirk whilst he was thinking 'the mutt would make the ideal house husband indeed'


	63. I'll See You In Your Dreams

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (suggestive thoughts)

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - 'I'll See You In Your Dreams'

Disclaimer - I don't own the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters included, I only own the idea for my story so please don't sue me :)

This isn't my best but I hope you like it all the same! It is set a little while after Duellist Kingdom. This is dedicated to my friend Jes-chan who is also known as _xxxemoshortyxxx_ Happy belated birthday, hope you like your present xD I also want to thank all you amazing people out there for your constant lovely comments, you have helped me reach 200 in my reviews, I never dreamed I'd get so many, I'm so happy, I can't even begin to describe it^^

_Italics is Yami speaking to Yugi through mind link._

~Now onto the story~

"Yug, I have a problem" Jounouchi murmured walking beside Yugi to school, Anzu and Honda had gone ahead leaving the two to talk since Jounouchi wasn't comfortable talking about his problem infront of Anzu and Honda.

"What's wrong Jou? Yugi asked, curious to know what was wrong with his best friend and help in anyway he could.

A sigh was heard and then "I've been kind of dreaming about moneybags lately"

Yugi frowned when he heard his Yami chuckling in his mind but paid no mind for the moment so he could help his friend instead "what sort of dreams have you been having?"

Jounouchi could feel a blush begin to settle on his cheeks and over his nose, even his ears were tinting red as he coughed into his hand and said "just the normal sort of dreams where I end up beating him in a duel"

Yugi tilted his head as he asked "What's wrong with those dreams? I mean it's a big thing for you to beat him, so it's just based on what you want to happen someday, right?"

'_Partner I don't think Jou is telling you the complete truth, see how he avoids eye contact by looking down at the floor and his cheeks are completely flushed red, there's something he isn't telling you' _

It was now Yugi noticed that Jou wasn't looking at him, but choosing to look anywhere but at him and the blush was a deep cherry red now, intrigued Yugi decided to get to the bottom of this so called problem of Jou's.

"So Jou, how long have you been having these dreams?" Yugi asked.

"Since duellist Kingdom" Jounouchi muttered.

"Are they always the same dream or do they change?" Yugi thought it was best to keep questioning so he could discover what had been happening through Jou's reactions instead of his words. Noting that Jou had stopped walking and was clenching his hands, Yugi became interested, Yami had been right, Jou was keeping something hidden.

"They change, the first one involved me dressed up as a dog" Jounouchi replied in almost a whisper adding in his mind 'but now they seem to be getting a bit more...risky'

Yugi couldn't help a chuckle at that, Kaiba always referred to Jounouchi as a dog so that couldn't be helped.

Jounouchi glared slightly at Yugi he didn't find any of this even slightly amusing. The glare was wasted on Yugi though since he wasn't even paying attention and was just walking into the school gates since Jounouchi had been lost in his thoughts, Yugi had walked ahead probably not realising that Jounouchi wasn't following.

Sighing Jounouchi's shoulders slumped and he walked into the school grounds his head facing the ground as he walked lost in his thoughts.

Kaiba watched as the mutt trudged into school looking anything but happy, smirking at the opportunity Kaiba strided over to Jounouchi.

"Mutt, a word" Kaiba demanded not giving Jounouchi a chance to say anything but instead just grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him from the stairs and to the back of the school for a little more privacy.

"What do you want, rich boy?" Jounouchi growled not feeling up to fighting with Kaiba right now.

Kaiba smirked as he walked closer to Jounouchi who was resting against the wall waiting for whatever Kaiba wanted to say to him. The answer to his question was anything but what he expected

"You" Kaiba whispered in a husky voice, mentally laughing at the blush that was making its way onto Jounouchi's face.

Ignoring his now red face Jounouchi snapped "don't joke, Kaiba"

"Who said anything about joking, mutt" Kaiba stated standing even closer to Jounouchi who was starting to look and feel uncomfortable by the close proximity between them.

"I'm going to be late for class, Kaiba" Jounouchi replied trying to find an escape, he didn't like the way Kaiba was looking at him, he didn't like how close they were and he most definitely didn't like what Kaiba was saying, it was making his body have strange reactions he couldn't control.

"Since when do you care for class mutt, you're always late anyway. I'd say you are trying to escape" Kaiba's smirk became more pronounced as he noted how Jounouchi was squirming around.

"What's wrong mutt, you look bothered" Kaiba pointed out, the smirk never leaving his lips; this was just too much fun.

"Shut it moneybags" grumbled Jounouchi whilst he was thinking '_too many dreams have started this way, any further and the dreams will become reality' _at the last part, Jounouchi's whole face flamed up; he wasn't getting that close with the CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

Becoming interested at the dazed teen infront of him with the bright red face, Kaiba leaned into Jounouchi noting that Jounouchi was out of it which wasn't a good thing for Jounouchi but gave an advantage for Kaiba.

Mischievous sapphire eyes narrowed slightly as Kaiba leant down slightly until he was close to Jounouchi's lips. He wasn't stupid he knew the mutt had been having dreams about him, after all he had put Yami up to it after overhearing the mutt talk about a dream where he had been dressed in a dog costume and at his master Kaiba's feet. Such an innocent dream but so much more could come from it so Kaiba had decided to give Jounouchi more seductive and raunchy dreams. He was also aware that a couple of his dreams had started out like this, so he was going to take the opportunity to give his mutt a taster, at least for now.

Leaning the rest of the way Kaiba placed his pale thin lips against the plush juicy pink lips of Jounouchi's, noticing that Jounouchi wasn't participating properly in the kiss after a moment, Kaiba let his hands have a grope of Jounouchi's ass which almost immediately brought Jounouchi back to what was happening. His caramel eyes widening in shock and a squeak omitting from his mouth gave Kaiba just the access he wanted to plunge into Jounouchi's mouth. Jounouchi attempted to push Kaiba away but he refused to budge and just kept kissing Jounouchi.

After a few pleasant and passionate minutes Kaiba pulled away from Jounouchi's lips slightly with a little bit of saliva still connecting their lips for a moment.

Jounouchi blinked his eyes trying to figure out what had just happened, the only thing that he could process was that Kaiba had just kissed him, quite passionately he added.

"I'll see you in your dreams mutt" Kaiba murmured interrupting Jounouchi's thought process before walking away from the back of the school, ready to start his lesson although he was ten to fifteen minutes late.

Jounouchi stood gaping after him in shock and confusion, what had caused Kaiba to do that to him, and what did he mean about seeing him in his dreams, how did Kaiba even know he had dreams about him?

Shaking his head Jounouchi decided not to think about it for now, before he remembered that he was late for class and dashed off into school, knowing he was going to be given a detention since it was the third time he was late this week, even though he had been on time since he walked with Yugi, it was all Kaiba's fault for dragging him away and kissing him.


	64. Romantic

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K+

Type of drabble - Romance/Slight drama and humour?

Name - 'Romantic'

Disclaimer - I don't claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story, I only use them in my stories, if I did own them then I'd create episodes where they all finally hook up but since I don't own it, then that's just what fanfiction is for xD All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.

OMG, it has taken me months to finish this one off and I'm still not all together satisfied with it, I'm feeling fed-up so this isn't one of my best in my opinion but you be the judge of this one!

~Now onto the story~

'Why won't he kiss me' Katsuya pondered whilst walking the street leading to the turtle game shop. He had been dating Seto Kaiba the rich CEO of Kaiba Corp for a few month now and although they had shared a few small kisses to the cheek, forehead and even hair now and again, they had not experienced a real proper and true kiss together and Katsuya was starting to wonder why.

After a ten minute walk he arrived at the game shop and was greeted cheerily by Yugi, who welcomed him in and they sat in the room accompanied by their other friends Honda, Otogi, Yami, and Anzu. After a while Yugi noticed how quiet and reserved Katsuya was being and decided to ask him what was wrong.

Katsuya looked up from the floor he had been staring at into the worried amethyst eyes of his best friend "sorry Yug, just got something on my mind"

"What is on your mind, Jou?" Yugi asked curiously.

Katsuya mumbled his reply lowly so none of the occupants could hear him, a dust of a blush on his cheeks.

"What did you say, we couldn't hear you" Honda asked.

"I said Seto won't kiss me" Katsuya murmured with a sigh, leaning his head back on the chair.

"What do you mean he won't kiss you?" Anzu asked leaning forward in her chair with interest.

"Just that, although we've shared kisses to the cheek and forehead, he has yet to kiss me on the mouth" Katsuya replied.

Honda started to laugh at the answer finding it to be quite expected of Katsuya to be worried about something as simple as that.

Katsuya scowled at the two of them who were now sniggering whilst he said in a dejected manner "what if he's fallen out of love with me and is repulsed by me?"

"He will not do that Jou, he loves you, you know that better than anyone, he's not just going to 'fall out of love' with you like that" Anzu replied.

Whilst the six of them were discussing this matter, Seto had just arrived outside the game shop ready to surprise Katsuya by taking him out for a meal but the smile that had been on his pale thin lips soon turned to a frown when he heard his puppy question if he had become repulsed by him. It wasn't anything of the sort; he just wanted to time their first kiss well so it would be special for Katsuya and also himself.

Sighing Seto walked into the game shop instantly notifying the group that he had arrived by just standing in the doorway, Seto noticed right away that Katsuya was avoiding eye contact, his frown deepened at this.

"Hello Kaiba, what a pleasant surprise?" Yugi spoke up uncertainly, not sure why the important CEO of Kaiba Corporation would be in his grandfather's game shop when he usually would have been busy at work.

"Hn" Seto replied before grabbing Katsuya's arm and pulling him up from the chair as he said "come on mutt, time to go"

Katsuya nodded his head still refusing to look at Seto and just allowed Seto to drag him out of the shop as he called back to his friends that he'd see them later.

Once outside Seto released Katsuya's arm so he could ring his driver and tell him that the plan to take Katsuya to a restaurant had been cancelled so he could return to the mansion. After Seto had finished his call, he looked around to check that no one was close by, after realising that they were in fact alone he grabbed Katsuya by the wrist and pulled him so he was leant against Seto's chest.

Confused by the sudden embrace Katsuya was stunned into silence, vaguely noting that Seto's arms had wrapped around his back.

After a few silent moments embracing, Seto removed his arms and gently pushed Katsuya away so he could create some room between them, he then tilted Katsuya's chin and looked into the confused caramel eyes of his puppies, letting a small smile slip onto his lips.

"Shall we take a walk?" Seto asked.

Not knowing what to say Katsuya just nodded his head instead.

The two of them began to walk at an even pace next to each other, neither of them holding hands since Seto didn't want to be caught by the paparazzi and Katsuya understood that although right now he would have liked to hold hands with Seto.

"Seto I-" Katsuya started to say, attempting to break the silence that had engulfed them but Seto instantly caused him to become silent again as he stated "I'm neither disgusted nor repulsed by you"

Katsuya's eyes widened at those words as he stopped to look at Seto, honesty shining within sapphire orbs.

"I also haven't fallen out of love with you" Seto then murmured quietly before going onto say "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but I'll change that"

Before Katsuya could ask what he meant, he found himself being pushed into the closest tree, ignoring the slight pain as his senses were blown out of the water when Seto connected their lips. Katsuya stood shocked whilst Seto kissed him, but once Seto started demanding entrance by nibbling on Katsuya's bottom lip, he woke up from his frozen state instantly opening his mouth for Seto to explore. They stood with Katsuya pinned against the tree by Seto, kissing for minutes that seemed like hours.

Seto let one thought slip through his mind _'the press would have a field day if they saw the two of them like this, against a tree kissing in broad daylight in a public park'_

Katsuya losing his breath quickly pushed Seto away so he could breathe again. Once he was breathing properly again he looked up at Seto through his blond bangs wondering what was going through his head. Had he liked that kiss? What had caused him to kiss him so randomly and in public?

Seto, what-" Katsuya started to question but was cut off once again as Seto stated.

"I wanted to time our kiss right, I wanted it to be special but having you doubting how I feel about you, I couldn't take that so that's why I just kissed you here"

Katsuya chuckled in reply as he replied "I never knew you were a closet romantic, Seto"

"Tell anyone and you'll be in trouble" Seto instantly replied.

Katsuya rolled his eyes before he beamed a smile at Seto and then stood on his tip toes and chastely kissed him.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me"


	65. Playtime

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K+

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - 'Playtime'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me.

I'm trying to get a lot of writing done so I can clear my hard drive, I have lots of stories to finish and start, this is the last drabble I have got for now, I might work on more later but I'm going to try update my stories, only try mind you! So I hope you like this one, this turned out quite fun after struggling to write it! I couldn't do the whole play it just wouldn't work out right so I thought I'd just do the most important part, the kiss xD It turned out better than the last one, so here's a nice long one for you all to enjoy, my longest yet? :)

_Italics are thoughts_

~Now onto the story~

"If you think I'm doing this then you are insane" Jounouchi snapped at the teacher.

The teacher just rolled his eyes at the expected response from his student before walking off to speak to the rest of the students who were going to be participating in the play and leaving Jounouchi and Kaiba to themselves.

After all it was a well known fact that Jounouchi and Kaiba hated each others guts. That was precisely why he had told Jounouchi that he would be one of the main characters in the school play along with Kaiba which of course hadn't settled well with Jounouchi but surprisingly Kaiba hadn't argued and just smirked when he had heard the teacher's idea. The teacher was going to do his best to get the two to get along better even if only a little.

Kaiba wasn't too pleased about playing the female but if it got Jounouchi to kiss him then he could live with acting the female role just this once.

"Come on moneybags, you must object to this, I mean come on, that means I have to kiss you, you can't be happy with that, right?" Jounouchi pointed out frowning as Kaiba's smirk just grew.

"On the contrary mutt I wouldn't mind, you could even give a preview if you want" Kaiba replied in a suggestive tone getting closer to Jounouchi than he was comfortable with.

Jounouchi's eyes widened and a dust of a blush started to appear on his cheeks as he gasped "you can't be serious, stop playing about"

By this time Jounouchi was leant against the wall with Kaiba quite close whilst the rest of the class were practicing their parts for the performance. "I'm completely serious" Kaiba stated smirking as the blush on Jounouchi's cheeks became deeper before he turned around and walked away to practice his lines. Looking down at the sheet of paper which included his lines, he decided to not completely follow them and instead improvise.

Jounouchi sighed in relief and tried to calm his racing heart whilst trying to get rid of his blush. _'I honestly need to kiss, Kaiba? And he's willing? What is going on here?'_ were the thoughts running through his mind whilst he leant against the wall. Shaking his head he walked over to his friends who were busy practicing their lines.

"Hey Jou" Yugi greeted when he spotted Jounouchi coming closer to them.

"Hey Yug" Jounouchi sighed in response.

"What's with the long face, buddy?" Honda asked noticing straight away that his friend looked less than happy.

"I just found out I have to kiss Kaiba in this play" Jounouchi mumbled, willing a blush not to appear at the thought of kissing the CEO.

Honda and Otogi immediately started laughing at the thought of Jounouchi and Kaiba kissing, it would definitely be a sight to see.

"It's not funny, guys" Yugi stated, whilst also trying not to allow himself to laugh.

"It isn't funny; would one of you rather kiss him?" Jounouchi asked, hoping someone would takeover his dreaded fate.

"Sorry" they all chorused, although they looked less than sorry, it was obvious that they were all highly amused that Jounouchi had to kiss his sworn enemy.

Whilst Jounouchi slumped into a depressed state at the inevitable kiss, Kaiba's fan girls were absolutely outraged that Jounouchi was allowed to kiss their god instead of one of them.

"Why should that mutt be allowed to kiss Kaiba-sama?" One of them demanded.

"We should notify the teacher of our objection about Jounouchi kissing Kaiba-sama" Another one of them interjected.

They all cheered in agreement and decided to go find their teacher.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at their pathetic display over a simple kiss between him and the mutt. He glanced down at the lines; he would rather just skip to the end, after all that was going to be the most interesting part. He wondered if the mutt had the guts to go through with it, he highly doubted it but their teacher would force him to or give him detention probably.

"No" the teacher shouted at the girls crowding him about the kiss "I have already chosen Mr Jounouchi and Mr Kaiba to do this part, and I shall not change my mind, so go practice your lines, we begin rehearsal in five minutes"

At the angry tone of their teacher the girls scurried off to practice their lines, they only had a couple so what was the big deal in learning them anyway?

"Mr Jounouchi, where do you think you are going?" the teacher demanded noticing that Jounouchi was about to leave the drama studio.

"The toilet?" Jounouchi replied.

"Oh no you don't, you're trying to escape, now pick up your lines and go practice with Mr Kaiba" the teacher directed.

"But-" Jounouchi started to object but was cut off as the teacher yelled "now"

Jounouchi flinched before he picked up his lines and trudged over to the other side of the room where Kaiba was ready to learn the lines.

"Are you finally ready to practice, mutt?" Kaiba asked smirking.

"Shut your mouth, Kaiba. I'm not in the mood" Jounouchi snapped back.

Kaiba rolled his eyes in response before he started to practice his lines with a reluctant Jounouchi.

They practiced for a few minutes arguing now and again before the teacher shouted "rehearsal time"

Groaning the class walked to the front of the room near the stage ready to start their rehearsal.

"Now class, you all have your parts so who wants to practice first? Mind you, you are all going to be practicing sooner or later so don't think you can get out of it by waiting till last" the teacher stated.

"I'm not kissing Kaiba, there's no way" mumbled Jounouchi, thinking that no one had heard him, but to Jounouchi's luck the teacher had heard him because he called out "I think we have the first student ready to practice, right Mr Jounouchi"

"W-what?" Jounouchi sputtered in shock.

"Shall we give Mr Jounouchi a round of a clause?" the teacher said to his students, clapping along with the students as Jounouchi reluctantly walked up to the stairs of the stage, glancing up at the stage he gulped.

"We also can't forget Kaiba, sir" Honda reminded, smirking when he noticed the daggers Jounouchi was sending him.

"Ah Mr Kaiba, I almost forgot, we need you on the stage as well"

Kaiba shrugged and walked up to the stage looking at Jounouchi who was looking incredibly nervous standing on the stage infront of all the students.

"This isn't fair" Jounouchi murmured.

"What scene should they do first? Since they do have a few of them together" the teacher asked the class.

Snickering Otogi replied "how about the kiss scene, sir? They will need to practice quite a bit on that to make it look realistic"

It was now Otogi's turn for Jounouchi's daggers as the teacher said "what a splendid idea, they'll do the kiss scene. Now Mr Kaiba, as much as I know you don't want to do this, can you please lie down on the stage"

Kaiba didn't say anything in response but instead just did as the teacher said; smirking in amusement at what was coming next.

"Now Mr Jounouchi, you need to pretend that Mr Kaiba is lying on a bed sound asleep and you are kneeling beside the side of the bed, then I want you to lean down and kiss him so he wakes up" the teacher directed a smile starting to show on his lips.

"I can't kiss Kaiba, he's a guy, sir" Jounouchi objected, it wasn't really that Kaiba was a guy that he didn't want to kiss him, he was afraid if he did he would like it, and then what would happen?

"I don't care, play your role or receive detention" the teacher barked.

Kaiba closed his eyes but the smirk stayed on his pale thin lips, waiting for Jounouchi to play his part. After a few endless moments Kaiba finally felt lips against his, it was obvious that Jounouchi was nervous. He wondered if this was Jounouchi's first kiss. If so what a precious gift to receive even if it was forced.

Just as Jounouchi was about to pull back, Kaiba licked and nibbled at Jounouchi's lips wanting access to Jounouchi's mouth but Jounouchi wasn't going to let that happen. A bite to the bottom lip though caused Jounouchi to open his mouth ready to yell out but the yell was taken by Kaiba as he started to explore Jounouchi's mouth with his tongue. He then sucked on Jounouchi's tongue causing him to moan in pleasure.

They weren't meant to start making out on stage, it was meant to be a simple quick chaste kiss.

Pulling back breathless they both just stared at each other, a dark blush on Jounouchi's cheeks, his golden eyes dazed whilst Kaiba looked the same as usual, his smirk now more pronounced, he looked quite pleased with the results.

"Uh hmm" the teacher cleared his throat to get both Jounouchi and Kaiba's attention.

They both looked away from each other to instead look at the students and the teacher that had just seen them ready to make out on stage.

"Well I did want it to be realistic but I never expected such a show, how delightful" the teacher spoke up. He did look a little too happy with the results Jounouchi noticed.

The fangirls were crying their eyes out Kaiba noted with satisfaction, maybe now they'd give up and leave him be, he hoped at least.

The yuugi-tachi looked torn between shock and amusement and the rest of the class were whistling, clapping and making cat calls.

"I think this will be a fun play yet" Kaiba murmured standing up from the floor, pulling Jounouchi up with him since he looked a little out of it to register much.

Stepping down off the stage, Kaiba entwined his fingers with Jounouchi and pulled him along out of the drama studio, ready to take the limo back to his mansion and get to know Jounouchi better personally and physically.

The class was still quite stunned until the teacher started chuckling, when he was asked what was so funny, he replied with "I did want them to get along better, but I never would have thought that such a development would occur"

The class laughed along before they continued to practice their parts for the play.


	66. Tear Me Apart

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Angst/Romance

Name - 'Tear Me Apart'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters I choose to use in my stories, that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and only him! So the idea of the story is solely mine and mine alone so don't steal my stories xD

This is a one-sided drabble and came out of no-where really, but I hope you enjoy reading it anyhow :)

~Now onto the story~

Jounouchi sighed before he got a grip on his nerves and steeled himself for what he was going to say. Apologising to someone was one thing, but apologising to Seto Kaiba was another and he wasn't completely sure he had the guts to go through with it, but since he was already walking in Kaiba's direction he was going to have to say his piece, he refused to act like a sputtering moron infront of him just because he couldn't say the words.

Kaiba noticed that Jounouchi was heading his way and his sapphire hues narrowed in anger as he demanded "what do you want?" his tone of voice ice cold.

Gulping Jounouchi nervously licked his lips as he looked up into Kaiba's eyes and stated "I didn't mean to kiss you"

"Whether you meant to or not you still did" Kaiba snapped, his tone that much icier.

"I don't know what came over me though, I don't fancy you so I don't understand why I did it, I came to a-apologise" Jounouchi replied looking away down the corridor, lunch had just ended so most of the students were in classes now, Jounouchi had luckily caught Kaiba on his way to class, they were undoubtedly late but he needed to sort things out with Kaiba first, that was the most important to him not class.

"Hn, what do you want to be forgiven or something?" Kaiba asked his tone obviously sarcastic.

"Look Kaiba, it was a mistake I didn't mean it, I just want us to be able to return to normal, being almost friends" Jounouchi replied quietly, almost a murmur looking down at the floor.

Kaiba's eyes softened slightly as he noted that Jounouchi did look sorry for his actions, his head was facing the ground and his blond locks were covering his bedazzling golden orbs, his shoulders were slumped and Kaiba was sure Jounouchi's shoulders were shaking probably from the want to cry.

Sighing Kaiba muttered "I forgive you" whilst cursing in his head that he was getting soft.

Jounouchi's head shot up at those words as he practically shouted "seriously?"

Kaiba didn't reply but Jounouchi beamed a smile, to Kaiba though it didn't look like his usual happy go lucky idiotic grin, it seemed almost sad and hurt? If he didn't know any better he'd say it looked fake? But that couldn't be right. Shaking his head of such thoughts Kaiba let a miniature smile slip onto his lips before he nodded his head as a courteous gesture and walked past Jounouchi ready to go to class, with a quick "see you in class" Kaiba left Jounouchi stood in the deserted corridor.

Jounouchi tried to keep his smile in place he really did but it slowly turned into a fake smile instead, he was happy that Kaiba had forgiven him for his actions after all the kiss was based on impulse, he never dreamed he'd do such a thing even if he wanted to, but Jounouchi couldn't help the sadness and longing he felt. It was a pure lie when he said he didn't feel anything for Kaiba, he had loved him for years.

Fighting with Kaiba had been where he had got the most attention from Kaiba, that meant Kaiba's eyes was on him and him only and that made Jounouchi feel special but when they'd slowly stopped the name calling although Kaiba called him 'puppy' every now and then, they started becoming friendlier with each other and Jounouchi just seemed to be falling deeper and deeper every day and no matter what he did he couldn't stop himself.

Kaiba though only seemed to see him as a friend or almost a friend, the kiss was proof of that since Kaiba had pulled away looking disgusted and furious and had refused to speak to him until Jounouchi had plucked up the guts to address him to apologise.

Jounouchi watched sadly as Kaiba walked past him down the corridor in the direction of his lesson, he'd never be with Kaiba it was obvious, fate didn't want to allow it but at least he had that impulsive kiss as a memory even if it was one sided, he had tasted the lips of the one he loved dearly for the first and the last time.

He was glad that he hadn't wrecked their friendship but staying only friends with Kaiba was going to shatter his heart day by day, watching that smile, hearing that chuckle if he did something Kaiba thought was stupid, the pet name Kaiba had given him, his voice, his thoughts, everything, it was all going to tear him apart in the end.


	67. Harassment

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T

Type of drabble - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Name - 'Harassment'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters mentioned in this certain story nor do I claim to, the right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, nobody else, so there's no need to sue me.

This story is based on similar events that has been happening to someone I know, and I think it's appauling that nobody will help her including the police and head office. Nobody should have to go through such a thing especially in the work place. People just don't seem to care anymore what happens to others and I think its sickening. Anyhow here's another one.

~Now onto the story~

"Strip" a voice ordered once he'd shut the door to his office, lust covered indigo eyes watching his every move, not looking away, just staring always staring.

Jounouchi shivered under the watchful eyes of his boss, blinking back tears that were ready to brim his golden eyes, he hated the man who was sat in front of him behind the desk his fingers threaded together and his chin resting on them with a disgusting smirk on his lips. Swallowing the urge to throw up he nodded his head and with shaking hands reached for his jacket and began removing his clothes.

This had been going on over a year now and nobody knew about it, Jounouchi had dared to say that he'd tell someone if his boss didn't stop but that had only ended up with him being cornered with wandering hands touching him and mocking laughter accompanied by words Jounouchi couldn't help but remember "nobody will believe you, after all why would anyone believe such a slut who's begging for it"

Jounouchi didn't even dare tell his boyfriend Seto Kaiba what had been happening, he didn't want Seto to chuck him aside because he was so worthless, Seto was the only good thing to happen to him. After they had finished school and Jounouchi had luckily got into a college he had lost contact with most of his friends since they had moved on, some travelling to different countries, some not even bothering to keep in contact, but as long as Jounouchi had Seto he believed he could get by, but he was slowly crumbling at the hands of his boss and Seto was none the wiser.

He had been right as rain when he had first started his job, thinking he was so lucky to find a job with such good pay and the first few months had been great but then his boss had began acting strange with him and Jounouchi couldn't comprehend on why but he had found out when he had tried to book some time off from work just what his boss had been thinking.

Ever since that first time his boss had continuously harassed him away from the other members of staff as well as the customers, locking the office door and claiming to want to have a word with him, but he knew better now, he knew what his boss really wanted.

Jounouchi bit his lip as his boss stared at him in the nude making him feel completely vulnerable, those eyes seeing every part of him, nothing or no where to hide. He just hoped that he wouldn't try anything; so far it had been staring and occasional touching, he just hoped it didn't escalade into something else.

Sighing with relief as he left the room, some of his clothes dishevelled from the rush to just put the clothes back on and protect himself, his eyes were watering but he stubbornly wiped them, nobody was going to see him cry.

Clocking out Jounouchi walked out of the building and started on his walk to his home at the Kaiba Mansion, he really needed comfort right now. After reaching home he walked in and quickly located Kaiba sat in the chair in his office typing away at his laptop, normally he wouldn't interrupt him but right now he didn't care he needed some sort of comfort and he needed it now.

Seto was startled as he felt arms wrap around his neck, he frowned however when he felt his boyfriend tremble, when he pulled back slightly to look at his boyfriend his eyes widened as he saw the tears in the golden eyes.

Forgetting about his work for the time being Kaiba pulled Jounouchi around and embraced him, not understanding what had happened to make his puppy cry although he had been acting weird for some time he noted.

When Jounouchi had calmed down enough to speak, Kaiba coaxed Jounouchi into telling him what had been happening, but what he heard made his blood boil in anger at who had dared do such a thing.

"Get your coat, we are going to see the police" Kaiba stated as he climbed from his chair ready to march down to the police station and get the issue sorted.

Jounouchi sighed as he murmured "I've already been, they said there wasn't enough evidence and told me to leave."

Seto was outraged, what was the point in having the police if they didn't bother doing something when someone was in need of help? Wasn't their duty to protect people? _'Incompetent fools'_

A new plan in mind, Seto walked over to Jounouchi, wrapping his arms around him and kissed him gently and sweetly, a few blissful moments later they pulled apart and Jounouchi let a small smile appear on his lips before he let out a yawn.

Seto smiled noticing that Jounouchi was quite tired; he picked him up and carried him through to their room, placing him on the bed. Jounouchi smiled once more before he fell asleep, tears making their way down his face.

Seto glared as he walked out of the bedroom and grabbed his trench coat, he then ordered his guard Roland to follow him and made his way to where Jounouchi worked, walking in he glared at anyone who dared look his way making a lot of customers and some staff members flinch.

The boss chose the wrong time to come out of his office because before anyone could blink Seto had him pinned to a wall by his neck making sure to choke him as he glared right into the indigo eyes.

"You worthless piece of shit, if you ever dare touch my boyfriend again, I'll kill you" Seto spat.

Indigo eyes widened in shock as he replied "you can't do that, you'll go to prison"

"I can do anything I like, and when a pervert such as yourself does what you've done then I can kill you or get someone to kill you and make it look like an accident or suicide" Seto growled tightening his hold.

Clawing Seto's hand for breath and then sighing with relief when he was dropped on the floor, thinking he had gotten the worst of it he mentally smiled but a swift punch to the face sent him hitting his head on the wall causing him to pass out from the sheer force.

The staff members looked on in fear and confusion at what had just happened not understanding why the rich CEO of Kaiba Corporation had just stormed in and assaulted their boss but noticing the anger they decided not to question it.

"Katsuya Jounouchi will no longer be working here, if you try going near him again you will not live to see another day" Seto snapped at the unconscious body.

"Come Roland" Seto ordered as they left the building leaving speechless customers and staff gawking at him.

It was time to give his puppy the comfort that he deserved, from now on his boyfriend was working with him and he was going to protect him properly and if anyone complained about that they would find themselves jobless.


	68. Patisserie

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K (A harmless kiss)

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Patisserie' (bakery)

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters I include in my stories, this one included. The ingredients included in this story are not mine either.

A long one this time, and I know its not the second part to 'Harassment' but I haven't figured how that one is going to go just yet so I thought I'd write this one instead. In another life I'd love to work in a Patisserie, I hope one day I'll get a chance! I wanted to do Katsuya doing a little bit of baking so I thought I'd give him a job in a Patisserie. I found the dessert recipes mentioned in this story on different sites and gosh did it take some time, I didn't think I'd get this finished tonight. There is a couple of OC's included in this story as well. So I hope you enjoy this new drabble^^ also I might create a chapter story with Katsuya working in a Patisserie or something, would you like that? Just for future notice. Enough ranting, read on :)

~Now onto the story~

Jounouchi yawned as he opened the store door, rubbing his tired caramel eyes since it was only 6am and he was completely exhausted, he had been up at 5am for the last week and now it was finally catching up with him.

He let a tired smile grace his lips as he murmured a quiet "good morning" to his boss who was busy setting up the tables and getting ready to open up the shop.

"Good morning, Jounouchi" his boss by the name of Akeno called cheerily looking it up from the tables he had just finished setting to beam a smile at his employee.

Jounouchi smiled back before he walked into the kitchen putting a white apron on and tying it so he could begin his baking and cooking. There he was met with another employee called Akira who was busy working away at making cremefil silk chocolate éclairs, the sweat on his brow was indication that he had been at it quite a while and had been putting his heart and soul into his work. He was only an apprentice so far but he did a great job and the boss was quite fond of him.

"How's it going, Ki" Jounouchi asked as he pottered around the kitchen getting all the ingredients and equipment he needed to begin the treats he was going to make.

"Same old, Jou, just trying to do my best" Akira replied gingerly placing the chocolate flower onto the top of the éclair before adding a touch of icing for the finish, he then wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled down at his finished product feeling accomplished with the result.

Jounouchi stopped rushing around to admire the creation that Akira had created; he couldn't feel more proud at how far Akira had come along. When he had first begun he was a klutz in the kitchen and was constantly on edge that everything just seemed to crumble but he had developed with his baking now and Jounouchi was pleased.

"Today I'm going to show you how to make a few different treats; the first one is going to be a flourless chocolate cake with chocolanté" Jounouchi began weighing his ingredients, once he'd finished with weighing all the different ingredients he set the oven to the right degrees and then started melting the chocolate, cocoa power, powdered sugar and butter in Bain Marie. He then whisked the egg yolks into warm chocolate mixture and started to whisk egg whites with sugar to medium peaks.

Akira watched eagerly as Jounouchi worked on making the dessert never stopping for a moment to wipe his forehead or take a proper breath, Akira couldn't help but admire Jounouchi, he always worked hard with his work and never let failure stop him, if something went wrong he'd just try it again, frustration and anger wouldn't show, he'd just calmly get rid of the mess and begin again. Akira couldn't help but feel honoured to work beside his idol Jounouchi.

Jounouchi folded whipped whites into the chocolate mixture and placed a small bowl in a roasting tin and put some water into the tin surrounding the bowl. He picked up the tin and carried it over to the oven; opening the door he gently placed it on the top shelf of the oven.

"We leave that in for 55 to 65 minutes; I'll let you time it" Jounouchi spoke up for the first time since the beginning of the baking.

Akira nodded eagerly and ran to get a stop watch to time the mixture, he pressed a button and it began to count down. Akira popped it over his head so he wouldn't lose it.

Jounouchi washed his hands ready to begin with another dessert, but first he had to clean the equipment he had used so it wouldn't build up.

"Now Ki, remember that French dessert I showed you how to make a couple of days back?" a swift nod and Jounouchi continued onto say "well I want you to make that today, if you need help don't be afraid to ask for assistance"

With that said Akira got to picking all the necessary ingredients and equipment to start on the Macaron Franboise. He began creating the Macaron mix, he started by combining the warm water and pink food colouring, adding warm water to the Patis Macaron, he mixed it together for four minutes at a medium speed.

He then placed some medium sized macarons on a baking tray, placing them in the oven for fourteen minutes; he set a new timer and then began making the custard crème.

Whilst Akira was mixing finesse custard with some water in a mixer, Jounouchi was busy creating some chocolate brownies.

Minutes passed by and Akira checked on the cake whilst he took the macarons out of the oven, he then set the tray on the top of the cooker for it to cool down for a moment or two. Once they had cooled down he picked up a spatula and spread a fine layer of raspberry jam on one of the Macaron and then placed the finesse custard on top of the jam, he finished off by placing fresh raspberries around the edge of the Macaron and covered it with a second Macaron and then topped it with more raspberry jam and added a hint of chocolate for the finish.

Jounouchi had just finished with the brownies which were baking nicely, he walked up to Akira and looked over his shoulder at the finished dessert, he then ruffled Akira's chocolate coloured hair as an affectionate well done gesture.

Akira shyly smiled, he was glad that Jounouchi was pleased with him; it really made his heart soar.

"How are the cakes coming along?" Jounouchi asked putting the ready made desserts onto trays to put in the window to draw customers to the store.

"They'll be ready in around ten minutes" Akira replied cleaning up the mess he had created.

With a nod Jounouchi began to assist Akira with the cleaning, half way through and Akeno came in with a gentle smile that never seemed to vanish away.

"We seem to have a picky customer, I thought it was best for you to help him" Akeno said smiling at Jounouchi.

"Alright, I'll be right there" Jounouchi replied before turning to Akira and saying "I need to assist this customer so could you keep an eye on the cakes and brownies, once they are done just place them on the trays and come and get me, I should be done with the customer by this time"

"Okay Jou" Akira responded.

Jounouchi walked out of the kitchen and straight to the counter but he gaped and paled at the one customer he never would have expected to find in the store, Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise before a smirk settled on his lips as he spoke up "well, well I never would have thought they'd hire a mutt to work with food"

Jounouchi growled before he rolled his eyes and instead asked "what are you doing here, Kaiba?

"Mokuba has a sweet tooth, and I always buy him a dessert each week as a treat, I change bakeries often and happened to come across this one but what a surprise to see a mutt here" Kaiba responded nonchalantly.

Jounouchi smiled at hearing about the little kid, he always did have a fond liking to him.

Kaiba however couldn't help but feel a small hint of jealousy directed at his brother that Jounouchi liked him so much but couldn't stand Kaiba.

"So what are you wanting?" Jounouchi asked, turning strictly to business.

Kaiba couldn't help the vague thought of _'a kiss, but you'd never allow it' _he shook his head to rid himself of the thought before he replied "I was just looking at the desserts and although they do look good I don't think they are appealing enough."

A frown marred Jounouchi's lips at those words before the desserts he and Akira had just made came to mind, he rushed to the kitchen forgetting to tell Kaiba where he was going causing a frown to take place on the CEO's lips.

Before he could speak of his disappointment though Jounouchi came back into the room carrying delicious desserts on trays.

"Perhaps these are more to your liking?" Jounouchi murmured placing the tray on the counter.

"Wrap that one up" Kaiba demanded pointing a long slender finger at the Macaron Franboise.

"Jeeze, you could be a bit more polite" Jounouchi grumbled getting a small box and placing the dessert into the box and wrapping it up with a specially picked dark blue ribbon.

"Whatever" Kaiba replied getting ready to leave the store with the box but stopped once he heard Jounouchi ask "is there anything else you want?"

Kaiba turned around and faced him once more, staring at the blond who was looking straight back at him, Kaiba couldn't help but think that Jounouchi was looking at him in a coy manner, a pout beginning to take place on his delicious looking pink lips.

"As a matter of fact there is" Kaiba admitted placing the box on the counter and leaning slightly into Jounouchi.

"Oh? And what is it that you want then?" Jounouchi asked quietly but Kaiba could tell he already knew but was just playing along.

Kaiba smirked in amusement as he whispered "you" before locking his lips with Jounouchi's.

Akeno rolled his eyes at the two before he walked over to the kitchen but stopped as he looked upon Akira who was stood in the doorway looking crushed as he watched Jounouchi kiss Kaiba. He could only watch stunned as the two of them exchanged tongues, the tray of cakes landing on the floor at his shock never registering in his mind but instead the look of pure bliss on Jounouchi's face was all that mattered to him right now.

Jounouchi pulled away from the kiss first a playful frown on his face as he said "Kaiba, I ask you to restrain yourself from such actions in the store"

"Hm" Kaiba murmured licking his lips slowly before he continued to say "If I wanted to continue with 'my actions' at my mansion would you comply?"

Jounouchi beamed a smile, his golden eyes sparkling with his happiness as he replied "I just might"

Kaiba chuckled picking up the box and walking to the door but stopped momentarily as he said "I'll see you at five" and then left the store leaving a happy puppy behind, a heart broken apprentice and a boss looking lost in what to do.


	69. Homosexual

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Homosexual'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters I choose to use in my stories, we all know this by now though.

This was just a quick idea I typed up before work, I know its only short but its a little cute and fluffy, enjoy^^

~Now onto the story~

"You know Katsuya, I never realised you were homosexual" Seto murmured randomly as he ran his fingers through Katsuya's blond hair whilst they laid in their bed in the early morning that day cuddling together since they'd just woken up.

Katsuya's cheeks tinted pink as he replied "I'm not"

A frown settled on Seto's lips when he heard that, if he wasn't gay then why was he with him then? Was he bisexual instead? He loved him right? Or did he?

"You're not? But we're together. You don't find what we do disturbing or disgusting, in fact quite the opposite so why?" Seto asked sitting up in their bed so Katsuya was now laid on his chest.

"Can you drop it?" Katsuya mumbled, his blush becoming a deeper red, as he buried his face into Seto's chest to hide his heated cheeks.

"No, I'm curious" Seto replied seriously before he added "you like me, right?"

Rolling his eyes Katsuya looked up into Seto's amazing azure eyes just staring into them from beneath his blond bangs before he replied "of course I like you, I love you, Seto" but then he added in a mumble "I'm not gay, you are the only exception"

Seto eyes widened in surprise before he smirked at the response; his puppy could be ever so cute. It made him happy to know that Katsuya wasn't gay but he was still the only exception that meant Katsuya would be his forever. He did look forward to the future with his Katsuya, he couldn't feel luckier to have him by his side as a boyfriend.

Leaning down Seto captured Katsuya's lips in a sweet and tender kiss, putting all his love for Katsuya into it. Katsuya smiled as they pulled back from each other, he'd never thought that Seto and him could happen but it's suprising what can happen if you just give it a try. Katsuya was thrilled that he'd made the first move in the end.

"I love you too, Katsuya"


	70. Melt

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Melt'

Disclaimer - Now we all know that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters I choose to use in my stories, all the right belongs to the creator, so leave me be :)

Yay, another one. This is something you could consider a little cheesy and a little occ but who doesn't love that? Well cheesiness not sure on the occness. This was inspired by one of my favourite Madonna songs 'Frozen' sung it for days on end then looked up the lyrics and this is what became of it! I recommend listening to it if you already haven't, I think this song after reading the lyrics and listening to the song properly does relate to puppyshipping^^ That's all I really have to say, so enjoy.

_Italics - Characters thoughts_

~Now onto the story~

"Jou, why do you let him get to you so much" Yugi sighed before munching on a sandwich for his lunch.

"I can't help it Yug, he riles me up all the time" Jou replied laying his head down on the table before he added "I don't even know why he hates me so much, I've never done anything to merit such hate"

Honda sniggered "maybe it's the exact opposite Jou? Ever think about that?"

"What that he actually likes me instead? Are you out of your mind, he can't stand me, he makes it known everytime we run into each other, you know that as well as I" Jou replied exasperatedly.

"It is a possibility Jou" Anzu had to insert her thoughts "he does single you out quite a lot"

Jou tilted his head in thought _'could he actually like me?'_ Glancing over to the other side of the room where Kaiba sat alone with his laptop, he wondered if there could possibly something more to their relationship.

"Where are you going, Jou?" Otogi asked as Jou climbed from his seat.

"I'm going to go speak to the ice king over there" Jou replied before walking off in the direction where Kaiba was.

"This can't end well" Yugi murmured as he watched him go.

They all nodded in agreement, god knows what was going to happen, but they knew for a fact it wasn't going to be good in the slightest.

"Hey Kaiba" Jou called as he arrived at the table where Kaiba sat obviously busy with Kaiba Corp work.

"What do you want, mutt?" Kaiba asked not looking from the screen to even glance in Jou's direction.

Rolling his eyes at the mutt comment Jou decided to ask "what do you think of me, Kaiba?"

"I hate you of course, what else? Why do you even ask such stupid questions" Kaiba replied, getting annoyed at the pestering mutt.

"Is that the truth?" Jou asked seating himself at the opposite side of the table to Kaiba.

"Yes, now go away, mutt. Can't you see I'm busy" Kaiba growled, what was the dog getting at?

Jou frowned in response; maybe his friends were actually wrong with their assumptions. Kaiba seemed content in just hating him.

"If only I could melt your heart" Jou mumbled as he stood from the seat ready to make his way back over to his friends.

Now Kaiba did look up from his laptop to look at Jou who was ready to retreat "what did you say?" Kaiba demanded shutting the lid of his laptop for the moment.

"Huh? What did I say?" Jou asked in confusion but then the words he'd just uttered came back and he could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment that Kaiba had actually heard him. "I didn't say anything"

Kaiba smirked "oh really? I was sure I heard you say something, actually I'm positive you did"

"What are you getting at Kaiba?" Jou asked, he could feel irritation pull at him.

"So you want to melt my heart, huh?" Kaiba asked getting up from his chair and walking over to Jou so they were stood face to face. He reached a hand out so he was holding Jou's chin.

"W-what are you doing?" Jou asked nervously, Kaiba was way too close for his liking and he looked very amused.

Leaning closer Kaiba whispered in a sultry tone "what if you already have?" before he nibbled on the shell of Jou's ear.

Jou could feel his face flame more in embarrassment before he pulled away from Kaiba and looked at him, shock etched into his features.

Kaiba smirked at Jou, he looked all flustered because of him and Kaiba couldn't help but find that amusing and a little cute. Without saying anything more he picked his laptop up, placed it in its case and strolled off to another part of the school building, one thought in his mind _'you already hold the key to my heart'_

Jou walked back to his friends completely speechless, he seated himself back in his chair as his friends started to question him on what had happened and what had been said.

But Jou was lost in his thoughts and wasn't paying the littlest of attention _'I melted his heart?'_


	71. Bully

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Family/Romance

Name - 'Bully'

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters included in this story, I only own the idea and the the OC Aiko, the rest belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

This was a little different to my usual stories but this idea came to me at work when a guy was really irritating me and the phrase that parents always say to their children came into my head 'they are probably jealous of you or they probably like you' most of the time that is wrong and people are just plain mean. Anyhow enough rambling enjoy.

~Now onto the story~

The mansion door slamming shut startled Jou, walking into the hallway he frowned when he found his adopted daughter looking a complete mess followed by Mokuba who looked exhausted.

"Aiko, what happened to you?" Jou demanded gesturing to her messed up hair and uniform.

"Some guy at school decided to mess with me" Aiko responded with a scowl on her normally cute and innocent face before she smirked as she added "but he got what he deserved."

"What do you mean by that? What has he been doing?" Jou asked picking her up in his arms and walking with her to the kitchen whilst Mokuba walked up the stairs to get changed from his uniform and begin his homework.

"He's a new kid and he started picking on me because I'm one of the smartest in the class, he also took to pulling at my hair" she replied leaning her head on her papa's shoulder. "Don't worry though he's now sporting a nice black eye"

Jou looked down at his daughter a mixture of shock, disapprovement and pride that his daughter hadn't just taken it but had fought back before he placed her on a chair at the breakfast counter. She had both Jou's attitude and Kaiba's intelligence. "You know you are not meant to fight at school"

She frowned as she replied innocently "was I just meant to allow him to hurt me?" whilst looking up at Jou from her bangs with her beautiful golden eyes.

"No you wasn't but you could get in a lot of trouble" Jou replied frowning before he smiled and asked "would you like some chocolate brownies that I've made?"

Her eyes sparkled with delight as she said "yes please, papa"

Jou smiled warmly at his daughter before he began plating the chocolate brownies and gave one to his daughter and placed one on a plate for Mokuba when he was ready to eat it since he didn't want to disturb his homework.

"I'm home" Kaiba called as he removed his trench coat and walked into the kitchen to see his family, he always loved to come home to the sight of his husband cooking and his daughter eating what had been made, usually Mokuba would be there too but he knew Mokuba would be doing homework and revising for upcoming exams.

"Welcome home, Seto" Jou responded planting a light kiss on his lips.

"Welcome home, daddy" Aiko said before she started to eat her brownie.

"Thank you puppy and thank you princess"

Aiko finished her brownie and held her hands out for Kaiba to pick her up like he usually would do once he'd finished his work.

"Did you have a good day at school, Aiko?" Kaiba asked smiling down at her.

"No, there's a boy who's bullying me" she whispered as she closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep in her daddies arms. Kaiba began playing with her chestnut brown hair as he looked at Jou in alarm.

"What's wrong with you?" Jou asked in confusion, he was upset that his daughter was being picked on but he wasn't nearly as alarmed as Kaiba looked.

"She's growing up too fast" he responded tightening his hold on his little girl. Boys were taking a liking to her and it would only be a matter of time until she realised what was happening.

Jou frowned "she's only six" he didn't understand what Kaiba was getting at.

"Katsuya, what did we used to do a lot in school?" Kaiba asked, hinting at what was going to happen with their daughter.

Jou tilted his head as he replied "argue? And fight?" uncertainly.

"Exactly, that was how we showed our feelings for each other" Kaiba responded tiredly before he added "now why would this boy start bullying our little Aiko?"

Jou's honey eyes widened as he whispered "no way, he likes her?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes before he nodded his head telling Jou that he was correct.

"We knew that was going to happen in time though Seto, we need to let her grow"

Kaiba sighed before he murmured "I know"

"Look at the bright side, once she grows up and starts being independent we could adopt another child if you want to" Jou added smiling before he started to clean up the mess he'd created when baking.

Kaiba thought on that for a moment before he stated "well I've seen another little girl called Keitaro"

Jou span around before he gaped at Kaiba as he asked incredulously "you've already been looking?"

"I just did a scan of the site a few days back" Kaiba admitted looking a little sheepish.

Jou couldn't help a chuckle, he should have known as much, he walked over to Kaiba and kissed him chastely before he mumbled "we have Aiko right now, lets watch her grow before we think of adopting another child" as he ran his fingers through her chestnut hair.

She rolled over slightly so she could bury her head in Kaiba's chest whilst she let out cute little murmurs as she slept on.

Kaiba and Jou smiled at their little daughter asleep in Kaiba's arms, they were lucky to have her, she was their world now.

"Let's put her on the sofa to sleep" Kaiba whispered being quiet so not to wake her.

Jou nodded as they both walked to the living room to place her on the sofa so she could sleep until dinner was served. Jou picked a blanket from the cupboard and covered her small body with it just incase she got a little cold.

Jou kissed her hair as he murmured "sweet dreams my little girl" before he returned to cleaning so he could begin the evening meal.

Kaiba smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and whispered "precious dreams, princess" he knelt beside her for a few moments lost in his thoughts, he'd never have imagined that he would be with his cute puppy and an adorable daughter coming into his life was really unexpected but now he couldn't deny that his life was perfect, he had his cherished puppy, his special little brother and now his adorable little daughter, yes his world was now complete.


	72. Acception

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Family/Romance

Name - 'Acception'

Disclaimer - I don't own any the characters I've included in this story, so no need to sue me.

This was just something I typed and typed and it turned out like this. Not sure what to think but ah well. Enjoy!

~Now onto the story~

"It'll be fine Katsuya" Seto murmured as he tried to stop his boyfriend pacing the hallway "now stop pacing you are making me dizzy."

"I can't help it Seto, I'm really nervous, what if he doesn't accept you or even me?" Katsuya asked nervously, his hands shaking with worry and nervousness.

"If he doesn't, he doesn't, it's his choice but his loss if he chooses not to" Seto replied smiling with relief as Katsuya stopped pacing the room.

Sighing Katsuya replied with "you always know exactly what to say and what I want to hear"

"Of course I do, what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't" Kaiba asked incredulously raising an eyebrow.

Katsuya chuckled in reply before he walked up to Seto, stood on his tip-toes slightly and placed a chaste kiss on Seto's lips.

"Don't start that, or I'll take you to our room and never let you leave" Seto said suggestively a smirk on his lips.

Katsuya blushed "you're such a pervert Seto"

"Maybe so, but you love it" Seto responded lecherous smirk on his lips now.

"Stop looking at me like that, we need to go" Katsuya replied not bothering to admit the truth to Seto's words to save himself some embarrassment.

"No fun" Seto muttered as they both left the mansion and climbed into one of Seto's cars ready to go to their destination.

Pulling up infront of a flat Katsuya sighed as he climbed out of the vehicle ready to make his way into the building with Seto in tow. They climbed the stairs and once they arrived at the door Katsuya gulped, his nerves taking over but a reassuring squeeze from the hand holding his gave him some much needed confidence.

He knocked on the door nervously waiting for someone to answer, not even a minute later and the door opened revealing a middle aged man with dull blond hair and muddy brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Katsuya's father demanded looking at his son and then to the gentlemen stood beside him.

"Hi dad, I'm sorry I haven't been around in a while but I wanted to speak to you about something" Katsuya replied nervously, he could feel sweat begin to build on his forehead.

"What do you want to talk about?" Katsuya's father asked.

"I would rather we spoke about this in the flat than outside like this" Katsuya replied avoiding the subject he wanted to bring up with his father.

"Very well" Katsuya's father opened the door more for them so they both could go inside. "By the way, who is he?"

"He's who I want to talk about" Katsuya immediately responded.

"He's that famous and popular CEO Seto Kaiba, right?" Katsuya's father asked.

"I am" Seto replied this time. Noticing that Katsuya was having a hard time in saying what he needed to, Seto thought he'd help him out by saying "I am also your sons boyfriend"

Katsuya eyes widened in shock and then fear as he looked at his dad who looked frozen in shock.

"Your boyfriend?" Katsuya's father asked turning to look at his son, Katsuya couldn't tell if he was angry or not? He just looked quite... stunned.

"Yes, my boyfriend, dad. We've been going out for nearly a year now" Katsuya replied, he was really happy they'd been going out almost a year.

"A year? You choose to tell me after you've been going out so long?" Katsuya's father demands.

"Nearly a year, dad. I didn't know how you'd react to the news" Katsuya meekly said.

"And, do you love him?" Katsuya's father asked, staring down his son.

Katsuya needs no time to think, his eyes never waver "I do"

Muddy brown eyes widen in shock before they narrow as he looks at his son's boyfriend and demands "do you love my son?"

"I do, he means the world to me" Seto responds immediately.

"I see" Katsuya's father murmurs causing Katsuya to think that he's angry and isn't going to accept them "well congratulations kiddo, may you both be very happy."

Katsuya gapes, his father accepts?

"Does that mean you accept me and my boyfriend, dad?" Katsuya asked needing to hear his dad say he does.

"If you are happy then that's fine by me" Katsuya's father replied walking into the kitchen to make a brew "does your mother accept?"

Katsuya's happy mood turns sour at the mention of his mother "no, she didn't, she said she didn't want a gay son and as far as she's concerned I'm not longer her son." Tears start to build in caramel eyes at the reminder of such harsh words thrown at him.

Seto notices this and embraces him, wanting to comfort Katsuya as much as possible.

"Pay no attention to that mother of yours" Katsuya's father said as he stepped out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand.

"But she's my mother" Katsuya objected rubbing at his watery eyes.

"If she doesn't accept you the way you are, then what kind of mother is she?" Katsuya's father asked as he placed the cup on the coffee table.

"Not a very good one" Katsuya mumbled.

"Exactly" Katsuya's father responds walking closer to him, noticing this Seto steps back so Katsuya's father can hug his son.

"I'm really glad I have some support" Katsuya murmured into his father's t-shirt.

"I'm not a homophobe like your mother Katsuya, I'll be here for you no matter what, I always have and I always will be, okay?" Katsuya's father stated as he tightened his hold on his son.

"Okay, dad" Katsuya replied

"Well I'm pleased to see that you are happy and you Seto best take good care of my son"

"I will" Seto responds automatically.

"You must drop by again sometime"

Katsuya nods his head and smiles as he pulls away from his father. "I'm really glad that you accepted" before he began to make his way over to the door followed by Seto "I'll see you soon, dad"

"Bye son, don't forget, don't be a stranger" Katsuya's father responds smiling at the two of them.

Katsuya chuckles "we will not be dad, bye"

"Well that went better than you thought it would, didn't it?" Seto asked as they climbed into the car ready to return to the mansion.

"Yeah I have one parent who accepts me" Katsuya murmured in response leaning his head back on the seat.

"Well either way, I love you Katsuya, you're mine forever" Seto whispered against Katsuya's lips.

Katsuya doesn't respond but instead closes his eyes and kisses Seto pouring all his feelings into the kiss.

When they pulled back Seto smirked and said "maybe the next time we visit I'll be asking your father for his permission to marry you"

Katsuya smiled and leaned his head on Seto's shoulder as he mumbled "I do"


	73. Heartbroken

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Angst

Name - 'Heartbroken'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I claim to.

This is different, it's set out very differently. It's Katsuya's POV about Shizuka and Seto. I'll say now I don't support any other couple apart from SetoxKatsuya but I was reading a story with SetoxKatsuya but Seto was dating Shizuka so I began this one, looking back on it I just typed and this is what became of it, a very weird slightly angsty drabble.

~Now onto the story~

Shizuka

I can't believe this, my own little sister, why? How could you do this to your big brother? Of all the people you could have, why him? Why the one I love the most? Why Seto Kaiba? WHY HIM? Why do you not seem to care that you are hurting me so badly?

Why must I watch you with him, giggling at something he says, why must I see you hold his hand and call his name that only I should be able to call? Why must I see? Why must your lips connect with his right in my vision? Why do you torture me in such a way when I've only ever tried being there for you? Why do you insist on killing me slowly this way? Why is the one person who was my only family stealing the one person who meant the world to me?

Why must I see this nightmare every waking moment of my life? Why don't you see what you are doing to me? Why didn't I realise you could be this cruel? Why do you do this to me? Why did I think my little sister loved me when she could break me apart like this? Why must I rub the tears streaming down my cheeks away and suffer in silence? Why must I sit here and let my heart break into a million pieces that will never be fixed again?

What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

Seto

How could you? Why does it have to be my little sister? I knew you were cruel but to do this to me is beyond heartless. You don't even care that you are killing me with the pain you are inflicting on me, making me watch my lovely sister and you together, is tearing me apart.

You don't care though do you? I'm just a mutt in your eyes, nothing more and nothing less, right? I'm worthless to you aren't I? You always hated me, I never understood what I'd done to cause such hate, I thought I could live with that though, but what you are doing to me right now, I'm breaking by your hand and you don't even realise.

Why must you wrap your arms around her and cherish her so much? Why must you whisper into her ear in such a voice? Why must you kiss her so tenderly and sweetly? Why must you cause me this excruciating pain? Why must I face you everyday at school and have to see that smug smirk directed at me as if to say I can't have you? Why did you have to be so harsh?

Why did I have to fall for you?


	74. If You Feel Better

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T/M (mentions of sexual activity, not necessarily rape since in a round about way, Katsuya consents)

Type of drabble -Angst/Romance

Name -'If You Feel Better'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will.

This is based on an awesome song by one of my favourite american singers by the name of 'Emilie Autumn' listening to the lyrics to the song just made me think of Seto, they sound like he's speaking directly to Katsuya. I tried my best to do the song justice with this story but it still doesn't seem like I have done. The outcome isn't too bad, since I did struggle on how to write the story based on the song, it was quite difficult even though I understood the song completely. There's not much else I can say apart from enjoy and if you haven't heard EA then check her music out, you'll fall in love with it, she does so many different types it's just amazing. Can you tell I love her music so much? xD

~Now onto the story~

"You're cruel Kaiba..." Jounouchi cried before his lips were stolen in a passionate kiss, tears streaming down his cheeks that he couldn't stop "...doing this to me"

"Shut up mutt" Kaiba snapped as he attacked Jounouchi neck and throat with harsh bites, some even bleeding "let me enjoy this"

"You unfeeling bastard" Jounouchi yelled as his hair was pulled roughly and his lips were captured once again in a forced bruising kiss.

"I told you to shut it mutt, do you want more pain?" Kaiba asked angrily looking into the watery golden hues full of pain and a little fear. He smirked and licked the tears that were falling with his tongue before he started to strip the mutt ready to do what he'd intended and had been thinking about for as long as he could remember.

A shiver coursed through Jounouchi's body, even if he wanted to escape he didn't dare, he regretted strongly telling Kaiba of his real feelings for him. What did he expect that they'd have a loving relationship? Such thoughts only got him into situations like this; he shouldn't be such a daydreamer, he could have avoided what was happening if he had kept his big mouth closed for once. He had always known Kaiba was cruel but he wasn't aware to what extent. He wished he'd never known.

"I never knew you were so heartless" Jounouchi screamed as Kaiba penetrated him, he tried to muffle his screams but to no avail, it was just far too painful.

"I can make this painful or pleasurable for you mutt" Kaiba murmured as he kissed along Jounouchi's neck again "which would you prefer?"

What kind of question was that? Surely it would be obvious; he wasn't some sort of masochist.

"Pleasure" Jounouchi whispered looking up into the icy eyes of Kaiba's.

"Fine" Kaiba growled before he added "but only if you keep it down, I don't want my little brother being woken up, is that clear, mutt?"

With a swift nod of his head, Kaiba placed his lips over Jounouchi's as he began to thrust into Jounouchi, aiming for his prostate. After a few thrusts he finally found Jounouchi's sweet spot and hit it every single time until he and Jounouchi met their oblivion.

Pulling out he quickly cleaned them both leaving Jounouchi to fall asleep in his arms, tears still making their way down his face.

Sighing Kaiba wiped the tears away, he never wanted to cause Jounouchi pain, actually quite the opposite. But he didn't fit in Jounouchi's world and he had to make him see sense, so he had been cruel and heartless and hurt the poor boy intentionally.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, Katsuya" Kaiba murmured as he let his fingers run through the blond's sweaty tresses "this is the end; I'll no longer bring you down. I'll no longer fight with you"

Dressing in fresh clean clothes, Kaiba left a lingering kiss on Jounouchi's lips and left the room to get a blanket, once he'd found one he placed it on the bed whilst he skilfully dressed Jounouchi, he then placed the blanket around Jounouchi and picked him up in it. Carefully carrying him to the limo, he placed him on the back seat and drove to the one place he could think of: the turtle game shop.

It was freezing he noted as he waited for someone to answer the door, after a few moments the door finally opened and a tired Yugi stood in some pyjamas rubbing at his eyes, it was obvious he'd just awoken the boy.

"Jou? Kaiba?" Yugi asked waking up some "is there something wrong?"

"I found the mutt in the park on my way home from Kaiba Corp, I didn't know where else to take him, can I leave him with you?" Kaiba asked as coldly as he could manage lying flawlessly.

"Sure" Yugi replied immediately but he noticed that Kaiba's eyes were beginning to get a little watery so he asked "are you alright, Kaiba?" with concern clearly in his voice.

"I'm fine" Kaiba responded curtly leaving the mutt in the care of Yugi and driving back to his mansion.

'_I'll vanish from your sight puppy; you'll never have to see me ever again. I'm not sorry for the pain I caused you since as you say I'm cruel. I'm unfeeling so I can't feel remorse for my actions and because I'm heartless I can't feel heartbroken for what I've gone and done to you' _

"As long as you feel better saying I'm cruel and unfeeling, I honestly don't mind"


	75. Future

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/Fantasy

Name - 'Future'

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters and I never will either.

A happier one after the two angsty and depressing ones before, this is based as a type of fairy tale sort of story. Lets just say Domino is a fantasy country/kingdom, instead of a city in Japan like it is in the anime. This turned out not as good as I thought it would do and it spun on its own since I planned on doing it differently but that just allows me to work that into maybe another drabble or even a mini story once I've got on top of things with my other planned and ongoing stories. So I hope you enjoy it, pay in mind its not the best one but it could have been worse but I'll let you decide.

~Now onto the story~

"There's no way in hell" prince Seto yelled at his mother the queen in outrage "why should I have to marry some hussy to become the king?"

"Seto, there's no king any longer and I will not be here forever so we need someone to rule the kingdom" she sighed, she knew her son wasn't going to take kindly to the unexpected news, it wasn't exactly her idea, it was the parliaments choice and she couldn't rule against it.

"Big brother, are you going to get married?" his little brother by the name of Mokuba asked pulling gently on his midnight blue robe with eager.

With a sigh he sat back down and murmured "unfortunately, Mokie"

"You don't want a wife, Seto?" Mokuba asked looking up at his brother curiously.

"Not particularly" Seto sighed in response, why would he want a gold digging wife, who was only with him for his money and looks and was going to be submissive and do anything he wanted. If he married he'd rather have someone who wouldn't care about such material and had a feisty attitude instead of a passive one.

"I'll gather up all the eligible and potential wives and you can choose one" the queen said as she started to think of all the females that could be the queen of Domino.

"Great" Seto muttered sarcastically before he made his way out of the room. His freedom was slowly passing him by and he couldn't do anything to stop it happening. The kingdom wasn't aware of one little thing and neither was his mother, so they were going to get a big shock when they found out.

Walking to his room he collapsed on his bed, a bed he'd have to share with his future queen, which was going to be very difficult as well as awkward.

"Why must I wed to become the king?" Seto questioned as he looked out at the kingdom he was going to rule soon. "There's no way I'm sleeping with her" he added to himself.

The days passed by and more and more females were presented to him, he idly wondered how he was meant to pick one. He didn't want to be married to any of them, they weren't nearly his type. The way they fluttered their eyelashes at him in what was supposed to be a cute and flirty manner made him sick. Tossing their hair over their shoulder and looking up at him wantonly. More than once he felt like he could be physically sick and had to do his best to keep his food down.

"I told you we'd be late" a girl at the other side of the room with strawberry blond hair said as she made her way through the door followed by a spunky blond who was rolling his eyes at her. He didn't see what the big deal was.

"How is that my fault? You were the one trying to get all dressed up for the prince" he replied before he added "why even bother for such a bratty and selfish guy"

Seto raised his eyebrow in surprise at the outspoken blond, the audacity to say something so rude interested him since nobody dared speak a wrong word about him, less they wanted to be hung.

"Sshh, he'll hear you" she whispered urgently.

"So what if he does" the blond muttered.

They walked further into the room, shrinking back slightly at the looks they kept getting, maybe they shouldn't have spoken a word, it was bad enough they were late.

"He's heading this way" she hissed, trying to look as presentable as possible, smoothing down her pretty pale blue dress and straightening her hair so it looked neat enough. She gulped as he stepped closer and closer but frowned when he didn't spare her a look but instead was looking directly at her brother with interest.

"You, what is your name?" Seto asked the blond who just stood and raised an eyebrow.

"That's how you ask me a question? Do you expect me to answer you?" the blond asked in a bored tone.

"How dare he speak to the prince in such a manner" one of the girls whispered whilst another said "isn't he aware the prince could have him hung?"

"Hm" Seto looked the blond up and down in interest, he sure had an interesting attitude to say the least, he didn't seem concerned that the prince could indeed have him killed for speaking to him so rudely. This unique attitude had caught his eye.

"May I know your name?" Seto asked, hiding a smirk that was just trying to settle on his lips.

The blond looked up at him and Seto was immediately captured by the golden eyes just staring at him, he'd never thought he'd see someone so beautiful, the blond was stunning, his eyes were bewitching, the way they shimmered.

"My name is Katsuya Jounouchi" the blond replied leaning against the wall he was close to.

"It seems I've found my bride" Seto said taking the blond's hand and pulling him to the front of the room ready to present him to his mother and the parliament before the blond could even try to protest.

"Hold on one minute, I'm not the one here to become your bride" the blond hissed pulling his hand away from Seto's "I came to support my little sister"

Looking to the back of the room he saw the same girl with the pretty baby blue dress just stood looking lost and confused.

"Well whether you like it or not, you are going to be my bride" Seto said with a smirk on his lips before he quieted any sound of protest by kissing him tenderly, wrapping his arms around the small waist and holding him tightly so he couldn't escape.

Sounds of outrage were heard around the room with sobs of heartbreak mixed in whilst a lot of other the others just stood staring.

The queen looked bewildered as she watched her son kiss another boy "the prince has decided on his future bride, can I ask the rest of you to leave"

They all left looking less than happy at the result. After all it was meant to be one of them being the prince's bride not some blond boy. He said so himself he wasn't even there to become the bride so why did the prince want him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Katsuya demanded as he pulled away from the kiss looking a little dazed.

"Kissing you, I thought that would have been obvious" Seto responded stealing a quick kiss from the blond chuckling as he narrowed his golden eyes at him.

"You haven't even asked if I want to marry you, you just assumed" Katsuya yelled in frustration before storming off to go back to his sister.

Well hech getting the blond to fall for him was going to be a ton of fun for him.

"Arrange the wedding" Seto ordered his mother before he followed after his future wife and queen. The queen just stood by and watched in a shocked and stunned state as her son strided off to search for his future bride.


	76. Chase

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (minor swearing)

Type of drabble - Drama/Romance

Name - 'Chase'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters nor do I claim to, I only own the idea for the story.

I can't believe the responses I got for the last story, I thought it was quite rubbish compared to some but you all gave me so many nice reviews, it really made me happy you have no idea :) I think that drabble story will eventually be turned into a chapter story but not sure who will be the prince, Katsuya or Seto? I think Seto is better at seducing and he's going to need to so he can get Katsuya away from his fiance ;) there's a hint on what is going to happen in the story. Anyhow this is a sequel to the story 'If You Feel Better' I thought Katsuya wouldn't just let Seto leave after all he's very persistent especially when he doesn't understand something. I like the turn out of this one but I prefer the original to the sequel, it seems better for some reason, but that's just my opinion, I'd like to know yours.

~Now onto the story~

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jou shouted, outraged. He'd been thinking about the elder Kaiba for weeks on end now and finally not being able to stand it any longer Jounouchi had decided to confront him on what had happened and why, but arriving at the Kaiba mansion he'd come across the younger Kaiba instead who had informed him that Seto Kaiba had vanished the same morning that he'd left Jounouchi at Yugi's.

"He left Jou, he said he didn't want to hurt you any longer" Mokuba replied a frown on his lips. His brother had thought he was far too young to understand but he did, he knew his brother had feelings for Jounouchi and had done something horrible to push the other away not expecting him to come looking, but now it was too late, unless Mokuba had something to say about it.

"That selfish bastard" Jounouchi seethed standing up from the sofa he had currently been sat on "after what he did he just gets up and leaves"

"Jou, how do you feel about my big brother?" Mokuba asked slouching in his seat to get comfortable, a tense atmosphere settling was causing Mokuba discomfort.

"How do I feel?" Jounouchi asked in question tilting his head in confusion whilst biting on his lip.

"Yeah, do you love my brother? Or even like him?" Mokuba questioned now leaning forward with interest, depending on Jou's answer he might be able to sort the two idiots out. He had a feeling that Jou was most probably in denial and Seto was beating himself up thinking that Jou could never return his feelings.

Jou slowly seated himself back on the sofa as he pondered the question. He was sure he didn't hate Kaiba but did he like him and if so to what extent? "If I said I liked your brother, would you tell me where to find him?" Jounouchi asked quietly lost in his thoughts.

"I might do, but that depends, I don't want you hurting him" Mokuba stated firmly. His brother was vulnerable and he didn't want Jounouchi hurting him further, he might be one of his friends but he cared for his brother so much more.

Jounouchi held his hands up as he murmured "I don't plan on hurting him, I just want to talk to him, that's all, promise"

Mokuba looked wary but after a few minutes he sighed and replied "he's at a safe house, it was our hideout when we needed to escape Gozaburo, he never was able to find us there"

"So where is this safe house of yours?" Jounouchi questioned, he was intent on speaking to Kaiba, he needed to know what had been running through his mind that night.

Mokuba looked at the ground, he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to let Jounouchi see his brother, he was trying to move on and if he met with Jounouchi who knows what would happen. On top of that he'd be grounded for years, nobody was meant to know about their secret hide away.

"Please Mokuba, tell me" Jounouchi pleaded. He understood that Mokuba was reluctant but he needed to know if there was a chance of something happening or not.

Sighing Mokuba answered "I'll take you to the hideout"

"Thanks kiddo" Jounouchi said as he ruffled the ebony hair of Mokuba's causing him to scowl and sort his hair out as they made their way to a limo.

"Where to master Mokuba?" the driver asked politely.

"The hideout" Mokuba replied sitting back comfortably in the limo, he was nervous about this.

"Sir" the driver replied with a nod as he set out driving to the hideout.

After an hour drive they finally arrived at an old looking house situated up on a hill, climbing out of the limo Jounouchi looked up at the big house, it was in a nice quiet location, out of the town. He doubted anyone would know that the great Seto Kaiba was staying here. Taking a breath he walked to the house and opened the door, it was quiet, eerily so.

He walked further into the house, it was practically bare not homely in the slightest, it was as if nobody was taking residence there. Mokuba was following quietly behind, it had been ages since he'd been to this place, although it was safe there was always something that creeped him out about the place.

Jounouchi took notice of the different rooms, it was just so quiet, you could hear the wind against the house, you could even hear a pin drop it was just so silent. Walking up the slightly creaky stairs Jounouchi reached the landing and looked at the different doors leading to many different rooms. Where would the elder Kaiba be? There were just so many rooms, he could be anywhere.

That question was answered as Kaiba walked out of the room opposite to where Jounouchi was standing, looking incredibly tired. His cobalt blue eyes widening with shock and surprise as he noticed his brother with the last person he wanted to see, his puppy.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba demanded in as cold of a voice as he could manage, his heart felt like it was soaring at seeing Jounouchi stood healthily infront of him, not like how he'd looked that horrible night, in pain and tears falling from his beautiful amber eyes.

"I came to see you" Jounouchi replied simply, a smile tugging at his lips; he was relieved to see Kaiba.

"You've seen me, now leave" Kaiba replied narrowing his eyes before turning around and walking back into the room he'd just come from, slamming the door for effect.

"Maybe we should leave" Mokuba spoke up for the first time since they'd arrived; maybe it was a bad idea coming here after all.

"No, I will talk to your stubborn arsewhole of a brother whether he likes it or not" Jounouchi firmly stated pulling the door open "don't worry, I'll have him returning home so you just wait outside near the limo" with that said he walked into the room and shut the door startling Kaiba who was staring out of the window, he vaguely noticed a laptop sitting on a bed in the corner.

Mokuba looked at the door that Jounouchi had just walked through, he then glanced at the door leading outside and then back at the room door, biting his lip he decided to go with what Jounouchi had said and wait for the two of them outside. He only hoped that Jounouchi knew what he was doing.

"What do you want?" Kaiba gritted not looking away from the window once.

"To talk to you" Jounouchi replied walking over to him until he was stood right behind him.

"Why did you come?" Kaiba whispered, almost inaudibly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, rich boy" Jounouchi stated ignoring the question. "I need to know what was running through your mind on that night"

"I don't have any idea what you mean, mutt" Kaiba replied fiercely, turning around to glare coldly at Jounouchi who didn't look phased in the slightest but instead determination burned in his eyes.

"Liar" Jounouchi replied glaring back, he'd get the truth even if it killed him, which by the look he was being given it just might "why did you act that way?"

Growing angrier by the second Kaiba spat "why can't you just leave me alone? Everything I did was for your own good, yet you still came back, why?"

"I need the truth, how do you really feel about me?"

"I hate you" Kaiba yelled "I hate the way you make me feel, I hate the way you look at me like you can see into my soul, I hate every annoying thing you do but most of all I hate that when I push you away you come right back like a dog who can't leave his master's side"

Jounouchi stood speechless for minutes that seemed like years but a smile began showing, his eyes sparkling with glee. He finally understood, everything Kaiba had done was to ensure he didn't get too close so that he couldn't be hurt. It was sort of sweet in a weird way to Jounouchi.

"This could have all been avoided if you'd just been honest with me" Jounouchi stated walking closer and closer to Kaiba who looked completely lost for once in his life.

"Why is it you? Why are you different?" Kaiba questioned, his azure eyes trying to understand, his thoughts running a mile a minute. Why of all people did he keep on coming back?

"You mean, why do I keep coming even when you push me away?" Jou replied leaning against the wall next to Kaiba who was looking at him for an answer. "I know you are scared-"

"I am not scared of anything, especially a mutt like you" Kaiba cut in angrily, how preposterous being scared of him or anyone, he was Seto Kaiba for crying out loud.

"You're scared, of letting someone get close to you, you just don't want to be hurt in the end" Jounouchi carried on, ignoring the outburst "but how dare you assume I'd intentionally hurt you" he then added angrily.

"You'll never be with me, why don't you understand that?" Kaiba asked looking out of the window again. He was growing tired of this conversation, it wasn't getting anywhere and Jounouchi was being a nuisance, why couldn't he just see sense?

"Why is that? Because I don't belong in your world?" Jounouchi questioned feeling irritated.

"No, I don't belong in yours" Kaiba replied before he added "Please leave now"

Jounouchi stood stunned against the wall before he rolled his eyes and turned Kaiba around before planting his own lips on Kaiba's, words weren't getting through, maybe actions would instead. Kaiba was in a frozen state but once Jounouchi started prodding, licking and nibbling at Kaiba's lips, he finally regained motion and began to take part in the kiss much to the delight of Jounouchi. They exchanged tongues for a few blissful moments before they pulled apart and just gazed into each others eyes.

"Do you understand now?" Jounouchi asked "I'm not leaving"

Kaiba looked like he was struggling with what to say and do, he knew Jounouchi was stubborn but this was getting ridiculous now. "I hurt you" he stated after a few moments of silence, regret clearly showing in his eyes.

Jounouchi nodded as he placed his hands behind his head "you did, but that was a one off, I'm sure you wouldn't be so cruel again"

"How can you be so sure?" Kaiba questioned raising an eyebrow in interest, he wasn't so sure what on what he'd do in the future so how could Jounouchi be?

"Because if you did, I'd kick your arse, that's how" Jounouchi responded smiling.

Kaiba chuckled, an amused smirk settling on his lips "I see"

"Come on, Mokuba is waiting for us outside" Jounouchi said as he grabbed Kaiba's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"That reminds me, I need to ground him" Kaiba murmured as an after thought.

"Don't be too harsh on him"

Kaiba chuckled and tightened his grip on Jounouchi's hand as they made their way out of the house into the glorious sunshine to see a smiling Mokuba leaning against the limo, he was secretly thankful that his little brother had brought Jounouchi to see him, otherwise he'd never have the chance to experience such happiness.


	77. Firework

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/Family

Name - 'Firework'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story, nor do I claim to.

It's that time of year again, 5/6th of November - Bonfire Night. Yippee. This is a day late since I didn't think I was going to get one out but sudden inspiration and this was created, it's better than last years I think but it still seems to be lacking something but what is beyond me. I hope you like it, might be a little rushed since I did it quite quickly, only just finished it. It was quite hard to write for some bizarre reason as well but it's done now I can rest again. Hope you all had a good bonfire night and I hope you enjoy the story :) Ended it quite fluffy since I thought 'what the heck' don't hold it against me.

~Now onto the story~

"Come on, Seto" Katsuya pleaded standing in front of the office desk watching his boyfriend type away on his laptop.

"I'm busy, I have too much work to do to just leave it and go see some fireworks" Seto responded never once looking up from his laptop. He'd fallen behind on recent work due to distractions and interruptions from both his boyfriend and his brother. He loved them dearly but they knew work was important to him.

"But Seto, it only happens once a year, we can't miss it" Katsuya complained a pout beginning to take place on his lips. He really wanted to see the fireworks display and Seto was being his stubborn self which was quite aggravating for Katsuya.

"Then go by yourself or better still take Mokuba then I can do some work in peace" Seto sighed, they had been discussing this topic for too long now, Seto was adamant he wasn't going.

Katsuya frowned, his shoulders dropping with disappointment, with a sigh he murmured "fine" and left the office feeling disheartened, he thought Seto would want to share in the experience with him; it would be so much better that way.

Quietly shutting the office door Katsuya walked down the hallway until he reached Mokuba's room, opening the door he spotted Mokuba sat on a bean chair playing some type of fighting video game.

"Hey kiddo, do you want to go see the fireworks in the park?" Katsuya asked seating himself on Mokuba's bed as he watched him play the game.

Pausing the game Mokuba turned around his eyes sparkling, with an excited yell of "you bet" the two left the room, grabbed a coat and scarf each from the closet downstairs and left for the park leaving Seto pondering if he should have gone with the two of them after all.

Once at the park Mokuba and Katsuya immediately noticed Yugi and the gang, they decided to walk over and join them since they'd yet to notice them just yet.

"Hey guys" Katsuya called standing with the group.

"Hi, Jou" Yugi replied smiling brightly at him, his cheeks pink either from the cold or a blush since Yami had taken to wrapping his arms around Yugi's small waist.

Katsuya couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy, how he'd just love to have Seto's arms around his waist right about now. It was a time where they could be together and enjoy the night, but Seto didn't think it was worthwhile. He idly wondered if he'd ever celebrated bonfire night in his life, he doubted it.

"Where's Kaiba?" Honda asked noticing the brunet was nowhere in sight.

With a sigh Katsuya replied quietly "he didn't want to come"

"Don't worry Jou, we can still have fun" Otogi assured placing his hand in Honda's. They all knew that Katsuya wanted Seto to be there, it couldn't be any more obvious since he wasn't his normal cheery self.

"Look guys, they're starting" Mokuba shouted out pointing to the people who were getting ready to set the first set of fireworks off.

They all gazed at the lit up sky with fascination, watching the different colours explode before fading away. Greens, blues, reds, oranges and purples coloured the sky as the crowd cheered and yelled for more. Their yells soon stopped as rockets were sent into the sky, bangs and screeches was all that was heard.

After a while they stood around waiting whilst more fireworks were sorted out to send into the sky, Katsuya felt a shiver run down his spine and goosebumps take place on his arms, maybe he should have dressed up a little bit warmer, a coat and scarf didn't seem to be doing it, Mokuba seemed to be freezing since he was shaking and his teeth were chattering.

Katsuya watched with disinterest as they set off a Catherine wheel on a fence but his eyes lit up when he felt arms place themselves around his waist and a voice whisper into his ear. Turning around in the familiar arms, a smile broke out on his rouge lips. Seto had turned up after all. Just as Seto was going to say something his words were cut off as Katsuya claimed Seto's lips in a quick, sweet chaste kiss.

"I didn't think you was going to come" Katsuya murmured as he pulled away from the other's lips.

"I wasn't, would you rather me go back home?" Seto asked with a smirk.

"No, you're not leaving" Katsuya firmly said before turning back around just in time to see more fireworks explode in the sky. He felt satisfied when Seto tightened his hold on his waist.

"Seto, you came" Mokuba said running up to the two of them.

"If I hadn't you two would sulk and that would distract me from my work" Seto replied leaning his chin on Katsuya's soft blond hair.

"Why lie Seto, be honest, you wanted to hold Jou just like you are doing" Mokuba replied with an impish smile before vanishing into the crowd.

"Brat" Seto muttered, he had seen right through him.

"I'm glad you're here, Seto" Katsuya mumbled but Seto heard anyhow and a small miniature smile started to show on his lips. He'd do anything to keep the two of them happy.

"They're handing sparklers out guys" Yugi called whilst getting given a sparkler.

Rushing to the front Katsuya dashed for a sparkler getting an extra for Seto. They all messed about creating shapes, words and random squiggles in the sky laughing all the while.

"Seto" Katsuya called getting the attention of his boyfriend who was just holding the stick and letting the flame burn down. Turning around he watched as Katsuya spelt out three words in the sky 'I love you'

Seto smiled as he walked closer to Katsuya, leaning down he planted his lips against Katsuya's for a blissful moment before pulling away and whispering in Katsuya's ear "I love you too."


	78. Hate

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Hate'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I never have and never will.

This was wrote in five or ten minutes, just quickly. It was just random and so I thought I'd type it up. It's only short as well but I still hope you like the short piece. This is in Seto's POV.

~Now onto the story~

'What fools' is the thought running through my head, I can't recall how many lovesick idiots I've seen lately, but the biggest lovesick idiot happens to be my new boyfriend. The one and only Katsuya Jounouchi, the mutt for short.

We only just got together after five years of hiding unwanted feelings. I remember the way his eyes flared, his cheeks red with anger, his whole aura and posture screaming hatred when he stupidly shouted "I hate how much I love you"

That was a shock to both him and me, everyone else could see it but we were too blind to see what was right in front of our noses. We loved each other but we refused to admit it to ourselves never mind the other.

Those words that he shouted froze the two of us, we didn't know what to do or say, he had destroyed our pattern, our routine with the words he was never meant to say. We were lost, this was a new feeling and it felt so alien. He was kicking himself for shouting out his real feelings, our hatred was only a facade to keep our feelings hidden but he'd blown that out of the water and the two of us were vulnerable to the other.

I glared at him and walked away, I couldn't do much more but I didn't get far because he stopped me by stunning me with a sloppy, untimed and very inexperienced kiss. Against my will I found myself getting into it, taking the control away from him since he seemed lost after he'd initiated the kiss, but he wouldn't just sit back and go along for the ride, he had to fight and try dominating the kiss which I found amusing.

Pulling away he panted lightly much like a dog, seems I'd taken his breath away and he needed oxygen desperately. Once he'd composed himself he looked into my icy eyes and glared. He didn't seem to like being dominated but that was tough luck because I wasn't going to just let him have the upper hand.

That was around a month ago and now he's sat on the small sofa in my office waiting as patiently as he can for me to finish with my work so I can take him out for something to eat. Yes, he's an idiot but I must be the bigger idiot for loving him in the first place.


	79. Lovesick

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K/T (little bit of swearing)

Type of drabble - Romance/Drama

Name - 'Lovesick'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh what so ever, I do not claim to either.

I'm on a role with these mini stories/drabbles. I should be writing my chapters up for my stories but I'll get around to that at some point. This is a long one and is most likely going to have a sequel since I can't really just end it the way I have, or can I? We'll see. This was a long one and there's most probably more to come, I was going to post it all together but then it would be really long, I considered posting it as a one-shot but I thought I'll just post it here. Seto loves to be ahead of Katsuya. Enjoy!

~Now onto the story~

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Jounouchi questioned as he pulled at his hair "why did I blush like some stupid school girl?" he'd noticed lately that every time he was around Kaiba he acted really weird. His heart rate sped up and his face began to flush for no reason, it was downright embarrassing. Even Kaiba seemed confused by the random reaction, all he'd done was invade the bubble that was surrounding him, giving them both a close proximity to each other, that had led to some words whispered beside his ear and Jounouchi couldn't help but think Kaiba's voice had sounded husky and seductive which led to his heart skipping a beat and his face flushing. Why was he thinking such thoughts?

"What kind of idiot am I, blushing because of Kaiba?" Jounouchi groaned, he had been kicking himself because of his reactions. He didn't understand what was happening, he was meant to hate the guy and now he was blushing because of him, what was next? He dreaded to know.

He was trudging home lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out what had happened, he didn't realise he was talking to himself since he was so angry with himself. People passing by seemed to notice and couldn't help but give him strange looks but let him be and carried on their way.

He knew his feelings for the rich boy had been slowly changing lately but he didn't know why that was, his heart and mind just seemed to confuse him lately, nothing made much sense anymore.

Walking down an alleyway Jounouchi missed the one following behind him. The boy smirked when he realised that the blond didn't know he was right behind him. It would be a perfect opportunity to scare him a little; he seemed out of it, completely absorbed in his thoughts. He knew what was wrong with the blond, well he had an idea, more of one than Jounouchi seemed to. Walking quietly Kaiba was soon right behind Jounouchi; mentally chuckling Kaiba leaned so he was right next to Jounouchi's ear.

"I'd say you was lovesick, mutt" Kaiba purposely whispered huskily.

Jounouchi stopped abruptly, his cheeks heating up, he spun around to face Kaiba and glared fiercely, the last thing he needed was Kaiba playing with his head. He already had a headache from trying to figure out what was happening to him.

"What do you want?" Jounouchi questioned with a growl. He wasn't in any mood to deal with Kaiba.

"Is that any way to greet your master, mutt?" Kaiba asked with a smirk, ignoring Jounouchi's question.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are _not_ my master and I'm not a fucking dog" Jounouchi yelled, he was infuriated, he was tired, had a headache and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep but now Kaiba just had to show up and his stomach seemed to feel funny.

"You could have fooled me" Kaiba replied nonchalantly folding his arms, the smirk never leaving as he stared down at Jounouchi who was scowling.

"Can you not just leave me alone for once" Jounouchi murmured frowning.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Kaiba asked with a chuckle.

"Kaiba, you bastard" Jounouchi yelled, hot anger running throughout his body. Kaiba always seemed to know how to get under his skin, it was annoying to say the least.

"Hush mutt, you will draw attention" Kaiba replied calmly, he doubted anyone would be able to notice the two of them from outside the alley but better to be safe by keeping the mutt's barks down.

Jounouchi clenched his hands into fists, he wanted to pummel the rich boys' pretty face but he was restraining himself. "I'm not a fucking mutt" Jounouchi grated out through clenched teeth.

"Hm, maybe you are right" Kaiba murmured

"Finally" Jounouchi muttered but his happiness was cut short as Kaiba quickly replied "you're a puppy"

The anger that had cooled flamed once again as he shouted "I'm no fucking dog, puppy or mutt"

Rolling his eyes Kaiba didn't say anything in response, this conversation was getting out of hand now. If he wanted to check on something he needed to take action instead of arguing with the boy.

Kaiba walked closer to Jounouchi, the infuriating smirk widening as he watched the blond back up from him. He advanced causing Jounouchi to continue to walk backwards; he didn't seem to know what was going on. Kaiba was sure he looked like a predator advancing on his prey but right now he didn't care, before Jounouchi could take one more step backwards Kaiba reached out his hand and grabbed hold of Jounouchi's wrist and pulled him in.

Before Jounouchi knew what was happening he was in his enemy's embrace, his mind was screaming '_what the hell is happening here'_ He looked up into the captivating azure eyes, his cheeks heated up once more and he felt sick to his stomach.

"What's wrong mutt, you look confused"

"Shut it" Jounouchi responded fighting against the embrace the other had on him.

Kaiba looked down at the struggling teen for a moment before he leaned down slightly and blew into the other's ear.

Jounouchi face flushed red all the way up to his ears as he pulled out of the embrace and sputtered "w-w-what"

Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle at the other, it was just far too amusing "Your reactions are priceless, mutt"

"Ha-ha, very funny" Jounouchi replied sarcastically, he had just about enough of this.

"Now to get serious" Kaiba sighed once he calmed down some. He walked to the other and invaded his space as he questioned "how does this make you feel?"

Jounouchi tilted his head in confusion as he asked "what do you mean?"

'_No reaction just confusion' _Kaiba placed his hands around the blonds' waist causing him to sputter out of shock "what on earth are you doing, Kaiba?"

"Experimenting" Jounouchi didn't say anything in response but he twitched as Kaiba played with his blond mess of hair, he slapped the hand away and scowled "I don't know what you're playing at you jerk but I've had enough"

With that said Jounouchi started to make his way out of the alley intent on just getting home, he felt drained, it was always the effect Kaiba had on him. He was pulled back into the alley by a frustrated CEO though.

"Oh no you don't"

"Let go" Jounouchi struggled, he just wanted to go home, Kaiba had managed to annoy him enough what more did he want?

Kaiba growled at the other's stubbornness before he grabbed the other's elbow harshly almost hurting the teen. He then kissed the blond hard, he wasn't completely confident in what he was doing but he wanted to kiss the boy and with the unusual reactions from the blond he had thought maybe the teen wanted the same.

'_He's kissing me, Seto Kaiba is kissing me. Why?' _All thoughts were pushed away as Kaiba finally managed to plunder the other's mouth, Jounouchi found himself enjoying the unexpected kiss, but his stubbornness shined through and he pushed the other away.

"What was that?" Jounouchi questioned angrily scrubbing his lips with his sleeve of his uniform jacket.

"I thought you'd know what a kiss was, mutt"

"Of course I know what a kiss is smart ass, what I want to know is why you just kissed me"

"I told you I was experimenting" Kaiba replied pushing his brunet hair back.

Jounouchi saw red as he shouted "experiment with someone else" and punched the brunet right in the face, his hand sore from the violent act.

Kaiba's eyes widened in shock and surprise before they narrowed into angry slits "that was uncalled for mutt"

"You bastard, how dare you" Jounouchi screamed, his chest was hurting.

"Mutt I-" Kaiba began to say but was cut off as Jounouchi said "Save it, I don't want to know, I've had enough of you"

What had seemed like an innocent action on his part seemed to have really hurt the other, he wasn't sure on why a kiss would hurt the blond, but it had.

"Realise your own feelings mutt" Kaiba sighed as he watched the other lean his back against the wall and slide down until he was practically sat on the pavement "you're in love with me"

Jounouchi laughed into his legs that he was holding to his chest "don't be absurd"

"I'm being serious, why else would you have such weird reactions?"

"I'm just not well that's all" Jounouchi responded frowning before adding "who could love someone like you?" as soon as he'd said it he instantly regretted it, an emotion passed through sapphire orbs and although Jounouchi didn't know what it was, he had a feeling that it was hurt. He really needed to think before he opened his mouth.

"I-I-I didn't mean that" Jounouchi stuttered wanting to take his words back.

Kaiba stood with an emotionless look; he refused to let the blond see how much those careless words had ended up hurting him deep down. He didn't need him gloating at the fact he had managed to affect the popular rich CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

"Kaiba" Jounouchi called, he would have expected the brunet to reply with something sarcastic or cruel but he wasn't, he was just stood staring back at him, no emotion of any kind on his face. He just looked cold, emotionless and stoic.

"Whatever" Kaiba responded quickly before he turned around walking in the direction he had come out of the alley leaving Jounouchi alone angry at himself for his thoughtless words. They were cruel, Kaiba only seemed to be teasing him for his amusement, it didn't seem like he was doing it to be mean and he had to say something horrible and uncalled for. Everyone had someone to love who would love them in return even the emotionless CEO Seto Kaiba.

"Shit" Jounouchi muttered whilst picking himself up off of the floor and making his own way out of the alley so he could finally get home "what a jerk I am"


	80. Threats

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/Family?

Name - 'Threats'

Disclaimer - I think it's definitely obvious that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh series or the characters nor do I claim to.

Woohoo another one is out, are you all pleased? Well this one was inspired by a movie called 'RED' which is really funny and action packed, a great watch in my opinion. I could just see this happening that I couldn't help but type it up, come on who doesn't love a protective little Mokuba? I think we all do. :) After this was completed I considered doing one with Shizuka and Seto, what do you think? Well you need to read this one before you will understand what I mean because I do NOT mean a SetoxShizuka story in the slightest. I am planning to do sequels to quite a few of my drabbles since some are needed especially the last one, sure you will all kill me if I don't write more to do with 'Lovesick' I have already started quite a few, just need to work on them. I am completely drowning myself with my drabbles, the ideas just will not keep coming. Anyhow enough of my talking, just enjoy!

~Now onto the story~

"Jounouchi can I have a word with you?" Mokuba asked looking completely serious but a small smile placed on his lips as he watched Kaiba walk away to go grab a cup of coffee to sustain him whilst he set out to get his Kaiba Corp work done and out of the way so he could spend his time with his boyfriend Katsuya and his little brother Mokuba.

Looking away from the television show that he had been watching Jounouchi turned to look at Mokuba who was stood by him "sure thing" he replied as he moved around to find a comfortable spot on the sofa before he waited for Mokuba to bring up the topic that he what he wanted to talk about with him.

"Well I want to let you know that I've _never_ seen Seto act the way he does when he's around you" Mokuba started to say watching carefully as Jounouchi nodded in response hanging on his words but then the friendly smile that had been on his lips vanished to be replaced by a frown when he added "so if you _ever_ break his heart I'll hurt you"

Jounouchi blinked in response his mouth dropping open in complete and utter shock as he stared at the young boy who was now scowling at him, the carefree little boy who was constantly hyper and laughing looking so serious more so than he'd ever seen him look before was quite weird to say the least but it was his brother so he understood what he was getting at.

"Have a little faith in me kid" Jounouchi responded leaning back into the cushion of the sofa "I never plan on breaking your brother's heart, well as long as he doesn't break mine" he added as an afterthought but the glare he was given at that answer caused him to hold his hands up in defense as he quickly added. "I was just joking" The kid looked too much like his older brother when he glared and took on a serious look.

Mokuba folded his arms and the glare lessened but he still didn't look convinced but not saying another word he walked off to go play some video games in his bedroom leaving a bewildered Jounouchi left sat on the sofa.

Kaiba walked back into the living room with a piping hot cup of coffee in his hand with a confused expression on his face as he seated himself beside Jounouchi on the sofa and placed the cup on the table at the side of the sofa before he questioned "what was that about?" as he picked up the laptop that he had purposely left on the table when he had left to get a drink.

Jounouchi sighed as he murmured in response "nothing"

Kaiba frowned and turned to face Jounouchi gently grabbing the blond's chin with his thumb and finger as he asked "what's wrong?" whilst he searched Jounouchi's honey eyes for answers that the boy didn't really want to give.

"Your brother is really something; he cares for you a real lot" Jounouchi answered a smile on his rouge coloured lips.

"I know that" Kaiba admitted not understanding what Jounouchi was getting at.

"Good" was the response Jounouchi gave as he leaned in to try and give Kaiba a kiss.

Kaiba's eyebrows raised expecting more to the answer but realising that Jounouchi wasn't going to say much more he began to say "what was Mokuba-" but he was cut off as Jounouchi said "it's nothing" before he demanded "so just shut up already and kiss me damn it"

Rolling his eyes at the blunt way Jounouchi had informed him that he wanted a kiss he smirked and leaned down so he could lock lips with his boyfriend. Maybe he was best not knowing what Jounouchi and Mokuba had been talking about after all.

As the kiss started to get fierce Jounouchi couldn't help thinking _'I could never break his heart' _

Although Kaiba probably didn't know how essential he was in Jounouchi's life Jounouchi knew that he could never break Kaiba's heart even if he wanted to, he cared for the brunet far more than he wanted to admit to himself never mind his brunet.


	81. Temptation

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Temptation'

Disclaimer - I do not, never have and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the amazing characters, the right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and only him.

A random crappy piece that I just typed when I was bored, it's just mindless fluff really. You either like it or you don't :)

~Now onto the story~

Jounouchi bit his lip as he looked down at his boyfriend Kaiba sleeping peacefully on the sofa, it was very rare that he caught him looking so relaxed instead of tense, agitated and stressed. It seemed quite abnormal to the Kaiba he was always around. Jounouchi could even go as far as to say that Kaiba was sort of cute when he was asleep at least to an extent, he looked so at peace with himself and the world.

Kneeling down on the comfortable rug next to the sofa Jounouchi leant over Kaiba just gazing at his serene face. It was tempting just to lean down just a few inches more and place a soft kiss on the slightly parted lips and the temptation was beginning to get a little too much, so bracing himself Jounouchi leant all the way down and placed his lips against Kaiba's for a moment or two before pulling back with a smile.

His smile immediately vanished to be replaced with a frown when Kaiba's lips slowly started to turn up into a small smile as he commented "You are becoming a bit of a pervert you know, kissing me when I'm trying to rest"

Feeling his cheeks beginning to burn from embarrassment Jounouchi scowled folded his arms and looked away before replying "you looked tempting" quietly.

Kaiba's ocean blue eyes snapped open and a smirk graced his lips as he stared at the ceiling, it wasn't that he was angry, quite the opposite really he was quite delighted since it was uncommon for Jounouchi to try anything on him so he felt pleased that he had finally done something but he'd ended up embarrassing the boy now which would probably mean that the kiss was the first and last one that Jounouchi would initiate.

Sitting up on the sofa so his feet were firmly planted on the floor Kaiba pulled Jounouchi back into his arms so his back was against Kaiba's chest, just holding him close in a tight embrace "you know the colour red really becomes you" he whispered into the boy's ear before licking the shell of the ear.

"Shut up" Jounouchi murmured trying to hold back a quiet moan whilst the tops of his ears turned a lovely red colour; Kaiba knew just how much he enjoyed the ministrations he was currently doing to his ear and he always did it since he knew it was one of his weak spots. Curse Kaiba for knowing him so well to even be able to tell what he enjoyed and what he didn't.

"Hm, it's your own fault you know, you started this I'm just finishing what you started" Kaiba murmured before leaning down to plant kisses and small nibbles and bites to Jounouchi's neck relishing the quiet gasps and moans that Jounouchi was making.

'_I knew I should never have kissed him, damn sexy bastard always looks so tempting' _was the thought that passed through Jounouchi's mind before he let himself enjoy the feeling of Kaiba's experienced tongue. No matter how much he felt embarrassed and a little humiliated for kissing Kaiba whilst he was sleeping, he couldn't completely regret it since it had led to some pleasurable activities.


	82. Lost

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (mentions of rape and murder)

Type of drabble - Angst/Romance/Drama

Name - 'Lost'

Disclaimer - Chapter 82, I'm sure everyone knows by now that Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters do not belong to me.

Ready for a depressing one? No? That's a shame since this one is quite angsty. Completed in about half hour to fourty five minutes, I got inspired by the snow that has started falling in my area but I don't think I've done the idea justice it sounded so much better in my head than it does typed up and I couldn't seem to get the pain that Katsuya is feeling across well but what can I do? You might think differently. I am struggling loads with my Christmas story so this might be classed as one although it's not much of one, if you're lucky my Christmas story might be a belated one, but I have far too many stories to be doing to keep up so just to let you know, but you might be pleasantly surprised if I do manage to get one out, we'll just have to wait and see. Oh and also thank you to you all for the amazing reviews you have so kindly given me, 301 what a number, I am more than pleased :) Well any ways enjoy this long story!

~Now onto the story~

Jounouchi frowned as he sat near the window just watching the snowflakes fall from the light grey sky as they settled on the snow covered ground causing the snow to become deeper than it originally was. His eyes reflected deep sadness and anguish as he stared out of the window, his face showing the obvious sorrow he was feeling along with the tears starting to brim his normally happy honey eyes.

Yugi couldn't bare to watch much more, he hated seeing his friend in such inconsolable pain, he had been sitting at that window sill ever since the snow had started to fall from the heavens, Yugi fully understood why the weather would affect him so in such a bad way but it wasn't healthy for his friend. He had tried everything he could think of to try coax Jounouchi into joining the gang but he was unresponsive; he had a feeling that although Jounouchi's body was there his mind was in another lost and cruel place, his memories.

Honda sighed as he sat with Otogi leaning against each other, the atmosphere felt so tense that cutting it with a knife would be a strong possibility. The group didn't know what to do, so they were mostly just sat in awkward silence, every now and then muttering some words before returning to the silence. They had all agreed to watch a movie at first including Jounouchi but that was before the snow had begun to fall and Anzu not thinking had shouted excitedly that it was snowing and that had resulted in a devastated and depressed Jounouchi sat at the window sill with the rest of them on edge.

Yami settled behind Yugi pulling him back so that Yugi's back was against Yami's chest as he wrapped his arms around Yugi in an embrace to try and comfort his little lover since he knew just how much he was upset that he couldn't help his best friend.

Anzu didn't seem to be bothered what so ever with the silence enveloping the room and was just sat with crossed legs filing her nails ready for her to put some fresh nail polish on them. Yugi and the rest of the gang couldn't help but think that she was quite inconsiderate when it came to Jounouchi. She just didn't seem to care.

After a while the turtle game shop door opened and a young boy around twelve by the name of Mokuba Kaiba bounced in closely followed by his older emotionless brother Seto Kaiba. Walking further into the building they found the group of friends sat quietly in one of the rooms together.

"Hi guys" Mokuba called energetically with an innocent smile before he added excitedly "it's snowing outside why are you all in here and not playing out in it?"

Yugi forced a smile and responded with "Hi Mokuba. Hi Kaiba" before he bit his lip to keep from answering the question.

Kaiba nodded in a curt gesture whilst Mokuba's smile soon turned to a frown when he realised that the room had turned awfully tense and quiet "what's wrong with everyone today?" he questioned.

Before anyone could reply with an answer Kaiba noticed the blond sat away from the group and decided to ask "what's wrong with the mutt?"

When Mokuba had gone on about seeing the group he named as the 'geek squad' Kaiba had refused instantly but then agreed reluctantly when Mokuba had brought out the puppy eyed look on him since the kid knew his brother would always agree when it came to that look. He had thought that he could put the mutt down since he knew he would be here but by the looks of it he really didn't need to.

"Kaiba, leave him be" Honda growled narrowing his eyes.

Ignoring the idiot Kaiba began to stride to where the mutt was seated completely unaware of his surroundings until Yugi stood up with his arms stretched in an attempt to stop Kaiba from progressing much further with a pleading look showing in his amethyst eyes.

"Move Yugi" Kaiba demanded his own icy sapphire eyes narrowing at the annoying boy.

"No Kaiba, I will not allow you to bother Jou today" Yugi said firmly, his normally smiling face replaced by a determined face.

Rolling his eyes Kaiba simply moved Yugi aside and continued striding towards the blond boy. Once near to him he called out "mutt" but didn't receive a response, not even a blink to show he'd heard.

"I'm talking to you dog, the least you should do is answer when your master calls you" Kaiba stated with his trademark smirk.

His smirk soon left his face to be taken over by a scowl when he still didn't hear a word from the blond. One of the things he couldn't stand was being ignored and if the dog thought he was going to get away with ignoring him when he was wasting his time on the boy he was sorely mistaken.

Grabbing Jounouchi by the shoulders Kaiba attempted to get the boy's attention but his anger soon vanished as he looked upon the blond, the blank look followed by such obvious pain within his eyes along with the tears shocked Kaiba to the core. He had never seen the boy he enjoyed to degrade and put down look so vulnerable before.

Backing away slightly Kaiba looked at the others within the room as he asked sincerely "what's wrong with Jounouchi? Why isn't he talking?"

"He's always like this when it snows" Otogi murmured softly leaning his head on Honda's shoulder.

"Why when it snows?" Mokuba then questioned seating himself on the floor.

"You don't know do you?" Yugi muttered quietly to himself but flinched slightly as Kaiba snapped "of course we don't know otherwise we wouldn't be asking" before he leaned against the wall.

"The last time it snowed last year Jou lost his sister" Yugi began to say taking a breath before he continued to say "Shizuka had spent the day with some friends earlier on in the day but in the afternoon she didn't return home, nor did she return home that evening. Jou had thought that maybe she had slept out at her friends but then he didn't hear from her, beginning to get worried he tried contacting her by phone but it went straight on to voice mail. Leaving it a couple of hours he started to panic so he made his way over to his sister's friends house but the friend had informed him that she had left hours ago. Jounouchi searched all over the town for his beloved sister but couldn't find her anywhere, thinking that he'd return home and wait for her he started on the journey back to his house but on his way he-"

"He what Yugi?" Mokuba asked even though he was dreading the worst. The way Yugi was talking he just knew it wasn't going to be good.

"He came across her body lying in the snow surrounded by blood that had soaked into the snow turning it completely red around her. T-there was evidence of rape and she had been knifed to death" Yugi finished, tears ready to fall from his own eyes.

Kaiba didn't know what to say or do, he thought it had to be a stupid reason he would never have guessed that something so horrible had happened to the mutt's sister. It explained everything though.

Mokuba's eyes were wide open in complete shock, he couldn't believe he had never heard of what happened to Shizuka, she was one of his friends and he had been none the wiser. What kind of friend was he?

"Was the murderer ever caught?" Kaiba asked.

"No" Honda responded angrily gripping his hands into fists until Otogi calmed him down by kissing him lightly.

"How long has he been that way?" Kaiba questioned looking back at the blond.

"A good few hours" Otogi replied frowning.

"I see"

"What are you going to do, Kaiba?" Yami demanded speaking up for the first time.

Without replying Kaiba walked to Jounouchi's side once again and knelt down so he could look up into Jounouchi's face where tears were now making their way down his cheeks.

Sighing Kaiba brought a thumb up to Jounouchi's face and slowly wiped away the tears shocking the room at the gentle and caring action from the normally cold, stoic and emotionless CEO.

"Come back to us, puppy" Kaiba called bringing a hand up to rest on the blonds' unruly mess of hair.

Seeing that not even a flicker of response had come from the blond Kaiba frowned trying to think of ways to get the boy to return to them, before an idea crossed his mind. Well it wasn't the best of ideas but if it worked it was better than nothing. But would the action be worth his reputation? Looking into the honey hues Kaiba's decision was made for him, especially when he felt his heart begin to ache for the boy.

Leaning closer to Jounouchi, Kaiba tilted the blonds' chin and placed his lips against the soft plump ones of Jounouchi whilst the gang gaped at the scene not knowing what to say to what they were seeing.

Kaiba licked and sucked on the bottom lip of Jounouchi's before softly nibbling at it requesting entrance but he wasn't too bothered about the kiss he was just thinking _'return to me puppy'_

After endless minutes Jounouchi reacted and opened his mouth for Kaiba to plunge into and explore, but before Kaiba could get too far with the luxury he had been granted he was roughly pushed away from Jounouchi.

Once he'd regained the balance he had almost lost Kaiba looked at Jounouchi who was glaring down at him. He would take the wrath of the blond as long as he returned to normal; he couldn't take that lost heartbroken sort of look any longer.

"What do you think you was doing, Kaiba?" Jounouchi yelled angrily scrubbing his lips from the unwanted kiss. His eyes now burning with fury.

"Trying to get you to return" Kaiba stated simply.

"Return?" Jounouchi mumbled with a frown before his eyes widened and started to water as he choked "S-Shizuka"

Seeing this coming Kaiba enveloped Jounouchi in an embrace hushing him instantly since he was in shock and confusion. "Kaiba, what are you doing?"

"It's called comfort"

Jounouchi stood being embraced for a few moments in confusion before a slow small smile started to appear as he placed his arms around Kaiba gripping his white trench coat and leaned his face into Kaiba's chest as he whispered almost inaudibly "thank you, Seto"

Kaiba's eyes widened momentarily before returning to normal before he tightened his hold on Jounouchi whilst thinking _'you're welcome, Katsuya'_

Yugi, Yami, Otogi, Honda and even Anzu watched the interaction between the two supposed enemies in wonderment, confusion, shock and happiness. None of them knowing what to make of what had happened in front of them.

Holding Jounouchi, Kaiba decided that he would help his puppy to enjoy the snow once more and grieve properly for the loss of his younger sister; he also vowed to find the sick and cruel bastard who had done such a thing. But first things first his Katsuya needed comforting and even though he would find it difficult to get through to Jounouchi for a while, eventually the blond would be his.

Mokuba simply smiled at his brother and Jounouchi as he idly thought _'maybe Seto is what Jou needs and likewise for Seto'_


	83. Nuisance

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Humour/Family/Romance?

Name - 'Nuisance'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters included, I only own the idea for the story.

I started another one similar but I didn't like it, I don't like this one too well either but it was for a laugh so ah well. This story is dedicated to my adorable cat Domino because I love her dearly! Sappy I know but who cares :) Oh the part with the wall is something my cat did when she was young, it was amusing! Now going to try work on some sequels.

~Now onto the story~

A yell was heard throughout the mansion which startled both Mokuba and Katsuya who had been playing a video game both intent on beating the other that was until they'd heard the brunet scream.

Rushing out of the room Katsuya hurried to the office to see what all the fuss was about, once he'd reached his destination he couldn't help but chuckle at the scenery in front of him, Seto was stood with a fur ball in one hand whilst the fur ball's teeth was connected to a part of his hand, the brunet didn't look happy with the situation but the kitten looked quite pleased with herself.

Mokuba couldn't help but chuckle along with Katsuya, it had been obvious since they'd found the cat that she hadn't liked the brunet from the start. She had never out right attacked him until today though.

"Sorry Seto, let me help" Katsuya said in between chuckles of pure amusement. Walking over to the brunet Katsuya grasped the kitten and tugged until the kitten pulled her teeth away from Seto's hand.

"Why did we even have to get that stupid cat" Seto groaned trying to rub away the pain in his hand along with the little bits of blood that the kitten had created.

"Because she was cute" Katsuya stated with a frown.

"Yes and because she was cute you begged me to keep her, and all she's done is cause trouble for me, she's supposed to me your cat so _you_ look after her" Seto snapped before sighing.

"I do look after her" Katsuya argued glaring at Seto whilst also petting the kitten in his arms whilst she purred away looking quite content.

"Oh of course you do my mistake, so who feeds her, who takes care of any messes and disasters she creates within the mansion? Who sorted the mess she created of the wallpaper when she climbed up it? I did it all" Seto yelled startling both the kitten and Katsuya.

"I do my fair share" Katsuya shouted in response.

Mokuba sighed as he watched the two argue away over the cat before walking away and leaving them too it. They may have started a relationship but nothing between the two would ever change, they still argued over ridiculous things.

"The only thing you do is play with her because I refuse to" Kaiba spat glaring at his blond boyfriend.

"I feed her" Katsuya objected gripping his hands into fists.

"Rarely"

"So? I still feed her"

"Face facts if I didn't do everything for this cat she'd probably die"

Katsuya's amber eyes widened in shock as the reality that he didn't do everything he should for the kitten settled in "fine from now on I'll do everything"

"I find that hard to believe"

"Whatever, you'll see" Katsuya vowed walking away fuming, his boyfriend was the worst.

Seto sighed as he watched Katsuya storm away, maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh but he needed the blond to see the truth. A quiet meow brought his attention to the carpeted floor where a kitten sat staring up at him, her emerald coloured eyes shining in the light.

Great Katsuya had left him with the devil cat, with a growl Seto leaned down and attempted to pick the kitten up but a hiss and the way the kitten's mouth opened ready to bite once again had Seto removing his hand. The kitten despised him and he still had to do everything for it. Grabbing the kitten by the scruff Seto began to search the mansion for the blond after all; the animal was his pet he should deal with it.

By the time he had found Katsuya his hand was bit and scratched so much that it was bleeding all over and felt very painful. He knew he never should have fallen under his puppy's eyes and accepted the kitten into the mansion; it only caused unnecessary headaches for him.


	84. Pocky

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K+

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - 'Pocky'

Disclaimer - This is so tiring, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters included, I only use them in my stories, nor do I claim to own them.

This was originally a one-shot story but I'm taking my stories down so I can revise and revamp them. So that one-shot will no longer exist any longer just this version, it's better in my opinion. I want to know, would you like me to revamp and revise my drabble collection as well? That would mean I'd have to take all these down to sort them before uploading them again, I wasn't going to but I thought I'd ask the readers opinion, so please let me know.

~Now onto the story~

Jounouchi walks through the front door of the mansion tiredly, the door slamming behind him from the force of the wind. Stepping out of his old trainers that are literally falling off his feet he pads across the hallway and up the stairs ready to go see his boyfriend who no doubt is working on his laptop, doing most of the work that his employees should be doing.

Walking down the corridor he runs into Mokuba who has a bag on his back and looks ready to stay at one of his friend's houses for the night. Noticing Jounouchi he runs up and hugs him tightly around the waist causing a startled Jounouchi to fall backwards and land on the carpeted floor with a painful 'ouf'

"Can I have one?" Mokuba questions as soon as he sees the box fall from Jounouchi's pocket, the bright red box innocently laid on the cream carpet. Sighing Jounouchi picks himself back up off the floor and grabs the box, opening it he grabs a stick and passes it to an eager Mokuba "knock yourself out kid" Jounouchi mutters with a smile.

"Thanks Jou" Mokuba shouts as he continues down the corridor leaving Jounouchi rubbing his sore arse from the impact of the fall whilst he walks to Kaiba's home office. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it had.

Once at the door Jounouchi knocks lightly so he doesn't disturb Kaiba since he's quite irritable when he's distracted from his important Kaiba Corporation work. He hadn't had the best of days at college and coming home to an argument with his boyfriend is something he didn't need.

"Enter" Jounouchi grabs the doorknob and opens the door, wincing as it erupts a loud squeak, the door needed to be oiled at some point.

Before Jounouchi can say anything in greeting his words are stopped when Kaiba murmurs "Jounouchi, I'm busy" without taking his icy blue eyes away from his laptop screen.

Jounouchi who is now leaning against the wooden door replies "I know, but everyone needs a break now and again, especially such a workaholic"

"I don't have time for a break; I have piles of work to be doing" Kaiba responds.

"I have a snack I wanted you to try though" Jounouchi murmurs quietly as he bites on the stick.

"I'm not eating anymore of those sweets you keep bringing back" Kaiba snaps irritably.

"Such a sourpuss, Kaiba" Jounouchi whispers as he steps closer to his busy and tired boyfriend. He wraps his arms around Kaiba's neck but the action is quickly shrugged off causing Jounouchi to pout with disappointment.

"Are you sure you don't want to try?" Jounouchi questions blowing in Kaiba's ear.

"I'm positive. The last sweet treat you made me eat was white chocolate in the shape of a frog and inside it was green slime" Kaiba states as disgust slowly begins to take place on his features along with anger flashing in his cold eyes.

Jounouchi bites his lip to save himself from chuckling, he hadn't known what was inside it, he had assumed that it was only food colouring mixed in with the white chocolate but the look on the face of the brunet was absolutely priceless, if only he'd had a camera at the time to save the moment.

"Well that wasn't my fault" Jounouchi replies indignantly before he adds "besides I promise you'll like this one"

"Unlikely" Kaiba argues stopping his typing and turning around in his chair to face Jounouchi who is grinning like an idiot. He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, if he didn't agree he would only be pestered more and then his work would never be completed, Jounouchi would make sure of that.

"Fine" Kaiba reluctantly agrees "I'll try the stupid sweet"

Jounouchi smirks before pulling another stick out of the red box, he then walks over to Kaiba and seats himself on his boyfriend's lap before he sticks the sweet in his mouth and leans across silently requesting for Kaiba to do the same with the other end of the stick.

Now seeing where this was going, Kaiba opens his mouth and bites along the left side of the stick whilst Jounouchi does the same to the right side; soon their lips touch each others for a sweet moment before Jounouchi begins to request entrance to Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba allows entry for a few seconds allowing Jounouchi to explore the familiar area but then he fights back in the kiss placing the blond back at his mercy.

They sit sharing a heated kiss before Kaiba pulls back and states "maybe the treat wasn't so bad this time around; at least I get something out of it."

Jounouchi smiles "you really should learn to trust me"

Kaiba scoffs quietly "whatever you say"


	85. Problems

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T/M (mentions of the beginning of a lime in the first few paragraphs)

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - 'Problems'

Disclaimer - I do not own the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters nor do I claim to, I just own the idea.

I've decided I will not revamp and revise my drabbles, maybe my song collection but not my drabbles. I've sorted most of my other stories just not uploaded them all again just yet. I also have two new stories I'm working on that I can't wait to post someday. I'm not posting any more stories or chapters now until the stories are completely finished no matter how long that takes, but I am setting myself deadlines. I aim to have 'Looking Through Another's Eyes' completed before June/July whether its all posted by then I'm not sure. On to this story, enjoy!

~Now onto the story~

"Ah Kaiba, we can't be doing this here" Jou complains as he attempts to move out of the firm hold Kaiba has on him. The brunet has one hand buried in Jou's blond mop of hair whilst he pins one of the blond's arms to the ground. Jou uses his free hand to push against Kaiba's chest trying to move him off of his body but to no avail, the brunet is too heavy to move especially with one arm.

"It's not as if you aren't enjoying it, Jounouchi" Kaiba chuckles in a dark manner as he moves one of his hands away from Jou's hair to grab his chin. A smirk makes its way onto Kaiba's thin lips as he leans down and plants his lips against the soft lips of Jou's.

"Mhmmm" Jou moans as Kaiba delves his tongue into the blond boys willing mouth, sucking against Jou's tongue encouraging him to take part in the kiss along with him. After a few moments Jou rubs his tongue against Kaiba's as he participates in the passionate lip lock giving as good as he gets.

Pulling away Kaiba trails his hand down Jou's navy blue school pants and places his hand at Jou's crotch rubbing it into hardness as Jou squirms on the ground biting his lip hard to stop the sounds emerging from his rouge kiss bruised lips.

"Nn" Jou moans as Kaiba unzips his pants and rubs him through his underwear, as he starts to pull the annoying clothing down the blond's lean legs until they bundle at his ankles. Kaiba then leans fully over Jou and kisses him once again, one hand just above Jou's head whilst the other is still on Jou's manhood rubbing harshly as the blond starts to pant.

"Stop, someone could see" Jou mumbles when his lips are freed.

"Then they'd get quite the show, wouldn't they" Kaiba states as he pushes Jou's white t-shirt up so he can gain access to Jou's slowly hardening nipples. Tweaking and rubbing them Kaiba relishes the moans he gains from his lover.

"You jerk, you just want to embarrass me" Jou argues before moaning once again as Kaiba's mouth envelopes one of his nipples whilst his fingers roll and pinch the other.

Before their passion and desire can escalate any further Jou springs up in his bed breathing harshly, he then reaches a hand down to his crotch and scowls, the dream had made him hard. Glancing to the side he glares at the other occupant in the bed who is sleeping soundly his mouth open slightly and his face looking peaceful.

Jou didn't think it was fair that he was wide awake and hard whilst Kaiba was comfortably and peacefully sleeping, so rolling onto his side Jou prods Kaiba's chest with a hard poke awakening the light sleeper.

"What?" Kaiba mumbles his blue eyes still closed as if he's still soundlessly sleeping.

Not gaining an answer Kaiba cracks his blue eyes open to see amber eyes glaring back at him, he frowns at that and asks "what's wrong with you? You can't be angry with me, I haven't done anything"

"You made me hard" Jou states bluntly a frown making its way onto his lips.

"How, pray tell have I managed to do that at 2am in a morning?" Kaiba asks sarcastically, it was far too early in a morning to be dealing with this, he just wanted to sleep.

"Because you can't keep your hands to yourself" Jou replies as he folds his arms across his chest.

Sitting up in the bed Kaiba's eyebrows furrow "I can't be held responsible for your perverted dreams Katsuya so go back to sleep"

"With a hard on?" Jou argues whilst pulling the duvet to cover himself a lot more than it was doing.

"Surely you can go sort the problem out in the bathroom" Kaiba murmurs as he lays back down and closes his eyes intent on going back to sleep.

"It's your fault" Jou growls.

"Your dreams aren't my problem" Kaiba replies tiredly not even glancing back at the blond.

"Fine I'll sort it myself but I'm not having sex with you for a month" Jou snaps as he climbs out of bed and pads over to the bathroom door in their room.

Kaiba sits back up in the bed completely awake and aware "you can't be serious"

"I am completely serious" Jou answers.

Kaiba sighs "come over here and we'll sort it then"

"It's too late now" Jou exclaims as he slams the bathroom door shut causing Kaiba to wince at the sound, his brother was only in the next room and he didn't want to wake the poor boy at such an early hour.

Deciding that it really was too early to be dealing with this Kaiba rolls over and falls back to sleep, he'd deal with the 'no sex for a month' problem at a more reasonable hour, surely Jou couldn't be serious after all it had only been a dream.

Jou however sits on the cold tiled bathroom floor grumbling and complaining about how selfish Kaiba is as he jerks himself off. He was completely serious about what he'd said, it served Kaiba right.


	86. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (minor swearing and harmless fluff and kissing)

Type of drabble - Drama/Family/Humour/Romance (quite the combination)

Name - 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree'

Disclaimer - I do not own the anime series or the characters I decide to torture endlessly, nor do I claim to.

Merikurisumasu, dara mo (Merry Christmas, everyone) well it's that time of year yet again for Christmas carols, annoying decorations, snow and ice (in some places) and frustrating Christmas shopping that we all _love_ to do. (place sarcasm) but enough of that, it's time for you to read my attempt at a festive story that just failed _epically. _But be pleased because this is the only one since my Crimbo chapter story (a couple of chapters) refuses to be written, nothing I can do about it right now though. The name isn't too relevant to the story but it was better than the other really rubbish names that came to mind, the song was basically part of my inspiration, along with the movie 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus' This story came from my imagination of Katsuya dancing around the tree humming the song 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree' whilst he decorated and Seto of course comes to molest him. Not exactly what happens but meh, hope you enjoy anyhow.

~Now onto the story~

Mokuba wandered through the street with a deep frown etched on to his features, his expression showing just how troubled he was feeling. He needed to escape the mansion; he needed to get away from _him._ The jerk that was going to break his big brother's heart after he had thought they were so suited to each other, so in _love_ and he had to go and do _that_.

He knew he should have punched the teen _hard_ for his actions but instead he had been a coward and ran out of the mansion before he was seen now he was lost on what to do. He needed to tell his big brother what had happened but he didn't want his big brother being so broken hearted after he'd finally opened his heart to love.

The teenager had ruined his Christmas, he was looking forward to the sharing of gifts and the singing of Christmas carols and the happy delight on his big brother's face when he was with his loved one but now that had been destroyed all thanks to one stupid kiss. The one that the teenager had kissed had even been wearing a ridiculous red _Santa Claus suit._

When he looked up he realised he was at the Turtle Game Shop, sighing he knocked on the door and slowly opened it immediately coming across Yugi helping Solomon with some Christmas decorations.

"Oh hi Mokuba" Yugi called cheerily when he noticed the young ebony boy but he soon frowned when he realised how down and depressed the boy looked, even being so close to tears.

Climbing down from the ladders Yugi approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder leading him into the side sitting room whilst Solomon walked into the kitchen to fetch some drinks and snacks for the two boys.

Once they'd sat down Yugi asked "what's wrong Mokuba?"

Mokuba clenched his hands in to tight fists but didn't say anything in response causing Yugi's frown to deepen.

They sat in silence until Solomon brought the drinks and snacks for them to pick at before he continued with the Christmas decorations humming along to the Christmas song playing.

After a while the game shop door slammed open and in ran a panting blond "have you seen Mokuba?" he questioned panicked, his cheeks flushed from the cold weather. He'd looked all over the streets for the young boy and hadn't seen him anywhere.

"He's in the living room with Yugi, something seems to be bugging him" Solomon replied.

Walking into the living room Jou sighed with relief when he spotted Mokuba sat on the sofa with Yugi talking quietly. A slow smile placed itself on Jou's lips, he had been so worried about the boy when he'd discovered he'd gone missing, he was just thankful he had just gone to Yugi's.

His smile soon turned to a confused frown when Mokuba glared at him as he stood from the sofa, his eyes then widened when the young boy attacked him with punches as he shouted "you jerk, you heartless jerk, how could you"

Yugi watched in shock and confusion as Mokuba attacked his best friend before he attempted to pull the young boy back but Mokuba would have none of it, he was determined to hurt the blond, he deserved it.

"Calm down, Mokie" Jou said as he tried pulling Mokuba's hands away from him "what's wrong?"

"How could you" Mokuba then sobbed, the tears streaming from his angry eyes and down his cheeks "Seto trusted you"

"Huh?" Jou responded tilting his head in complete and utter confusion.

"My big brother _trusted_ you and you go and _kiss_ someone else" Mokuba shouts as he pounds his fists on Jou's stomach and gut.

"Wait what?" Jou stopped the fists "kissed someone else?"

"I saw you" Mokuba screamed "Seto trusted you, _I_ trusted you not to _hurt_ him"

"I-I haven't kissed anyone though" Jou responded rubbing his head, was Mokuba sure it was him?

"Don't play dumb _Jounouchi_" Mokuba sneered before adding "it was the _idiot_ in the Santa suit"

Now Jou knew that Mokuba was too old to believe that Santa Claus existed so what had he seen? But then it clicked and he couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, something Mokuba and even Yugi definitely didn't find funny in the slightest.

"You bastard" Mokuba spat "you don't care at all do you? And I thought you was a nice guy"

Yugi watched stunned at Mokuba blowing a fuse and Jou chuckling, he then scowled at Jou, if he had kissed someone else other than Kaiba then what was so funny? Wasn't he at least a little _bit_ sorry for his actions? He had thought the blond loved Kaiba if the fights he had gone through with his friends to prove his love and devotion were anything to go by.

"You have it so wrong" Jou replied once he'd gotten his chuckles under control "I was kissing Seto"

"Don't lie to me, Seto wouldn't dress up in such a stupid suit, it's beneath him" Mokuba scowled.

"I'm serious kid, come back with me and I'll prove it" Jou stated sincerely before he added "besides your brother is really worried about you"

Mokuba stood quiet as he scowled but then reluctantly he nodded his head and walked out of the door leaving Jou to follow after. The small boy wanted to know what was happening, after all his best friend seemed certain that he had kissed no other but he felt it was best he leave it up to Jou, Kaiba and Mokuba to sort out between themselves.

"Do you think Jou could have cheated, grandfather?" Yugi questioned grabbing baubles from the box and hanging them on the tree branches.

"The way Jounouchi looks at Kaiba there's no doubt in my mind, he wouldn't cheat" Solomon stated before he laughed to himself as he decorated the tree, so much drama just before Christmas. Some things would never change within in the group even at such a festive time.

When they arrived at the mansion Jou and Mokuba walked through the door, Mokuba still angry beyond belief and Jou worn out and in pain.

Walking out of the room Kaiba walked in some sweat pants and a t-shirt, he quickly enveloped Mokuba in a tight embrace as he reprimanded him "don't scare me like that again"

"I'm sorry" Mokuba responded as he hugged Kaiba back.

"Seto can you please explain to your distraught little brother that it was you I kissed in the Santa Claus suit, the kid has got it into his head that I was cheating on you" Jou sighed as he leaned against the wall. The drama that went on in his small family could really be tiring.

"Mokuba why do you think Jou's cheated on me?" Kaiba questioned as he knelt down to Mokuba's height and looked him in the eyes searching for answers.

"Because I know you'd never wear a Santa suit so he has to have cheated" Mokuba stated matter-of-factly.

Kaiba had the grace to look slightly embarrassed as he replied "it was me though, Mokie"

"You don't need to stand up for him, Seto"

"I'm being serious, it was me" Kaiba stated sincerely as he looked at Jou who looked ready to pass out from the stress he'd been put under, running all over the city for the upset boy.

"Prove it then"

With a sigh Kaiba walked out of the room and picked up a bag as he pulled out a red suit "see"

Mokuba bit his lip as he looked down at the ground before he looked back up and turned to Jou and apologised "I'm sorry, Jou"

"Well you caught me off guard but I forgive you kid" Jou stated "you was just looking out for your older brother and I respect that but next time ask me before attacking me"

"You did what?" Kaiba yelled outraged.

"Calm down Seto, it's all right" Jou walked over to Kaiba's side and placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to cool Kaiba's anger down.

"The hell it is, he knows better than to attack anyone" Kaiba stated angrily.

"Under the circumstances I think he's justified" Jou argued glaring at Kaiba, he understood why Mokuba had done what he'd done and even said, so it wasn't fair for Kaiba to start yelling at him "I love Seto dearly, I'll never do _anything_ to jeopardise that, understand?" Jou turned from Kaiba and questioned Mokuba with his ever friendly smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I understand, Jou" Mokuba nodded wiping his wet eyes "I'm going to go play some games" but before he ran off to play his video games he hugged both Kaiba and Jou tightly.

Kaiba just couldn't stay angry at his little brother; it had only been a misunderstanding after all. Nobody had been hurt really, well except Jou physically.

"The kid really packs a punch you know" Jou murmured as he seated himself on the sofa rubbing his sore and bruised body "you and your smart ideas, this is all your fault"

"How was I to know his mind would jump to such conclusions?" Kaiba muttered as he seated himself next to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the blond.

"What a day, I'm exhausted" Jou sighed "I still haven't finished the tree either"

"Don't remind me, it was the stupid tree that got us into this mess"

"No it wasn't, it was your perverted nature" Jou snapped back with a playful frown.

"Maybe so but you know you love it" Kaiba smirked as he leaned over and kissed his blond deeply.

Mokuba peeked around the corner of the doorframe and smiled, he was so glad his big brother was happy, he felt guilty for accusing the blond of cheating on Kaiba but Jou had forgiven him so that was that. He had almost wrecked their Christmas all because of a little misunderstanding on his part, he'd been so close but he had narrowly missed and he was ever so thankful for that.

"Mokuba come here"

Mokuba flinched but walked further into the room just standing nervously in front of his big brother and his blond boyfriend "I'm really sorry"

Kaiba smiled and held his arms out for the boy to run into, Mokuba hugged Kaiba tightly burying his face into his t-shirt whilst Jou pushed the ebony hair back and rubbed his back.

"We forgive you, Mokie"


	87. Alarmed

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K+

Type of drabble - Humour?

Name - 'Alarmed'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and never will. So no claims here.

Happy New Year people, here's to 2011 hope its a good year for everyone. This was inspired by an episode of friends... it was just far too amusing to imagine Katsuya being in a similar situation, how aggravated he would get. So I hope you enjoy, might be my last for a while.

~Now onto the story~

Jounouchi clenched his hands into fists as he listened to the beeping that was giving him a splitting headache. He had tried to stop the fire alarm from incessantly blaring loudly but nothing had seemed to work, he had wafted a towel across it to get rid of the smoke but that hadn't worked so he'd grabbed one of Mokuba's magazines and tried that but it just seemed to get noisier causing his head to pound that much more.

He was ready to tear his hair out in frustration and anger, he was the only one in the house since Kaiba was still busy at work and he refused to bother him over something so insignificant and Mokuba had been staying at a friend's house for the last few nights and he couldn't ask Mokuba to come home because of the stupid and annoying device.

Grabbing a torn up piece of cardboard sat near the door from a torn up games console box he climbed up the ladders to reach the alarm once again and started wafting that back and forth over the device sighing in relief when it silenced its self. He really regretted deciding to cook something he thought was simple and easy as a snack until Kaiba came home, he had forgotten to close the kitchen door and the smoke had reached the hallway and activated the fire alarm and he had been trying to quieten it ever since.

Climbing down the ladders Jounouchi moved the metal ladders back to the cupboard and began making his way into the living room ready to sit down but the alarm blared loudly once again causing Jounouchi to yell with anger. Why couldn't the stupid white plastic thing just give him a break? Of course it being one of Kaiba's devices, it would have to do this just to spite him.

Walking to the cupboard he picked up the ladders with difficulty once again and carried them back to the hallway, climbing up them he yanked until he finally pulled the item away from the ceiling almost falling backwards off of the ladder in the process, climbing down the ladder he failed to notice a plastic part fall from the device.

He walked into the living room and dropped the alarm onto the table before returning to the hallway, picking up the ladders again and throwing them into the cupboard. He was annoyed and he didn't care if he'd just made all the equipment fall, Kaiba wouldn't be happy about it though. Striding back to the living room he growled as he tried to shut the device up but nothing worked so he started yelling at it, venting his anger.

The mansion door opened and in walked a worn and tired CEO ready to just cuddle up with his boyfriend and fall asleep but he frowned when he heard an alarm and his blond shouting. Quickly removing his shoes and jacket he started to pad across the hallway but stopped as he spotted a small object on the floor, picking up he frowned as he looked it over before he looked up and sighed. He quickly walked into the living room where Jounouchi was knelt on the floor in front of the alarm with his hands in his hair pulling hard, his frustration obvious.

Kaiba leant against the doorframe of the room and watched in amusement as Jounouchi became increasingly annoyed with himself and the alarm. Knowing he needed to calm the boy down before he went into a frenzy Kaiba stated loudly "you know it's simple to stop it ringing"

Jumping in surprise Jounouchi turned his head quickly that Kaiba was surprised he didn't get whiplash and a look of relief crossed his features "do something to stop it, please"

Kaiba smirked and replied "all you have to do is press the reset button"

Turning around to look down at the device once again Jounouchi started to search for a button that would reset the whole thing but frowned when he didn't find one "there isn't a reset button" Jounouchi stated in confusion.

"There isn't?" Kaiba questioned in mock shock before he added "maybe because in your haste to pull it from the ceiling you broke it off" he added in a yell to be overheard over the noise.

Jounouchi had the grace to look guilty and a little sheepish as he apologised in a quiet mumble "sorry" but although Kaiba couldn't hear the words he knew what Jounouchi had said.

Sighing Kaiba walked down the corridor and into a side room where all the controls for all the electronical equipment and other devices with switches was located. Walking across the room Kaiba pushed a button and the mansion became peacefully quiet. The incessant annoying ringing had finally stopped much to the relief of both of the boys.

Returning to the living room he shook his head at Jounouchi "now I need to contact someone to fit another alarm since you've broken this one"

"I didn't mean to the stupid thing wouldn't shut up, what else was I meant to do?" Jounouchi replied angrily. He was irritable now he had a pounding headache and Kaiba wasn't making it any better with his comments.

"Not yank it from the ceiling" Kaiba stated with a frown.

"It wasn't my fault" Jounouchi shouted before walking up the stairs leaving Kaiba standing in the living room and slammed their bedroom door angrily.

Kaiba sighed and sat down on the sofa, he was too tired for this now, he'd only just finished with his work around ten minutes ago. Jounouchi would come down sooner or later for some loving and until then he'd wait.


	88. Confusion

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (minor swearing)

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour?Drama?

Name - 'Confusion'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, nor do I claim to. Everyone should know by now that the right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Hope you guys are all having a good new year so far :) This is the last update/post I'm doing for a while indefinitely, although I might be doing some writing (not done any in around a month so far) I'm not posting. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this new chapter^^

~Now onto the story~

"Yug, I have a serious problem" Jounouchi said as he stepped through the game shops door. He needed someone to talk to since he was so confused and the best person he thought could help him was his best pal Yugi, or he hoped he could anyhow.

"Sure Jou, I'll help with what I can so what's wrong?" Yugi asked after he'd placed some duel monster cards on a shop shelf ready to sell to potential customers.

"I don't know where to start, I'm really confused" Jounouchi murmured, his features showed just how confused he was feeling. His head was pounding since he had been wracking his brain for unknown answers for hours after what had happened but that had just lead him round in circles.

"Well let's go upstairs and you can tell me what's going on" Yugi responded with a cheerful smile before he added "I just need to tell grandfather that you're here and you have a problem" and disappeared into a back room to speak to his grandfather

"Sure thing buddy" Jounouchi replied as he watched his little friend vanish before he began to make his way up the stairs into a little room where a sofa, small table and a television was located. With a sigh Jounouchi planted himself on the sofa and leaned over so his head was on his lap. _'How am I meant to tell him? Maybe this was a bad idea after all'_

"Sorry I was so long, so what's happened? What's up?" Yugi immediately questioned sitting beside Jounouchi who was now sat upright and looking at the room floor biting nervously on his bottom lip.

With a gulp Jounouchi began to speak "this guy kissed me and I was positive I hated him but now I'm just so confused, the kiss brought up all sorts of unknown feelings in me. I don't even know if the kiss was meant to mean something or if the bastard did it as some twisted way to get to me" Jounouchi finished off angrily. It would be so like him to kiss him just to mess with his head, well it worked he was thoroughly confused and stressing over it.

Yugi sat in silence for a few moments just thinking over what his friend had just told him before he asked "Is this guy who I'm thinking of?"

"Probably"

"Is it... Kaiba?"

"Yeah" Jounouchi growled clenching his hands into fists. He just wanted to pummel the stupid rich boy for causing such annoying feelings, he knew he wouldn't be able to beat the guy up but he could get a punch or two to that pretty face of his. _'Pretty? Now I'm really losing it'_

"Well have you asked Kaiba why he kissed you?" Yugi questioned eagerly.

Paling Jounouchi quietly replied "of course not"

"Don't you think you should?"

"No"

Yugi sighed "what did you do when he kissed you?"

Honey eyes widened in shock "I responded to the kiss"

Yugi smiled he knew where this was leading; his friend was just a little too dense to figure it out "All right, so what did you do after the kiss?"

"I-I froze before I hit him and ran off"

"You hit him?" Yugi groaned.

"Too right"

'_He's impossible' _was the thought that passed through Yugi's mind, he suddenly felt quite tired. He didn't completely realise how oblivious Jounouchi was. Before Yugi could say anything in response a voice cut in shouting "Yugi, Kaiba and Mokuba are here"

"Well now would be a good time to talk to him"

"W-what?" Jounouchi jumped up from the sofa _'I can't face him now; I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore'_

"Come on" Yugi muttered dragging a reluctant Jounouchi along with him down the stairs and back into the game shop coming face to face with an emotionless CEO and a hyper young kid.

'_What god hates me? Why must I see him now?' _Jounouchi thought angrily.

"Well if it's not the cowardly mutt that can't face me" Kaiba stated smugly once Jou had stepped into the room with both of the Kaiba's and Yugi.

Mokuba just smiled, waved and said a simple "Hi Jou. Hi Yugi"

"Hi Mokuba and I'm not a damn dog Kaiba"

"Could have fooled me" Kaiba muttered smirking.

Mokuba and Yugi sighed, nothing would change between the two boys who constantly fought, that was for sure. The two of them walked away as Jounouchi and Kaiba began to argue once again, they were far too used to this by now to just leave them to it.

"I don't know what your problem is, Kaiba" Jounouchi growled before he added "but it's high time you start leaving me alone"

With a sigh Kaiba decided to ask "did that kiss not clear anything up in your dense mind, mutt?"

"Yeah it just showed me how much more of a prick you really are, using such underhanded methods, I thought you were better than that Kaiba" Jounouchi sneered, as his hands clenched into fists.

Kaiba could feel his eye twitch, how stupid was the mutt? Restraining his frustration Kaiba responded "no you idiot that's not what I meant"

Tilting his head the only smart response Jounouchi could give was "huh?"

Patience snapping Kaiba pushed Jounouchi into a wall before claiming his lips in a rough kiss showing how frustrated Kaiba was feeling at the blond.

Pushing against Kaiba's chest Jounouchi pushed him away breaking the lip-lock as he panted for much needed air "you bastard, what was that for?"

"Do I have to spell _everything_ out for your incompetent head to follow" Kaiba growled as he ran a hand through his brunet hair.

"I'm sorry I'm not a genius but when someone keeps fucking with your mind it is quite hard to keep up" Jounouchi answered sarcastically leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest.

Rolling his eyes Kaiba asked "why does someone normally kiss someone else?"

"Well usually it's because they like that person but in your case it's just some fucked up way of getting to me" Jounouchi answered matter-of-factly.

The sigh of relief that was ready to escape immediately vanished, so good for spelling it out.

"You stupid dog, how simple do I need to be? I'll spell it out for your simple and slow mind to comprehend. I like you"

"You like me?" Jounouchi muttered to himself before he laughed "pull the other one Kaiba, I'm not falling for that"

Kaiba was at boiling point, what did he have to do to get through to the blond moron. He had kissed him twice _and_ admitted his feelings, what else did he have to do? Whilst Kaiba was near ready to pull his hair out in frustration Jounouchi smirked in amusement as he stepped away from the wall and walked closer to an irritated CEO.

Watching the confusion, frustration and irritation flash across the elder Kaiba's features caused Jounouchi to chuckle, he was only messing about but Kaiba's reactions were priceless.

"What may I ask is so funny?"

"You" Jounouchi chortled as he held his stomach. Once he'd calmed down he tip toed so he was on the same level as Kaiba and leaned in ever so slightly and placed a chaste kiss on Kaiba's lips before pulling away and smirking.

"Did you really think I was that dumb?"

Kaiba blinked trying to process what had happened and what was happening before it all clicked "you was joking around?"

"Of course, how could I not know you were serious when you got so wound up like you did?"

With a tired sigh Kaiba collapsed into the seat that was situated behind him, as he muttered "you'll be the death of me"

"It was pay back, you deserved it"


	89. Unreachable

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T/M (for mentions of previous rape and attempted rape)

Type of drabble - Angst/Romance (one-sided)

Name - 'Unreachable'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, the only benefit I get from these stories is my happiness as well as others.

Well it seems that it is near down impossible for me to be on Hiatus, been wanting to write for months, keep getting ideas for drabbles and ideas for my ongoing stories but never in no mood to write, but I'm back, but not updating nearly as frequently, mostly drabbles, stories I'm really trying with but I'm still stumped. I really just want to finish them so I can move onto my other ideas but it takes time and the last thing I have is patience :/ Anyhow here's an angsty drabble inspired by a doujinshi I read a few days back that tore my heart to shreds. This is dedicated to _Tobiath_ because she has been wanting me to write and so this is for her :) hope you enjoy everyone, sorry it had to be angsty, try do fluffy next.

~Now onto the story~

'_Why did I do that?' _Kaiba's mind screamed at him as he gazed at the bruised body of the snoozing blond he had just had his way with, his sapphire eyes shining with regret _'I know I was angry but there was absolutely no reason for what I have just done' _

Walking away from the blond Kaiba seated himself before starting his laptop up and looking back at the teen that was half dressed, his hair spread all over the pillow his head was resting on. _'I should really do something about his appearance, maybe he will not notice if I make up a believable lie and dress him. Will he be that gullible? He's the dumb mutt, of course he will.'_

Before Kaiba could sort the blond out, Jounouchi groaned in his sleep before he mumbled "Nn, where am I?" as he roused from his deep sleep, a shot of pain shooting as he managed to sit up. Wincing he glanced around the room, his amber eyes narrowing as they clashed with icy sapphires.

"I would think that was obvious, mutt" Kaiba snapped as he glanced back down at his laptop ignoring the blond again to instead check his stats.

"What am I doing here?" Jounouchi questioned a hand to his aching head before he removed a bang of messy blond hair and let out a yawn. He couldn't remember what had happened besides having a lot of alcohol to numb the pain, so what was the shooting pain he kept receiving?

"You should really watch how much you drink" Kaiba replied completely disregarding the blond's question as he shut his laptop down and stood from his seat to lean over the confused blond sat in his double bed.

"What do you mean?" Jounouchi muttered, his head was splitting, he felt ready to be sick and here Kaiba was playing games with his head. He still didn't even know why and how he was at the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba let his eyes wander across Jounouchi's body before he looked into Jounouchi's hazed eyes. Before Jounouchi knew what was happening his lips had been claimed in a demanding kiss, he squeaked a protest but that gave the right action that allowed Kaiba's tongue into Jounouchi's mouth.

"Mm" Jounouchi moaned before pushing Kaiba back so he could breathe in air once again. When he had gotten his breath back he growled "what was that for?"

Not bothering to answer, Kaiba pinned Jounouchi's hands to the bed as he climbed on top of him and started to suck and kiss at his neck before moving down to his nipples, taking one in his mouth and twirling the other, he smirked as he heard the blond moan against his will.

When Kaiba's hands headed south, Jounouchi started to fight more heatedly, he didn't want this, especially with Kaiba of all people.

"Stop it" Jounouchi shouted out as Kaiba's fingers wandered to his entrance, he winced as one finger slipped in. Leaning up he kissed the blond deeply to silence any complaints but Jounouchi was far from accepting as he bit down hard on his tongue successfully drawing blood and causing Kaiba to cry out.

Kaiba wasn't put off too much as he slipped a second finger in; Jounouchi was starting to fear the worst. If he didn't do something Kaiba was no doubt going to rape him. He would have never thought Kaiba was a rapist. What was Kaiba getting out of this? He was the worthless mutt wasn't he? So why was the rich emotionless CEO who could have anyone going this far?

Glaring up at Kaiba, Jounouchi made sure to let all the disgust, anger and contempt show, if he had to be put through this pain he wasn't going to make it easy for the bastard.

A knock on the door stopped Kaiba and Jounouchi felt relief, maybe he would escape this after all.

"Seto?" Mokuba called knocking on the door again "is it all right for me to go to a friend's house?"

"Mok-" Jounouchi attempted to shout but Kaiba removed the fingers from the blond's entrance to grab the wrists and used his other hand sticking his fingers in Jounouchi's mouth. A harsh bite had Jounouchi in a new position, knelt leant over with his hands gripped behind his back and Kaiba's fingers practically choking him.

"Seto, are you okay?" Mokuba questioned getting ready to open the door to a sight he was far too young to be seeing.

"I'm fine Mokuba, don't be back too late" Kaiba replied as he glared into the watery eyes of Jounouchi's.

"Thank you, big brother" Mokuba shouted before he walked away from Kaiba's bedroom door to leave for his friend's house.

"Calling for help?" Kaiba sneered, tightening his grip so it was almost painful for the blond.

Removing his fingers from the blond's mouth he continued with what he had been doing, leaving Jounouchi to cough out "stop this Kaiba, why are you doing this to me?"

Kaiba halted with his preparing for a moment to respond "why? Because I love you"

Why was it that the people who supposedly loved him were the people who hurt him continuously? That wasn't love, when you loved someone you were supposed to care for them, protect them from harm, not purposely put them in pain.

"You, Kaiba can't feel love" Jounouchi cried, the tears now streaming down his face like rivers.

Sapphire eyes widened in shock, releasing Jounouchi's hands once again he used his own hand to wipe away the tears but they just kept on coming. What Kaiba failed to notice was the fist flying his way until he was punched in the face knocking him off balance.

Using this as an advantage Jounouchi moved his legs succeeding in getting them free from the heavy weight that had been sat on them.

Springing from the bed Jounouchi wrapped the little clothing he had on around himself as he glared hatred at Kaiba who was just getting over the initial shock as he wiped the little blood away from his face.

"Don't _ever_ come near me again" Jounouchi spat

It shouldn't have gone this way; he wasn't supposed to rape him when he was unconscious nevermind attempt to have his way with him when he was awake. He loved Jounouchi, he wanted the blond to love him back, how was he going to love him when he did nothing but hurt him.

"Jounouchi, I-" Kaiba started to say but was cut off as Jounouchi growled "I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Kaiba"

"I can't believe what you just tried to do, the last thing I thought you was, was a rapist"

'_A rapist? That's right, it's true, I raped him and tried to do it again when he was awake. What kind of monster am I? I was supposed to protect and care for him... not deliberately hurt him' _

"I was falling for you, _but_ I'll make sure I never see you again" Jounouchi started off with a mutter before shouting the last part.

"Jounouchi, listen I-" Kaiba tried again but was cut off once again.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, so leave me alone" shrieked Jounouchi as he made his way over to the door.

"Katsuya" Kaiba shouted desperately but it was too late the blond had left.

Kaiba watched as Jounouchi fled from his property, an old worn coat covering his bruised body that he guessed Jounouchi had taken from downstairs on his way out.

Collapsing on the floor Kaiba let his tears spill down his cheeks, as he grabbed a fistful of his own hair. _'It should be this way, if I can't have any of him, I don't want to see him, especially that goofball smile that lights up his whole face. Nor do I want to hear that happy annoying laughter. That's right, it should be this way' _No matter how many times he told himself that he couldn't make himself believe it, Jounouchi had always been unreachable he knew that, which is why he had tried to obtain him through force. He also knew since Jounouchi was unreachable, it was the reason he had fallen for him in the first place, now he had lost him... for good and it was no one's fault but his own.


	90. Lovesick II

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (minor swearing)

Type of drabble - Romance/Drama

Name - 'Lovesick (part 2)

Disclaimer - Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, neither do the characters. I must say I'm getting so bored of writing this with every update :/

After such a wait with ten drabbles after I finally have the second part to Lovesick out, sorry it took so long but I just had no motivation to write it, so I hope you enjoy. Huzzah for fluffiness. Also I'm sure some people want updates to certain drabbles so can you let me know which ones so I can attempt a sequel for you? I have already started with the sequel to 'Melt'

~Now onto the story~

Jounouchi sighed as he laid on the sofa in his house, he had been home around an hour but he couldn't seem to get thoughts of Kaiba out of his head. He felt the need to apologise but he could bet Kaiba would just laugh it off or call him a mutt. Either way he had taken it a bit too far, sure Kaiba had kissed him but he seemed to generally enjoy it so maybe he hadn't been playing with him like Jounouchi had suspected. Even still there was still no excuse for what he had said though.

'_Maybe I should get all the facts straight before I jump to conclusions' _Jounouchi thought with a groan, he doubted he would get any sleep tonight, guilt was wracking his body. He had to go see Kaiba and straighten things out and throw in a reluctant apology as well, maybe.

Pulling himself off of the sofa he glanced at the clock to see it was still early afternoon, wouldn't that mean that Kaiba would be working his arse off at work? Ah well if he wasn't at the mansion he would see him at Kaiba Corporation instead. With that thought in mind Jounouchi grabbed a jacket that was hung up and walked out of the door.

Not a minute later he walked back in to his house as he asked himself "what am I doing? Why does it bother me so much that I could have hurt Kaiba? He hurts me on a daily basis, so why should I give a damn?"

No matter how many times he tried to tell himself he couldn't care less he knew he was lying, against his will, Kaiba's feelings had started to matter to him. He wanted him to feel happiness, to be like a normal teenager, to have friends, to hang out, to relax instead of constantly juggling working at his company, attending school and spending time with his little brother. He was going to kill himself at the rate he was going, stress was a trigger that could lead to that. He didn't want him to die; he wasn't so horrible that he'd wish that upon anyone, even his supposed enemy that didn't seem to be one any longer.

"I care for Kaiba" Jounouchi muttered in realisation with wide eyes, maybe he had all along. With a nod of his head he walked out of his house locking the door behind him, he then made his way to the Kaiba mansion, he doubted the brunet was going to be there but it was worth a shot.

Once there he knocked on the door, his nerves getting the best of him. Why was it that Kaiba made him feel this way when no other person did? After a few moments the door finally opened and Mokuba stood beaming a smile at him.

"Jou, I haven't seen you in so long" Mokuba said as he hugged him.

"I know kid, been sort of busy" Jounouchi responded hugging the young boy back before he asked "is your arsewhole of a brother home? I need to speak with him"

Mokuba frowned at this "what has he done now?"

"I kind of said some horrible things to him and I need to a-apologise" Jounouchi finished in a murmur, saying he needed to apologise to the elder Kaiba sounded so wrong to his ears.

"You never apologise for what you say to him, why the change of mind?" Mokuba questioned as curiosity and confusion bubbled inside, but his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"It was more a change of heart" Jounouchi muttered "if he's not here though he's probably at Kaiba Corp"

"Most likely" Mokuba responded "you know most things Seto says he doesn't mean, right?"

"I'm starting to realise" Jounouchi replied with a frown before he added "I'll see you later kid" and walked away in the direction of Kaiba's company leaving Mokuba pouting as he muttered to himself "I'm not a kid"

Shutting the mansion door Mokuba only hoped that his idiotic brother wouldn't mess up something that could possibly lead to something special, although it seemed that Jounouchi had been the one to hurt his brother this time rather than the other way around for a change.

After a short walk Jounouchi finally arrived at the company building, looking up Jounouchi sighed as he gazed at the window on the top floor where he knew Kaiba was going to be. Bracing himself Jounouchi made his way into the reception lobby heading over to the elevator but was stopped as someone addressed him.

"Excuse me _sir,_ but where do you think _you're _going?" A young gentleman questioned with a sneer as he took notice of the blond's attire.

"To see your jerk of a boss" Jounouchi replied flippantly before striding off but a quick call from the young man and the security men grabbed hold of Jounouchi's arms and lifted him ready to carry him out of the building as the blond fought with all his strength to be released.

"Let me go" Jounouchi shouted kicking his legs back and forth out of anger. Was this the way all guests were treated by Kaiba's staff?

"Mr Kadoshima" a distinctive voice came over the intercom halting the man in question, rushing over to the intercom the gentlemen replied with "yes sir?"

"I need those files on my desk immediately"

"Right away sir, I'm just dealing with a _problem_" Mr Kadoshima responded as he glared harshly at the fighting blond.

"Who the hell you calling a problem you fucking prick" Jounouchi shouted as he glared back, no one called Katsuya Jounouchi a problem, especially some rich snooty man like him.

"Mutt?" Kaiba questioned over the intercom once he'd recognised the annoying voice could be no other than the dogs.

"Yeah it's me moneybags, tell your goons to let me go" Jounouchi demanded angrily before adding "I'm not a dog, how many times do I have to tell you"

With a sigh Kaiba stated "send him up" before leaving Mr Kadoshima gawking and Jounouchi smirking as he continued on his delayed journey to the elevator.

Pushing the top floor button '54' he waited impatiently as the elevator took its time going up to each and every floor as it played boring music that grated on Jounouchi's nerves. After endless minutes the elevator finally arrived at the top floor, stepping out he started to make his way down the quiet corridor to the last room.

Once there he knocked once before he heard a voice say 'enter'

Opening the door, he walked in making sure to close it behind him and just stood there in the room watching Kaiba type away looking quite stressed, worn and tired.

"What do you want, mutt? I'm busy" Kaiba spoke up without looking at the blond.

With a sigh he ignored the degrading name and instead murmured "I didn't mean what I said, Kaiba"

"Whether you meant it or not, you still said it. I'm a busy man mutt, so leave" Kaiba replied nonchalantly.

"No Kaiba, I didn't mean to hurt you" Jounouchi explained, he needed Kaiba to see that he hadn't thought his words through and hadn't meant anything he had said.

A bitter laugh startled Jounouchi as it became more of his crazy evil cackle "hurt me? You? Don't make me laugh; you're nothing but a worthless mutt"

Jounouchi winced, he guessed he deserved that but still; he wasn't stupid he knew he had hurt the older teen. "Say what you will Kaiba, but even if you deny that I hurt you, I know I did albeit unintentionally"

"Whatever mutt"

"No not whatever Kaiba" Jounouchi snapped slightly startling Kaiba as he slammed his hands down on the mahogany desk "I'm sincerely trying to apologise so don't just brush me off"

With a sigh Kaiba stopped typing and rubbed his nose "So"

"So?" Jounouchi questioned in confusion.

"What's your point? I've constantly put you down by my degrading names and insults so why should it matter to you what you say to me?" Kaiba was interested in the answer since it was unlike the blond to come looking for him with an apology even if he hadn't said the words 'I'm sorry' yet, it was obvious that the blond was feeling guilty.

"Kaiba, you say things that are degrading and annoying to say the least but most times unless I really piss you off, you seem to be in some sort of teasing mood but what I said was downright cruel and definitely uncalled for"

"Teasing?" Kaiba questioned with a smirk, amusement flashing across his eyes.

"Yeah, I've figured out that most things you say you don't really mean"

"You think you've figured me out?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"Kaiba you act the way you do because it's the only way you know how to act to keep yourself and Mokuba safe from harm, since you are so used to this attitude you can't do much to act like a normal teen" the last thing he had wanted to do was psychoanalyse Kaiba but he wanted the brunet to know that he understood why he acted the way he did.

"Spare me the heart to heart, mutt" Kaiba sneered.

"Er, yeah, anyway what you said back in the alley I think you might be right" Jounouchi muttered.

Kaiba's eyes widened momentarily for a moment before returning to normal "what I said?"

"You know about me maybe being lovesick?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean I didn't appreciate you stealing my first kiss but I now know what you were trying to do" Jounouchi replied with a scratch of his head.

"Your first kiss?" Kaiba questioned before realisation dawned on why Jounouchi had been so hurt "what was I trying to do?"

"Make me realise my feelings for you"

"Well who's the clever dog, seems you've figured it out" Kaiba murmured returning to his laptop for the first time in a while.

Jounouchi frowned "can you quit it with the dog insults?"

"No"

"Jounouchi growled but said nothing else, he had thought Kaiba might feel the same since he had kissed him to start with, maybe he had been playing him after all? Well he'd just gone and embarrassed himself again in front of the brunet. More reason to degrade him.

With a bite of his lip Jounouchi practically whispered "I see, well I'll just be going then"

"I'll consider it" Kaiba stated.

Jounouchi stood still in front of the door and turned to face Kaiba once again "consider what?"

"Stopping the dog insults, after all I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I constantly degraded you now would I?"

Amber eyes clouded with confusion "boyfriend?"

Rolling his eyes he strided over to the blond "you are really slow"

"Huh?"

Kaiba shook his head and leaned down to kiss Jounouchi, mentally smiling as Jounouchi took part instead of pushing him away like he had last time. The kiss was light, just a quick share of lips before they pulled apart again to look at each other.

"I needed you to realise and accept your feelings before I could make a move" Kaiba murmured into Jounouchi ear as he grabbed him around the waist again and went for a deeper kiss, enjoying the battle the blond brought up.

"You know if you wasn't such a jerk, we could have figured this out a lot quicker"

Maybe but what would be the fun in that?"

"Bastard"

"I know"


	91. Caught

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (hint of sexual themes)

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour

Name - 'Caught'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters or anything like it, I just own the idea of the story, all the other rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Been a while, huh? Well I have been extremely busy and going to be even busier so thought I'd get something out before my departure. This one is inspired by what my tutor said to me and this boy in my group whilst we were in Italy, It was so funny but so mortifying even if it wasn't true. Enjoy.

~Now onto the story~

Jounouchi tried to bite on his bottom lip to keep the moans he was desperate to let escape quiet so his fellow students couldn't discover what was going on underneath the table. He gripped his hands into fists as he felt Kaiba rubbing him through his pants. He was so close and they both knew it, if only Kaiba had chosen to do this somewhere private instead of a very public classroom, in the middle of a lesson they both should have been paying close attention to.

The teacher paced back and forth as she wrote on the board trying to explain to her students what she wanted them to do in the work books she'd handed out previously but when she realised two of her students were too busy with other things to listen to her she just about snapped.

"Mr Jounouchi and Mr Kaiba stop fiddling with each other and pay attention or I will give you both a detention" she snapped drawing all the attention on to the two boys.

Jounouchi's mouth dropped open in shock feeling completely mortified, how could his teacher say that out so bluntly? He blushed a deep crimson as he turned to scowl at Kaiba as he hissed "I thought you said no one could tell?"

Kaiba didn't look phased moving his hand away from Jounouchi's trousers subtly as he replied simply with a smug smirk on his lips "I lied"

Closing his eyes Jounouchi tried to will the obvious blush on his cheeks away, this was too much, not only had Kaiba given him a hand job under the table but his teacher had known and made the classroom too aware of what had happened as well. Did she really enjoy embarrassing her students?

"Now that I have your attention, can I return to my lesson?" she questioned looking directly at Kaiba with narrowed eyes since Jounouchi was far too embarrassed to look at her and chose to just stare down at the floor, counting the tiles on the ground.

Kaiba shrugged as he leaned back in his seat slightly looking quite satisfied with what he'd done.

Yugi looked sympathetic at his best friend, he knew all too well how embarrassed he felt since Yami had chosen to do something similar to him when they had been in the game shop with their friends close by, Yugi hadn't spoken to Yami in a long while afterwards.

Honda was less sympathetic as he laughed along with the students in the class whilst the teacher just grew angrier at the lack of attention to her lesson and shouted "Mr Jounouchi, leave the classroom, now"

"Eh! B-but I haven't done anything wrong" Jounouchi responded, baffled.

"You have disrupted the classroom, detention after school, now leave" she instructed leaving no room for argument from the blond.

Jounouchi stood from his desk, grabbed his bag and chucked his things inside before slinging it over his back and making his way out of the classroom but not before glaring at Kaiba as he mouthed "I'll get you back later for this"

He walked out of the classroom door slamming it as he went, missing the widen of the amused smirk on the brunet's lips and the comment "I look forward to it"

Not too long later, Kaiba had an unexpected meeting to attend which allowed him to leave the class and get up close and personal with the blond.


	92. Melt II

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour?

Name - Melt II

Disclaimer - Kazuki Takahashi is male, I am female, so it would be obvious to say I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

I finally have the sequel to Melt completed, took a while huh? Yeah sorry about that, had so many other's floating around. I hope you enjoy this one, Seto loves playing mind games with Katsuya xD I'll try to post more as often as possible.

~Now onto the story~

"Earth to Jou" Yugi yelled waving his hands in front of Jounouchi's face until he finally grabbed the taller boy's attention. With an irritated sigh he murmured "Jeez Jou, you've been really spacey lately."

"Ah sorry guys, I've just got a lot on my mind I guess" Jounouchi murmured in response. Ever since Kaiba had subtly mentioned that Jounouchi had melted his heart he'd been feeling completely lost. Was he being serious? Or was he just saying that to get to Jounouchi? Either way he had bothered Jounouchi with his chosen words and now what Kaiba had said was bugging him.

'_I can't take this anymore, I need to speak with him and ask what on earth he meant by that comment.' _With a nod of his head Jounouchi walked away from the group who were peacefully enjoying their break outside in the humid weather near a tree to instead go search for the rich boy.

"Where are you going, Jou?" Yugi called after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"Just for a walk, I'll be right back" Jounouchi answered before setting into a jog.

"I bet he's going to go search for Kaiba" Honda muttered as he leaned against the tree trunk and downed his drink absently.

"No shit Einstein, it couldn't be any more obvious" Otogi replied with an infuriating smirk.

"No one asked you" Honda grumbled, Otogi always had to put in his two cents and be right to make it worse.

"Give it a rest guys" Anzu sighed whilst thinking to herself _'I need more girl friends.' _

Whilst the group were arguing Jounouchi had spotted Kaiba in a secluded spot reading, he looked quite comfortable and relaxed for a change.

"Hey Kaiba" Jounouchi called looking quite irate "I have something to ask you."

"Oh?" Kaiba muttered as he flipped a page in his book, not seeming to be paying the tiniest bit of attention to the blond teen in front of him.

"Were you serious when you insinuated that I had melted your heart?" Jounouchi questioned sitting down on the grass across from Kaiba who was still ignoring him.

"Kaiba?" Jounouchi shouted, attempting to grab his attention from the book he found so interesting.

Snapping the book closed Kaiba looked up at Jounouchi, the blond felt himself getting engulfed by the unwavering sapphire eyes of Kaiba's "what do you think?"

"I don't know which is why I'm asking you" Jounouchi snapped before muttering "dumb ass."

"Well if the mutt is dumb enough not to be able to get the message then it's his loss" Kaiba responded nonchalantly before re-opening his book and continuing reading much to Jounouchi's annoyance.

"Hey I'm speaking to you" Jounouchi shouted grabbing for the book, but missing it as Kaiba elegantly moved the book away causing Jounouchi to stumble forwards slightly.

"I have nothing more to say to you."

"But-"

"Leave."

"No, I have the right to be here just as much as you have" Jounouchi glared, Kaiba was set out to annoy him and they both knew it, unfortunately it was working.

"Oh really?" Kaiba responded, uninterested and still reading.

"Yes, really." Jounouchi gritted.

"Kaiba?"

"What?"

With no other words spoken Jounouchi leaned across the other's lap and placed a quick and small kiss on Kaiba's lips, before pulling back slightly and watching for the brunet's reaction. Sighing with relief that he hadn't been assaulted, at least not yet anyhow, Jounouchi leaned in once again for a deeper kiss.

Squeaking when Kaiba grabbed him around the waist and pulled him so he was half in the brunet's lap and halfway sprawled across. Demanding entrance to the blond's mouth, Jounouchi eventually got the message and opened letting Kaiba possess his tongue.

"I'll take it that you were telling the truth" Jounouchi muttered breathlessly.

"Why would I lie?" Kaiba questioned biting on Jounouchi's lip lightly.

"How was I supposed to know you wouldn't?" growled Jounouchi in response pulling away to look Kaiba in the eye.

"You weren't. How do you know I'm telling you the truth now?"

"You wouldn't have allowed me to kiss you; you would have pushed me away or punched me"

"Would I?"

Furrowing his eyebrows Jounouchi thought about that but quickly realising that it was a mind game, he scowled at Kaiba "I would have to trust you"

"And do you?"

A punch in the arm was his answer.

Kaiba smirked.


	93. Answers

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K/T (one or two curse words)

Type of drabble - Drama/Romance

Name - 'Answers'

Disclaimer - For the thousandth time I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

This didn't turn out as well as I thought it might, it seems halfheartedly done to me :( I hope you like it anyhow, I wrote it to cheer myself up! Seto is out of character but within reason I think. I also think Bakura could be somewhat out of character as well. Don't hold it against me! I don't know what I have against Katsuya's friend's turning against him, I do it a lot. :/

~Now onto the story~

"I don't believe it" Anzu muttered in shock when she looked at the paper "this can't be right."

"What's wrong?" Yugi questioned in puzzlement "what does it say?"

"It says that Jou is Kaiba's perfect match, that can't be right" she frowned as she looked at the other occupants in the room expectantly before looking back at the piece of paper in bewilderment.

Bakura sniggered "the priest with the dog? Sounds about right to me."

Honda scowled "there's no way those two are right for each other, they can't even stand each other. Kaiba is a complete jerk to Jou every time they cross paths."

"There's a fine line between love and hate you know" Ryou murmured quietly.

"Kaiba doesn't love anyone besides himself and his brother" Otogi frowned "as for Jou he isn't even into guys is he? The last I knew he was all into Mai Kujaku."

"No I remember Mai wanted to be more than a friend but Jou turned her down" Yugi stated.

"So, that means nothing. I'm positive he isn't into guys and even if he was, Kaiba would be the last one he fell for, Jou's not stupid he has more pride than that" Honda added.

"Fine, why don't we go through this again, maybe we just worked it out wrong" Otogi suggested.

"Good idea" Honda agreed and with a nod of agreement from everyone apart from Bakura who just shrugged because he already knew that the answer they had received was correct they started over again.

"Kaiba is someone who's dominant so he'd want someone who's submissive" Anzu stated as she wrote 'submissive' down on the back of the piece of paper.

"Right, he also likes a challenge so someone who is hot headed and will level with him" everyone nodded in agreement to the statement.

Bakura rolled his eyes and watched from his upside down position on the armchair in boredom. How stupid were they? It was more than obvious that the dog wanted the priest and the priest wanted the dog. _'Stupid mortals, they should listen to me, I'm not crazy...well not always anyhow.'_

"What else is there? You know we don't actually know that much about him" Yugi muttered.

"What's to know? He's a jerk who's heartless, arrogant, completely self-centered who has the biggest ego known to man and who doesn't know how to make friends or fall in love" Honda folded his arms looking smug; he'd summed Kaiba up well he thought.

"You forgot that I hate to lose, I'm ruthless and a cold-hearted bastard" Kaiba stated as he stepped through the door closely followed by a familiar mop of blond hair. "Those are the usual insults are they not? However your psychoanalysis of me is incorrect, fin head."

"Oh great, what the hell do you want" Honda growled.

"He came with me because I asked him to" Jou spoke for the first time leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, not looking happy in the least.

"Jou, what are you doing here with Kaiba?" Yugi asked as he stood up from his seat.

"I came to see how my friends were doing, but then I discover that you are being bitchy about my boyfriend" Jou frowned, he knew Honda didn't like Kaiba and Otogi didn't like him because they were rivals but everyone else never had any issue with him apart from when he called Jou degrading names. He never knew how two faced they could be.

Bakura smirked _'I knew it, I just knew it. This is why people should listen to the crazy one'_

"B-boyfriend? You're kidding me right?" Otogi complained, he looked completely outraged.

"No, I'm not. We've been together for a couple of months"

"You never told us" Anzu butted in "friend's aren't supposed to keep secrets, Jou."

"Well I actually was going to tell you today, but with your reactions I wish I'd never bothered. I thought you'd be happy for me since I'm perfectly happy with someone" Jou couldn't believe how angry he felt with his shallow friends.

"I'm happy for you Jou, just shocked" Yugi muttered, looking ashamed.

"Thanks Yug" Jou let a small smile cross his lips for a moment before it vanished.

The permanent scowl that had been on Kaiba's face turned to a frown when he felt his phone vibrating, reaching and grabbing it from his pocket he glanced at the caller's number and then at Jou before saying "be right back, mutt" and making his way outside to answer the call leaving Honda, Otogi and Anzu to gape.

"How can you be with someone who calls you degrading names?" Honda snapped "he's using you, can't you see that?"

"Using me? I don't think so. He only called me that so he didn't lose his 'cold-hearted' persona"

"Jou how blind are you? Don't you realise how wrong you are for each other" Otogi pleaded.

Jou growled as he clenched his hands "I thought that you guys could have been happy for me like I would if you had found someone, I really was wrong with that assumption. I'll see you all around" Jou started walking away from them in the direction of the door.

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's turning you against us"

"No _you _are causing me to turn against you with your closed minded comments." Jou spat swinging around and glaring at his friends.

"How can you be so sure about him, you've only been together a couple of months" argued Honda.

"Why can't you be supportive, I love him" Jou cried, his face turning red as he got angrier.

"Y-y-you're insane" Honda laughed nervously "you must be, or even ill you can't mean what you are saying Jou. What has he done to you?"

"For fuck sake Honda, I love him, I truly do. Why don't you believe me?" Jou yelled finally losing his composure he had desperately tried to retain as he moved away from the wall he had been leaning on to the middle of the room closer to Honda and Otogi.

"Fine say you do love him, what makes you think he loves you?" Otogi sneered as he stood by Honda's side.

By this time Jou's hair had covered his watery amber eyes, trembles starting to wrack his body.

"Because fin head and dice boy, I do love him" Kaiba stated as he strided into the room and stood by Jou's side, grabbing his hand and entangling their fingers together "not that it is any of your business."

Honda and Otogi snapped their mouths shut in shock as Kaiba strided over to the table and picked the paper up, glancing over it he smirked "I demand you stay out of my business as for these answers, you couldn't be more wrong."

"Come on Katsuya, we're leaving" as they started to leave Kaiba stopped for a moment and turned halfway to look back at the speechless group "you also forgot that I'm possessive of anything that belongs to me."

With that said they both left the shop, the door slamming as they went.

"_I TOLD YOU SO. I TOLD YOU THOSE TWO WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! THE PRIEST AND THE DOG!" _Bakura exclaimed bouncing around the room and cackling as he went before grabbing his hikari and kissing the day lights out of him and promptly passing out.

Ryou sighed "you should know by now not give him sugar."

Returning from her shock Anzu mumbled in thought "maybe he does love him after all"

Meanwhile in a limousine not too far away Jou was punching Kaiba in the arm "I thought I told you I hate when you refer to me as an object."

Kaiba smirked "I know, but you do belong to me."

"Ugh, you're hopeless" Jou sighed as he leaned his head back on the seat.

"That's why you love me" Kaiba stated as he leaned closer to Jou.

Jou rolled his eyes before closing the gap pushing Kaiba down so he was laid on the seat "I'll show you who belongs to whom."

Kaiba smiled as Jou closed the gap between their lips, he did love when the blond turned dominant on him.


	94. Fast Food

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Fast Food'

Disclaimer - We all know I don't own the rights for Yu-Gi-Oh.

Kaiba can be sweet at times but of course there's only one person who really gets to know that. I can just imagine Kaiba eating this way, after all he is a rich boy and he wouldn't know much better which is kind of sad in a way. Anyhow enjoy.

~Now onto the story~

Jou couldn't help himself as he stared intently at the brunet who was sat opposite him quietly eating. Usually that really wouldn't be anything special to stare at but it was the way he was eating that had the blond mesmerised causing him to leave his own meal abandoned and quickly growing cold.

Kaiba tried to ignore the amber eyes that were drilling into him but he found it difficult as one of his sapphire eyes started to twitch slightly in annoyance. Glancing up he stated "it is hard to eat when someone is staring at you."

The blond didn't register that the brunet had even spoken to him until Kaiba snapped "what?" his irritation had gotten the better of him.

"Huh?" Jou quickly regained himself shaking his head as he once again concentrated on Kaiba "I'm sorry but I can't get over the way you eat."

Kaiba frowned in confusion, what was wrong with the way he ate? It was perfectly normal. Exactly the way everyone else ate he was sure. So what did the blond mean by that comment?

"Excuse me" he questioned as his frown deepened with his obvious confusion and frustration with Jou.

"I mean you eat so _elegantly"_ Jou summed up as he leaned across the table closer to the brunet, purposely invading the brunet's space.

Rolling his eyes Kaiba resisted the urge to sigh, trust the blond to come out with something completely stupid. "This is the way I always eat."

"Hm, that's fine and all but we are in a fast food restaurant, you are not supposed to take a chunk of the burger and then eat it delicately. You are meant to pick it up with your hands and take a big bite, savouring the flavours" Jou couldn't help but chuckle, he found it amusing. Only the rich boy would eat that way.

"Eat like a pig you mean?" Kaiba smirked; he did love teasing his blond.

"Yeah, I mean no. Hey is that meant to be an insult" Jou scowled as he picked up a chip smothered in salt and stuck it in his mouth hungrily before taking a huge bite out of his now cold burger.

"The mutt learned something" Kaiba chided as he drank his bottle of water. He chose that over the sweet sugary drinks that were being sold. He wasn't planning on being the size of a whale from the intake of sugar and fat like a lot of the other customers.

"I'm not a dog. How many times do I need to say it until you stop calling me one" Jou snapped, his amber eyes glaring at the smug and cocky brunet in front of him. "You would think you'd treat your boyfriend a little bit nicer"

"I'm damaging my reputation to take you to McDonalds, isn't that _nice_ enough" Kaiba asked. It wasn't every day the great rich CEO spent his time in a fast food restaurant and he wouldn't do that for just anyone. There were only two people who could twist his arm and make him go to such places and that were the blond across from him and his younger brother.

"You shouldn't be with me if you care so much about your reputation" Jou frowned sadly down at his food. He understood the elder teenager was well respected and he cared a lot for his reputation but being with the blond was the last thing he should be doing if that was how he felt. Jou knew he was only going to bring him down and ruin his reputation. After all he was dating a street punk. He wasn't thought of highly in society. Most people would be outraged. If the paparazzi caught them now who knew what kind of headlines would be posted the following day.

Kaiba stood from his seat, the chair scraping along the floor as he did so causing Jou to wince. Kaiba was going to leave him; it was obvious he couldn't stand his insecurities. The best thing to do was dump his arse. Jou waited anxiously for the inevitable.

However he was shocked when Kaiba grabbed his hand, not hard just firmly.

He quickly looked around at the other people nervously, had Kaiba forgotten just where they were? The warm look in Kaiba's Atlantic Ocean blue eyes showed he didn't care.

"Katsuya, I'm with you for a reason and that's because I want to be. I knew when we got together that my reputation would be at risk. Knowing this I still decided to date you. Doesn't that count for anything?" a hand was placed gently on his warm cheek whilst the other hand threaded their fingers together.

Jou stared at Kaiba in open mouthed shock; he looked very much like a fish with his mouth wide open like that. But he couldn't help himself; it wasn't very often that Kaiba would say something so uncharacteristically sweet to him. He knew what the brunet was like, aloof, cold, ruthless and even cruel at times but that was all outweighed when Kaiba was nice, and that was extremely rare.

Kaiba quickly noticed the looks he was receiving. Great he'd drawn attention which was the last thing he had wanted to do in such a public place but he had to reassure the blond and now it was too late. He had to quickly escape before people started surrounding him.

Pulling Jou up from his chair and never releasing his hand they quickly fled to the exit. Once outside they hurriedly climbed into the electric blue car and drove back to the mansion.

"I hadn't finished my food" Jou whined as a pout took over his lips.

"Too bad" Kaiba replied. Glancing over at the blond who was sulking he couldn't help the smile that appeared "we'll order pizza when we get back."

Jou beamed a smile, his amber eyes glittering with happiness. He just wanted to kiss the brunet but knowing that could cause an accident to happen he decided to wait until they got back to the mansion. In which case he would jump the brunet as soon as they got through the door whether Mokuba was around or not.

Besides the kid was probably scarred enough with all the times he had ended up walking in on them when they were in the middle of heavily making out and exploring each other's bodies. Jou couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy but the pizza would be apology enough so what did it matter.

The newspaper articles posted the next day didn't bother either of the two teens as they tossed it aside to instead kiss the living days lights out of each other.


	95. Girls

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (minor language)

Type of drabble - Romance?

Name - 'Girls'

Disclaimer - Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me, I have no rights to it or the characters.

I've been absent a while huh? It wasn't really intentional it just sort of happened. But I've still been getting tons of ideas day by day so it's not like I've forgotten. I'll do my best to get back to my stories, I'm sure updates are due about now if not months ago. This was inspired by a manga called Ai Ore^^ Just for the record I don't support KatsuyaxMai even though I mentioned her... I can't stand her!

~Now onto the story~

Jou willed himself not to think of the annoying brunet who had just insulted him for the thousandth time before striding away like the arrogant prick he was. He tried hard to calm his racing heartbeat and to ignore the heat of a blush rising on his cheeks. He questioned why he was reacting like this to the arsewhole with the enormous ego when really he should have knocked him to the ground and punched his lights out for the degrading things he had said.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts currently running through his mind, deciding to turn his thoughts to the blonde bombshell that was known as Mai Kujaku. She was hot and didn't they both know it, but even so she didn't set his heart skyrocketing, she didn't make him blush like some shy school girl and she didn't occupy his mind like Kaiba seemed to do.

This is why he liked girls because he could act normal, he could act natural. He didn't need to worry about his emotions getting mixed up; he didn't constantly feel confused around them. He could just be himself and that's what Jou wanted to do. Girls never made him feel the way he was feeling now.

One minute he wanted to kick the crap out of the smug CEO and the next he wanted Kaiba to pin him to a wall and ravish him. Groaning he couldn't help but think he was some sort of masochist, after all Kaiba was a sadistic bastard. Even so he was sure Kaiba had noticed his recent change in attitude towards him lately, sure he still argued and fought with him but when they were in close proximity it was hard to concentrate on what was happening without inappropriate and inconvenient thoughts popping up.

Getting a hard on with the brunet so close to him, he was lucky to have not been caught. There was no doubt that if Kaiba discovered how he was feeling and what the brunet was doing to him, he would be disgusted and Jou would be lucky if Kaiba ever decided to pay attention to him again nevermind speak to him.

It just wasn't fair, why was it Kaiba of all people? Why couldn't it be Mai? He didn't think he was gay, sure he had no attraction to females but he didn't really have an attraction to males. Kaiba was the first, so what did that mean? Surely it was just lust, after all everyone lusted after the rich business man. It wasn't like anything was going to come of this desire he had discovered. So he had the hots for the biggest jerk on the planet, that didn't mean anything. It just meant he had good taste.

Sighing Jou tried to deny to himself that he wasn't falling for the brunet and this was just some phase that would end at some point.


	96. HalloweenTrick

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K/T?

Type of drabble - Humour/Slight romance

Name - 'Halloween/Trick

Disclaimer - As always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, I only claim my story idea.

My first and probably last Halloween story, although a sequel might be up if I feel like writing one for Bonfire Night -5th November. I wanted to write a horror story believe it or not and I can't even stand Halloween but it wasn't meant to be so I gave up on the idea. For some reason I love Duke being punched... even though he is one of my favourite characters and crying over his pretty boy face. For a change I thought I'd use their American names. Enjoy! Happy Halloween to all.

~Onto the story~

"Come on guys, this is unfair" Joey whined, a pout beginning to make its place on his lips "Why must I wear this? Tea would be better suited to it."

Tea smiled "Unfortunately you are wrong there Joey because I wouldn't look nearly as good as you."

"She's right Joey, for some reason you seem to suit girls clothing" Tristan stated, his eyes glimmering with amusement at Joey's predicament.

Duke smirked as he made his way to Joey's side "besides I doubt Tea's legs would look as good as yours do in that outfit" he made his point by running his hand down Joey's lean and slightly tanned legs.

Joey instantly backed up as he sputtered "are you hitting on me?"

Duke's eyes turned predatory and his smirk turned feral as he grabbed Joey's chin and leant in as if to kiss him but before he had the chance he was sent flying back as Joey pushed him away roughly.

Unknown to the dungeon dice monster master, Tristan had begun to grow jealous as he folded his arms and glared at the back Duke's ebony haired head. They were meant to be messing around with their blond friend but by the looks of things, Duke was turning pretty serious with his comments and actions.

"Ha ha, well you've all had your fun at my expense so now I'm going to get changed" Joey turned and began to stomp out of the room angrily but froze in his step as soon as he saw the brunet who was standing in the doorway with his little brother behind him.

The only thought that went through his mind at this point was _'shit, this can't be happening to me'_

It seemed Kaiba was rendered speechless by the blond's appearance and Joey was so mortified that he just wanted the ground to open up so he could burry himself. Damn his friends for forcing him into such clothing.

If only he had never gone over and asked the guys what they were planning on wearing for the Halloween party. He would have been spared the humiliation of not only wearing the costume but by also not being felt up by his perverted friend and not being caught in a revealing outfit by his hated rival, Seto Kaiba.

By this time Kaiba had returned to normal as he demanded "what are you wearing wheeler?" although a ghost of a smirk was beginning to make its way onto his face.

Joey's cheeks reddened as each second passed by in the awkward silence, usually he would have snapped back straight away but this was embarrassing to say the least and to make it worse his so called friends were enjoying every minute. Who knew they were so sadistic? Even innocent little Yugi seemed to be entertained by Joey's dilemma.

To make it worse his friends wanted to further embarrass him by whistling and shouting causing Kaiba to raise an eyebrow in response but made no remark as of yet, his face was just blank.

"Come on Joey, give him a twirl or a pose" Duke snickered.

Joey promised that when this humiliation was over he was going to pummel Duke, some friends he had, at least the others were beginning to settle down now but Duke was still at it. Wearing a dog suit on live national television must not have been enough for him but Joey could thank his lucky stars that there were no video cameras around recording this ordeal. That really would be the end of him.

Mokuba who had finally come out of his shock looked up at his brother before looking back at his blond friend and blinking, if only Joey knew how much danger he was in of being jumped right then and there.

By this time Joey really had had enough, his cheeks were flaming and he just wanted to get changed back into his regular everyday clothes. Deciding to ignore the brunet he stormed past him and Mokuba and made his way to the empty room next door as he shouted "damn you all" and slammed the door hard.

Now that Joey was out of the way Kaiba's true expression showed, his eyes narrowed into slits as his hands clenched ready to strangle the dice boy. His body rigid with the pure fury he was feeling.

Striding over to Duke he full out punched him in his pretty boy face. The rest of the gang moved back even Tristan because he knew that even though he didn't like Kaiba, Duke had it coming.

"What the hell was that for?" Duke snapped as he picked himself up off of the floor.

"Consider yourself lucky that you haven't been punched before" Kaiba spat, his voice as cold as ice and his azure eyes hard.

Before Kaiba could attempt to even knock Duke flying again, Mokuba stopped him.

Sighing quietly Kaiba backed up "go back to the car, Mokuba."

Knowing this was not the best time to argue Mokuba nodded his head and made his way out of the game shop and back to the limousine outside waiting for them.

Before turning to follow, Kaiba hovered over Duke who was nursing his face and threatened "touch him again and it will not be just your face you need to worry about."

Duke flinched involuntarily, his eyes flashing fear.

Once Kaiba had left the room Duke fell to the floor crying over his precious face. Nobody in the room had any pity for him because even though they had initiated it, Duke had taken it too far and with an insanely jealous brunet about he was lucky to have just ended up with a punch to the face.

Fully changed and feeling a little better to be in his normal clothes Joey exited the room but once again bumped into Kaiba who was waiting just outside the door for him to emerge.

Despite the humiliation he still felt he stood his ground and snapped "what do you want, Kaiba?"

Kaiba watched him squirm uncomfortably for a moment or two before a sinister smirk settled on his lips and he backed the blond into the wall next to the door pinning him there with his hands.

Leaning over so he could talk beside the blond's ear he stated "I wasn't planning on going to the Halloween party at school but since you'll be wearing something so revealing I just might show, after all I can't have someone touching what's mine, can I."

Joey's cheeks turned red once again as Kaiba nibbled on his earlobe as he tried to understand what the brunet was getting at.

"What do you mean by 'what's mine?' I don't belong to anyone" Joey growled despite the moan that he was nearing to let out at the other's ministrations.

"Wrong again, mutt" Kaiba chuckled "you belong to me and you always have."

"I have never belonged to a possessive jerk like you; I'm not an object you can lay claim to." Joey was beginning to get angry at the brunet's audacity.

Kaiba moved back from Joey giving him his space back as he murmured "lay claim to."

Once again Joey found himself pinned to the wall with Kaiba holding his hands above his head as he was forcibly being kissed, the brunet demanding to be let in to explore his mouth, although Joey was tempted to give in, he stubbornly clamped his lips tightly shut.

Pulling back Kaiba grabbed Joey's chin and looked into the wide, confused and questioning amber eyes as he practically whispered "I'd be obedient if I was you."

Joey slapped the hand away as he responded "I'm not some obedient little dog that listens to his master's wishes."

Kaiba's eyes showed the amusement he was feeling as he thought to himself _'oh really?'_

"I see" with that said Kaiba turned and began striding away but stopped as he reached the game shop door and turned to glance over his shoulder at the blond who was leaning against the wall "I look forward to seeing you at the 'Halloween Ball.'

As soon as the brunet had left Joey slid down the wall and sat on the floor trying to calm his racing heart beat, his cheeks so hot with the furious blush that had settled, all because of the brunet.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO THAT PARTY!"


	97. Soul Mates

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Soul Mates'

Disclaimer - I might have no done any writing in a long time but I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters.

I'm back, slowly writing and this year since I've made it my New Years resolution I plan to do loads more writing, 2011 was a rubbish year for writing so I hope to make it up to you guys this year. This story - Cheesy? No, of course not. Well maybe a little bit. Hope you enjoy.

~Onto the story~

"Seto do you ever wonder why we've been together so long?" Jou questioned as he gazed lazily at the ceiling awaiting sleep to take him away.

Kaiba groaned, obviously tired that he could only be bothered with a one word answer "no."

"I've just been thinking lately that maybe we're soul mates, you know? Jou responded whilst he idly scratched his cheek waiting for the mocking response that was inevitably coming next, he knew Kaiba didn't know what he meant.

He was surprised however when all Kaiba did was scoff and reply with "soul mates? That's something Yugi or the cheerleader would come up with."

Jou quietly growled, even when Kaiba was tired he could still manage to be an arsewhole "you don't have a sensitive bone in your body do you? I was being serious. I've always felt, I don't know – somehow drawn to you."

Kaiba finally opened his azure eyes and turned to look at him, he couldn't help the amusement at seeing the blond's lip jutting out in a pout. Did he really want to be ravished? Still he looked at him with an incredulous expression as if to ask 'are you serious?' Noticing the amber eyes burning with the fire he enjoyed seeing he smirked and stated "dogs are always wanting their masters attention."

Jou gripped his hands into fists underneath the duvet "just because you're my boyfriend does not mean I will not deck you if you continue to refer to me as a canine, because believe me I will."

Kaiba chuckled and pulled Jou closer to him, wrapping his arm around the blond's waist "you always do rise to the bait easily."

Jou deflated as the warmth of the older boy enveloped him "you've always rubbed me the wrong way."

Kaiba purred "now we both know that's not true, in fact I'm sure I rub you the right way" he made his point by placing his hand on Jou's crotch.

Jou rolled his eyes "how are you always horny? We only just got finished recently and I thought you were supposed to be tired."

Kaiba licked his lip slightly "oh I am, but I have to keep my lover satisfied don't I?"

"I'm not the one who's horny. Jeez all I did was ask a question" Jou sighed as he moved Kaiba's wandering and far too friendly hand.

Pulling back Kaiba said "fine I'll humour you, why do you think we're soul mates?"

Jou shrugged "it's just a feeling I have."

"You woke me up because of a feeling?" Kaiba asked exasperated.

"It's not like you were asleep" muttered Jou.

"I was getting there" Kaiba murmured.

"Don't you think there's something special about us? About our relationship?"

"You know I don't believe in all that nonsense" Kaiba yawned as he began to play with Jou's mess of blond hair subconsciously."

"Of course, I almost forgot who I was talking to. I do wonder why I love you sometimes."

Kaiba tilted Jou's chin until they were looking at each other "well that's obvious, I'm the only one who's any good at pleasuring you."

Jou's cheeks grew red hot, trust Kaiba to make a perverted comment, knocking Kaiba's hand away from his chin he spluttered "there's more to love than sex you know, you pervert."

"I know but I do love how you get so embarrassed when I make such comments. Besides I've often wondered why you love me as well, or why I love you."

"That's what I'm saying, what else can it be. We must be soul mates" Jou stated matter-of-factly.

"Right of course, soul mates" Kaiba nodded anything so he could get some sleep.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I just agreed with you, didn't I?"

"Only to get me to shut up."

Kaiba smiled, the blond knew him too well. "Look if we aren't going to have sex again, I'm going to sleep. I need to be up in four hours for work."

"And whose fault is that? You're the one who wanted sex; you're the one who woke me up in the first place."

"You'd wanted it all day"

"Yes, but you were too busy but that didn't mean you could start pleasuring me whilst I was asleep."

"You always complain."

"You're infuriating, you just do whatever you want, nevermind what the other person wants or doesn't want."

"Of course, I am Seto Kaiba after all"

Jou groaned, knowing he wasn't going to win this conversation and it was probably a lot simpler for them both to just go to sleep already.

"I love ya, you arrogant jerk" Jou rolled over so his back was towards Kaiba.

Kaiba stared at him for a moment before he closed his eyes and practically whispered to the dark room "I love you, Katsuya" and then finally fell asleep.

Jou smiled at those words as he looked at his fingers as if a red string of fate was there really tying them both together.


	98. Wagers

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T (minor swearing)

Type of drabble - Drama?

Name - 'Wagers'

Disclaimer - Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters, just some of this story.

New inspiration has struck by means of Volume 9 of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga. I do love Otogi but not when he's being a complete and utter arsewhole, still I liked the scene, seeing Katsuya get struck with a dice just made me think Seto to the rescue and that's how this came about, not as easy as originally planned. I had to re-write it because it was getting too fangirly. Still I hope you enjoy. I have no excuses for no updates, I'll do better.

~Onto the story~

Jounouchi's amber eyes widened in shock _'I lose again. Crap, it should be a 50-50 chance, why can't I win? _A feeling of impending doom welled up inside of him as he closed his eyes awaiting the consequences.

"Jounouchi, you really are an unlucky guy. You can't even beat me when the odds are even with no tricks" Otogi stated smugly as he tossed the dice in the air before catching it once again.

Yugi frowned as he murmured "Jounouchi" worriedly. _'Could this game be...?'_

"I expect you to keep your promise, from now on you are my dog and will do whatever I say."

Jounouchi glared underneath his blond bangs, all he could think was _'damn'_

"For now my first command is for you not to talk to anybody besides me and when your master speaks I expect you to _bark" _Jounouchi ignored the giggles of Otogi's fangirls in the background as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Jounouchi isn't and will never be _your_ dog" Kaiba sneered as he walked through the classroom door and placed his briefcase on the desk near to the group, his mood darkening as he sent a fierce glare at the dice boy.

"Stay out of this Kaiba, this is my problem" Jounouchi muttered, his bangs covering his normally happy amber eyes and his fists still clenched under the table.

Ignoring the blond, Otogi and Kaiba began a silent war with their glares.

"Since when do you stand up for Jou, Kaiba?" Honda snapped as he stood beside his friend breaking the tense atmosphere.

"When is what I do any of your business, fin head" Kaiba spat.

Honda bristled as he tried to keep the urge to punch the brunet inside him; instead he sent a glare at Kaiba and looked at his friend with sympathy.

"Jounouchi lost a wager, he belongs to me" Otogi stated confidently.

"I don't think so, the mutt knows who his master is and if he were wise he wouldn't go against that" Kaiba threatened with a tone as cold as ice.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Jounouchi growled as he looked up at both boys with a deadly glare.

Kaiba smirked and Otogi frowned.

"I need some fresh air" Jounouchi sighed after a moment as he made his way out of the classroom.

"I never said you could leave Jounouchi" Otogi interjected momentarily halting the blond's steps.

"I may have to do whatever you say but that doesn't mean you own me, and right now I'm sure you don't want me to punch you in that pretty face of yours so I need a breather, is that okay with you?" Jounouchi hissed, his anger had escalated and everyone knew it.

"Actually no it isn't."

"That's not my problem" Jounouchi slammed the door.

Kaiba couldn't help but let a half smile take place on his lips before he returned to his emotionless facade and followed the blond out of the classroom.

Speaking up for the first time Anzu questioned "why is there never a teacher around when you need them?"

Yugi sighed and Honda shrugged before sitting back in their seats and calming down, hoping for the best but also wondering what was going on between the brunet and their blond friend, last they knew they hated each other so why had Kaiba defended Jou in a round about way?

"That dog wasn't worth it" one of Otogi's fangirls laughed causing the other two to snigger alongside.

Otogi didn't think so though, he would get the blond to agree to anything he wanted soon enough, the only problem was the possessive brunet.

Outside at the back of the school, Jounouchi was punching the wall ready to scream, his knuckles turning red ready to start bleeding.

"You bastard, when did I ever say I was yours?" Jounouchi snarled as soon as he noticed the brunet.

Kaiba smirked "we both know it's true."

Jounouchi deflated slightly as he leaned against the wall, breathing in air "you have issues and your possessiveness is one of them."

"That's never stopped you before" Kaiba folded his arms as he watched the blond.

"Shut up" Jounouchi mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair _'the stuff I get myself into.'_

"Unfortunately if you think I'm letting that dice boy have you, you are sorely mistaken."

"He's not having anything and neither are you, I belong to myself!"

Kaiba nodded as he walked away "keep telling yourself that."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes before he made his way back into the school, he couldn't afford to be in trouble with more teachers "just another day of school."

He'd ignore the problem of owing Otogi and the issue of Kaiba's possessiveness that he couldn't help but kind of like, at least for now.


	99. Seduction

Author's Note:

This story is rated - M (sexual content, nothing TOO graphic. I'm a good girl... oh wait I just posted a story about sex... yeah!)

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Seduction'

Disclaimer - I'm quite sure Kazuki Takahashi never included sex in his anime and manga so I think this story is mine, the characters aren't though.

Gah! I don't even know where this came from :/ I feel like such a pervert!

~Onto the story~

Kaiba sighed pulling the tie from his neck as he shut his bedroom door, it had been yet another long and stressful day and he still had plenty of work to be done; he could see himself being up until the early hours of the morning working away in his office.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling an upcoming headache, he really needed to rest but he had so much to do so relaxing would have to wait, it wasn't a necessity. He could live without it; he was surviving with sleepless nights, barely.

His thought process stopped as soon as he spotted the body on the bed, his azure eyes panned the blond stretched out on the bed wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel covering his nether regions, his tousled blond hair comfortably resting on a pillow with his eyelashes fanning down onto his cheeks.

There was no way he would be continuing his work when he had such a seductive beauty on his bed. Padding over to the bed, Kaiba perched on the side and leaned over Jounouchi, he lightly brushed the smooth cheek of the blond's, a smile making way onto his lips as the blond twitched and scrunched his nose a little. Kaiba would never admit it aloud but Jounouchi had some cute quirks.

Smirking as he climbed on top of the blond, he couldn't help but let his hands run wild. The blond was a deep sleeper, it would be a while before he woke up which Kaiba was thankful for, the blond was always moody once he awakened and he didn't fancy sporting a black eye.

Licking his lips slightly, the brunet bent down so his pale thin lips were hovering above Jounouchi's pouty pink ones. Pinning the blond's wrists to the bed with his hands, Kaiba leant the rest of the way and connected both their lips, delighting in the taste of the other. He could never get enough.

"Mhm" Jounouchi moaned as Kaiba devoured his lips, letting his tongue sneak into Jounouchi's mouth. Kaiba preferred when Jounouchi was partaking in their kisses instead of forced ones so pulling back, he decided to nibble at the blond's neck and ears knowing it drove him crazy.

Barely beginning and Jounouchi was awakening, his amber eyes glazed from sleep but quickly regaining awareness as he noticed the brunet hovering above him along with the fact he couldn't move his hands because a weight was pressing down on them.

"Finally awake" Kaiba murmured, biting into Jounouchi's neck, and beginning to leave a mark that would be obvious the next day.

"You can't wait for me to be awake to do this? You'd rather harass me whilst I'm sleeping" Jounouchi complained but made no attempt to struggle.

"How am I supposed to control myself when you fall asleep wearing nothing but this?" Kaiba questioned tugging at the towel wrapped around the blond.

Jounouchi yawned "I got bored of waiting for you, who knows when you'll ever get back."

"I know" Kaiba sighed before kissing the blond passionately.

"Mph" Jounouchi groaned as Kaiba bit and licked at his slowly reddening lips, demanding entrance to the blond's mouth. Without much delay Jounouchi and Kaiba were swapping saliva and sucking on each other's tongues.

Losing breath Jounouchi moved his head away stopping the passionate kisses raining down on him. Panting but still happy the blond let a goofy grin take place as he gazed up at Kaiba lovingly.

"What to do next since you are completely at my mercy" Kaiba smiled as he pinched at Jounouchi's hard pink nipples.

"Ah, I'm willingly at your mercy only here" Jounouchi cried out before adding "anywhere else and you don't have a chance."

Chuckling Kaiba removed the one object keeping the blond from being exposed. Jounouchi didn't normally feel shy but the attention Kaiba was giving to his body was making him feel slightly hot.

Enjoying the embarrassment radiating from the blond, Kaiba quickly kissed Jounouchi again before grabbing his manhood and slowly pumping it causing the blond to squirm on the bed.

"If only everyone could see how you submit in the bedroom" Kaiba stated as he quickened his pace and rubbed at the blond's balls.

"Shut up, I don't submit!"

"What do you call this then?" Kaiba questioned as he stuck two fingers into Jounouchi's mouth who began sucking on them and wetting the digits with saliva.

Jounouchi didn't answer as Kaiba slipped a finger into the blond's hole as the lean legs wrapped around his waist, pulling Kaiba more into him.

"Still I wouldn't want anyone seeing you like this but me, the face you make when you reach such pleasure and satisfaction is for my eyes only" in and out, Kaiba thrust another finger in to the tight hole, scissoring his fingers to stretch Jounouchi to make room for Kaiba's manhood without causing too much pain for the blond.

"You're such a pervert, Kaiba" Jounouchi arched off of the bed as he felt his quickening climax.

"Now look at you, such a sticky mess" Kaiba murmured as he immediately removed his fingers, and thrust to the hilt into Jounouchi.

"You can be so sexy" Kaiba moaned as he began a steady pace.

"Stop trying to embarrass me you bastard" Jounouchi pouted, but wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck.

Kaiba simply smirked as he thrust harder into Jounouchi until he found his prostrate and caused Jounouchi to scream out.

"It's a good job these rooms are soundproof, Mokuba is trying to do his homework" Kaiba whispered biting on Jounouchi's sensitive ear.

Jounouchi bit his lip to stop another moan, but didn't succeed for long as Kaiba kept hitting his sweet spot causing him to see nothing but white.

Kaiba panted as he rammed inside Jounouchi one last time before letting his seed fill him.

Coming down from his high, Jounouchi leaned up and kissed Kaiba deeply much to the other's satisfaction "you know I should fall asleep like this more often if it makes you that horny."

"Most anything you do makes me horny" Kaiba hissed, pulling out of Jounouchi and smirking as the embarrassed blush made its way onto the blond's cheeks and across the bridge of his nose as the cum ran down his legs.

"It's just because you are a horny idiot, I don't do anything in particular that could be considered sexy or seductive, it's just you" Jounouchi rubbed his aching wrists before placing them behind his messed up blond bangs.

Kaiba frowned "I wouldn't say I'm an idiot, I'm the smartest teenager in Domino and I own my own company."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes "yeah, sorry to damage the ego, you know what I meant though."

Kaiba said nothing as he wrapped his arm around Jounouchi's slender waist and pulled him into an embrace. "I can never get enough of this"

Jounouchi tilted his head "sex?"

Kaiba chuckled "idiot"

Leaning his head on Kaiba's shoulder, Jounouchi replied smartly "I'm as much of an idiot as you are."

"Touché" Kaiba smiled.


	100. Countdown

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K (be prepared for the fluffiness)

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Countdown'

Disclaimer - I'm still alive though I know it's been a very long time since I was last active, I can't apologise enough for the wait on my progress to my stories. If I have any fans left, well I'll do my best to not let you down again. I won't bore you with excuses, but things are looking good so I'll do my best with updates. Wowwy my 100th drabble? When did that happen? I wanted this to be 100 words long but it didn't want to work that way. Still I hope you enjoy and happy new year to you guys^^

~Onto the story~

Gazing up at the pitch black sky awaiting the fireworks Jounouchi couldn't help but sigh sadly, he had been lost in thought hoping for a certain person to show up who likely wouldn't. He frowned as the countdown to midnight begun, it was going to be another lonely new years eve.

He understood that Kaiba didn't like doing anything that wouldn't benefit him, he even understood that being stood out in the cold night air wouldn't be something Kaiba would do, even for him. Still he had hoped he'd been wrong. It just proved that Jounouchi's feelings for the brunet were a lot stronger than Kaiba's were for the blond. That thought saddened him even more.

Jounouchi looked at the clock for the tenth time, it was late, soon the countdown would begin and the fireworks would start, and he'd feel even more alone as the people enjoyed the moment with their loved ones.

He knew he should have joined his friends at a party they'd decided to attend, but instead he'd declined because seeing the countdown to the New Year had been something special he'd wanted to celebrate with the brunet. He hadn't out right told Kaiba that he wanted to share the last night of the year and the first of a new year with him but he'd assumed they might be on the same wavelength or at least Kaiba understood him that much to know it's something Jounouchi would have wanted to do together.

5

4

3

2

1

Rubbing his hands together to keep them warm, Jounouchi sighed once again as the countdown finished up, and the fireworks began lighting up the midnight sky with purples, blues, greens and reds. The cheers of the crowd only just being heard over the sound of the fireworks.

"I'll never understand what's so fascinating about such an occasion" Kaiba commented as he stood beside Jounouchi gazing up at the sky as the fireworks banged showing red and greens before slowly fading away to be replaced by another firework.

Kaiba smirked as Jounouchi turned to look up at him, his mouth agape with surprise and a little shock.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't come" Kaiba murmured as he watched Jounouchi's amber eyes brighten with happiness.

Jounouchi couldn't help but feel the pull of irritation at the smug smirk on Kaiba's lips though so he turned away and folded his arms across his chest in indignation "of course I knew."

Kaiba couldn't help but pick up on the annoyance heard in Jounouchi's tone but the pout making its way onto the blond's pink lips was a little too cute for Kaiba to handle."

"Tch, you are a bad liar, Katsuya."

"Shut up."

Minutes passed by as the fireworks slowly dulled down, before stopping completely.

"Katsuya" Kaiba whispered into Jounouchi's ear as his arms encircled the blond's waist.

"What?" Jounouchi replied, his eyes never looking at the brunet, though the smile on the blond's face showed that Jounouchi was pleased to be wrapped up in Kaiba's arms.

"Look at me, Katsuya."

Jounouchi turned slightly in the brunet's arms, glancing up into his clear blue eyes. A dust of pink covered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as Kaiba bent down slightly to kiss Jounouchi.

After a moment of bliss, Kaiba pulled back leaving a small gap between their lips so he could say "happy new year."

The beaming smile on the blond's now reddish lips and the way the moonlight shone on Jounouchi's face made Kaiba smile. His blond really was beautiful; he knew he was the luckiest man alive to be allowed to share the years to come with Jounouchi.


	101. Glasses

Author's Note:

This story is rated K/T? (Probably isn't anything T related in this fiction)

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Glasses'

Disclaimer - Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters doesn't belong to me what so ever.

Okay so I got another one up pretty quickly, this is dedicated to** Dragon-lover28** because she suggested I do an uke Seto fiction though this isn't really uke Seto, still it was fun to write. I hope you enjoy^^

~Onto the story~

Kaiba groaned as he tried to roll over on his bed into a more comfortable position but instead found himself trapped and unable to move due to a weight resting on his legs. Feeling frustrated that he couldn't do what he wanted to do, he opened his sleep hazy blue eyes and immediately found the reason to why his body wasn't doing what he needed it to.

Glaring up into the sparkling amber eyes of the blond was all Kaiba could do as Jounouchi grinned back down, his arms successfully pinning Kaiba's wrists as the rest of the blonds body leant over Kaiba, his legs on either side of Kaiba's outstretched legs.

"Release me mutt and get out of my bedroom now" Kaiba demanded through clenched teeth, though with the position he was in, the words didn't have much impact on the blond.

"Now Kaiba, no need to get angry" Jounouchi chuckled to himself "I'm only messing."

"Get off of me, dog" Kaiba growled as he struggled to get his wrists free from the blonds' tight grip.

"What would be the fun in that?" Jounouchi smiled, as he placed his hand against Kaiba's cheek already knowing there was going to be hell to pay when Kaiba was eventually freed from his hold.

Kaiba couldn't help an unwilling flinch at the contact though the blonds hand was warm and gentle.

"I didn't know you wore glasses _Seto" _Kaiba murmured as he moved his hand away from Kaiba's cheek to remove the glasses from his face.

Since Kaiba had been reading before he had fallen asleep, of course the glasses would still be on his face. Nobody but Mokuba had seen them on him, and he had wanted his brother to be the only one. Now Jounouchi had invaded his room and personal space when he had been in a vulnerable state of sleep.

"How dare you call me Seto, you mangy flee bitten mongrel" Kaiba fumed, his cold eyes narrowing into slits.

As scary as Kaiba could normally be, Jounouchi couldn't help seeing the funny side and began to laugh at the elder Kaiba's expense.

"I can't take you seriously when we are in this position."

Seeing that Kaiba was close to snapping, he released his grip on the brunet's hands, ducking quickly as a fist flew through the air and in his direction.

Thinking quickly, he did the one thing he knew Kaiba wouldn't expect, he pushed him against the headboard and kissed him. The kiss didn't last much more than a few seconds, but in that time both of the boys heart beats had quickened and a dust of pink had settled over Jounouchi cheeks. Kaiba didn't look too unfazed either if the widening of his eyes said anything.

"A token of my love" Jounouchi whispered beside Kaiba's sensitive ear.

Reaching out Kaiba tried in vain to grab the collar of Jounouchi's jacket, he had just been violated by the mutt but what disturbed him more was that he wasn't as angry as he should have been. He had almost kind of enjoyed the experience.

"Just kidding" Jounouchi winked as he climbed from the bed, leaving the brunet sprawled out.

"You've gone too far" Kaiba spat as he practically jumped up from his bed and made his way to where the blond was standing, staring at him.

"Relax Kaiba, it was just a joke" Jounouchi folded his arms and stood his ground, he was in for it now. Before he knew it he had been pushed roughly into the wall beside the bedroom door.

He sighed and closed his eyes, and only hoped for a black eye. What he got instead was a complete surprise because Kaiba's lips had closed over his and were demandingly probing his mouth.

Jounouchi's eyes flew open and were caught by the amused eyes of the brunet.

After a few moments, Kaiba pulled back leaving Jounouchi to slouch against the wall, barely keeping his legs from collapsing under him.

Kaiba ran his fingers back through his hair as he questioned Jounouchi "what did you come here for?"

Jounouchi couldn't help but think Kaiba looked hot with his hair looking dishevelled "I was bored."

"So because you were bored you picked the house of the one person you hate?" Kaiba couldn't help but be confused. There was no logic, but why was he surprised there never was where Jounouchi was concerned. Still he would need to have words with his little brother, and maybe take his games away as punishment.

"I needed someone to entertain me, and you definitely did" Jounouchi watched for Kaiba's reaction.

All sorts of thoughts were running through his head regarding the blond, anything but what he expected. They all leaded to the fact that he enjoyed kissing the blond and wouldn't mind doing it again.

"Kaiba" Jounouchi called after no reaction had come from the brunet for a while.

"Be here at 7pm sharp tomorrow night" Kaiba stated as he walked away from the blond and searched his drawer for a clean shirt.

Jounouchi's brow furrowed "why?"

"I intend to go on a date with you to a nice restaurant, maybe go for a drive and finish up at my mansion" Kaiba plainly stated as if it was obvious as he began to remove the t-shirt he was wearing.

"What the hell, if you think I'm going to let you wine and dine me before screwing me, you have another thing coming you prick" Jounouchi shouted, outraged.

Kaiba rolled his eyes skywards "I never mentioned anything about screwing you as you so elegantly put it."

Jounouchi's mouth dropped as Kaiba turned to him shirtless, sure he knew the brunet was hot but this was just unfair "So what did you mean?"

"You'll just have to wait and see"

"And if I don't show up?" Jounouchi wondered, although he knew he wouldn't do that.

"You will"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because this is entirely _your_ fault, so you should face the consequences of your actions."

"Oh hell" Jounouchi whimpered quietly. This was way more than he had expected when he had walked to the mansion only hours ago.

Kaiba sighed "I don't appreciate you entering my room when I wasn't even aware, really I should beat you black and blue until you can only crawl out of here."

Jounouchi paled several shades.

Kaiba smirked evilly "that as it may, your company wasn't all together unpleasant though if you ever do what you did today, I'll make sure you are buried underground.

Jounouchi shuddered "you mean kiss you?"

Kaiba shook his head "no, that wasn't too bad though I'll have to teach you how it's done properly."

Jounouchi blanched, as a pout made its way to his lips. He had thought he had done a fine job, trust the brunet to be an arse about it when he wasn't any more experienced than the blond.

"Now leave, I think you've bothered me enough today."

Jounouchi frowned, why was Kaiba always so confusing, one minute he was saying he had enjoyed his company which was surprising and now he was telling him to leave like he'd been a nuisance, which he kind of had been but that was besides the point.

Shrugging his shoulders Jounouchi opened the door ready to leave when a thought came to him "hey Kaiba, if I happen to come tomorrow night will you where those glasses?"

Kaiba glanced at the glasses lying on the bed "I'll consider it."

Smiling Jounouchi walked out of the bedroom door stopping once to turn and say "good, because you look cute in them Seto." With that said he left the room quietly shutting the door leaving Kaiba stood staring after him.

'That mutt' Kaiba shook his head as he walked to the bed and picked up his glasses, placing them on the bridge of his nose, he smiled. What a weird afternoon.


	102. Letter

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance

Name - 'Letter'

Disclaimer - I do not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh what so ever, anyone who says I do is lying.

Well I'll say this now, I hate valentines with a passion for a number of reasons so I don't tend to write for events I don't like, however this thought came to me whilst watching an anime called Kimi to Boku, there was a bittersweet scene and an idea came to mind so I stayed up late to write it, it got late so I stopped because I couldn't end it. I decided to write it again and make it shorted. The first one was 2714 and this one is 3030. What in the hell happened? Anyhow happy belated Valentines day/Single awareness day to everyone. Enjoy.

~Onto the story~

The tapping of the pen on the table was enough to drive anyone crazy including the person who was currently doing said tapping, nevermind the rest of the room full of students who were idly chatting whilst trying to do some work as well.

"Jou, what's wrong?" Yugi quietly asked since he was sat right next to his blond friend and was even getting slightly annoyed with the constant tap tap tap of the pen.

Jou sighed, a frown marring his face "nothing."

Yugi knew a lie when he heard one but for now felt it best to leave well enough alone, and question his friend once lesson had finished. He only hoped Jou didn't get a detention in that space of time, it was a high possibility from the look the teacher was currently giving the oblivious blond.

Whilst the class were concentrating on the problems on the board, Jou was too lost in his own mind thinking about a way to construct the perfect love letter. Cliché and cheesy he was aware but it was the only solution his mind could come up with to his complicated problem.

'Think Jou, how hard can it be to come up with a simple letter?' Jou scratched his head, the headache forming was doing nothing for his brain. Maybe a letter was a stupid idea anyhow, who even wrote them in their day and age, he doubted anyone would waste their time when they could just form words and use them directly.

'_How would you normally go about writing a letter? A poem, maybe?'_

Jou sniggered at the words he'd thought of; there was no way those words were going to be seen by anyone's eyes. He'd die of mortification. If the person in question ever saw such a letter he'd never be able to return to school.

'_Ah that's pathetic' _Jou slumped over his desk; this was completely hopeless for him.

Yugi watched on worriedly, whilst Anzu who was sat at the back of Jou just watched on in curiosity.

By the end of the lesson, Jou was utterly frustrated with himself. Why they couldn't teach him how to write love letters in his English classes he would never know, it was something that would make his life much easier if they did.

* * *

"Hey Jou" Anzu called as she walked beside Yugi and Jou.

"Hey Anzu" Yugi cheerfully replied whilst Jou just nodded and smiled with a simple "hey."

"What's going on?" She looked from the tri haired coloured boy to the blond and back again.

"Yeah Jou, I want to know as well. You were sighing all the way through that lesson. Were you even paying attention at all?" Yugi frowned.

"Nah not really, had other things on my mind" Jou replied simply.

"Oh, like what Jou? Anything I can help with?"

"Anything either of us can help you with?" Anzu continued.

Jou looked at the ceiling as he folded his hands behind his back "can you write a love letter?"

"Love letter?" Yugi spluttered, his cheeks dusting pink.

Anzu just smirked "it depends, who's it for?"

A groan was the answer, but Anzu had an idea and Yugi was clueless.

Walking to the cafeteria, Honda came running up to the three of them closely followed by a panting Otogi.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Honda asked as he messed Jou's and Yugi's hair up, whilst Anzu just dared him to mess her hair up with her eyes.

Before any of them could respond Otogi caught up and shouted "you jerk" his cheeks a magnificent shade of red, if the team of three weren't seeing it, they probably wouldn't believe it.

Honda smiled before turning away "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Liar" Otogi glared at the brunet whilst Honda just smirked, the other three looked between the two wondering what had happened.

"Later" Honda called jogging in the other direction whilst Otogi took off after him again.

"What was that about?" Yugi tilted his head as he watched the two of them vanish out of sight.

"Nevermind the distractions, who is the letter for Jou?" Anzu wasn't giving up. She dragged the blond into the nearest classroom they were passing. Once she'd forced the two of them to sit she hovered until Jou finally reluctantly muttered "Kaiba."

Anzu smiled as she said "knew it" whilst Yugi was shocked and could only say "eh?"

"Okay so first things first" Anzu walked over to the teachers desk and grabbed some stationary and paper before placing it in front of the blond. "Try to keep it straight to the point; I'm sure Kaiba wouldn't want to read anything mushy anymore than you'd like to write it."

Jou frowned "like Kaiba would want to read it at all. Why did I have to fall for that rich prick of all people."

"Hmm, I thought maybe the first question would be why am I gay?"

"Who said I'm gay?" Jou argued.

"Well aren't you? You're in love with Kaiba are you not?" Anzu responded smartly.

"That's beside the point and I never said I loved him."

Anzu shook her head "write."

"Fine" taking pen to hand, Jou began to write what he felt for the gorgeous, stubborn brunet.

* * *

"Go on Jou, he's not going to bite" Anzu sighed as she tried to encourage her blond friend to take the letter to Kaiba. The thought of putting it in his locker had come to mind but with the amount of love letters he was bound to get, it would likely end up in the rubbish. Not that Jou wasn't one hundred percent sure it would anyhow.

"No he's just going to beat me to a bloody pulp" Jou moaned, his hand clenching the envelope containing the letter.

"Don't be silly, that's what the teachers are here for."

Jou rolled his eyes, like they were any good with the amount of students who were bullied and beaten up on a daily basis. What about poor Yugi who had been beaten up by an upper classmen no less, what teacher had been aware of that situation. Not one.

'_I'm a dead guy' _Jou thought miserably as he slowly made his way over to the brunet who was waiting at the gate for his limousine, apparently he had a meeting to attend and got to leave school early because he had a business to run. Jou thought that was merely an excuse to ditch class. Though really, he was just jealous that Kaiba got to leave and he didn't.

"Hey Kaiba" Jou tried saying cheerfully, it just sounded deflated and reluctant.

"Mutt" Kaiba acknowledged, barely sparing him a glance.

Jou gulped, it was now or never but just as he was about to hand over the letter, Kaiba's phone decided to ring and Jou was completely ignored.

"What do you want Mokuba?" Kaiba asked into the phone, his voice and body language obviously tired.

A reply came over the phone but Jou couldn't make out what was said, he just knew it was the little squirt on the other end of the line, though even if he hadn't heard Kaiba address Mokuba, just from the soft smile beginning to set on the others face he could have made a guess. How he wished he could cause a sweet smile like that.

"I already told you, no" Kaiba's voice raised, irritation beginning to enter the tone "because he's a waste of time."

Jou's interest was piqued but by the way Kaiba was looking at him, obviously remembering he was still there, Jou knew they were talking about him although as to why he didn't know. Still being called a waste of space hurt, but what was new? He was nothing to the brunet, nothing.

"Yes, okay I'll tell him. I will, I promise. Mokuba, I'm hanging up now. Yes now. Bye" Kaiba sighed with relief.

"Mutt" Kaiba said as he brushed his hand through his own brunet locks.

"That's not my name, rich boy." Back to the usual banter it seemed.

"Oh?" Kaiba smirked "here I thought mutt was the perfect name."

Jou was beginning to get annoyed; this wasn't what he had come for. He scrunched the letter in his hand in anger. He was an idiot.

"And here I had something important to say" Jou sighed before turning and walking away.

"The dog had something important to say? Which was what, you need a new bone?" Kaiba sneered.

Jou's shoulders shook as he clenched his fists, his blond mess of hair covering his amber eyes which were beginning to brim with tears.

Kaiba frowned; maybe he had gone too far?

"Mutt?"

"God Dammit, I'm not a dog Kaiba"

Before he could retort, Jou swung around and glared at Kaiba, even though his eyes were obviously wet with tears as some began streaming down his cheeks.

Kaiba's eyes widened before narrowing again, a quick stride and he had Jou's arm in a tight grasp.

"Ouch" Jou cried "let go."

"Not a chance" Kaiba reached out to wipe the tears which was an oddly nice gesture to say that he was the one who had caused the tears.

"What are you doing? Get off of me."

"As always I don't understand you" Kaiba sighed unhappily "why are you crying?"

"Like you don't know" Jou snapped, pulling his arm away from Kaiba's grasp "ow."

"I wouldn't ask if I did, mutt."

Before Jou could snap and maybe punch Kaiba, Anzu came to the rescue since she had been watching from the steps.

"Okay, I think that's quite enough" Anzu pulled Jou out of Kaiba's reach "leave him alone."

Jou looked up at Anzu and said a quiet thank you through a sad smile and took off leaving a frustrated Kaiba.

"To say you are meant to be the CEO of a multimillion company, you are pretty stupid." Anzu didn't even bother looking at the brunet, just looking at the door the blond had just gone through, followed by Yugi who was trying to cheer his friend up the best he could.

Kaiba's eye twitched "excuse me?"

"I mean really, where's your brain?"

"What?" Kaiba clenched his teeth.

Anzu flipped her hair before turning to face Kaiba "he likes you, idiot. How slow are you?"

Kaiba thought on that a moment before snapping "if this is a joke I'll hurt you."

"Oh please, why would I joke about something like this? It's probably one of his biggest regrets."

Ouch well that had hurt, still he had time to straighten this mess out if he wanted to which broached the question, did he? Mokuba had been on his case ever since he had entered his brothers room to hear him calling the blond's name in his sleep, ever since then he'd been pestering him to tell Jou his feelings, as if it was that simple. Though if what the cheerleader had said was true, all he had to do was talk to the blond that's if he'd even speak to him. He'd never seen Jou cry, in all the time he'd known him, he was strong and he never let anything get him down, be it school or his home life so seeing tears on the other had come as a shock.

"I don't think you'd ever hit a girl even if you threaten it" Anzu mused.

Kaiba cracked a half smile "you may be right" before going to look for the upset blond.

* * *

In the classroom sat a hurt, upset, angry and frustrated blond nesting his head in his arms, the tears had stopped long ago though his eyes were all red and swollen looking which just showed it was obvious he had been crying.

'_Stupid jerk Kaiba. Of all the people, why did it have to be him? I was set up for a heartbreak as soon as I realised. I should have stopped my feelings then, maybe taken Mai up on her offer to date, though that probably wouldn't have led anywhere. It's always been Kaiba, always him.'_

"I'm some sort of masochist" Jou groaned.

"I'll say" Kaiba replied from inside the door frame, his arms folded and his cold eyes piercing into Jou's warm amber.

"No one asked you."

Kaiba shrugged "you said it, I just agreed."

Jou placed his head back in his arms "shut up" he mumbled.

Kaiba chuckled before making his way to the blond.

"Don't you think you've made my day bad enough as it is?" Jou complained as Kaiba sat at the desk in front of him, moving the chair around so he was facing Jou.

"I was under the impression you had something to say to me" Kaiba murmured.

"No I don't" the letter had long been forgotten folded up in his trouser pocket.

"I see" Kaiba breathed in "because I do."

"I would think you had said enough. What, didn't get everything out earlier? Come to dish out more of your crap? Go ahead, do your worst. You couldn't make me anymore miserable if you tried."

Kaiba growled in annoyance and frustration "will you just listen!"

Jou shrugged but made no move to look at the brunet.

Oh god how was he supposed to say this. "I know we don't exactly get on, and I know I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you" Kaiba began slowly.

"Understatement."

Kaiba ignored that comment and continued "but I want to change that, I already know what you wanted to tell me if I had only just listened, I just want to say..."

Kaiba's sudden stop brought Jou's attention to the brunet who was sat awkwardly falling over words.

"Are you-" Jou began but Kaiba cut across "I like you, you dumb mutt and I know you feel the same so go out with me."

Really, trust Kaiba to be his normal demanding self when he wanted something. It was obvious that a romantic bone wasn't evident in Kaiba what so ever.

Jou sat up and looked at Kaiba for a long time before waving his hand as he said "just because I might like you and I wanted to tell you to get it off my chest doesn't mean I want to date you."

Kaiba froze before fumbling "I-you-I see" as he tried to speak the words that refused to come out.

The brunet at dumfounded for a moment before he stood from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Jou questioned as he watched for Kaiba's reaction.

"I'm late for a meeting."

Jou pouted "You can be mean to me but I can't be mean to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba had had enough of this discussion, he stood, the idiot now and the best thing to do in such a situation was get out fast.

"I'd have to be a moron not to want to date you" Jou smiled "do you always take everything so seriously?"

Kaiba was about to respond but Jou cut him off "nevermind, I already know the answer."

"So you...do want to go out?" Kaiba asked confused. Trust the blond to be confusing about something that should be so simple.

"Yes" the way Jou said that came across the same way as duh would.

"Ah, right" Kaiba was lost for words, it had never happened before but it was happening a lot today.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say? I've already said I like you."

"Well that's something I suppose."

'_Why the ungrateful mutt' _Kaiba fumed.

"I just kind of thought you might kiss me." Jou touched his finger to his slightly chapped lips.

"Well if you insist." Kaiba leaned down and kissed Jou smack on the lips as if it was second nature.

Jou didn't stop to think how fast this was going, not only had they admitted their feelings for each other and decided to date they were already onto the stage of kissing and by the way Kaiba was going at it, he knew it was something they would have to do a lot more.

The way Kaiba licked at his lips before delving into his mouth, swapping tongues and saliva as they ran fingers through each other's hair. It was turning into a hot kiss. It wasn't his first kiss by far but it was certainly going to be a memorable one.

"Need. Air" Jou panted as Kaiba pulled away leaving a thin line of saliva connecting them both. Jou's cheeks completely red whilst Kaiba looked slightly flustered, their hair a mess as if wind blown.

Kaiba tilted his head as he murmured "not bad" in a surprised tone.

Jou slightly irked by that unnecessary comment replied moodily "I'll give you not bad" and pulled on Kaiba's collar to bring him down for another deep and long kiss. The first had been hot and controlled, Jou's was a bit sloppy but with Kaiba's guidance began to get on track.

After a few moments they pulled away again with a wet smack "don't worry with practice you'll improve." With that said Kaiba stood straight and walked to the door.

After a few moments without any movement from Jou, Kaiba asked "well aren't you coming Jounouchi?"

"Huh? Oh yeah" So Kaiba hadn't addressed him by his first name but they had only just begun and for Kaiba to begin calling him Katsuya would be too weird and too sudden. Over time they'd start using each other's first names, if they lasted that long. Jou could only hope. For now Kaiba calling him Jounouchi was okay, it was a huge step up from any degrading dog names he had to say.

Kaiba walked out of the door leaving Jou to follow after, but on the way out Jou stopped by a bin.

"What are you doing now? I'm extremely late for a meeting thanks to you so get a move on."

"You can't be a little nicer to me?"

"That was nice."

"Sure."

Jou dropped the letter into the bin, never to be seen again especially never to be read by the brunet who was waiting impatiently for him to catch up.

However the letter didn't land in the bin, it landed on the floor by the bin for a certain short haired brunet girl to pick up.

Anzu smiled as she opened the envelope and read the contents:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I like you_

_Can you like me too?_


	103. Bad Day

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Romance (I guess, it is a romantic gesture)

Name - 'Bad Day'

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters included within the series.

I feel like I'm always apologising when I post something new, oh that's right because I suck at updating my stories and I really have no excuse. I'm still around slowly but surely getting on with my stories. This is inspired by a story someone at work told me, it cracked me up and it gave me an idea for my two favourite boys who I've recently fallen in love with all over again. I've reworked this story three times and I think I'm satisfied with the ending so I hope whoever is still reading my stories enjoys this new addition.

~Onto the story~

Jounouchi looked at his phone for the tenth time in a matter of minutes only to frown when he still didn't see a response to a text he'd sent to a hardworking brunet, which could only mean one thing. Seto was having a bad day. The brunet made an effort to always text back when Jounouchi messaged him unless his day wasn't going well then Jounouchi never did receive a response, not that Seto knew this. It was just one of the small things about Seto that the blond had picked up on during their time together.

Glancing up at the board the blond sighed with relief when he found that the teacher was still writing what needed to be done for homework for their next lesson instead of catching him with his phone out in class. He didn't particularly want to have his phone confiscated.

Leaning his chin on his hand Jounouchi stared at his phone, the text lighting up the screen. A smile appeared as he thought of an idea to cheer up Seto. Granted it wasn't a very smart one by far, he'd be lucky if he didn't get a punch to the face for his effort. Still if he could get a smile from the overworked brunet then being punched in the face would be almost worth it.

Jounouchi pushed the thought of a black eye or broken nose to the back of his mind, because he knew best of all that Seto's punches could cause massive damage. He'd been on the receiving end of them a far too many times before they'd gotten together, when they'd known how to get under each other's skins without it being literal as it was now.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and the end of the school day, quickly and uncaringly throwing his school equipment into his bag, the blond made a bee line for the door in a hurry to get out of school and arrange a surprise for Seto.

"What's the rush Jou?" Yugi questioned the blond as he walked alongside his friend who was practically striding down the corridor.

"I just have something important to do" Jounouchi rushed as he opened the door, leaving the school grounds.

"Anything we can help with?"

"I've got it covered but thanks Yug" Jounouchi smiled at his friend, if anything went wrong it would be his fault. He didn't want to get his friends involved, besides them thinking it completely weird for Jounouchi to be doing anything nice for Seto. They weren't aware that Jounouchi and Kaiba were dating and had been for quite a while.

"Okay Jou" Yug smiled back.

"You haven't forgotten about meeting up at Yugi's tonight though have you?" Honda butted in.

Silently cursing in his head because he had forgotten about the group hanging out at Yug's, Jounouchi sheepishly smiled "I can't tonight guys; I forgot I had something to do."

"Is what you need to do more important than hanging out with your friends? We've hardly seen you lately, besides you already said you'd be there." Honda argued.

Jounouchi frowned "I know I did, I'll try make it."

Honda rolled his eyes as he turned away "come on guys, Jou can't be bothered hanging out with his friends."

Growling Jounouchi grabbed hold of Honda's jacket and roughly pulled him back "when did you turn into a complete arsewhole? I said I had something to do. It is important but that doesn't mean I can't be bothered hanging out with you guys, though until you stop acting like a jerk I won't be hanging around you."

With that said Jounouchi pushed his friend away causing the brunet to almost trip over. Before Jounouchi knew what was happening he was in Honda's grip and had a fist flying at his face. Luckily Anzu found the perfect opportunity to show up after being one of the last ones out of the school building and held Honda back.

"Fighting isn't the right way to resolve anything" Anzu stated calmly.

Scratching his head Jounouchi sighed as he pulled Honda's grip from his shirt "look man, I'm sorry all right? But I really need to go now."

Honda watched as the blond jogged down the street and scowled "he's hiding something from us."

Anzu released Honda's arm and hit him in the back of the head "stop being so suspicious, he has a life like the rest of us."

Yugi gaped "wouldn't you normally say friends shouldn't keep secrets?"

Blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes Anzu replied "I would but in this case if it's something Jounouchi doesn't want us to know yet, we shouldn't pry."

Honda folded his arms before moodily saying "fine but if he's holding out on us because of a girl I will punch him."

"It's always you trying to hook him up with girls isn't it?" Yugi idly wondered.

"Exactly why, I've lined plenty of hot babes up for him and he's always turning them down. Those hot twins we hooked up with once, he wasn't remotely interested.

Anzu sniggered "maybe they aren't his type."

Honda looked exasperated "they were two of the hottest twins, how could they not be his type? I was lucky that I could get them to go out with us.

Yugi looked puzzled as Anzu just continued to laugh and Honda got more and more wound up as they walked on home together.

The bouquet really was beautiful, the most vibrant red roses he'd ever seen, the blond held them close as he looked up at the tall Kaiba Corp building, with a big deep breath he walked through the door and into the reception area. Jounouchi never did like the lady behind the desk she always looked down on him, as if he was a street rat not worthy enough to stand in front of her. What made it worse was that she never did anything; how she hadn't been fired Jounouchi could only wonder, surely Seto knew she did nothing but talk to her boyfriend on the phone and file her nails.

Jounouchi ignored the dirty look he received as he walked past the desk to the elevator; she looked mildly surprised to see him with flowers though. She at least knew that Jounouchi was someone important to the CEO so she couldn't say anything bad to him though the looks said plenty without words. Pressing the button for the forty first floor, he patiently waited as the doors closed and the elevator began slowly moving upwards.

Now that he was alone in the quiet elevator with a bouquet in his arms he was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea but by that time it was too late because he'd reached the floor that he wanted to be on. At least he hadn't written his name on the card, he could always drop it off as anonymous.

"It's been quite a while Jounouchi"

A smile appeared as he walked further into the room where an elderly lady sat typing away on the keyboard surrounded by a pile of paper work, she somehow always knew when Jounouchi was there before he even had a chance to say anything.

"It has Miss B" He was quite fond of this lady, she always had a friendly smile to show and treated him like an old friend.

"Are those flowers there for Mr. Kaiba?" she joked pointing at the bouquet.

Jounouchi looked bashful before he smiled again, the hint of a blush spreading on his cheeks "yes."

She out right laughed "I'm sure they'll make his day" she didn't bother asking why the blond would be bringing flowers for her boss; it was none of her business.

He wasn't so sure but it was too late to turn back now "shame I can't stay to see the look on his face."

Padding across the floor Jounouchi left the nicely wrapped flowers on the corner of the desk.

"You aren't staying?" she questioned as she grabbed for a file from the drawer.

Shaking his head Jounouchi replied "I'd rather stay alive, besides I have somewhere I need to be."

"That's true" she nodded as if that was a perfectly normal answer "well you must come around more often dear, it's nice talking to you."

"Will do, Miss B" the blond winked before he left.

The secretary shook her head as she glanced over at the flowers for a moment before standing from her chair and walking towards the office door at the other of the corridor. She knocked on the door until she heard Kaiba say she could enter. Opening the door she smiled as she watched the brunet.

Kaiba sighed tiredly as he said wearily "what do you want?"

"I don't mean to interrupt you Mr. Kaiba but there's something at the desk you must see."

"I'm a little busy right now" Kaiba snapped, irritable.

"It will only take a moment of your time sir, I'm not sure what to do about them."

Kaiba rubbed his eyes before he got up from his seat and walked over to the door where his secretary stood. Anything so he could continue to work, he knew she'd badger him until he did what she wanted and it was a headache he didn't need.

Once outside the door he strided down the corridor closely followed by Miss B until he reached his secretaries office.

Kaiba held back a growl of annoyance as he said "how nice, your husband sent you flowers" as he looked down at the innocent flowers lying on the desk tied together with a pretty bow and some tasteful wrapping.

His secretary laughed "I'm afraid they aren't for me Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba blinked before looking up "who are they for then?"

"I believe they are for you sir."

Shaking his head Kaiba responded "I have no time for your jokes; I have much needed work to be done."

"I'm being serious" by the look on her face Kaiba was quite sure she was.

Speechless Kaiba replied with "I see" before adding "throw them away."

"Don't you want to know who they are from?" she picked up the card and held it out for the brunet.

"Tch, not particularly" taking the card from the lady he read the short simple note.

'_I hope these flowers ruin a perfectly bad day'_

Raising his eyebrow the brunet looked from the elder lady and back to the card. How did the person who had sent him flowers know that he was having a bad day? Did he have a stalker? Was he being watched? He'd have to double up on the security. That brought the question up, he was on the fourty first floor how could anyone reach him when he was in the office? Was it someone in the building?

Kaiba frowned deeply before walking back in the direction of his office "get rid of them" with that said the door shut and Miss B was left alone with the flowers.

Tutting she murmured "how ungrateful" before leaving her desk and walking down the stairs to find a vase to put the beautiful roses in. Sooner or later she'd tell Mr Kaiba who the flowers were from but in the meantime they were going to sit on the desk in his office once she had put them in water.

She smiled as she cut the stems on the flowers one by one "really Mr Kaiba's _friend_ is a sweet boy."


End file.
